Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Reformation
by manthony2691
Summary: The New Universe is fractured. Everything ever know built on the fragile frames of a dream world by none other than Homura, a world built for the one she loves all while blinded from the repercussions. The only hope left comes from the most unexpected of places and who has just one goal in mind: Save them all. Post-Rebellion, the beginning of a PMMM and YuYuYu crossover series.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for checking out this introduction to my first story. Before we begin this journey I would like to make something clear so that readers like you could have a better understanding of what you're getting into.

This story (maybe the whole series) is not designed to be the most audience appealing at least in terms of how other crossovers tell their stories, this is a crossover and fusion of both universes. It was designed this way from the start over two years ago and I've gone into writing it while knowing people will (in their totally valid opinions) read this and question why isn't this franchise getting more attention, where's this character, why are the setting and lore weird and different etc.

I would be asking the same questions if I were in your shoes, simply its how this story evolved over time and finding a creative way of telling it naturally. I promise none of these characters are secretly OC characters, I want to make that clear cause I don't like that either and if they still feel off please explain I'm more than happy to listen. It's not a spoiler to say that this first story will be more focused on PMMM than YuYuYu while still containing both shows elements, future stories will be the reversed where we'll see the effects on the YuYuYu characters as the main focus. If you came for one series but don't see really see it in this story or future ones I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm writing these characters in a way that fits this universe while showing why they were interesting in the first place.

That all being said if you're at least a little intrigued in where I'm going with the series great and thank you once again. If not that's absolutely fine and I hope you have a great day, I encourage you to find stories out there that are more to your liking.

* * *

**Ch.1 - Dawn of New Days**

**8:00 am**

The shining sun began to rise with its rays taking over the dark-purple sky slowly; the morning mist lurked over the city streets with the skyrise covered in sheets of clouds breaking open. Out of these openings was an object in the sky descending into the metropolitan area below her. The figure was a young girl, seemingly no older than 14, falling head first with her body motionless and eyes shut. Groggy, wounded and barely able to move, a part of her mind mentally fought to wake up.

_'Y-Yuna…Togo, Where?'_ These attempts were aided by the appearance of a little mystical samurai friend.

_"Arise from sleep, old cat,"_ he said calmly.

The girl eyes opened and saw her fairy hovering next to her, then corrected that he's falling with her, _"Falling!?"_ she said looking at the sheer height she's plummeting. Realizing her situation, she quickly tried to collect herself and find some way to slow her descent. She aims for an alleyway and prepares herself for a rough landing, but her limbs struggled to move, a lack of energy along with the fact she's plummeting down from over 3,000 feet in the air made it a hassle to prepare.

_"Come on come on come on! You did this before, just not this high…!"_ Realizing she had 10 seconds left she readied for the next few seconds. With her right arm stretched, she latches on the side of the structure with the piece of concrete breaking on contact, but she kept holding on, creating a line of destroyed concrete on the wall. She gritted her teeth and held on till her arm gave out and quickly did the same to the left building, comfortable enough that she won't break her legs, she eventually jumps off and lands in the alleyway below.

The young-looking figure kneeled while her arms quivered in pain, everything happened so fast that her mind could barely register her even being here. While working through the remaining pain, she slowly began to see things more clearly until it all came rushing back.

The mysterious figure sprang up, gasping and hyperventilating while pacing around in no particular order if you saw her you've sworn that she was possibly having a panic attack, _"Guys! Nogi! Togo! Yuna!?_" the figure seemingly blabbering names before leaning on a dumpster and looking from where she fell. More images spring up from this, filling in the gap in her memory, _"Th- they did it … but… what even compelled you guys to go that far."_ She grunted questions at her friends now long gone. This fact started to hit her harder the more she thought of it making the situation she's in more real.

_"Now…it's just me, as usual."_ She said bitterly with a hint of sobriety as she looked down and paused for a few moments with her Fairy companion sitting on her shoulder in quiet support. Moments pass before being able to stand by herself.

The mysterious figure starts to take in her new surroundings; she soon finds that she isn't sure where she is or more importantly what time it is. Even with this scare, the young browned hair girl eased her breathing and collected her thoughts._ 'Ok, I was falling, and there were towers everywhere, and none of them looked the same as before, ahh ok everything seems fine but now what?'_ Huffed the young girl, she continues her thought process until something sparked on her right arm. The diamond-shaped shield latched on to her had its internal gears running like crazy till finally, the leading equipment shoots out, a sprang sprung itself hanging, and sparks flashed, the machine seemingly will never work again.

She sadly looked down at the machine and started to absorb this development, _"looks like it's a one-way trip"_ she assesses, closing her eyes and thinking back to the things that got her here. She puts her hand through the pocket dimension within the shield that was luckily still open and took out a torn brown satchel before putting it on, _"I'll make this count everyone"_ she concludes before dropping the device and smashing it to pieces that then glisten away in a red flash.

The young girl cladded in red, white and black attire leaped to the top of one of the alleyways buildings. The first things to catch her eyes were the sheer number of towering buildings so pristine and shiny looking, even with this weather, specks of light started to glisten off them. It was this observation that made her realize she's probably not at the best vantage point to tell where she is. She spots a needle-like tower that looks to be the tallest one out of the whole city and quickly heads to the structure. She covertly makes her way through the city rooftops, by observing the skyline and the streets below her, it looks to be very early in the day with little human activity but even so the less noise she makes, the better.

After a while, she arrives at the base of the building and decides to take a short pit stop to catch her breath from the constant leaping. She takes this moment to observe the ways of getting up there and quickly notices the flaws with Plan A, with groups of people arriving and leaving the premise below and the increase in vehicle activity left too much for chance.

_'__No way, I've never seen this many people anywhere before… and even if I can get in without being noticed it'll be too slow'_ she thinks as her options soon dwindled to one, and that was the old fashion way. She focuses her attention upwards and begins taking steps back, _"How about it little guy, up for another leap?"_ she asked her fairy friend who just silently clung on to her shoulder tighter. _"Yeah, me neither but... we gotta make sure!"_ then with confidence she sprints at her best speed and takes off at the edge of the roof and begins her rapid ascent.

The building she took off was already over 30 stories tall, and the leap was quite impressive by ascending already 30 floors by the first 3 seconds, but after the 80th floor, the figure felt she is losing momentum fast but kept pushing on. She almost made it to the 100th floor when she finally saw the writing on the wall and quickly tries to land on the building before she plummets downward.

She summons her blade and luckily lands it on the structure and dangles onto the handle, _"That...phew...was a little too close_" she admitted to herself and refocused on the matter.

Using the steel panels, she pushes herself up till she's is tiptoeing on her weapon's grip which, to anyone else, would be understandably terrifying but was an average day for her. Besides the whole falling off the sky part earlier, that was a new one. Not wanting to move at a snail's pace and spearing workers of the extra work, she continues upward with more subdue leaps and bounds using any metal panel and her swords as taking off points with some passersby's behind the windows noticing occasional blurs outside.

**8:31 am**

Once arriving at the needlepoint, she stands on a small metal platform and gazes upon the city. She was quickly enamored by the sheer size and glory of this place as its glass tinted skyscrapers reflected the morning light, vast puffs of clouds glided through the area and in the girl's mind it seemed the city was apart of the sky. It was the most beautiful sight she has ever witnessed. She takes a moment to sit down, letting her legs dangling off the edge, she pulls up her handbag and takes out an old postcard given to her with the label saying

**"Mitakihara City"**

She compares the image to the defining features of the city before her, _"looks somewhat like the place…"_ she whispered with a faint smile appearing before plopping down on the platform and stared at the glimmering view. The air was brisk with a slight gust of wing, but all of this didn't matter for the girl didn't care about that, everything went away in this moments, a world brewing with life, unlike anything she saw before. For the first time in her life with the beautiful shades of purple, orange and yellow taking over the skyline she felt at peace.

_"I can't believe I'm actually here"_ words that echoed out her mind as birds flew and danced across the clouds. As she sat on that platform, many different feelings went on inside her. A sense of melancholy yet cheerfulness, she wanted to celebrate this monumental achievement and stand triumphally above all for what it took for her to get here but all that does is remind her of all the reasons to feel the opposite.

The reflection of old memories reaffirms the reality; none of this was indeed her doing but was due to the sacrifices others made to get her here. This enormous debt she has towards them gives her purpose but also reprimands her worth, and if she can ever pay them back, she looks down and hesitantly turns the card over but then quickly puts it away _"no time for that, I need to find more proof"_ she thought determinedly.

She quickly scans the layout of the city and locates a portion particularly lit up by and possessing many unique structures; she gathers the design lends itself to be a sort of hub area. _"There's bound to be some information there"_ she determines as she looks down below, the girl in red instead of taking the slow route lifts merely her right foot out and leans forward as she descends below feet first. She naturally free falls for several stories before landing and jumping off the large decks the structure possessed, once far below enough she leaped off to other buildings and headed toward her destination.

As she got closer she realizes how brighter it got, meaning more visibility, she then decides to land in an isolated street. She pets her fairy who blushes at the gesture, _"Thanks for the help. I got it from here."_ She said before he flashed away, then in a flash of bright red-light changes into her more casual wears of a brown coat with a white shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans.

Not just a few steps later she suddenly felt an incredible rush of fatigue, dizziness, and even nausea before leaning her body on the wall and with a groan said. _"j-just focus, deep breaths"_ she pepped talked to herself till she at least subsided the effects for the time being. The sound of a dropped item luckily caught her attention, looking down she saw she dropped her device; a red rectangular handheld machine that acted as one of her most valuable tools.

She picked up her multipurpose device and saw it was still in good condition, _'well I guess it's like my "smartphone" now in this time'_ she pondered trying her first attempt in getting used to the culture. Upon activating her phone, her immediate concern is the number displayed on the screen.

**_"97% power usage, at the current rate, estimated time left is 10 hours 06 minutes and 47 seconds."_** She deactivated and put away her phone then hurried onto her duties.

Entering the street, she is dazzled seeing several large flashing signs and how big these crowds were. She blended in among all the commotion and got caught sightseeing all the various electronic stores, food markets, clothing, etc. It all felt very alien for her, it's not like she hasn't seen these types of shops before, but they were shacks compared to these giants, at least that how she felt.

_'Do people need this much stuff? I mean what do they even do?'_ the girl wondered as she walks down the sidewalk and sees the various colorful shops showcasing an assortment of specific products.

These displays along with blaring advertisements for various stuff had her critiqued _'umm and did people in this time love annoyance in their lives? '_as she tries to continue to look for anything useful, so she can get out of these huge crowds. After getting to a quieter area, she stumbles upon a newsstand and looks down on it to read the date, she scrunched up the paper seeing the date.

_"Sunday, April 21st, 2030? ...No, no no no it's not supposed to be like this is supposed to be at least winter, before everything-."_ The girl started to put the pieces together and came up with a few theories: either she merely got off at the wrong stop costing her almost a month, or she just went as far as she could've.

The bystander crumbled up the paper and tossed it aside before continuing, _"It's fine, it's just a slight delay. At least I know where and when I am, now what?"_ she pondered as she wandered, thinking about her next plan of action.

_'I should stick to their plan, I still have to look for them, yeah! I mean how hard it is to search for a handful of individuals in a city of like a… billion people? Ugghh, it's like looking for hay in a needle stack or was it the other way around? Whatever, this is going to suck either way.'_ Not wanting to wander around forever, she brings out her device and makes a right towards an intersection up ahead.

**1 minute later…**

_"Uhh…is this the right way? No, it's actually this way!"_

**5 minutes later…**

_"Now I'm…somewhere else. Umm, then let's try this route, as soon as I figure which direction it is."_

**20 minutes later…**

_"Wait…WHERE AM I!?"_

**9:42 am**

The figure has been strolling around the city for a while; using her mobile device GPS to navigate the city. She knew there was a great deal of time on her hands but every second still mattered for her and spending it on what was feeling like a goose chase was getting irritating. _'Come on, I need something to work off, and I can figure out the rest. I remember her mentioning a junior school, but so far there were four in this half of the city alone.' _the girl thought as her mind tries to figure which choice is the best starting point until she noticed a small detail

_'Hey is that a river junction? Seems to be the only school close enough and she did always reminisce about the greenery, well best clue I got.' _Deciding where her next location shall be, she continues to walk through the streets of Mitakihara in search of a more accessible mode of transportation.

She stumbles across what she thinks was a gas station, the first time she's seen people refuel cars at such a place. She enters hoping that inside she may learn a thing or two, the store had little activity going on, and she approaches the man behind the counter. _"Excuse me, but I'm kind of new to this part of town so do you by any chance know the best way to get to this spot here?"_ she explained to the clerk while showing the location in question.

_"Yeah I see students pass by here to go the middle school in that area, I can guess they use the metro system at Sengoku station nearby some restaurants"_ the clerk responded in a not too interested tone.

The girl started typing down the coordinates to her phone while continuing the conversation, _"Sengoku station, ok and do you know how the train– "_

_"Are you going to buy something kid or what!?" _

The girl stuttered _"uhh … well, sir I j-just need to – " _till she noticed a person approaching behind her and made her move, _"oh that's right my morning snack, I'll be right back sir " _the girl quickly readjusted speaking and walked towards the food shelves as the clerk dealt with another customer.

_'Crap! I forgot people buy things here, where am I going to get this cash?'_ she started to think almost frantically till she noticed she was behind someone deciding which product they want and their wallet in their back pocket exposing some of this "cash." Realizing the opportunity, she quickly checks to see if the clerk was still busy and swiped the wallet from behind and took out all the "cash" inside and put it back before heading to the counter with a box of candy.

Dashing through streets with the equivalent of 13,000 yen in her bag, she makes her way to the metro line, once figuring out how to pay 800 yen for her ticket, she takes the green route to her destination. The packed train car made it a hassle to get through, but she soon found a semi-comfortable spot. Traveling through the district became somewhat for a rather dull trip but what made her jump was the occasional presence of magic near some of the places they passed by, these were either signs of other magical girls or some other dark presence.

**9:55 am**

The train comes to a stop as she finally arrives at her destination and proceeds to exit the station. She crosses a few blocks till she comes across the river bed and across the bridge being what looks like a park. _'Looks like the place but where is everybody?'_ she thought as she strolls through the park with no signs of kids her age, the scenery proved to be quite beautiful enough for her to smile as she came along a path with a stream of water in the middle.

_'They really weren't exaggerating about this place, I love to spend the day here soon.'_ the pathway leads her to the entrance of Mitakihara Middle School, the scale of the complex impressed her, but that's pretty much been her experience here so far.

Upon walking up the staircase, she checked the gate and saw it's locked along with several figures inside and outside of the buildings, one figure almost spotted her if it wasn't for some metal panels giving her cover.

_'Little overboard with the guards don't you think? Damn, ok got to do this quickly and quietly, I don't feel like knowing what being arrest is like.'_ She peeked over the panel and quickly scanned to see no one is looking and spots an entrance, she takes the opportunity and jumps over the fence before dashing to the hallway entrance. The intruder almost makes it till she finds two figures walking up and she quickly gets behind a row of planters to her right. The two male teachers chat as they walk outside and pass the person hiding, as they take a left towards a nearby building, jumps over to the other side and waits till they're out of sight before activating the sliding doors.

The sight of glass walls everywhere gave a scare until she saw they weren't see through but continues to quickly and quietly make her way through the hallways. _'They got to have a system here for a place like this; if I can just find their one of their main computers, I should be able to access it and locate their records.'_

It takes a while and several floors to ascend, but she eventually stumbles into the administration office, she peeks in and finds no one to be inside with a lone computer on a desk and soon enough finds what she's looking for. Quickly looking down the hallway for any activity, she enters the room and booted up the computer she finds it locked out through a password.

Completely stumped on what it could be she begins to pull something out her bag till she starts hearing keys opening the door and dashes to hide on top the doorway and see the individual enter the room, unknowing of the girl above him. She lands like a feather and thinks about just heading out before seeing the person approach the seat; she decides to tail him and hides behind the desk as they sit in their chair. She lets them type for a while before bringing out her box of candy,_ 'I got to do this just right,' _she pulls out a piece and flings it to the door, shattering as it makes a knocking sound.

It catches the individual's attention, and she moves to avoid attention as they get up to investigate the sudden sound, not noticing the candy remnants below, they look out the door to check before it suddenly closes behind them. He tries to open it before realizing he doesn't have his keys as the girl inside swings them around with her finger while devilishly smiling to herself _'Thanks for the password, I'll try to be quick.'_

Not having too much time, she scours through the computer and finds a database with the student's info. She pulls out her mobile device, grabs onto the red borders to expand the screen to the size of a laptop screen. She pulls out a cable to connect the two and transfer the necessary data as well as making some slight alterations. After a few minutes, all her tasks are complete, not too long after she begins to hear commotion again outside and quickly escapes out the window behind her.

Her mission a success, she leaves the school grounds and heads for somewhere quieter. Going behind a dumpster in a secluded alleyway, she activates her device and takes the time to look over the details. She opens a tab showcasing four profiles titled: Nagisa Momoe, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura, and Sayaka Miki.

The girl looks over the names somberly but also can't help but smile at the sight of their names, she quickly looks over the info about them and luckily finds the information given by their guardians including phone numbers and address, _"There you are"_ she said grinning while barely holding back her laughter of enjoyment. Having find where they are she officially begins her mission and walks out confidently into the world before her, _"Look out Homura!"_ she proclaimed to herself _"Karin Miyoshi is here, and she's right under your damn nose!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, Karin here to give you a quick disclaimer_: **The following is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Yuki Yuna is a Hero franchise. All PMMM-related material is owned by Gen Urobuchi, and Studio Shaft (**_not me or the person writing this_**) and All YuYuYu-related content are owned by Takahiro, Studio Gokumi and other respective owners (**_again neither me or the person writing this work_**). The story presented came from their imagination and is not part of either series canon, it's solely for entertainment purposes, and They're not profiting in any way from this publication. **

**They also like to say thanks to all of the creative teams of PMMM and YuYuYu for making such imaginative and fantastic magical girl series;** _hopefully, an official sequel to PMMM comes soon_**, finally please support the official release of both series works.**

* * *

**Ch.2 – Inquiry of Quartet**

The progress of the first day in this world was catching up with the city's inhabitants. The sun reached its peak, and the humidity grew stronger, and despite the outside air rising in intensity, the teenage girl just stood casually on the train platform pondering what to do next. Karin tilted her head to the side, her right foot tapping as she inspects the object in front, one she never saw before: A vending machine.

_"Hmmm…ok I think solved it,"_ a moment of hesitation followed before pressing the big green button and suddenly a water bottle popped out._ 'Oh, sweet and speaking of sweet,'_ she picked up her drink and inspected the machine looking at all the options for drinks she never tried before.

_'Can't tell what's even the difference, eh whatever eeny, meeny, miny…you. '_ Karin chuckles to herself as she makes the purchase. Karin grabs her drink as her train arrives behind her, she boards intending to head further up the city.

Onboard, she checks her phone to make sure she not getting lost again, _'Going by the address and location; she must live in an apartment complex, wonder how they're all doing right now?'_ Karin's first objective would be to find Mami Tomoe and Nagisa Momoe, both conveniently lived in the same apartment. Karin importantly noted that this is more of a simple spying mission rather than a meet and greet. Karin knows that will happen sooner or later but like the others said it needs to happen gradually, besides she didn't feel ready yet to talk to anyone now.

**11:30 am**

Karin was slumped down in her seat in the empty train car gulping down her soda, pondering what is going on around her, _"This world is so peaceful, friends shopping for clothes, getting food just down the street than scavenging and arguments just over where to hang out. If I were in their shoes, I would probably be fooled too by all of this."_ she said sadly before turning angry at the thought of her enemy.

_"If she's as much in control of this time like in my world then it's likely she has them wrapped around her fingers." _Karin grew up with some idea of what the old world was like but seeing it with her own eyes ended up making her more shocked than anything else. _"If only it stayed this way"_ the thought quickly goes away as Karin saw she has arrived and heads out to Mami's apartment.

She approaches the street which the complex resides in and begins to scan where her room is, entering the bottom floor's lobby to get a closer look, she decides to enter the elevator to get to the level instead do her usual scouting from afar. The elevator ascends while Karin stares outside, _'I should try to take it easy for now '_ Karin worriedly thought as she brings out her phone showing how much of her time is left. _'A little over seven hours, and that's just in my normal state, I gotta hurry.'_ She thought just as the elevator arrived with the door opening to reveal the two she's been searching.

It took a while for Karin to react to the surprise appropriately meanwhile the mature and well-dressed Mami Tomoe was discussing something with the smaller and child-like Nagisa Momoe, _"Is their someplace your particularly interested? "_ Mami said to Nagisa in a parental tone

_"Mmm, nope but I'll tell you if I do,"_ Nagisa responded till she and subsequently Mami noticed the girl in the elevator staring at them rather oddly.

_"Oh, apologies please you first, "_ Mami said calmly and opening the way for the girl to exit.

_"uhh, t-thank you "_ Karin responded rather quietly as she walks out. After a few steps, she felt she was in the clear until a voice came from behind, and she promptly curses to herself.

_"Do you live here?"_ the question coming from the higher pitch Nagisa.

Karin hesitated for a second before turning around and acknowledging the question but noticed Mami look down on Nagisa and showed her teaching skills. _"Nagisa I told you that it's rather rude to ask strangers personal questions, please forgive us for bothering you, "_ Mami said maturely, it sparked something that made Karin respond.

_"No, its fine I'm actually visiting my … grandmother, kind of lame huh?"_ the response was felt half-baked for Karin but seem to work out.

_"I won't tell anyone if that helps, have a nice day"_ Mami jokingly said before waved goodbye as she and Nagisa descend below.

_"Man, I gotta work on my answers."_ Moving on with her mission, it doesn't take long to find the room number as she proceeds to get to work. _"These must use keys but where the keyhole? "_ A beep caught her attention to a metal pad on the wall before a voice appeared.

**_[Facial Recognition Needed.]_**

_"Damn, hopefully, this won't be hard as last time,"_ Karin brought out her device and kneeled in front of the electronic pad when her fairy Yoshiteru appeared.

_"Sly little fox,"_ despite his odd sense of humor it was enough for Karin to be more annoyed at her situation.

_"Just keep watch, ok?"_

_"Hmf, brute."_ Her fairy said keeping lookout as she placed her screen in front of the scanner. With a brief red flash in her eyes, she closed her eyes to concentrate, _"Like Togo said, don't imagine anything else…picture Mami's face for now...come on, come on."_ The red device hummed with green-emitting from the screen, the door lock similarly began scanning the screen till finally.

**_[Welcome home, Ms. Tomoe.]_**

The door clicked open with Karin smiling with success, _'Cool, thanks for the help Togo.'_

With Yoshiteru signaling the coast is clear, Karin enters and begins her search. The apartment surprised Karin with its size being large enough to have a staircase to a small bedroom to her left with a clear triangular table in the middle of the room looking out to a large window looking out to the cityscape. _"Hm, a bit cluttered for my taste. Now, where to look first?"_

The most worrying things concerning Karin's mind was how casual everyone been acting. The state of the city was too peaceful for her taste, despite sensing dark energy from shadowy areas and hints of magic from neighborhoods, there was no apparent signs of any magical being in this town. Then there was Mami and Nagisa themselves, she saw they had their rings, so they do have at least some of their powers, but unlike with her friends who were flourishing with magical energy, those two practically had none.

_'There's got to be some sign here, something to show they aren't gone.'_ Karin looked up and down through the apartment both thoroughly looking while keeping everything where it was found to keep evidence at a low. She looked for anything: Plans on stopping Homura, caches of grief cubes to replenish, reports of Homura's or other magical activities, anything.

The apartment door open with Karin quietly leaving the complex with a less than optimistic mood, _"They don't know anything...like nothing ever happened. If they don't know a single thing about Homura or even Magical Girls, then we got an even bigger problem."_ She said to herself as she heads to her next destination: The Miki residence.

**Noon**

Scouting from atop a small building, Karin spots the two seemingly in the middle of a casual conversation. Karin watches for a few moments as they just sat there enjoying each other's company, Sayaka checking a journal writing something down as Kyoko sat next to her playing some game. Seeing the two chuckle and relaxing in their little world, she felt her chest become scuttled by a wave of emotions. Her mission left her mind for a moment to capture this moment and wondered, _'How am I going to tell them...they're so happy but this is all just a lie, I know it.'_

Karin returns to the present as she saw the two head out together. _"They're leaving, now to make my move."_ Karin sets herself on the ledge ready to leap off, the height not being a worry to her until Yoshiteru flashes in front of her face.

_"Whoa! Hey, you agreed not to do that any-Huh?"_ She watches her fairy signal with his arms to the two people she was spying. _"Yeah what about them?"_ she asks not picking up what he's getting at, the fairy made gestures with its little fingers as a form of sign language.

She was getting what he was saying until he suggested that they follow both of them. _"W-what? No way that's too risky, if they somehow know the truth, then there will be evidence inside their home."_

Despite her answer, Yoshiteru wouldn't go away and stop insisting on following them; the fairy kept pushing for the option which caught Karin off guard from his behavior. _"What's up with you? What would we accomplish with your suggestion that we won't learn by going in?"_ Crossing her arms just like her fairy, the two stared at each other as Karin tried to understand the strange insistence.

The girl knew it had to do with the two having something special about them which she's been told plenty of times before, the only reason he knows that is because of their connection through her soul and emotions. A light bulb went off in her head, and immediately Karin turned red blushing furiously, _"Get to know them!? Isn't that what the school is for, besides do you know how weird it'll look having some random person walk up to you!?"_

Yoshiteru retorted with more of his silent communication as Karin had her palms on her cheeks trying to hide her blush, the more he explained, the more she calmed down. _"Yes, I-I'll gets to know more about them and learn if they know the truth but..I'm just not ready."_

Karin stomped past her fairy and leaped down landing in the empty sidewalk below, with the residence just straight ahead she'll turn right and cross the-and she turned left instead, towards where the couple was going. Yoshiteru floated down to Karin with his arms cross this time in triumph showing as much pride as his companion would show, behavior like this always found a way to strike a nerve to Karin.

_"Just flash away already,"_ following her order Yoshiteru did just that and Karin was on her way to two future allies.

The crowds of people appeared more and more in the commercial center of the city yet this did little getting in Karin's way. She kept up her hope that they'll do something to show they're at least entirely under Homura apparent spell.

As Karin tails the two, she listens in to their conversation, _"You seriously think we should do this Saya? These are our last days of freedom before we go back to prison! "_ Kyoko said slightly annoyed while walking next to Sayaka looking more primed and proper of the two with a semi-formal compared to Kyoko's demeanor and ripped jeans.

_"First off yes because we both know it'll never get done unless we do it now, second stop acting like you're going against your will, you joined for your own reasons, didn't you?"_ Sayaka answered which rather surprisingly made Kyoko react silently and look down for a second while saying something under her breath. _"Besides we have other stuff to do today anyway, so we might as well check this off the list while we're at it,"_ Sayaka said now speaking like how a mother would talk to a child. It all annoyed Kyoko, but it was something she got used to by far, the two-continued talking like this as they started visiting the local shops.

Karin in her travel found some opportunities to maybe talk to the two, only to find herself back-off in the last minute. Learning more various ways of stay out of their sights, than how to approach them she knew if Yoshiteru was here, he'll look at her...she guess however faires would condescendingly look at people. Now she was standing behind a clothing rack shifting her irritation from herself to what's being said and done, _"Either this is one well-put together act, or they are seriously debating over which color looks good! UGH!"_ Karin thought furiously while seeing the two continue going about their day.

The two walked out with bags of clothes and some food from the market when they pass by an arcade. Kyoko glanced at the dance machine lighten up, having been used with a new high score posted on the screen, this also caught Karin's attention with added intrigue. _'Hey, it's one of those old machines, hehe she wouldn't stop going on about- '_ Karin's question was answered when the redhead was strolling by like she never saw it.

**Later...**

Sitting alone in a booth with both hands covering the look in her eyes as the two she's been following just sat down a couple of stalls away from her in the restaurant still doing the same things they've been doing for the past couple hours. _"Ok let me guess, you're in a steak mood!"_ Sayaka pointed at the menu as Kyoko peeked her eyes over her's.

_"Maybe...what type?"_

_"Bloody as Hell,"_ Sayaka answered with Kyoko unable to hold back a chuckle as the two smiles softly at each other.

_"Oh you know me so well."_

The moment ended when two old friends entered and approached the table. _"Well look at you two..."_ Mami said grinning as Nagisa waved hello to the pair.

_"Hehe, hey Mami glad you guys made it,"_ Sayaka said getting up to give both a friendly hug before moving to sit with Kyoko as the other two sat down. The girl sitting across from them just stared down at the empty table, her fists clenched up in frustration, frustration at the whole city practically hypnotized, that these four are utterly blind from the obvious, that Homura has seemingly dominated her control over all of them and that she can't even talk to those she ne-.

It didn't take long for Karin's nerves to finally be met and thus promptly leaves her booth, as she started to storm out a waiter comes up to her saying _"uh, madam you haven't ordered any-"_

_"I've lost my appetite so get lost!"_, She shoves aside the person strong enough to have him land on a table and tip it over covering the floor and man in other food. She was too furious to notice the mess and continued to storm out till someone grabbed her wrist, _"I said get los-!"_ she quickly shut up upon realizing she's not facing any of the staff but Sayaka who looks irritated at her with the others watching from the booth.

She stared blankly at the four of them as the girl berated her actions, _" You apologize to that man, now."_ Everything slowed and turned silent for Karin in that second, and the only thing she could do was get out of the whole situation. She quickly dashed away fast enough for Sayaka to be slung forward and landed on the floor, by the time Kyoko was helping her up they saw the front door open with the girl now long gone.

Karin ran at top speed, ignoring any passerby and could only think wildly about what her actions may have caused and what it may mean for the future. _"I was so stupid, so freaking stupid, how could I do that without even thinking. I could've just simply apologized, but like an idiot, I ran Ugh! Now I just may have cost everything on the line because I'm. Just. That. dumb!"_ Karin thought to sham her foolish actions. She eventually sat in a bench continuing to berate herself as she slumped over with her hands to her face, after a few minutes she quickly scratches her nose and wanders away.

**Twilight**

The city slowly lights up as the nightlife began to take over the streets. Bumping past an already drunken man was a girl with her head down wondering what she should even do. _"No one knows...not even a little, why does it have to be this way...I don't even know where to call home."_ Whether it was due to her inner critic berating her actions or the darkness overtaking the city, she perceived the first step to her ultimate goal to be a total misfire.

She walked further down till she bumps her head on Yoshiteru holding her phone in front of her, _"Argh! If this is going to be a thing- huh?"_ She realizes that the phone screen showed a green and white grid map of the area with a black dot just a couple of blocks away. It was a wraith, emerged thanks to the shadows made by the buildings around them, and now they were out on the prowl with this one beginning its nightly hunt.

_"A wraith...it doesn't look too far away too, ugh ok let's head another way to avoid it, come one."_ She turned opposite where the creature was, but again her fairy showed it persistence nature by shoving the phone to her face. Karin wouldn't take any of this, let alone from her fairy, _"Yoshiteru look at how much energy we have left, its only 2% before we reach our limit. I'm tired, alone and in no state to fight it won't run into anyone anyway, conversation over."_

The fairy just floated still as Karin walked away, despite its inability to show real facial expressions it could only say five words. _"Suppose all things must past eventually."_ Stopping the girl right at her tracks, far off memories both locked away yet stained deeply in her consciousness flooded her mind. Images of the fallen, all those she knew, those she formed a connection with, all gone.

A couple of older group of friends between their 20s to 40s stumbled as half of the four were laughingly drunk with the others helping them get home. _"Come on Aiko, just one karaoke song. There's one not too far away let's go in and sing the night away!"_

_"As fun as that sounds it's more important you get home, Chika gonna spike your hangover relieve if you come any later, Haruki how's Motoki?"_ The brown hair woman asked the man wearing a cap.

_"Well, he just threw up on my pants...other than that he's taking it well."_ A sigh escaped the woman when suddenly she noticed the alleyway seemingly moving. The woman shouted just when a luminescent hand smashed in front of the two men blowing them back.

"Guys!" The woman yelled out then with a gasp of relief, she saw they dazed but okay but then freeze in fear seeing a massive human-shaped robbed monster come out with its head made out of glowing blocks.

"_Wha-what is that!?"_ the drunken man next to her recognized the danger in front of them wishing what was happening was just the drinks.

_"I-I don't know, but we need to run!"_ the woman gets up and runs towards the others signaling them to do the same. Then a bright flash caught the two eyes as a death beam was now mere feet away from them.

The two shield their eyes with the man covering his friend when they saw they were still alive. The four turned to see a figure wearing strange red, white and black clothing, standing firm holding twin katana's in front of her with a white hood connected to its upper shirt covering her face and hiding her identity.

_"Get out of here, I got this!"_ the stranger said urgently, while they would say the same to her, taking a blast as if it was nothing was convincing enough for them to listen and run to safety. With the strangers gone Karin looked up at her foe and entered her signature stance with her left katana over her mouth with her right twirled behind her holding it in the Zatoichi style.

The wraith towered over the hooded warrior as it unleashed it's a streak of light down on its opponent, the beam swerve trying to catch her off but failed as Karin closed the gape. _"Let's make this quick big guy!"_ Karin leaped forward till she was at the wraith's feet, the creature hands glowed as it shifted it'a power to start another attack, _"Right there!"_ with a quick dash Karin slashed through the wraith's left hand. An eerie roar erupted from the creature as its chopped limb disintegrated, but this was just a moment of weakness soon followed with a swarm of deadly energy beams from the wound streamed up to tangle around Karin. The flurrying speed of the beams ripped through Karin's lower left body with another striking her upper right chest.

_"Damn!"_ she shouted in pain with blood spurting out her mouth, with only a moment to react the red warrior then dodged one stream after another with each one aiming at its target only to miss with another making the same attempt. Karin dashed in all directions, with leaps and summersaults aiming to avoid entanglement and aim at the slowly retreating wraith trying to recover. _"An opening!"_ without a moment of hesitation, she dashed through a hole left by the targeting streams and aimed at the wraith's head.

_"And…!"_ a quick air step was enough to reach the monster as it tried to fire its deadly beam, _"Your finished!"_ a slash from the left shut up the wraith's attack as a flurry of attacks followed suit. Left and right, each sword strike was swung deal heavy damage at the opponent whose head can only twist and turn from the impacts. With a short battle cry _"Chudan!"_ a series of frontal sword attacks hit the wraith to keep up the pressure, she quickly retracted up then, with both katanas raised struck down with a devastating x-shaped slash through the head. The wraith's vital area faded away and began to fall backward on top of Karin slowly falling after the attack, she turned casually at the nearly beaten foe and sprung her final attack. With a big air jump she punctured the wraith's back straight through its chest appearing out and above it before stopping midair, she turned her gaze down towards the wraith then, with a quick ready of her right sword, called for her finisher with great vigor.

_"Danmaku!"_

Over a dozen red katanas appeared around her and launched when she threw down her own two swords; each one struck deep across the body followed by bursts of red lights as each one exploded. By the time Karin landed the creature's body has already begun to dissipate, her foe now vanquished. The warrior stood tall in victory before nearly crashing down using her katana as a crutch, streams of blood slowly gushing out blending in with her red clothing. _"I think... I'm done..."_ Yoshiteru floated in front of her with a marker pinpointing a good rest stop, _"Heh, thanks."_ The hooded figure slowly gets up with a black feather blown far above her with a gust of wind.

**Nightfall**

Opening the back door of the Hotel, lead by her fairy, she stumbles her way past the corridors to avoid attention both to occupy a free room and so people wouldn't freak out from the sight of a teenage girl using a red-stained jacket to cover her wounds. Reaching an elevator, she slumped down to the floor now that the travel up is much more comfortable, despite still losing plenty of blood. Mere seconds pass but felt like an eternity as blood leaked under her jacket creating a small puddle of blood, thankfully the numbers finally reached closer to the top floor as her vision began to blur, _"Come on...stop already."_

Karin usually wouldn't be bothered by these wounds, and she wasn't in much pain thanks to her pain nullification stats, but the little power she has left is leaving her on the verge of passing out. She reached her destination and saw Yoshiteru lead her through the floor's empty lobby and down one of its corridors. He eventually stopped and used its own little magic trick to unlock a door revealing the room inside and seeing the two queen size beds with a large bath made Karin want nothing more now than to get a good, warm nap but the feeling of about to vomit and collapse on the floor made her refocus on her priorities. As Karin began to move to the bath, she took off her stained bloody red and brown jacket and just flopped herself inside, not caring about her clothes, the water then automatically activated and Yoshiteru looked for needed supplies in her handbag.

The water both provided spikes of pain, but warm relief as her other ability started to kick in naturally. The tub has now turned dark red from the blood, but slowly the wounds seemingly closed up more as time passed, leaving behind either flesh wounds or deep bruises. Yoshiteru floated to Karin with water and her last grief cube in hand, _"Just what the doctor ordered."_

Grabbing the cube, she flipped her thumbs launching it high before catching it with her mouth and eating it with a soft crunch coming from her crewing. She grabbed the water and swallowed it and the grief cube down, with a relieved sigh, she started to feel better almost immediately. The bathtub soon became more transparent, and the wounds across her body regenerated slowly yet painfully. The trail of blood she left behind on the floor and clothes also evaporated to steam leaving nothing behind as if the blood was never even there.

Now more relaxed and not on the verge of death, she took notice to how there were still several bruises and scars on her despite her regeneration power and how they still hurt just as much from just poking at them. _"I thought they heal by now, ahh guess it still needs time to kick in fully. Till that happens I shouldn't exert myself for a while,"_ she thought only to receive a sharp burst of pain forcing her to lay down slowly. Several minutes pass by, and once it felt like just somebody movement didn't mean severe pain, she got herself out of the bath and saw how drenched she was not by the water.

Leaving them to dry in the room's complementary heater, she finally laid in a proper bed wearing an oversized bathrobe. Laying down, she pondered on her first day back in the year 2030 and what the next plan of action is. _"Ok, let's think this out step by step, I know where everyone is and how they are doing. I enrolled myself so that no matter what, I will be able to interact with them and gain their trust if I haven't already lost it. I may be still able to help them remember, I have too ."_

_"For now, it may seem best to leave most of the interacting in school, I feel like a random girl on the street approach was a little too weird of an introduction especially after today events. There are also the demons around the city, but it may be too dangerous to keep attacking them for now at least when people's lives aren't in immediate danger. As far as I know, Homura expects no magical girl activity at all, and if they start disappearing, she may notice something up."_

The mentioning of Homura brought up an idea, but it's something she's honestly scared off. _"There's also scouting her out and see what she's capable off in this time but if I mess up then...I'm screwed, am I?"_ Karin said trembling at the mere thought of Homura finding her. She turned her body around facing the window with the city light glimmering in front of her. A cold feeling began to creep up against her staring out thinking of that Demon staring right back her, playing with her as soon as her arrival in the city and thus couldn't hold back the urge to close the curtains and make sure no one is in here. She later fell asleep that night with a Kitana next to her, ready to strike.

**Countdown: 100 days until the end of the world begins…**

* * *

A/N: Well, this was both fun and tiring, but hopefully, it was an exciting introduction to this series way of handling drama, comedy, and action. Also just liked to show magic both in small and big ways finally, also own universe thus own rules. Overall thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it if you did, please leave a review, favorite and follow for more.


	3. Chapter 3

?: **The following is a work of fan fiction using characters and music from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Yuki Yuna is a Hero franchise. All PMMM-related material is owned by Gen Urobuchi, Studio Shaft and other respective owners (**_not the fool writing this_**) and All YuYuYu-related material are owned by Takahiro, Studio Gokumi and other respective owners (**_the person behind this wishes they could own it_**). The story being presented came from the writer's imagination and is not part of either series canon, it's solely for the entertainment purposes for these ants and they're not profiting from this publication.**

**Finally, they give high regard to all of the creative teams of PMMM and YuYuYu for making both magical girl series, please support the official release. **

* * *

**Ch.3 – Old Nightmares**

Karin stood in complete darkness, blissfully at ease from all the troubles around her, then she woke up. She found herself somewhere different yet familiar to her, she was sitting in the back of a car that has seen better days, her head was leaning against where the window should be with nothing on the other side she hasn't already seen before. Her mind felt like it was in another plane, her consciousness was muddled and sluggish along with any attempt to move. Any existential questions she had about the state she's in was lost when looking down at herself and finding her to be nine years old again, she was in her usual get up during that age.

A medium sized sweater mainly for teens covered her and acted sort of like a blanket yet looked the cleanest out of all of them. She wore an orange shirt partially sewn back together with torn up shorts almost too big for her if it wasn't for a makeshift belt, out of all she wore her shoes looked the worse being patched up by duck tape and whatever of the original material was left.

Anyone else would've been heartbroken at the state of the little girl but for Karin herself, its something she has long gotten used too as just apart of her life. This reminder of a past long gone spurred on her curiosity; the younger Karin tried to think of a reason for being here, was she trying to remember something important or something she wants to tell herself? Then a voice rang again.

_"Hey, you awake? Don't even try to pretend on me, I've got a perception of a hawk."_ The figure said somewhat playfully, the young girl couldn't help but stretch from exhaustion before letting out a loud yawn,

_"I'm up"_ she rubbed her eyes as her vision finally seems to focus better to see the woman driving the vehicle. The driver focused on the road ahead of her, only stirring the wheel occasionally to avoid objects in the street, the car carried an air of silence along with a hint of dust for a while between them with the driver only giving a passing acknowledgment to the young one who eventually began to stare out the window.

_"I think the sky changed colors today,"_ said the young Karin but the other just continued to drive, _"I said the sky changed, isn't that crazy? Ah! hey look now there are wild animals beyond those trees!"_ the driver continued to ignore her as she started to show annoyance _"come on just look, please, come on just a tiny, little peek."_ The driver closed her eyes before sighing and saying to her _"yeah I see them, they look quite majestic huh?"_ it was a half heart attempt at being interested but the little one just wasn't buying it, _"oh come on, you didn't even look, you're going to miss them!"_

Karin continued to whine to the adult driver with any sense of her real-world behavior gone as she, consciously or not, blended this dream more into actual memories. _"You know I have to drive safely, do you want to die because of those animals?"_ the driver responded while subtle lower her voice to the young one who was starting to get angry. _"You never look anymore, you never want to have fun anymore!"_ the young Karin said to the lady, _"HEY! Watch that tone young lady, I don't want to be dealing with your whining right now."_

The lady's stern tone and response shook the young Karin, but she kept firm as the figure didn't bother to look her in the eye, _"No! You're the one whining; you don't even try anymore!"_ the girl said now really getting into a tantrum. _"Well sorry for focusing on more important things than your bratty attitude, now stop before I get angry!"_ the adult now barking her frustration but the little one still wasn't backing down, _"No! stop being a dummy, why don't you look!?"_ All the sudden the car came to a screeching halt nearly hurling the little one to collide with the seat cushion, this followed with the sound of the front door opening, and closing as the adult goes to open the back door opposite of where Karin was sitting.

The adult stood there in the doorway saying till saying, _"Come out"_ in a demanding voice which the little one simply closing her eyes and covering her ears as she squished herself flat to her side. _"Don't make me drag you here, now GET OUT HERE!"_ the last command boomed to her ears but her stubbornness held firm before the adult grabbed her and yanked her out while Karin began screaming in protest.

This ordeal continues as the adult dealt with the kicking and screaming before she plopped her at the edge of the road and stood behind her. The girl stopped squirming around and only kneeled, still covering her ears and not looking what's in front of her, _"Oh yes, your right what was I even thinking when I said no, how about we both look like you said."_ The adult said in a sarcastic tone that struck deep to the little one too began shedding tears.

She quietly sobbed for a few moments with the figure still standing behind her not staring down at her. She eventually begins to slowly pick herself up before hearing her say those dreaded words one last time, _"tell me, what do you see now?"_

The little girl's imagination slowly began to tarnish away; all the colors, creatures and any other sense of life she made up was just a masquerade of the reality staring right in front of her.

Her eyes now wide open, she saw what was there, all that was there was a dead sea that harbored no signs of life and hasn't for a long time. The large body of water harbored dozens of structures crumbling before her with the only signs of their once being life here were the occasional skeletal remains found in either sunken vehicles or have washed up in the shores before them. The two have been riding along a long highway that looked it was barely holding itself together for the last couple hours with little rest for the two of them. Where they are now, portions of the concrete borders just barely blocking the water from spilling onto the highway, and the sky laid contaminated with a gross mixture of purple, red and black, this was Karin's real world.

The adult just stood ideally by as Karin was on her knees sniffling and rubbing the tears away, part of her wanted this to cement in further in the girl's retina, so she finally gets the point, but the last bits of humanity within her held her back from possibly regretting it later. A quick glance of the landscape quelled all sense of anger within her and shifted her focus on what she wanted to say, but out of shame for her actions that somehow seemed necessary to her, she instead takes a deep breath of this wretched air and tells her what she needs to hear.

_"I know you want to believe in your imaginations, there's nothing wrong with that, but even at your age, you need to face the reality you're living. This... is just something you don't have a choice on because here it'll catch you when you least expect it and we both know what happens after that all too well. This world is unforgiving, and you need to be prepared to deal with its future trials, that's what life is right now for everyone, nothing but a constant danger with only moments like this of peace. That's why I'm doing the things I do now."_ The adult spoke with a calmer yet mature tone, recognizing the weight these bits of advice are going to have.

She walks up to the girl and softly pats her on the head, _"Come on, the sooner we enter the city, the sooner we can find our new home."_ She finished her statement by heading back to the car before hearing something. _"What was that-?"_ her sentence was cut short by the little one rushing onto her and hitting her leg and shouting at the adult, _"But why now!? When did you decide to become so mean to me!?"_ the little one shouted before her words became muddled by her sobbing and sniffling until she was just clenching the legging's fabric. _"Do you hate me…?"_ these words were the final one to be spoken before she lost the last of her energy and will to keep going.

The adult just stood there, moments pass yet every second was met with a bombardment of emotions that she barely held back. _'She thinks...I hate her...?'_ A quick swallow came before she kneels to her eye level, puts both hands comfortably on her shoulders and looks her in the earnest eyes. _"I never hated you… ever...I love you more than anything"_ softly spoke as she wiped away the girl's tears, calmly she tips her head to the right _"Hey... look at me … I would give you the entire world, one without suffering and one where we can always be together. I saw what this world once was and what it could be, and if there is at least a 1% chance we can bring back that world, we need to take it or else we may as well wither away and die like everything else here. For that to happen, I need your help more than anyone else's." _

The two stared at each other, the adult with determination and the other listening with a little sadness in her eyes and still holding onto that lingering question, _"But...Why me?"_ the girl asked in an almost pleading tone before the adult responds, _"Because, your the strongest and bravest soul left in this world. Karin...you may be that 1%."_

The young Karin felt everything from the weight behind those words, and suddenly she remembered where she is now, outside of this memory and what has happened. Karin was about to answer when the car behind them suddenly jumped as its main body was pierced from the bottom up, the adult noticed and quickly went to shield the young one from the flying shrapnel. The creature revealed itself from the hole to be a specter, yet the look of the beast appeared far more inhuman and resembled more of an abomination, now from the passive, monk look from long ago.

Witha horrific screech, it threw the vehicle to the side like it was nothing, nearly hitting the two. The adult faced the creature and right when she shouted something important to Karin, a blast emitted from the phantom's many mouths and all she could see was a bright light. The blast ended up destroying the portion of the highway they stood on, and thus they plummeted down to the water below. Karin was in complete darkness, weightlessness overtaking her again as she felt she sunk further down into nothingness, as the sewage like water began to rush into her body all that can be thought of was the burden she held the moment those words uttered out years ago. She needed somebody to talk to...anybody to share her story with, then she woke up…

**On the top of Nakatomi Tower...**

The night conquered the cityscape of Mitakihara city, the dead of midnight seemingly being the height of darknesses power all of which resonated off a girl standing on top of the tallest towers in the world, an appropriate position for the one above even old goddess herself. Homura Akemi firm grip over all these tiny creatures has felt almost as satisfying as being with the one she cherished more than anything in this universe. More and more these past few weeks since the rebirth of the world, the power Madoka once held continue to fill her endless resorvior...a blissful feeling from the devilish like figure she has accepted long ago._ "This night has been a bountiful harvest...these mindless wraiths...craving meaningless emotions. Nothing but little pests for me to swat away from existence."_ Throughout these past weeks, she made sure to follow through the vow she made to that naive girl that'll make the remnants of grief and curses will begone in this world, the finishing touches...all for Madoka.

_"Maybe afterward I'll visit my old furry little friends, been a while since I added a new form of pain for them..."_ Thoughts of those disgusting freaks of nature, filled with emotions and grief of the universe sounded an auspicious fate, it's merely just rightful justice in her eyes and the eyes of the beholder gleefully look down at the sinners of the world, an eternal hell for all those decades of suffering.

_'Must it be this way?'_

A caw broke the goddess thought process signaling the arrival of one of her many eyes in her world. She turned to the crudely drawn bird, almost coming of a child's notebook, she lifted her finger for it to land and speak to its master. _"What is it my little bird?"_ Homura spoke playfully with the crow singing some unknown tune unlike any other bird heard before. Homura barely talked or even listen to her creatures, she knew they did their jobs, and she had more important matters to get to, all this stopped when she heard a strange tune. She turned all her focus to the creature and with genuine confusion said _"What...was that again?"_ The creature hesitated for a second feeling the power behind such a stare before repeating the news, each message given made widen her eyes.

_"A new scent...one unlike anything else...that can't be possible."_ The sight of a magical girl near this city isn't unusual for Homura, but the purge to all of those who would endanger Madoka ensured that these people are taken care of. If it was just an intrusion, a simple dog could take care of them, but the new scent was something puzzling the goddess, her powerful position as the new creator of this world gives her the ability to oversee nearly everything made in this world. _'I should know her like the back of my hand, yet she's a complete mystery...ahh, what an annoyance.'_ She turned to her pet to make a straightforward message, _"Keep watch for little red, follow her until you can either get her identity or back her to a corner to strike but...don't kill her. Someone who can deceive me like this deserves, special treatment."_

With the order given, the creature flew off into the night sky, soon the hunt will begin, and all her new pets will be on the prowl for a being whose very presence defies god herself. Homura sat down and inspected her soul gem in the shape of a crown signifying where she stands on the food chain, _"Thank goodness...for a while there I thought any fun left in this world vanished..I'll be waiting till then, mystery girl."_

**The Miki Residence**

The household had a still air, quiet and peaceful, perfect for the inhabitants sleeping within after a long day out. The was how most of the night went on until the clanking and dinging of a refrigerator door and utensils disturbed peaceful state. The blue hair, pale girl stirred in bed from the sudden noise, she tried not to let this disturbance get to her but she the thought of the one responsible kept her from going back to bed. With a sharp groan, she partially threw out her covers and looked at the digital clock beside her.

_'6: 45 am...(sigh) how does that girl stay up all night yet barely get any sleep.'_ With one last groan of annoyance Sayaka got herself out of bed because as soon as Kyoko was up, she might as well be awake too. _'It's like she needs 24/7 supervision, then again I'm doing a service for society doing it.'_

She trudged her way of out to the living room and noticed the empty living room to her right, the window stretching across the wall showing the half moon close to disappearing. The swooshing of milk in a cereal bowl signaled where Kyoko was as Sayaka leaned up on the kitchen doorway across the room, the girl decided to make herself a full-on classic breakfast serving with toast, eggs, bacon, sausages and a bag of chips because well its Kyoko. _"You gonna share that or want me to reveal to the world how you can eat so much."_

Kyoko roll her eyes with a small smile before picking up the large platter, _"To keep my beautiful skillset a secret, you may have some of my food. Let's eat at the table."_

The two comfortably placed themselves at the couch with their early breakfast sitting in the table in front of them, Kyoko turned the T.V as the two sat back and enjoyed their meal, they sat silently naturally pleased of each other presence. Despite some of their comments and behavior not always mixing well, in the end, they appreciated having someone to share with even if it just a meal and T.V at 7 in the morning. Sayaka's life always has been this normal with Kyoko still being by her side after over a year and Mami inviting them over for the most delicious sweets in the city, nothing wrong with a little repetition in life, unlike how it was with the girl from yesterday.

_"Yeah that girl...what was her deal?"_ this thought whispered out of her catching the attention of the redhead next to her. _"Say something Sayaka?"_ The surprised girl always forgets how perceptive Kyoko can be with people.

_"Oh uh well, It's nothing Kyo; it's just the girl from yesterday. "_ Sayaka waved off the thought with Kyoko now thinking about it,_ "Oh yeah, kind of a weirdo...I mean who pushes over a waiter then leaves a restaurant without some grub at hand, might as well go all the way."_

_"Kyoko..."_ Sayaka annoyingly said not humored by some of her jokes at times, _"Just kidding, but seriously where did she even come from...it is a little strange she didn't order anything and made a scene only to run away. Did you get a good look at her?"_ Kyoko asked shifting to a more curious tone with her statement. _"Not enough to report to anyone but there was something...strange about her,"_ the more Sayaka thought about the mysterious girl, the more questions she had.

_"Hey Kyoko, did you get to her voice?"_ Kyoko shifted her body to face Sayaka with a puzzled look at the specific question, _"Uhh...no not really, I was still at the table. Why did something stick out about it to you?"_

_"It's weird but...it sounded just like my voice, it was only for a second, but it sounded so similar."_ Kyoko rightfully raised her eyebrows at the odd detail coming from Sayaka, _'She doesn't make stuff like this up for no reason, but there's no way they can have the same voice.'_

_"Oh come on Sayaka...it's probably just the rush of the moment, it fucked up your hearing enough to make up the weird detail. Boom mystery solved."_ The answer Kyoko gave would've suited anybody, but if there were one aspect of Sayaka that defined her, it would be her stubbornness. _"Ahh, I think I'm done eating, I'm going to brush my teeth. Make sure you do so too or unless you want to lose that fang."_ Kyoko shifted her eyes to the T.V trying to avoid Sayaka's gaze after that comment, _"Y-yeah of course."_

As Sayaka opened the bathroom door in their room, she thought about what they have to get ready for soon. They have just a week left to get school supplies, look into the clubs opening than having to make sure they have change for the ride. She never seemed to be free to do her things these days, a smile crept on Sayaka when thinking about the stuff her and Kyoko do together. Despite her wild attitude at times, she needs a bit of spice in her life, and she'll do anything to preserve that. As she put toothpaste, she started to think about it now seeing that girl's actions almost reminded her of the time Kyoko stole those apples during...during...

_'Huh? That did...not happen, so why am I..."_ Sayaka suddenly looked up and stared at the mirror and for a brief flash saw herself in a strange white cape, her face half covered in blood. Spooked, she moved out of the view of the mirror dropping her toothbrush and can hear her heartbeat before getting a brief headache._ "You okay in there?"_ Kyoko spoke up in the living room now weirded out by Sayaka's odd behavior.

_"Uhh yeah, just thought I saw a spider that's all. I'm fine."_ Despite the lie, she didn't want to freak Kyoko out more than she already has. She moved to grab a spare toothbrush from the cabinet, using her right hand, she noticed a small detail she never thought of before.

_'When did I get this ring?'_ A quick but noted fact she thought before moving on with her day.

* * *

A/N: Readers, I just wanted to say thank you so much for the 100+ views and for giving other forms of feedback from only the first two chapters. I'm happy on how this story is turning out, and I hope you all getting as much enjoyment as I do. Also if anyone's curious to what I listen to writing some of these chapters, I stick to the OST's of the respected shows with some smattering of Nier: Automata and Kingdom Hearts, depending on the tone of the scene. Highly recommend giving those tracks a listen, some of the best out there.


	4. Chapter 4

_H-hello readers, M-Madoka Kaname here to tell you this,_** the following is a work of f-f-fan fiction using characters and music from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Yuki Yuna is a Hero franchise. **_Ahem! Excuse me, umm. _**All PMMM-related material is owned by Gen Urobuchi, Studio Shaft and other respective owners (**_not whoever's written this_**) and All YuYuYu-related content are owned by Takahiro, Studio Gokumi and other respective owners (**_they also don't own this if you're curious_**). The story presented came from their imagination and not part of either series canon, it's just for entertainment, and they're not profiting from this work.**

_Ahh, almost done..._**and thank you to all of the creative teams of PMMM and YuYuYu for making such imaginative and fantastic magical girl series, please support the official release. T-thank you again and enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch.4 – Hidden Influences**

Pleasant dreams, quiet nights. Technicolor rays of light shine through the blinds of her room; a lovely day awaits as always with incoming dusk to quiet her thoughts away for more pleasant dreams. Clinging onto her stuff animal with hair dangling over her slightly crusty eyes, the girl let out a soft yawn as sunlight glimmered and shined the room. A call of another ranged out her door signaling food to be ready as the aroma of sweet bread, and alluring eggs waited for the young girl. With a quick scratching of her cutely tangled hair, Homura Akemi watched from far above as her precious world woke up to get ready for the day ahead of her, this was the set the world called Madoka Kaname beginning to play out her role.

The doorway creaked open showing the peaking pink eye as the babbles of her younger brother filled the room. She slowly opened the door wider lightly wincing at the sound of the creaking of the floorboard. _'I-I don't wanna be to rash, ok now the curtains,'_ with a sudden gust the sun lit up the room before Madoka softly moved the bedsheets covering the sleepy person underneath. _"Mom now's the time to get up for work,"_ Madoka softly spoken attempt at waking her mother did little to accomplish anything, pushing the girl to tug now at the blankets, _"M-mom come on, we need to-GAH!"_ A sudden yelp escaped her as her mother jumped out of the covers with a devilish smile roaring to scare her. The little brother just sat and innocently laughed at the almost cartoony act as her mother lightly giggled at herself, _"hehe morning Madoka, huh?"_ after brushing off the little act she blinked at the sight of her daughter laying flat on the floor looking like her spirit just left the body out of fright. _"Uhh, you ok dear?"_ the silly but reliable and kind-hearted Junko curiously asked as she kneels over her daughter who quickly shook her head trying to snap out of her frightened state.

_"Gah, Mom why did you have to do that!?"_ Madoka whimpered as Junko helped her daughter up to her feet lightly smiling to lighten her up hopefully, _"I'm just playing with you Madoka, sorry if that freaked you out while still being groggy."_ Timidly still holding her palms over her heart, feeling it beat still slightly faster than normal, Madoka looked down slightly as she informed her mother _"It's fine, dad made breakfast and says you have the usual hour and a half till work starts."_ With a quick pat of the back Junko gleefully smiled saying _"Ahh wonderful, that man always knows how to make any food delicious, ain't that right my little baby!"_ Her attention turned to her little Tatsuya as she carried him off the bed and began making her their way towards breakfast, with Madoka following shortly behind wondering why she has to be cowardly at times even with a family as kind as hers.

At the family table after a quick thanks for their meal, Junko and her husband Tomoshima or just Tomo to those close ate their morning meal with occasional sips of their coffee, Tatsuya played mostly with his food all while Madoka just quietly ate and fidgeted over some clothing catalog for later shopping. Everything continued this way as Junko down her last cup of coffee after satisfyingly finished her food, quickly peek her right eye over to her daughter barely half down with her food. She glanced at Tomo who nodded with his sweet smile before she put down her mug and calmly asked Madoka _"Hey Madoka, wanna wash up and get ready for the day? I have some juicy insight from the office that I think you'll find hilarious to hear." _

Madoka quickly perked up her head as interest reflected off her eye but was soon followed with her setting down her stuff and looking conflicted. _"Uh? Oh umm, I like to mom, but I don't know if I- Wait. What time is it!?"_ The question threw off the groove Junko was trying to make as her husband pulled out his phone saying, _"Well...it's already 8:30-"_ Thier daughter quickly darted out of the dining room and into the bathroom by herself suddenly in a great hurry, _"Shoot! I'm going to be late for practice! Oh, Dad where you put my bag?"_ The two parents shared a look of slight worry before Tomo got up and followed her daughter to help her get ready while Tatsuya dropped some of the food on the floor and Junko went to clean it up. _'Madoka...why do you seem so agitated recently?'_

**Hotel Room: #721-E**

A still, peaceful silence covered the dark room with the only sound made by the only inhabitant inside currently asleep under the bed sheets. Karin stirred and groaned in bed before suddenly kicking up her feet and throwing the bedsheets off her, panting and ready for combat with her sword at hand. Moments passed as sweat covered her body and her facial features showed utter fear as she clutched onto her blade, slightly quivering from what was transpiring in her head.

Karin gradually took several deep breaths before she finally relaxed her and flopped back down on the bed. Karin stared into the ceiling in the dark room, trying to mentally and physically wake herself up fully but also trying to think of some of the last words spoken to her. _"A one percent chance…"_ she said lingering on the phase's meaning before finally getting up. She set herself on the edge of the bed then loudly and repeatedly slapped her palms on her cheeks to get herself ready, unknowingly activating the room's sensors and lighting everything._ "Huh? Do they just..."_ her question cut off as Yoshiteru poofed in front of her and clapped his little hands turning off and on the lights, showing to her how the functions work. Karin could only respond with a small huff and said tiredly, _"I need to get to researching how this world works."_

She sluggishly moved to check on her clothes which thankfully were warm and ready, a quick wash up with water and soap should be enough to get her 100% back to reality. A short while later, she walked out dressed up and smiled after a glance at her arms and lower stomach showed no more scars on her. She turned her attention to the curtains she used to cover the large window last night, her paranoia still lingered within and stopped her from checking outside, she decided to turn her attention to the large plasma screen TV built within the wall. Leaning slightly back from the presentation made her quickly look around and observing the room around her. A small corridor leading to the doorway next to it is a walk-in closet, the central portion of the hotel room carried with it two queens sized beds on the far end of the room. At the other end, it looked to have a mini-kitchen with a counter and a faucet with a mini-fidget, then there was the rather large bathroom behind topped off with two chairs and a small table in the middle like a small dining area.

Taking all of this she whistled out her amazement of how such a stocked up and decorated room, unlike anything she saw before. "You_ know Yoshiteru, I'm not exactly a long time resident of this time, but something tells me this is some high-quality stuff. Thanks for the choice; now lets hope no one here decides to check on this room."_ The Fairy crossed its arms as if in a show of pride in his taste, replying with _"Finest gardens for the most charming flowers"_ Yoshiteru poetically said, but Karin could only close her eyes and shake her head at the ridiculous notion. _'Heh, me charming, nice joke. Now the T.V and I gotta admit this is one of the nicest screens compared to Yuna's.'_

With a flip of a switch, the screen came on to the news channel in the middle of reporting an interview of some patrons about a strange occurrence a couple of nights ago. _'Huh, so this is what live television is like," _She was about to flip through some channels till noticing the familiar faces from the other night. _"oh hey it those idiots, weird that they're just talking about it. Wait..."_ Karin jumped to the corner of the screen and saw precisely how long she slept. _"The 29th..."_ she said blinking and placed her hand on her chin to process this development, _"An entire day went, and it seems to be around 7 a.m, man, must have been out like a light the whole time."_ She assessed this news with some annoyance but at least felt at descent than before; in fact, the more she moved around it became clearer what that sleep did.

She summoned up her phone and saw their all the graphic bars on screen were blank, she immediately she transformed to her red form and summoned her duel weapons and got into her battle stance. After a slash, stab and small dash she finished her basic fighting techniques in her ending pose, finding her swings to be smoother than ever before, she couldn't help but smile at her reenergized fighting spirit. _"Wow! I haven't felt this invigorated in a while! Even the scars are all gone too, guess that sleep was good for something"_ she said as she transformed back. Now that the good in that area, her mind began to ponder on what to do now. As her mind got to work to make up for some lost time, she began using the room's notepad to write down some ideas on what to do.

Time past by her as she scribbled down idea after idea of how to proceed towards the final plan, methods on approach and waking up the others and what strategies will be needed once they do. Karin sat there pondering over the few good ideas in her head before concluding. Her fairy Yoshiteru listen as she taps the pen on her chin,_ "If we're going to do this, and the stories of what they are capable of are correct. I hate to say it but we might need even more firepower, we might not win this even with all our abilities."_ This mindset brought forth an idea, and soon she begins to make a "groceries" list of the necessary supplies for the coming months. A new fire began to burn within her as she completes the list and sets out to gather supplies, _"Come on! This city gotta have at least a dozen shops selling what we need"_ she confidently tells her fairy who flashed himself into her red and black phone as she closes the door behind her.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The front door of the Kaname household opened to the pink haired teenage girl stumbling forward in trying to put on her shoes. Her vital practicing session with the rest of the dance troupe was almost underway, in this stressful state, she barely heard her father wishing her a good day as she tried to make a run for the bus stop a couple of blocks away. _"Uhh come on, be there be there!"_ she frantically spoke as she checked her phone showing she had less than 15 mins to get to the dance studio on time. She ran and ran as fast as she could, enough so to begin having sweat drip down her brow, slightly stumbling but kept on going and not even realizing she lost her left shoe on the street. She could feel parts of her head hurt from the blood rush she was experiencing, and her feet ache from the constant stomping onto the concrete road. Going forward at best speed she could remember back at those words her mother asked of her nearly three months ago.

_"Ballet? Well sure, it's great your expanding on your interests Madoka! But why all of a sudden you wanna do it now?" _She remembered her mother Junko looking down at the flayer given, and her daughter twirled her hair, one of the nervous habits she developed, saying_ "I saw a breathtaking performance late at night once. I was so enamored by it in how perfectly in sync and into it the dancers were, so I want to see if it's something for me." _

That was a lie, and she knew it but still told it to her mother.

Her real initial reason was, well, there wasn't one. It's something even Madoka can't put her finger on it, she just suddenly got the desire one day to join a troupe she heard established itself in the city, seemingly out of nowhere. This lack of reason didn't mean much to her however cause as soon as she got onto that stage, ideally in sync with all the other girls, she felt like a completely different person...and she wanted to keep being that person!

She finally turned to the corner and saw everything from the cafe to the local playground occupying the street with a row of trees adorning it, but saw no bus as it left long before she got there. There was no way now, the first day back to these wonderful sessions and she would likely be far too late. She staggered forward only feeling disappointment at herself and not knowing what to do.

Then a figure entered the scene from her right, just in time. The teenager barely turned her head over to find the girl looking at her seemingly appearing right out of her own shadow to be standing right next to her. She carried a gleeful smile with her eyes closed showcasing her unique mixture of fixation with genuine happiness. Adorn in a purple blouse with a black necklace bejeweled with white gems finished off with a black skirt and leggings with her purple jewel earring dangling off her right ear, the sight of which makes it clear to Madoka who this person was as if it all suddenly flashed back into her mind. Bending her neck in an almost playful manner, she spoke with a voice almost silky in its sound, matched only by its eloquent tone and way of phasing her choice of words.

She delicately asked the pink hair girl a question that only now Madoka can hear, _"Are you lost?"_ Madoka could only stare up at the girl till she finally worked up to respond saying to her, _"Homura o-or Ms. Akemi my bad, I just missed the bus to the new practice session, now I'm going to be late and I don't wanna bother my parents after leaving the way I did."_ Homura listens intently of every word Madoka spoke in telling her story of the day, with a quick nod and a glimmer caused by the reflection off her earring, she bent down on one knee towards her Madoka and showed to her the shoe she left behind. _"You dropped this a couple of streets down, and I just knew it had to be you. If that's the predicament your in Madoka, let me guide you there myself, and I promise that we'll make it before the clock chimes its bells." _

Staring down at her classmate, Madoka unconsciously grabbed onto one of her ribbons. She remembered the moment just last semester of Ms. Akemi giving her those ribbons after experiencing such an odd headache. Was it her way of trying to make her feel better? The longer Madoka stared at the smiling girl, the more her feelings are replaced and consumed with eagerness and insistence that she goes with her to her-, _"Oh, really Ms. Akemi!? I-i don't want to get in the way of your day plans, especially with my problems." _

_"Nonsense, your problems are my problems Madoka, and I promised to myself that I'd do whatever it is in my power to fix them for you." _Those words uttered by Homura carried with them a powerful effect on Madoka as if a sweet aroma swooning creatures over towards a beautiful flower. She looked on as Homura proceeded to grab onto Madoka's sock covered foot gently and lightly guides it back to the shoe it once wore, covering up the dirt and pebbles stuck onto it, fixed as apart of her promise. Standing back up the two faced each other with Homura extending her hand and a blushing Madoka grabbing onto it as the world around them seemingly twirled around them, _"Nothing will ruin your perfect day Madoka, I'll make sure of it..."_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Karin's travel throughout the city slowly got less hectic once she finally figured out how the train and bus systems worked and where exactly they go. Sadly the crowds in these travels somehow never relented, she immediately felt squeezed in on a train car packed to the brim of middle age working men and older ladies. Not that these people would likely even noticed the smaller girl, which didn't help her out when they all left at the designated stop and almost brought the girl with them. Squeezing her way out of the mob of people before they descended up towards the stairs she took the moment of relief to dust herself off and have much more appreciation of the concept called "personal space."

_"Ok, note to self: make great use of the new bath and these washing machines to deal with odors. Heh, now I'm talking more like a person of this time huh?_" After realizing no one, even Yoshiteru was listening to her she quickly moved on and forget she's now beginning to talk to herself again. Ascending to the busy street, she looked down at her phone showing the grid map pinpointing these hardware stores; luckily she explored enough of these types of places before so finding what she's looking for shouldn't be an issue.

During her travel's through the city streets, she coordinates in her mind what she's exactly going to tell the others and how to follow these claims with a real plan. _"No matter how I approach them and confront the issue, I need to make sure I show how serious and real the whole situation we're in is,"_ Karin thought as she arrives at one of her destinations for the day. One store after another, she walked down aisle after aisle looking for the necessary supplies needed and now that she had a clearer understanding of monetary exchange works, she made sure she had the necessary cash after a few "visits" of these ATM's.

From writing materials, dozens of sheets of paper to help coordinate locations and movements, a pack of long distance walkie talkies in case telepathy and even phones become compromised, some technical tools, new and improved training gear, flare guns and an assortment of various ingredients like steel pipes and home chemicals products needed to make more "volatile" materials. She had to admit it certainly took more acting skills and plenty of excuses than she thought when dealing some cashiers raised an Eyebrow at her shopping list. Thankfully she was given several lines by Sonoko that'll best convince others of her ruse, lines like _"Science Experiment," "Camping later," " Just Renovating"_ and then the good old _"I'm old enough to shop by my own!"_ thankfully the guy who got that last answer looked more like he just wanted to leave than deal with her.

After awhile Karin walked out carrying these supplies in a couple of bags and boxes which wasn't an issue but handling them made Karin look as awkward as she thinks she does. _"Ugh, the worst part is I can't complain to anyone else, jeez and here I am repeating over and over not to stand out,"_ Karin said grumpily, these thoughts and objects bothered her enough to get off the wrong stop.

_"Aw man! You gotta be kidding me, ahh ok just relaxed and find a landmark- oh!"_ she exclaimed spotting what looks to be a cop car. She blinked at the sight of a car she didn't think twice of before but now carried a weight of authority she wasn't in the mood of meeting now. She spotted an alleyway cutting through towards the block and begins to head down till she saw the two walk out the vehicle. She dashed behind a dumpster and placed down her supplies as she curiously peeked over the corner and saw the two gone, she wondered why before scanning the perimeter and seeing them walk across the street to some other vehicle. It was then that a light bulb shined in her head, she sadly didn't have all the vital ingredients and particularly missed out on the gunpowder portion, _'if these cops carry firearms to deal with potential enemies then they should likely carry...hmm.'_ The plan was risky for Karin as she bit her nails completing the idea all while time was running out.

_"Fuck it,"_ with that she made a dash at the nearby automobile and spotted what she wanted, _"Shotguns, perfect. Hopefully, this won't make any loud sounds"_ she whispered as she firmly grasped the handle and tore open the door which to her luck didn't alarm the cops still conversing with the stranger. With little time left she swiped the two weapons and pulled out a cloth case meant for her new bokken's but would for now hold these weapons. A quick zip closed up the case before lastly swiping an ammo box from the glovebox as she made her escape. Shouldering the bag carrying the stolen weapons and throwing the box with the rest of her materials, she dashed away, now using her speed to get her out of the scene quickly and didn't stop till she was in a hidden small alley behind cover.

Catching her breath for a second, she peeked over to hope no cop cars were nearby as she unzipped the bag and brought out the weapons. Inspecting the detail and mechanics of the new gun, she noticed it still carried the same flaws for her, _"Hmm, still too cumbersome like all the other ones. Besides I don't know how well a 22-gauge would do against a god."_ Once she was sure in having the handling of it, she pumped the weapon which dispensed the unfired shells to her lap and did the same for the other. Counting the shells and adding them to the others in the box, she had more than she needs for this batch. _"Perfect, as for you two...see ya"_ with the farewell, she threw over the unloaded weapons into the dumpster and walked out towards the park.

Strolling through one of the inner city grand parks, she can spot a familiar building from afar, _"The hotel! That's a relief, need to cut through this path and then it's time to get to work."_ The noon sky combined with the beautiful greenery around Karin helped relax the nerves; it was things like this that keeps her going along with well, some other things. Karin slumps down her head while walking _"Why do I keep doing that, I can't distract myself"_ Karin said while approaching a large lake.

As Karin walked, she suddenly felt odd, like the temperature from before changed, the family of ducks swimming became sporadic, and the warm breeze turned brisk, Karin stopped at her tracks now only holding back the growing dread within. Within a blink of an eye, she felt a massive wave of strange energy blow past her and likely most of the city as well, nearly falling over. Karin quickly picked herself up and wondered where that wave came from but then noticed something else. She saw around her other regular people going along with their day suddenly frozen, the scenery then transformed more drastically from the lush greenery now into a shady blur of blue and grey.

_'This, this can't be a wraith or a magical girl, but I haven't seen effects like this before.'_ The questions racing through her head were set aside as now the people themselves contort, their limbs and bodies squiggled and flapped as trees and grass swirled and contorted. Their happy faces still attached unknown of this unknown breaking of reality around them, Karin herself can only stare in disgust and fear in what's going on till a new figure appeared that made this madness make sense. From this nightmarish blue canvas sprouted out purple ooze foaming out of thin air, then all were set ablaze igniting the substance to take it to form, Karin recognize these figures all too well but never like how they look now. With a cold shudder, she uttered the dreaded word,_" Revenants..." _

Ghostly asperations formed out of the twisted up spirits of those unlucky enough to be unprotected by magic, nearly a dozen of them appeared with flesh like spikes on their backs surrounded by a shadow fur, some possessing hulking bodies, and others being more of a long stick like figure towering over others. The facial makeup had all having purple smothering their animalistic heads, some having had no pupils while other had deep purple eyes and some had their almost humanoid face have a lower jaw dangling with rows and rows of teeth with others clamping their big bites by their goat shaped head. These abominations of twisted reality, born out of the effects of disrupting the laws of nature, they infect all living things with this malevolent spell effect and suck away the souls and life out of everything it touches.

Only one source of what could be seen as corrupt dark magic, couldn've made them. She cursed the name under breath before transforming to her red gear; a slight quivered reached its way towards her hands as she gripped her Katana's and spat out _"Least you all saved me the trouble of chasing you, let's see how much stronger I got, now come and get me!" _The monsters charged at the girl who took her battle pose and slashed at the first revenant she saw, a splattering of red and purple adorned the canvas seemingly still but swirled in one's eyes like an illusion.

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Graceful, that would be the best word Homura can describe her little ballerina movement as she performs an Arabesque followed by Crosie as a part of their choreography. The dance room in question was large even for a troupe of this size and performance, the amber colored floorboard giving off a golden warmth to the room with the white marble walls reflecting the colors and giving the atmosphere an air of serenity and sophistication. She viewed the whole performance from above through a one-way mirror for parents or friends to see their loved one's practice, Homura sat in the very front and played her fingers on the glass whenever her Madoka was in sight. She can watch her perform or stand there for days on end, even with all the eyes in the universe, she could still feel she can do so much more to get closer to her.

_"All right everyone, 10-minute break then we'll move onto the next section of the piece and Madoka might need to better your timing with your movements."_ the ballet mistress told the group of girls, Madoka carried a nervous look but turned her head up and could hear the silent clapping behind that sheet of grace. Moving over the main lobby towards the rest area for the girls but before Madoka could enter in, she met up with the person who miraculously got her here in the first place. _"That was a beautiful display Madoka; I can't wait to see the rest"_ Homura complimented leaning against the closed wooden door, Madoka smiled softly at the comment and brushed away some of her fair pink hair, _"Thanks but like our instructor said, I still need to improve for the final performance. Uh, once again thanks for getting me here Homura, you're more amazing than what others at school let on."_

Darkness stain the eyes of Homura for a second, one that the innocent Madoka didn't notice till Homura asked further about what she meant by the comment, _"Really...well it was no big problem Madoka, you could say it was some pixie bust that got us here. Now those people you talked about, what exactly did they say?" _Madoka blinked twice at the last comment but soon started to recall what others at school said at least to what she heard.

_"Well there was this girl named Izumi, you know the one in our classroom with the short dark hair, Izumi and some other friends I heard kinda see you as scary enough to avoid the both of us. She thinks you are the only friend I have; she's not wrong there."_ Homura leaned back her head against the door and could only smirk at the notion of this Ant biting at not just her but to Madoka as well, _" hehe, she isn't, she should be afraid."_

"Huh? D-did you say something Homura?" Madoka stepped forward at the girl who brushes away her long flowing hair as she said, _"You don't need to worry about her Madoka or what people like her say about you."_ Homura placed the palms of her hands on Madoka's cheeks causing the girl to blush at the girl, _"I may be your only true friend, but I want you to know that I am the only person you'll ever need. Don't up think so too?" _Madoka grabbed Homura's wrists and pondered how to answer that,_ 'Well, this should be an obvious answer but why can't I shake this feeling that I should-. No...it's ok to give that answer, you can trust her. She made a promise after all, and she always kept her side so I should only hold up mine.'_

With a soft smile, Madoka sweetly gave her answer,_ "Of course Homura, Your my very best friend after all." _The heartfelt comment hit closer to piercing the love-struck demon, apart of her old self could almost be seen as she felt her heart briefly warm if only for a moment, by none other than Madoka herself. _"Hey, how about after this, I treat you to some ice cream later once we're done looking for your supplies. Sounds nice?" _Homura's eyes glisten at Madoka almost shining by themselves, Madoka doesn't skip a beat with her response,_ "I love that, I appreciate our little talks Homura." _Madoka let go of Homura's hands which made the girl frown briefly then turned to see the rest of the troupe leave towards the dance room to complete their practice, Madoka followed shortly after them, but underneath a large gold and silver chandelier, she bowed to her friend and left to get ready.

Placing her hand over where she thinks her heart would've been, her humanity shined at its brightest, the first in a long time. _"Madoka...I will keep your glass jar safe, nothing will shatter it, and nothing will shatter out love. Even if I have to be this way, even if it cost the world around us." _

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

White fangs slashed and covered itself in red, the unpredictable nature of this type of Revenant made some attack unpredictable even for an experienced fighter like Karin, a quick dash away was met with a surprise attack of another, more stronger foe. Collapsed onto her back and luckily struggled little as the duel blades pierced the creature by its weight bu,t in its animalistic nature, still tried to chomp at the girl whose used her short stature to move under and out of the beast. A bright red light swiftly followed as the Katana's exploded leaving just one last for left, the two circled each other around the bloodied battle area where several bodies of the ghostly beasts lied dead, covered in their purple blood.

Karin took one last deep breath before charging straight at the dark creature whose screeching pitch would make any eardrum bleed from its power. The two looked to have one last clash until Karin tricked the wild beast and slid underneath, all while using her katanas to cut up the beast's belly and slash at some of its limbs. This trick the beast collapsed dead shortly after and Karin slowly picked herself up, after a quick scan of the area, she saw the blueish canvas start to normalize. _"They're all dead...does this mean?"_ Karin held out for her answer as plants and the people around returned to normal with the sun shining bright above as if the nightmarish landscape never happened. The splattering of blood on her made her wounds look worse than how she felt, the couple of surface wounds on her back and arms quickly regenerated with the pain doing little to bother her.

_"Ack ack ack!"_ the sound of a collapsed bystander confirmed her thoughts as the people around her show signs of being alive, lying unconscious on the floor and confused yes but still alive. _"These people, their okay even most of the greenery here is alive. These types of revenants must have been too focused on me to consume the life here wholly, or maybe they were weaker than before." _Her mind recalls all the times the others, and she would fight off those animals, remember all those times they nearly died fighting just a few all at once, that only was enough evidence to prove one thing to her._ "Homura her, or at least her 'pets' are much weaker than where I'm from." _Carrying a stern look, she reverts to her regular clothes as the blood on her quickly steamed off, and she makes her way with her supplies to the hotel hopefully out of sight of one of her ravens.

Kicking open the doorway to her room she lugged in each bag and some small boxes from her travels and checked both the hallway and window, so she was sure she wasn't being followed. With the coast clear, Karin open up and pulled out several of her supplies and would spend the rest of next couple days making necessary supplies and formulating plans, her school uniform would have to wait for tomorrow as the first day of school couldn't come soon enough.

The day of a fated meet up.

* * *

A/N: (Exhausted Noises) Anyway I hope the first day of school goes well for the group and those weird H.R Giger like monsters don't induce permanent nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

_Were you expecting a different character? Too bad it's Sayaka! Here today to tell you this,_ **the following is a work of fan fiction using us awesome characters from the PMMM and YuYuYu franchises! All PMMM-related material are owned by Gen Urobuchi and Studio Shaft (**_not by the writer or us!_**), while Takahiro, Studio Gokumi and other respective owners own all YuYuYu-related content (**_what would we do if we did own it anyway!_**). The story presented came from the writer's imagination and thus is not part of either series canon, it's solely for your entertainment and isn't being profited in any way.**

**Finally, I love to give one last shout out to all of the creative teams of PMMM and YuYuYu for making such imaginative and fantastic magical girl series, please support the official release! (**_Ahh...I think I overdid it on the enthusiasm guys._)

* * *

**Ch.5 - New School Days **

The sound of a cricket's chirp signaled it being the middle of the night, a playground lay empty as barely any cars pass by, the neighboring hotel tower had just one room lit up in this hour. Behind the slightly lit up curtain shielding, the room stood Karin staring in front of a wall plastered with sheets of paper; she scribbled on one in what seemed to be in trying to coordinate a path over a part of the city landscape making up the market district. Her stomach rumbled loudly at the thought of the place, but she continued to write from sheet to sheet until she slumped back down in her chair and took a long hard look at her work.

Pieces of bomb-making tools riddled the table in the room with a creaked in the closet coming from her newly acquired school uniform, _'One week, that's all the time I had till now.'_ Spending the past week cooped up in her room, only occasionally leaving to get further supplies and info needed of the world, devoting time to just staring at the wall containing plans scribbled on. Yoshiteru floated around the room organizing and cleaning after the girl's mess, not exactly a new job for him but one really stretching his duties.

Karin grinned her teeth on her black marker; scanning what she got so far something was missing from these diagrams. _"Perhaps if I ... no, that would mean more attention towards me, if that's the case, then I need to get a better look__ at my options." _She uncapped the marker and spat out the black plastic cap out of irritation, grabbing a half used notepad and writing something down as her fairy got rid of the last bit of trash.

_"Hmm, I need more hands to get these errands done early, probably more than I expected,"_ she said before turning around at the calendar displayed on her phone. _"Tomorrow's the big day, argh! and yet I barely have anything to show for between planning, constructing, training, meditating and rehearsing my dumb greeting." _Karin vented when she observed the state of her room that was littered with trash just a second ago,_" Within this rate, this would likely look more like a dump than a suitable meetup point."_

This has been one thought that's been itching at the back of her mind recently, compared to everything else it looked to be of minimal importance but she did see the advantage it can bring if fixed. Just a quick glance at her list showcased this being just another job she needs to get done, dropping her pad on the table she flopped herself at the messy bed and grabbed a pillow to scream in. Yoshiteru packed up the last school item in her new school bag as he saw the girl on the white and brown bed thinking hard about something. Seeing her slightly distressed he gave out his daily dose of wisdom," Nourishment quells all trouble."

_"I'm used to it by now, but I get it, I guess I have to take this step by step. What immediately matters now is this whole 'school' situation which according to the web, it's either a cesspool of annoying social drama or battlegrounds to death games between magical teens. Still, 50/50 on that last one being true or not."_ The fairy slapped its forehead from that last part as Karin thoughts drifted on what to do to take advantage of this new and odd environment. '_Dealing with magical stuff and now school...all this planning was way easier with Togo, hehe yeah, course' then Yuna would show up and probably say something to mess with us in the …"_ Karin stopped at the remembrance of her friends, and the time they spent together in her old world, from these feelings came to a sense of loneliness yet also an idea that might just knock two birds with one stone. With a short aha in her head, she got off the bed and grabbed her phone to search up a way to make this new plan work.

**The Next Morning**

Sayaka didn't mind getting up this early, but somehow the factor of it being a school day made it so much harder to do so, but she knew if she doesn't get up, then there's no way Kyo would do it. She fought the urge to stay in, and Sayaka eventually got herself up and stretched, noticing the time said: "7:05" she knew now was the time to get ready for the day as Kyoko continued to drool next to her pillow. Placing her hands Kyoko's bedsheet side, she bent over and whispered to her ear _"Ok Kyoko, today's the day...now get up!"_ with a sudden yanks and shouted she exposed the sleepy redhead and mischievously smile at the sight of Kyoko in her PJ's spring up and sneer at the light blinding her.

_"Urgh, the sun! Ahh, what the hell Sayaka!?"_ Kyoko turned to her roommate wearing her girlish but cute blue PJ's shrouding her to Kyoko's black t-shirt and grey gym shorts, _"Sorry, just wanted to start today off with a bang, how does it feel to go back to school?"_ she asked with a wide smile and moved to get down their new uniforms from the closet. "Like every strict rule created crashing onto you at once." Kyoko replied already tired for the day which was followed by Sayaka tossing over a uniform to Kyoko saying, _"With drama skills like that you should join theater hehe, now come on and get dress, it's my turn to make breakfast for us anyway. Will, that convince you to get up finally?" _

The prospect of being feed food is one always appealing to Kyoko and an easy way to get her moving, even if was Sayaka's food which was made out of love, but most instead tasted like paste. With a defeated sigh, she told Sayaka _"ok ok, I'm up. Make sure to add an apple to my sandwich."_ standing just outside the bedroom doorway, Sayaka thought to have one last bit of fun, _"What's the magic word?" _this was met with an eye roll and the most obvious forced smile,_ "pretty please, with a big ass cherry on top." _

With that signal, the two teenagers continued moving around the household, Sayaka both preparing both of them breakfasts and checking their school supplies on the living room table. Kyoko got herself dressed and spent her usual ordeal of getting her long hair brushed and ready, both girls bent down to grab their school shoe then quickly tap of the feet before giving one last quick look at themselves in the mirror. The two pushed the door wide open and let the sunshine and cool morning breeze take them to the nearby bus stop. Entering the public transport, they decided to join the upper section of this double-decker bus due to Sayaka's insistence of admiring how beautiful the morning atmosphere was. With a sharp hiss of the bottom doors closing, the sleek and new model bus recently instituted to the city's transport system moved without a driver.

This bus ride was the first time for the two to travel this way towards school, before, everything seemed to be in walking distance for the pair even in such a large and growing city like Mitikihara. Now hearing so many adverts of the efficiency and speed of these automated transit systems, it appeared that the technology around them was growing more in prominence of this city in such a rate that almost outpaces younger residents like Sayaka and Kyoko. All this talk in the news of five and even 10-year plans of the town went over Sayaka's head but did make her imagine how this might affect her father's future as a city engineer forcing both of her parents to be away for months now.

Just crossing over the bridge, to the section of the city holding the school, Sayaka mind wandered at the idea of what she may want to do later on. She admits that she's wasn't always the best, but since she met Mami and even Kyoko, somehow things just improved for all of them and made the prospect of college in the far future seem much closer. Turning over to Kyoko who was focus on snacking on her morning apple she couldn't help but beg the question, _"Kyoko, when you're older what do want to do?" _

Immediately the girl stopped eating and just stared out in front of her, Sayaka can tell that this struck deeply in her closest friend, the reason why she can say she never felt alone this past vacation break. After a few moments, the bus came to their stop but Kyoko still carrying a serious brow which for a second made Sayaka worry of somehow striking a nerve in Kyoko, she then nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and said casually _"Eh, who knows, maybe I'll just become a wanderer permanently this time. Ain't got nothing better to do anyway."_

Kyoko quickly moved on from the conversation and got up for the stop only to be tug by her right wrist by her companion out of the bus. After being dragged out to their destination just outside of the park towards the school, Sayaka just stood staring at in front of her and away from Kyoko. _"Jeez Saya there was no need to be rough,"_ Kyoko said slightly irritated as she and Sayaka just stood there without saying a word. Kyoko noticed Sayaka still hasn't let go of her wrist despite getting off and saw she was avoiding eye contact, _'Great...now she in a mood.'_

With a inhale, Kyoko was about to speak up till Sayaka suddenly told her _"I know you've been...off for a good chunk of a year, but that isn't any excuse in my eyes to just wave off what you're going to do with your future. I know I'm not one to talk about life throwing a curve ball at us once in a while but at least think about this Kyoko, how are you going to define yourself knowing what that can mean for you and to others around you in the coming years." _

The wind suddenly turned silent as if recognizing the sudden tension in between the two, Kyoko stood behind her as electronic signs of the bus stop flicked, and the street stood quiet. _"Hey...what's going on? This is all kind of a sudden Sayaka."_ Kyoko said straight and to the point without showing any signs of irritation or hesitance to her manner of speaking despite the mood between them now. Sayaka looked over her left shoulder to the redhead, she scratched the side of her face looking off to the side saying, _"Just thinking about you...that's all."_ She was putting off the topic, and if Kyoko was going, to be honest, she didn't feel comfortable talking about now either. "Wanna head out, or you want to be late to class?" Sayaka asked with a slight smile indicating her continued attempt at normalizing the conversation, Kyoko still stared and blinked at the blue haired teen but then brushed the side of her hair and walked forward answering Sayaka's question as the two were walking through the park.

The two classmates strolled through the park bustling at this hour, older and young passer-bys scattered the pathways as routes for adults going to work and fellow students trying to get to school as well. The two took a while to get back to their usual routine but as they paste through the lane leading right to the main path to school, adorn with Sakura trees Sayaka took the opportunity to speak, "Sooo, Kyoko

_"If your going to make a lame tree joke at least say it when no one else is around,"_ her friend said with a deadpan tone making Sayaka flinch at the response, _"A-am I that predictable?"_ Kyoko brought out a spare drink and looked back as she took a sip, _"Nah, just testing, you were seriously gonna make the most obvious name connection just to break up the silence?" _

_"W-well, that's what I wanted you to think! hehe, I actually was going to point out...uhh, the lack of any of these tree's blooming despite it being May already."_ Sayaka recovered as she jumped forward and walked backward facing Kyoko to point to all the still unbloomed trees around them. Taking the time to notice it did strike as a little odd for the trees to be still dormant, "Hmm, I guess your right...must be late bloom this year." Sayaka stopped and bumped shoulder to shoulder with Kyoko walking and held out her finger _"Or, perhaps it's a bad omen, for all those cursed with the name of Sakura." _

With a shake of her head, a smile appeared as Kyoko said to her playful classmate,_ "And there it is, you're sneaky with your words sometimes, you know that?" _A chuckled escaped out of the two of them as the sound of water signaled the two were practically outside the school gates.

As they scrolled through the crowd of kids in the outside garden, the two spot out Mami and Nagisa who were waving at them as they stood by the main entrance.

_"Hey you guys!"_ the two shouted out as they jogged forward till the two pairs stood side by side.

_"Greetings you two, long time no see!"_ Mami happily exclaimed, and Nagisa nearly jumped when hugging Sayaka and giving the other a high five, _"It's been a while, have you got some sweets for me-err... us?"_ Kyoko exclaimed after said high five, _"It's good to see you again Mami-san"_ Sayaka said as the group simultaneously began to make way for classes.

_"It's nice that we get to meet each like this again, somehow this past week went by so fast,"_ Mami said which Sayaka responded _"I know right? Something about it felt different somehow. What do you think it was?"_ The group pondered about the passage of the week, but Kyoko simply shrugged her shoulders saying _"eh... who cares, what matters is if you guys have some of the notes for the summer reading, come on hand it over."_

This comment slightly irritated the eldest of the four before begrudgingly handing said notes over to the redhead. _" , you are a true lifesaver,"_ Kyoko with a wide grin as she gratefully took the workbook and began skimming through the notes, _"Just promise that'll your work harder this new semester please,"_ Mami said with a small sigh, and as Kyoko absently nodded at the comment it reminded Nagisa of something from earlier.

_"Oh speaking of new, guys, I heard from a classmate whose parents work here that a new student is joining your class, practically all of them in fact,"_ Nagisa said, catching the attention of Sayaka but Kyoko just took pictures of the notes with her phone for later. _"Ah that's right, you brought that up earlier with me, have you guys heard of this?"_ Mami asked looking at the two, but Sayaka shook her head saying no as Kyoko just mumbled, _"huh? uhh no, nothing." _

Sayaka continued with new intrigue asking the two, _"What do you know about it?"_ Mami briefly looked at Nagisa before responding with _"Well, not too much really, from what I heard even the school found the whole thing sort of last minute but it does seem she'll is going to most of our classes, quite the coincidence don't you think?"_

The three actually paying attention all nodded in agreement with the fourth still on the Mami's notes, the four soon entered the building and parted ways as class was about to begin.

Students look down at their phones with all showing the time to be almost 8:25 just five minutes from the start of class. Sayaka and Kyoko just make it to their seats and sat down as they brought out all their stuff before class begins. Mami and Nagisa already waved goodbye head to their respected school levels for their sessions.

Sayaka prepared her supplies as a someone tap her shoulder from behind, she turned over to her left and saw a familiar green hair rich girl, "_Look who's eager to be back."_ Sayaka quickly smiled grabbed hands with the girl, _"Hey! Hitomi, aww man, has it been a while, how was spending the summer with your boyfriend all alone together." _Hitomi pulled back her hands to hide the slight blush on her cheeks and waved her hand at the comment, _"Oh hehe, it's been just as romantic as I hoped, we first went to his concerts here, and across the country then we flew off to Okinawa to a week at the beaches than to New Korea where we-" _

"O-ok, Hitomi, please spare of me of the remainder of my mundane middle-class life here," Sayaka spoke up as her face turned grey in anguish at the fact the most exciting thing she did was visiting an amusement park. _"Sorry, I overdo it with my stories sometimes, but I imagine you living with a girl like Kyoko life hardly seems normal, let alone mundane." _Sayaka listened to her friend's comment and turned over to the girl in question,_ "Well you ain't wrong, but despite that, she doesn't make things around here a little more fun." _Hitomi saw Sayaka smile at the response and sat down behind her friend, 'I'm glad you seem happy Sayaka.'

While Kyoko kept scribbling in her notebook and Sayaka finished preparing, she glanced around and noticed the girl in pink pigtails looking as nervous as ever. She recalls last semester how sparsely the four of them interacted with her but did overall to grow a liking to her, specifically Sayaka as she interacted with her the most. Sayaka checked the time before getting up, part of her wished that this will be the semester they'll get closer and maybe even be a part of their gang, a term only Sayaka uses and literally nobody else, ever.

Sayaka approached the timid looking girl and asked her _"Hey, eh … Madoka right? How was your break?"_ the other turned to the blue-haired girl and took a second to respond "_oh h-hi Sayaka, it's was just fine, but now that we're here again I can't help but be worried about the reading"_ Sayaka at least can sympathize with that, responding in kind. _"I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure you came out just fine, at least you're not finishing it now as we speak."_

_"Hey!"_ the redhead implied by Sayak's comment shouted, _"Slackers will face ridicule just accept it!"_ the other replied with the Kyoko looking back down at her work mumbling _"I did some of it you know."_ Madoka saw this and lightly smiled at the bickering between the two, and while she never felt like she fitted in with them, somehow, they always make her feel calm and even happy when they're around. The Sayaka and Madoka continued to chat briefly till the bell signaled that class was now beginning and all the students sat down. Their teacher, Kazuko Saotome, strolled into class in a calm and civil matter, which stuck out as odd to the students due to her famous and sudden outbursts, but she simply wrote down her name on the top left of the electronic board for the new students to remember and got down to business.

_"Ok class, as some of you may have heard, we have a new student joining us today, so I would like all of you to act respectful to her," She spoke with a smile as most students sat at least somewhat curious of who this person may be. __"Ok, you may come in"_ the teacher signaled to the person outside, the new student entered step by step as students had their first glimpse at the girl. She wore the standard uniform for female students at this school which clearly looked to be brand new, her small ponytails slightly blew back as she had her eyes shut and wore a serious look.

The rest of the class ended up reacting very little when they looked at the sort of bland looking girl with their eyes, this wasn't so much for Sayaka and Kyoko. The two felt particularly weirded out looking at her and showed itself clearly from their facial expressions. _"psst Saya, do you know her?"_ asked Kyoko now paying attention to the class, but Sayaka responded next to her saying, _"why would I know her but I see your point, she looks familiar." _Sayaka turned around and signaled to Hitomi on the girl, but she just shrugged at her indicating she likely never seen her before, Sayaka peeked over to Madoka who wasn't even paying attention at the girl but instead at organizing her supplies too.

The brown hair girl stopped and faced the class, her eyes still shut while Kazuko hasn't noticed the chatter going on as she went on to ask smiling, "_So, would you like to write your name on the board?" _She simply nodded and grabbed the black electronic marker, writing down "Karin Miyoshi" for the whole class to see. _'Miyoshi huh?'_ Kyoko thought as the mystery girl silently made sure her bow was fixed.

The teacher continued on by highlight to everyone some facts about her _"It seems you came from overseas, it that right?" _The teacher's question hanged loosely in the air for a second before Karin peeked over to Kyoko and Sayaka then seemingly cleared her throat a couple of times and saying, _"Yes, uh from the America's specifically."_

This caught some of the class's attention as the teacher continued, _"and with some of the highest scores our computers have seen correct?"_ Karin responded with a casual _"I guess," _Kazuko caught that comment and reassuringly said, _"no need to be modest, so would you like to introduce yourself?"_

With introductions almost over, the brown haired girl finally opened her eyes revealing her dull shaded olive-green colored eyes to the class. Sayaka and Kyoko may not have noticed it then, but the girl on the stand seemed to only look at them before saying _"My name is Karin Miyoshi, it's an honor to meet you finally."_

The rest of the class time went by uneventfully, Karin simply strolled over to her seat at the far right end of the class, never bother to look at anyone else and just wrote in her notebook. Sayaka and Kyoko each gave passing glances to each other and to the new student, the lingering question still hanging over them about who this girl is.

After what felt like a long time, which was typical for students back to school, the bell finally ranged, and the room soon erupted with chatter as everyone formed their little social groups. This short morning break gave some time for students to grab a quick snack and head to class, Sayaka and Kyoko were talking as a friend showed up behind them, _"The first day going well so far?"_ Mami asked as she joins into what they were saying, stopping by on her way to her next class. Kyoko slumped back already exhausted from classwork complaining,_ "Man, first day and I'm already bored, do you think that still beats Sayaka's record of what, the first five minutes?" _

_"I at least try to pay attention Kyo," Sayaka replied annoyed, "speaking of which do you know what exactly the teacher said what we're doing for this group project? Apparently, every other class is doing it too?"_ Sayaka asked Mami who placed her finger on her chin thinking back to earlier, _"Well, my teacher didn't speak much about it besides the brief mention but considering its just day one at school it should be nothing to worry over for now. Besides that, what has ME interested is the new student, how was she?"_

Mami's question got the two to give quick looks at each other almost like they're trying to come up with the reason themselves. _"What's the matter?"_ Mami asked slightly worried from the looks being given, Kyoko was the first to speak up about it. _"Well, for me it was just a feeling of familiarity looking at her, but I for sure in hell didn't meet her before so then I thought Sayaka would help since it looked like she might know something, but she was just as stumped as I was." _Mami raised an eyebrow at the what was being told, wondering_ 'Familiarity? Did they meet before somehow?' _

Mami looked at Sayaka who nodded in agreement to what Kyoko was talking about, she turned to look at the new student who was still sitting and reading through a small book, _"Hmm, I wouldn't say I feel exactly the same way, but she does have this certain look to her that brings… well, old memories back." _

Sayaka leaned forward in her seat to Mami saying to her,_ "Yeah that's exactly what we mean, doesn't it weird out?"_ Mami kept looking on now curious on how she should feel about this girl, _"She doesn't exactly have many features that make her stand out, maybe she just has one of those crowd faces you see every once in a while?"_ Mami answered to the two, but this didn't prove too satisfactory for the group's curiosity and was now annoying one particular person.

Springing out of her seat, Kyoko was getting tired of being stuck on this topic, _"Urgh, forget this crap, let's just freakin' ask her already!"_ Kyoko announced as she marched over to the girl in question. _"Uh-hey Kyoko, just hold on a sec,"_ Sayaka said now out of her chair too with Mami looking on hesitant in what to do. They both looked worriedly at each other and realized the situation, knowing Kyoko, the scene would be less heated with them involved.

Karin sat in her chair taking a quick sip at an energy drink that she read would keep just about anyone awake and energize, so far not too impressed by the effects but that was probably for different reasons. She glances to her left and spots one of those girls now approaching, her breath suddenly quivered with a sigh and turned away. _'Ok, stay cool, stay cool,'_ she kept looking down and away, her breathing becoming almost uncontrollably faster but she tried to keep focus, _'Just turn and say...'_ she glances over again mid-thought and just as she was a few feet away, Karin lost her nerves.

Everything is going by so quickly as she hastily packed up her stuff before getting up and walked towards the door. _"Hey! New kid, I need to talk to you!"_ she heard the redhead shout out to her but this only made Karin dash out to the hall, _"Hey! Wait!"_Kyoko jumped over a row of desks now chasing after the girl, _"Kyoko! You are making this look really bad!" _Sayaka frustratedly said to the girl as she and Mami scrabbled at grabbing their belongings and catching up.

The corridors were practically a maze for Karin, but she didn't care, she just needs more time, time to think this out more. Soon she crashed into a crowd of students which slowed her down, but she persisted in making it through the hallway. Shoulder to shoulder with these students, all the noises of confusion coming from all directions, it damn's near disoriented the girl who felt like being slowly squished up till a hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm pulling her out of there.

The next thing she knew she was out of the crowd and dragged into a more empty hallway and let go by the person she was trying to avoid in the first place. She was now clinging her bag to her chest and was slumped up against a white stone wall as Kyoko looked at her half winded from the unexpected morning jog but also looking really, really pissed off. _"Your...a pain...to deal with, anyone ever told you that?" _

Karin looked on somewhat tired as well but now got a long hard look at Kyoko like she was to her, the two stared down till Karin gave a heavy sigh and slide her back down till she was sitting on the floor with her head slumped down. Kyoko stood with one arm on her hip looking down at the new girl, who just a second ago sprinted out then decide to give her a weird attitude look out of nowhere, she could only shake her head in confusion at this strange kid. _"Hey, what ups with you? Got a problem or something?"_ Kyoko quipped now using her usual grinning attitude, but the girl simply sighed again and looked off to the side with a tired-out look and giving a half-hearted chuckle, _"heh, ain't that hilarious to hear."_

_"What was that!?" _Kyoko spoke out in a raised tone, but before anything else could happen, Sayaka and Mami finally caught up with the two also slightly gasping but not as bad as the others. _"Way...to make completely normal introductions Kyoko,"_ Sayaka said slighted irritated at the situation, but Kyoko took it another way and turned her expression into a 'What-!?' face at Sayaka then pointed at herself saying, _"Me, you're looking at me like I-, she was the one to sprint out and make everyone run!" _

As Sayaka was holding her hands in front of her to cool down Kyoko and clear things up, Mami looked down and squatted to the level of the tired looking girl who had her had on her forehead, she noticed she was mumbling something but didn't wish to dwell on that for now. _"Hello, it's okay, we're not gonna bully you or anything like that, "_ Mami comfortably said with a small hand wave catching the girl's attention, _"sorry for scaring you like that back there, I imagine being new and having a group of kids suddenly approach can look somewhat intimidating." _Karin looked at the blonde girl then up at the other two who settled down and turned to look at her as well, she gives one last sigh before relenting as speaking to the group for the first time_, "Hey, sorry for making you all run, heard that's a great way to meet people." _

The half apology, half joke comment did well in lightening the mood between her and Mami with Sayaka chuckling at the last part, but Kyoko still didn't look pleased. After a quick brush of her nose with her finger, Sayaka calmly told her, _"Now that we're a bit more friendly with each other. My name is Sayaka Miki, the kind lady and good friend here is Mami Tomoe." _The senior smiled back at the new student then continued the conversation with, _"We also have another good friend, her name is Nagisa Momoe, but she has different classes due to her being younger than us." _

_Sayaka looked over to the last to be introduced before continuing, "And the annoyed looking one here is my close friend, Kyoko Sakura."_ Sayaka playfully mentioned, wrapping her right arm around Kyoko shoulders who continued to stare seriously at the girl, a quick pat on the back and look from Sayaka made Kyoko roll her eyes till she reached out her right hand. She grunts and gestured with her hand for the girl to grab her had, the new student stared at the gesture for a second till she looked at the redhead an, pulling her up to now stand on her two feet.

The two quickly shook hands, Kyoko glancing away during the said shake before Mami reassuringly said; _"Don't worry, that's how she usually greets new people, you get used to it after a while."_ Karin turned to the others and gave a small smile, _"Karin Miyoshi, and I'm guessing you guys didn't run over to me just for greetings."_ Karin said crossing her arms to the girls looking at each other before Kyoko unexpectedly took the lead of the conversation, _"we came to ask you if we meet before, the three of us just couldn't shake this feeling that we did meet somewhere before."_ Kyoko said rather bluntly, but the others all nodded in agreement to what was being said.

Karin should've figured this question was coming but was still a little surprised by the bluntness and how early it's been asked to her. She looked at the others and soon decided on a decent answer to hesitantly gave, _"Ah geez, this is embarrassing"_ she said scratching her head. The three were confused by the response till she continued, _"I think the reason you thought that way is, well we did and not in the best way," _Karin nervously said as the three become more curious to what she was saying.

_"I...I was the girl in the restaurant, who ruined your guys evening a week ago..."_ Karin hung her head low in shame, partially acting but also genuinely feeling of regret for her actions back then, the three blinked a the reveal but soon enough caught on to what she was saying and remembered the event. Mami slightly gasped upon remember hearing the ruckus on the other side of the restaurant where the others investigated, Sayaka squinted at the girl and remembered the culprit also had brown hair and wore them precisely as she did, Kyoko though might not have seen her directly but she sure as hell remembered afterward.

"_You were that girl? and now you're in our school!?"_ Sayaka said shocked at the unexpected reunion, as Kyoko just grinned saying _"Well isn't that funny," _she then proceeded to grab Karin by the collar and got up in her face with that angry look again. _"Not only did you shove one of us to the floor but these two idiots ended up paying for YOUR damages, that was freaking 15,000 yen!"_

Karin looked at the girl taken aback but soon followed it with a look of confusion, _"Fifteen thou- wait, sorry but...i-is that like a lot or –? " _Karin said still confused on the value of money in this time but quickly realized that not one of them was looking very amused so she decided to make amends to the three quickly. _"Ok ok, I'm sorry for what happened; there is no excuse I can give for what I did there last week, I'm sorry,"_ Karin said honestly to the three students, Mami facial expression seem to quell slightly, and Sayaka just looked at her feeling a little conflicted on how to feel now. The last one almost having a chokehold on her still looked pissed course with how this exchange been going so far, when hasn't she been pissed at her.

Wanting to break the ice Mami decided to speak up _"Well we appreciate your apology and don't worry it really wasn't anything pricy between the two of us, listen, how about we make up through lunch later?" _Kyoko and even Sayaka looked at the offer to be a bit odd, but while Sayaka looked just a little unsure she still wanted to have some open-mindedness for this new girl, Kyoko though wasn't having any of it. She always has a hard time dealing with those who leave a rough impression on her.

Course' even Karin herself looked at Mami with a bit of a confused look, "_Wa-wait did you just invite me to eat with you guys? Even after the stuff from last week, just like that?"_ Karin knew she probably wasn't one to ask this considering the position she's in, but she never seen someone seemingly forgive something so quickly. Mami shrugged at Karin's question and said: _"well, of course, I can't help but feel it'll be a bit rude of us to just leave on such a sour note especially towards a new student from another country."_

Sayaka focused her attention back to the student telling her, _"Besides we want to ask you some other questions, but we don't exactly have the time to do that now."_ Her curiosity with this Miyoshi kid not quite satisfied yet.

Karin continued to stare at the group before looking down and responded, _"If it means making up for earlier and us talking some more...then I accept."_ Mami looked on in happiness from the answer as she placed a hand on Kyoko's arm still gripping onto Karin's collar and settle the tension as the bell ranged signaling class is about to begin. _"Ahh geez, come on guys we're gonna be late,"_ Sayaka said as she slowly began to scroll away with Kyoko following after her. Mami got her stuff and quickly spoke to the new student, _"Let's meet up at the observation level, it's in the top level where the rooftop of the school is, there should be an elevator down in the west wing of the school." Despite the directions given, Karin looked up at her as if not understanding what she just said," uhh do you need a map?"_

With an embarrassed head not, Karin said yes as Mami brought out the regularly given campus map and highlighted the essential spots for Karin to remember, _"Thanks, I think now even I can navigate this school just fine, is Noon okay?"_ Karin asked as Mami nodded back _"It's perfect, we'll see you then,"_ the two waved goodbye as Mami follows after the friends.

Karin knew the next class just her, alone, but that wasn't what tired her out as she walks down hunched forward exhausted from the hectic rollercoaster that was those three girls. _"Wonderful first conversation all around really,"_ she whispered snarkily as she quietly walked towards her next class, taking this time to get a second thought at what transpired. From what Karin saw of the three, Mami and probably Sayaka seems to be the most rational and approachable, _'Those stories seem to be true, as well as the ones about...'_ Karin rubbed the temple of her head as her train of thoughts shifted to Kyoko's behavior. Shaking off this feeling, she reconciled with the fact they're going to be talking a lot in the next coming weeks, _'Geez, this is gonna be irritating...but at least I got to speak with them and-.'_ Karin stopped short outside her classroom and smiled, now is the time to get to know them, she has accepted that, and soon everything will fall into place.

So far, the day turned out well, and now she'll experience what education is in this time...which coming from her experience is just regular education.

**2nd period –**

_"It was at this time that one of the most famous stories of the Edo Period. Forty-Seven Ronin set out for revenge against the death of their master; this event popularized the virtues one should strive for including Loyalty, Honor, and Sacrifice." _The teacher spoke as rows of kids write these down in their notes and figure out the worksheet on Literature in Feudal Japan, _"Uhhh…" _Karin groaned out as her left eye twitched as she just stares at the board as the sheet stayed blank

**3rd period –**

_"Ok, can you solve this equation from the workbook?"_ the teacher handed the marker to Karin who stared at the blank screen, _"Uhh, Miyoshi?"_ the teacher and class stared as sweat ran down Karin's face as she squinted, completely dumbstruck. _"Y-you can take a seat, Miyoshi..."_

**4th period - **

_"Make sure the stove is at medium flame and add just a bit of olive oil,"_ the instructor said and just as she did a flame exploded in class from the pot. In the middle of all the screams and students trying to extinguish the fire, Karin fell and laid on the ground with half her body covered in soot and just stared at the flame in terror at how fast making streak went horribly wrong.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The locker room was filled with sounds of kids opening and slamming shut their respected lockers, most of the kids already walked out to the field with a few left just getting their uniforms on. Kyoko stood looking at a small mirror making sure her ponytail is good an next to her sat Madoka who looked like she was nervously squirming.

_"Nervous?"_ Kyoko asked the pink-haired girl who gave a small smile back, _"Y-yeah, I'm just more of interested with normal class than P.E, I don't think I have the physique for this." _

_"Ha, Noooo you don't"_ Kyoko chuckle but looked again at the girl blushing, embarrassed, Kyoko turned away for a sec and closed her locker but stopped from leaving with that sour note. _"I mean, it's also far from terrible Madoka, I think you just need a professional trainer to help you out,"_ Kyoko said shifting her tone to have more confidence behind it which helped in lifting the girl's confidence. _"Thanks for the advice, you know someone?"_ Kyoko straightened herself as a flash from her fang highlighting her grinning face, _"Hehe, well yours-"_

_"Come out girls, the class is starting"_ the instructor's voice ranged through the halls, _"Ahh! we're coming!"_ Madoka meekly said running out as Kyoko stood alone for a second annoyed at her moment being ruined.

The whole class stood outside in the school courtyard with the instructor reviewing today's activity, _"Now that everyone is here, today is just going to be a simple four laps around the track then finish with a quick throwing test."_ The class stood in two rows as Kyoko casually had both arms behind her head with Madoka standing beside her. _"Everyone, get in your respected lane, we'll be having you all go eight at a time, and I'll be clocking each of your time."_ the teacher gave out the instructor, and the group walked towards the field where they grouped up in front of the school's 400-meter athletic track.

_"At Lane One would be Kyoko Sakura, you're up first,"_ with the signal Kyoko walked over to her lane as the far left and stretched her arms for the jog, while she wasn't much of a school person the one thing she did appreciate was showing off, and P.E was the perfect podium. _"Up next at Land Two is Karin Miyoshi,"_ Kyoko barely heard the announcement till she paid attention to the person walking over to her and groaned at who it was.

Karin put on a red headband as she wore a determined face, _"You do know this is just a simple foot race right?,"_ Kyoko condescendingly said to the girl and while Kyoko wasn't much to talk from her history of showing off she didn't like the prospect of this girl getting confident. Karin tightens her red bandana saying back, _"Doesn't matter, I'm not one to go easy on others, I might just make the exception for you though"_ she then turned her face to Kyoko wearing a wide smirk.

Kyoko showed her fangs in frustration, was she trying to show her up? If so then she wasn't going to remind this girl where her place is. _"Are you saying you're better than me? Do I need to remind you who was the top runner last semester, me that's who, no one else came even close to me ya got that?" _

_"Guess that includes the one in the hallway and I beat you there didn't I?"_ Karin retorted with a wide smirk which was testing Kyoko's will to hold back more violent urges, _"I hardly call you being stuck in a crowd of kids and ME grabbing you out a win, kid!"_ Kyoko's tone was turning heated, but Karin kept up her calm resolve, unlike the...previous incidents...this area was a bit more to her specialty.

_"Well that's a matter of perspective, did you catch me out of pure skill or did the crowd act as an unexpected roadblock for me?"_ The two were now staring off with Kyoko looking ticked off and Karin still wearing a confident smile, _"Ok, girls ready? Remember its four laps, and I'll be testing on how fast you all can finish it,"_ the instructor said as all eight students were now all lined up at the starting position. The rest of the class along with Madoka noticed a little tension between the first two girls and looked on curious who would win.

_"Let's settle that now..., first place is the winner, second is the first loser."_ Kyoko angrily whispered but Karin merely nodded and got into starting position, the idea of competing fueling something within, Kyoko followed suit.

The teacher raised her arm high as the starting signal, _"Ready?" _

Both teens inhaled their last calm breaths, looking only at the track ahead of them.

_"Set..."_

An exhaled escaped their breaths as they both made last thoughts,_ 'I won't lose.'_

_"GO!"_

A cloud of dust exploded from the starting line, but instead of coming from all eight racers, it came from just two, the rest of them barely started their run as Kyoko and Karin were running at full sprint already a quarter way done with the first lap. The whole class nearly got up at seeing how fast the two were going with both not relenting on having the other get the lead for a second, both competitors were at each other throats as they made the first turn and sprinted to the starting line. Exhaustion didn't exist for the both of them at that moment, Kyoko's hair blew in the wind as she slowly began to make headway on the girl, by the time the first lap was over she was clearly at first place.

_"Ha! Eat dust Kid!"_ the taunt directed towards Karin did little to waver her confidence as she still followed closely behind the redhead, as they were halfway done with the second lap in no time.

The observers all stare being at awe, the high speed these girls were running was incredible, even the instructor wasn't paying attention to the stopwatch and didn't notice by the time was barely over a minute passed as the second lap ended. Madoka never saw how fast Kyoko actually was, she was used to seeing Sayaka from last semester but definitely not Kyoko who ran almost like lightning, '_then again,'_ Madoka thought as she looked on both of them nearly complete the third lap,_' that new girl is still just behind her, can she make it in time?'_

The hard and fast stomping of feet signaled the two leads entering their final lap with Karin still lagging just behind. _"I should've bet more on this race newbie! Would've loved making you embarrass yourself some more,"_ Kyoko hubris grew bigger and bigger as she was barely getting exhausted albeit with some sweat running down her forehead. The last turn was made leaving just a straight line towards victory in Kyoko's eyes before someone turned up just next to her. She looked left and saw the girl slowly, not only catch up the Kyoko but actually getting ahead of her!

_"H-hey!"_ Kyoko shouted in protest and sprinted even hard but this little gain ground as more sweat ran down her face and when she looked at Karin, her eyes widen at noticing little to no sweat on her. _'What? even if she was holding back, there should be at least __something!' _

Kyoko wasn't going to make this an easy victory for this girl, as the final seconds were of her going as fast as she can, barely able to catch up as they were a mere meter from the finish line. The last two seconds ticked by when something happened, and Kyoko knew something weird happened cause she could've sworn she felt something rippled in the air as if the day suddenly got intensely hot, steamed appeared as quickly as it disappeared from the brown hair girl. Karin made one last stopped before she seamlessly dashed forward and crossed the finished line at incredible speed with Kyoko following just half a second later.

Karin has won.

The instructor barely registers the last couple seconds before frantically clocking the finishing time, a time she barely can comprehend being made, _"J-j-just t-two minutes for Miyoshi, Kyoko was just a second earlier probably less than that." _The teacher could barely hold herself together as other students went to keep her steady, these two times not only broke all school records but all the ones made by the Olympians by a long shot. The other runners slowly stopped running after witnessing such a race and judging from the teacher's and others reactions, no one can really blame them.

Kyoko breath shook as her lungs heaved slowly from the aftermath of the race, sweat dripped off her chin as she bent over and placed her arms on her knees trying to catch her breath, a hand holds out a bottle of water for Kyoko which she almost takes until she realized who was handing said water bottle. Karin stood next to Kyoko with that same damn smile on her face, "Guess it was just pure skill," Karin said in a tone that had an air of pride to it, albeit slightly subdued.

Kyoko snatched the bottle away from the girl now giving her that angry look again which made Karin drop her confident demeanor and switch to looking more serious yet unbending to her presence. The two shared this look before Kyoko took a deep sigh a pointed her left index finger at the girl, _"What the hell did you just do back there?"_ she questioned coldly at the girl, but Karin still carried that unbending look as she replied,_ "As I said, it was skill, if you want I can teach you that."_

Kyoko pulled back looking weirded out by the proposal of something that felt so, otherworldly for lack of a better word. _'She's just fucking with you, there's no way someone can run like that'_ Kyoko thought as she noticed the rest of the class were walking to where they are to ask them what just happened. _"Kh! Whatever."_ Kyoko spat out under breath as she downed her water and walked to the sidelines avoiding the wave kids who began barraging the other girl with many valid questions on how the two could run so fast.

One pink hair girl, in particular, was the first to meet the student,_ "Wow! That was...well, super cool! I-is their by any chance you and Kyoko can teach us how you did that?" _Karin flinched at the question and looked off to the side with a half-hearted response, _"Uh? uhh,n-no we don't really do that, um..." Karin after today_ wasn't much one for crowds tried to fumble her way out of the conversation from these random kids, all while looking Kyoko from afar who just leaned onto a shaded tree by herself.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The tune emitting from the school's outside and indoor audio devices signaled o everyone across school grounds that lunch has begun, soon mobs of kids scattered across the school from it's hallways to the bottom courtyard. The main cafeteria of the school was located near the opposite end of the school in the north building, this resided much closer to the neighboring offices and homes that were just across the street than the main entrance in the south that's connected to the more extensive city park. This vast and long hall took up almost an entire floor of the building it resided on with lines of kids slowly going through counter after counter that individually served either fruits, bread, main platters, etc.

All this did cost in the form of cash from these students pockets, which is one of the main reasons why Mami, Sayaka, and the others preferably packed their own lunch. Really the main reason the four almost always walk through the cafeteria was that it provided a faster route to get in the elevator to go to their usual lunch spot. Sayaka was up in the front with Nagisa as she listens intently of the younger girl's stories of how first day classes were and what she learned, while Kyoko and Mami strolled behind them with each having something in their minds.

_"Psst, hey Mami ya mind sparing me an early snack"_ Kyoko whisper over to Mami trying not to catch the attention of the blue-haired Ms. _"We all have to eat together or else it's not special."_ Mami heard her whispering and glanced over at the others before whispering back, _"Well sure but why the sudden urge?"_

Kyoko stretched out her left arm for the early snack by just saying, _"Just got a sudden urge from my sweet tooth, now come on."_ Mami didn't care those moments of Kyoko's bluntness very much but knew something was picking at the girl compared to how she was over an hour ago. She took out of her bag a small container that holds a small chocolate cornet and handed it to Kyoko, _"Awesome, thanks." _

Kyoko quickly but sneakingly began munching on the delicious combination of chocolate and bread, despite its deliciousness Mami spotted Kyoko still having an annoyed look in her eyes and asked something to clarify on something, _"Something or someone ticked you off I'm guessing."_ Kyoko merely shrugged and told Mami, _"Yeah something like that"_ before she continued biting on the sweet snack.

The group proceeded up towards the elevator and in a short time felt the gust of wind welcome them to the gated rooftop showcasing the midday skyline riddled with large puffy clouds. They stroll over to the white marble seats set up in the middle of the roof, Kyoko and Sayaka pair up seating down to the left of Mami and Nagisa who were seating vertically to where the other couple sat.

With the last gust of wind brushing against their wavering hairs, all four gazed to up above towards the bright sky, the group of friends along but together take the second to soak in the day in quiet euphoria. Silence whispered the air and atmosphere among the group till a sound erupted.

_"Uhh, why are we so quiet?"_ Nagisa asks which caught the attention of the others, breaking the shared silence, _"Why?...well I mean just looked at the weather, the past week been rather muggy so to feel fresh air again is, well refreshing."_ Mami gave answered with her attention being what beauty this world contains and that they'll meet together like this always.

_"If you want my opinion Nagisa, it's just been a while since we met up like this, sure there's a break and other more sociable areas but...something about us meeting here feels familiar in all the best ways."_ Sayaka wistfully spoke as she smiled at the times she comes here, and nobody else showed, making this almost their spot in a sense, something she that makes their connection special.

_"Always lookings back to the past huh ?"_ Mami asked with a light chuckle to share in the joy Sayaka was displaying, the blue haired girl turned to Mami with a small gasp at the idea of her talk about the past, it stuck out to her as weird despite it being a reasonable question on Mami's part.

Sayaka scratched the side of her hair before telling to the others, _"Hm, never really gave it a thought, but I guess you have a point Mami."_ The three ended their conversation with a shared smile before a cough caught all of their attention, _"He-hmph! What? No one interested in what I think?"_ Kyoko blurted out feeling ignored by the other getting caught up in their own words.

_"Sorry, why do you think we were so quiet just now Kyo?_" Sayaka considerately asked the person beside her who just leaned back on her arms and looked up, _"It's it obvious...? Cause we ain't got nothing to talk about! Nothing besides the freakin' weather, remind me again just how cliche that question is in discussions?" _Kyoko answered directly to the others who each had fake smiles hiding the feeling like they were just personal targeted on their conversation skills.

_"I-interesting answer, hehe," _Nagisa said with Mami taking a sip of her drink for lunch while avoiding eye contact, Sayaka meanwhile still carried that expression before telling Kyoko,_ "K-kinda of cynical don't you think?"_

Kyoko was stretching when Sayaka asked her, she peeked over with her left eye before turning her full attention to the girl next to her, _"Listen, what you call cynical can sometimes be not too far from the word realistic, at least in my eyes and I will rather be real with others than sugarcoat it. Besides, at least it didn't lead me to ramble on about nature or old memories like you two philosophers were just saying."_

After that blunt answer, the four of them began diving into their own respected lunches they brought with them, several minutes pass by, and it was still them lounging around in the roof when one of them recall something important. _"That new girl Karin hasn't shown up yet, I hope she's ok." _Mami brought up the new girl who they invited earlier, the others acknowledged this and shared the same look of confusion for where she could be, but this wasn't so for Kyoko.

_"Urgh, can we not bring up that girl again, you're gonna ruin my lunch." _

_"Too late for that sadly." _

Kyoko flinched forward when she turned and noticed the new girl suddenly behind her,_ 'Wha-! H-how long was she behind me?' _The others also were spooked out by the girl's sudden arrival as she stood arms cross with her school satchel hang around her shoulder.

_"Karin, almost thought you would be here, where were you?" _Sayaka said pointing her chopsticks at the girl,_ "No one's gonna talk about here teleporting like that?" _Kyoko brought up amidst the conversation as Karin put her hands on her hips answering, _"Yeah sorry that I'm late, I'm still getting used to finding my way around here."_

Karin walked around the group towards an empty bench across where Kyoko and Sayaka were seating, she clears her throat before saying "_So, now that I'm here was there something you guys wanted to talk to me about?"_ Karin asked the group harking back to Sayaka's comment from earlier today, the four others look at each other and begin whispering something Karin couldn't quite catch.

Once they were done, Mami was the first to speak, _"Well, I first wanna say that we get that your new around here and that if you want someone to talk to, then we're open practically anytime."_ Sweat dripped down Karin's cheek as she said, _"T-that quite the jester, do you tell that to every new kid you guys meet?" _

Sayaka followed up that question saying,_ "No not really, you however just...caught our attention for whatever reason. Which leads to what I wanted to ask if your okay speaking about in front of us that is." _

Karin gestured with a quick arm wave signaling the go-ahead to Sayaka, who asked: _"Exactly where did you come from?"_

A quick gulp was heard from Karin as she internal thought of how to answer that question and what exactly is the connotations behind it. A quick moment passes till she gave her answer, _"Hehe umm, maybe I wasn't clear enough before, I specifically came from the United States, I was born there actually, but my parents weren't and after some years growing up we decided to move back to Japan, and this city seemed like a decent enough place to live."_

_"What do ya parents do?"_ Kyoko asked now leaning forward and chopping at a piece of beef from her lunch

_"For jobs you mean? uhh, business"_ Karin said back, but Kyoko just gave her a questionable look

_"Just 'business'?"_ Kyoko said punctuating with her fingers at the vagueness of the description

"They don't exactly talk about it with me, they do however move around a lot, barely staying at a place till now."

Kyoko kept looking at the girl, just giving a small _"Hmm"_ at the comment. Nagisa chewed on a small piece of candy when she asked, _"Are you living with them?"_ Karin gave a smile to the little one when she answered, _"N-no, hehe umm. I'm staying somewhere, but it's mainly just me." _

Sayaka gave a quick look of worry asking, _"Alone?"_ Karin shakes her head at Sayaka when she looks back down at her lunch saying _"Hmm, must suck..." _

_"Naww, I'm uh...I-I'm use to it by now, you know?"_ Karin replied with a quick sniff and scratching of her nose. Mami looked on at the girl and noticed something, _"Did you already have lunch?"_ Everyone heard and also noticed that lack of food Karin is carrying who just wave her left hand and told them, _"Oh, I'm not hungry, just need a couple of bites, and I'm good for the rest of the day."_

_"Bullshit,"_ Kyoko exclaimed while jumping out of her seat with Sayaka flinching at the sudden comment while Mami had her hands over Nagisa's ears.

_"There's no way that someone is not hungry for something, even for that race you must have had something."_ Kyoko accusingly pointed at Karin who just stared at the girl saying, _"Guess I'm used to not eating then huh?"_

A small but sharp gasp was heard as Kyoko looked at the girl with surprise and confusion, it wasn't so much about the girl's eating habits like before but just the comment by itself. Kyoko ended her conversing with a sharp spat under her teeth as she walked to her right till she was looking out through the wall-sized metal gates surrounding the roof.

_"Now that you seemed asked your questions, I actually got one for you guys."_ Karin proceeded as Sayaka, Mami and Nagisa looked on to see what she has to ask while Kyoko stood on the sides not being apart of the conversing anymore and she munched on a small apple since she finished her main platter.

Karin stood up straight and placed both her fists on her hips as she talked, _"I accepted and came to join you guys partially because I wanted to be on good terms with you after last week, sorry about that once again. I also wanted to give you all my own invitation...how would all like to join my upcoming club?"_

Just the munch from Kyoko's apple was heard as Karin asked her big question, the group was silent for several seconds awhile Karin had a little smiling look, Sayaka stared then put away her finished lunch, asking Karin _"Well, what's the club about?" _

_"The purpose of this club is to...well hehe, to help everyone who needs us, yeah uhh we do that."_ Karin haphazardly answered as she fumbled with her word choice, Sayaka looked slightly weirded out by the answer before giving her a small smile and said: _"Hmm, might wanna work on that description for the club fair coming up."_

Mami put away her lunch too before she continued asking questions, _"So it's aim is community service?"_

_"Yeah, that's the general goal we made up,"_ Karin answered which got Mami to place her left hand on her chin, thinking whether or not she should take up with her invitation, Kyoko decided to reenter the conversation with her own question.

_"You're saying the word 'We' a lot, you either mean the royal we or your not the only one who thought of this club," _Kyoko asked, turning over the full attention back at the girl but still stood where she was. Karin looked at her slightly unnerved by the question as she looked down to the side and rubbed the side of her neck with a less than happy expression on her face.

_"If you're asking if anyone else is a member then no it's just me, but I am making for...w-well it's a favor to some friends,"_ Karin said still looking downwards and Kyoko still giving her an interrogating look, _"Funny...you didn't mention you had friends before."_

_"T-they were friends I had back at the U.S...they stayed behind, but I didn't"_ Karin's fists were now clenched up by the continued insistence of something so trivial at this point, Sayaka noticed this change in demeanor and hesitantly asked her, _"Who were they?"_

_"Does it really matter!?"_

The flapping of bird wings is heard in response to the loud reply from Karin, the rest of the group each had their own reaction with Mami and Nagisa looking concern. Sayaka was giving a mixture of surprise and regret asking that last question, Kyoko just kept having a stern stare more curious than before and analyzing who this girl really is albeit slightly shocked by the response too.

The sound of school bells ranged across the school grounds, soon everyone would have to return to their final class of the day. Karin brushes her hair back and takes a sharp breath as she picks up her bag, _"S-sorry..."_ she mutters now walking out of the conversation upon seeing she's just making herself look stupid again.

A hand on her shoulder stops her, she turns and finds Mami softly smiling and offering her comforting words, _"No it's ok, really." T_he others also give soft smiles with Kyoko deciding to stay silent but also choosing not harping on Karin for a moment. Something weird is felt by Karin, something inside of her that she didn't feel comfortable in feelings, she brushed the side of her cheek before slowly taking off Mami's hand.

_"Ahh, I'm sorry, you guys need to get to class now anyway. If your interested in joining you know what classes I'm in." _Karin said in a quiet but somewhat rushed manner before she continued walking up the small steps towards the elevator, _"Y-yeah we'll think about it, don't worry."_ Mami spoke before the girl was soon gone again.

After a couple of quiet moments, the others looked on and then slowly began grabbing onto their own stuff to head for class.

**After School...**

The orange sky illuminated by the slow descent of the sun, crowds of kids that entered in this morning for school all shared a giant collective sigh that the day was finished and they can all head home to do their own thing. Karin was one of the last ones to leave, not for any particular reason for her to do so but it's just something she did, that, and after scouring the campus she deduced all the snacks in the vending machines looked like crap.

_'Sweets were definitely cool the first few times, but after a while, it just lacked any real substance. All the hype but no good payoff.' _Karin thought as she strolled the park by herself, the lamposts slowly illuminating signaling nighttime is near, she knew what else that night brought with and thus walked made sure to keep her red device on hand just in case.

After strolling out of the park and into the bustling streets, she walked her way down a flight of stairs towards the underground trains, the school wasn't the far from the school she thought, but it was just one of those days where she didn't feel like traversing the streets. At the bottom she reached those dreaded machines that were at every stupid stop, she walked up to one, but it just flashed a red light and beeped at her again and again.

_"Urh! Dumb machines! come one just let me through."_ Karin commanded as she tried to figure out how to get through, she did it once and twice before, but those were on accident. _"Umm..."_ Karin stopped and looked across the barrier to see Sayaka carrying a bag and holding up a card, _"Need some help?"_

Soon the two were seated on a bench, once Sayaka has shown her how exactly those things work, Karin has been looking away with an embarrassed look marked by how her face is. _"I get it, I heard the U.S still don't have a lot of these metro lines,"_ Sayaka said scratching her cheek with her finger and trying to look as understanding as she can.

_"Yeah...that's totally the reason,"_ Karin said annoyed at herself and her lack of practical knowledge of this world, she looked up at the electronic display above them showing that the train isn't coming for a couple of more minutes.

_"Hey Karin, mind if I say something?"_ Sayaka asked politely now being more aware of Karin and how she deals talking to others

_"Hmm? Yeah go ahead"_ Karin casually responded

_"Well this is kind of a weird question, so it's why I didn't mention it earlier to the others but...do you think our voices sound the same?"_ Sayaka asked carefully both at how weird of a question it is and trying not to freak out the new girl too much.

Karin straightens up and just look at nothing in particular, "_Uhh...Ahhm! excuse me, umm no, I don't think so no why do you?"_

Sayaka smiled as she confirmed this notion to be false after all, _"Well it was actually when we technically first met, you said some words, and it just sounds like my voice. I kind of bugged me for a while but when I saw you and really heard you out, it was just your own voice. Kinda silly thinking that was true, looking back on it."_

_"Yeah, hey I thought you left everyone else? So why are you here alone?"_ Karin asked to move the conversation along and see why she was carrying a bag of food by herself.

_"Well actually Kyoko and I totally forgot to have any food to make dinner, and after drawing the shortest straw, I got the duty to get take out while she stays behind and cleans like half of the dished before going back to play games."_

Karin could only chuckle and shake her head at that last comment, she leaned back on her seat and crossed her arms saying, _"Geez, she is...interesting, guess I should've figured with her attitude."_

Sayaka shook her head too at the comment, anyone who's been around Kyoko for a second could get the whole picture quickly, _"Yeah she kind of an open book...but she has a side to her I think people overlook sometimes and honestly her antics don't go on for too long. They might even come from a good place, but she hasn't really told me about that either so who knows."_

Karin turned her attention over to Sayaka pointing out what she feels is a clear answer,_" She does obviously, have you ever thought of maybe asking her about the past?"'_

Sayaka turns to look at Karin who stares back, it was a good question and one that she has a hard time finding a good excuse. After a while, she told Karin,_ "Hmm, never really stuck in my head long enough for me to do so, plus I feel like it's secrets that she prefers to keep secret."_

_"...I guess I can respect that." _Karin muttered under her breath, but Sayaka was able to hear just enough to get what she was saying, _"Yeah, me too... " _she said almost wistfully as she grabbed down into the bag and pulled out a small snack, Karin glances over and asks Sayaka_, "S-so, still thinking about the offer?" _

Sayaka lightly nods before saying,_ "Definitely, the others and I just want to check out other clubs and see what our schedules look like first, the course you have my word Miyoshi that you are one of the most interesting people we've despite how you look." _

_"W-what about my looks!?" _Karin angrily exclaimed while holding covering her brown hair, Sayaka chuckled playfully at the girl and admits to herself that she's pretty alright.

She opened the small bag and took a bite only to immediately spit it out, _"Pawh! Gross..."_ she rubbed her mouth with her wrist while Karin looks on confused to what the girl ate. _"W-what did you just eat?"_

_"Oh, well I thought of grabbing an extra something after getting dinner, but all the cash I had left meant I could only get this: Dried Sardine. A weird choice I know but I thought maybe it'll be good...turns out I was horribly wrong."_ Sayaka said still slight grossed out by snack.

The distant hums from the tunnel signaled the train's arrival, Sayaka put down the snack and grabbed her stuff when she noticed, _"Trains here...Hey, aren't you coming?"_ Sayaka asked noticing Karin not moving from her spot. _"This one has a different destination, that I do know, I'll wait for the next one," _Karin said as she made herself more comfortable on her seat, Sayaka nods and leaves Karin to do her own things.

_"Ok, be safe Miyoshi." Sayaka waved as she entered the empty train with a chime signaling its departure. _

_"Yeah, you watch out for anything weird alright?" _Karin warned Sayaka which she knows by now she'll won't get the real context behind the phrase but hopefully it and her actions today somehow pushed the others into the right direction. The doors closed and she saw Sayaka take it seat before the train speeds off back to where she lives.

_"Heh, what a bunch of strange girls..." _Karin said to herself as she stretched out her arms and rub her hands together, a sign of the day taking its toll more than she expected. It takes her a couple of seconds for her to spot the abandoned snack bag of dried sardines. She sees it and thinks about what could be the reason for her leaving it behind.

_"D-did she leave this by accident or on purpose?" _she asked herself when suddenly her stomach rumbled, she meant it earlier that she wasn't much of an eater or couldn't handle not having substances for a short while. The environment she grew up in didn't have the luxury of this level of food like this world, besides she thought all she needs to get through the day and then some is one good grief cube which is almost like having a full course meal, as they say.

Despite this talk, she didn't have a grief cube on her now, and her stomach kept groaning out to her for several more seconds. Eventually, temptation set in and she swiped the abandoned snack. Karin took a piece out and gave it a quick sniff but didn't notice a particular smell. _"Gross huh...? Eh, I ate grosser."_

She launched the dried fish into her mouth and chewed on it feeling the food get mush up before she swallowed and thought about the taste, then something exploded. Suddenly she not only felt like she had a delicious and satisfying snack but somehow felt more energized, Karin falls back onto her seat as if a gust of wind blew her back in reaction to this new taste that she never experienced before with regular food. Unlike other food that lacked that longevity of energy, this basically had all of it in one bag!

_"Hhhhoollyy shit that's fucking good!" _Karin exclaims as she grabs another and munches on it to experience that same satisfying and energy taste, and then another and then another till she found herself nearly halfway done already.

_"Shit, where did she get this again!?"_ Karin asks realizing how little of it was left after just a couple of moments, as she checked around to see any vending machines might have some left, the world around here entered into the darkness with the rising of the moon and the city lights illuminating the city.

Another night of monsters of different shapes and sizes emerge, another night of the hunters searching for their prey. Above all stood the winged demon herself, sitting back and observing all the chaos blind to all others but herself. A nigh-omnipotent curse and the best view one could ever wish for.

* * *

A/N: +12,000 words, that should be an indicator of why this came out a little later.

To all those writers who can create these type of chapters this long, I have full respect for the hard work they put in. Won't lie I personally didn't expect it to get this long but I realized cutting off at any point and saving it for the next chapter would just be bad pacing and a very awkward stopping point, so the best way was just to keep writing.

Anyway thanks for the read, it was fun and exciting having these character finally interact and work off each other and crafting these connections between characters.


	6. Chapter 6

_A quick disclaimer, this chapter and some more like it in the future will contain mild blood and gore description, they're there to fit the darker side of the PMMM world we all cry our eyes out from, all while still being within the confines of a T rating. If your fine with it then carry on, but if it bothers you then Viewer Discretion is adviced_

**The following is a work of fan fiction using property from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero franchise. All PMMM-related material are owned by Gen Urobuchi, Studio Shaft and other respective owners and All YuYuYu-related content are owned by Takahiro, Studio Gokumi and other respective owners. I don't own any of those. The story being presented came from the imagination of the writer thus is not part of either series canon, it's solely for entertainment purposes, and the writer is not profiting in any way from this publication. **

**Thank you to all of the creative teams of PMMM and YuYuYu for making such imaginative and fantastic magical girl series, please support the official release. **

* * *

**Ch.6 - The Question**

_***Cccrunch!* *SNAP!* **_

These sounds, ones that any person would find repulsive, rippled across the halls in this large abandoned complex. A glimmer of dim light shined up several rooms from heaps of broken windows that scattered the building, a brief moment of silence fell as the wind blew through doorways and down corridors till a stomp is heard. Another one is heard, then another and another till one echoed and sounded off, a growl is heard before the creature sprinted down moving to pounce on its next victim. The beast crash through the wooden doors, leaving behind bloody footprints starting from the large pool of blood present in the middle of the room, the moonlight shines down to partially light up to reveal a corpse of a young girl.

The markings of the beast riddle all over her body, her inner intestines sprawled over her lower body with some showing signs of being chewed on and torn by the beast, pieces of flesh and muscle barely held together the young girl's lower half to the upper half of her body. Brown hair covered her once glimmering and energetic brown eyes now blacked and lifeless like a doll.

A crow perches itself on a nearby open window, it's deep black eye reflecting the images of this grey corpse, in this reflection, an object is found in her hand now shattered into a thousand pieces. This girl's name Satomi Usagi and on her hand laid the shattered remains of her soul gem, the symbol of all magical girls, her life meeting a violent end moments ago by creatures she once thought of as friends till something happened to twist their beings into these ravenous carnivores of the night. She was also a member of Asunano City's Pleiades Saints.

An ear screeching howl roars through the building followed by a rumble and crumbling of rock and metal, this night of violence and despair had its next victims in sight as its remaining targets run scattered within this decaying building.

The Hunt has begun, and under this moon, hounds drool for the taste of the Saints.

**_*BOOM!*_**

A loud explosion shook the towering structure as a large cloud of dust, and other random debris bellowed out from the new hole in the wall created by the person inside. Her extended right hand trembled as she panted in exhaustion from the attack, her long white coat and clothing were covered in the dust cloud aking up the old room. She steps forward towards the hole and looks down below, she was at least 10 stories up and whatever she could see down below showed little sign of the creature being alive.

_***BANG!***_

She barely let out a sigh when she heard the sound of more fighting up above her, her memories flash in her mind as she remembers who went upstairs, _'Oh no..."_ With her book at hand she sprinted out the door behind her and tried to get to the upper floors, she fumbles in straightening her glass as she jumps up through a hole, hoping to get there in time.

The next floor she entered carried a still silence, all that noise from earlier now suddenly gone, she looked down the long corridor with corroded signs reminding Umika Misaki where they are used to be an old hospital in the outskirts of Asunano City. She stands still, unsure of where her partner may be when a sound echoed from around the corridor. She quietly peaks to find a bridge connecting the building she's into the neighboring one.

_'Where ever the fighting was now, it was must be down this direction.' _Umika thought as she tries to keep her calm and walked cautiously as she crossed the bridge, the glass panels around here lay broken as a chilling gust of wind blow through.

Going deeper and deeper, the rumbling became more massive and louder but now seems to be coming from all over the place, between the eerie atmosphere and her known knowledge of where the rest of the Saints are, Umika's trembling of her hands and feet broke her calm demeanor as she took deep breaths to stay focus.

_'Just breath in...Breath out...in...ou-' _

_***CRASH!***_

Piles of debris come pouring down in front of her as something crashed through the floor above her and slammed down just a few feet in front of her. The force and surprise from this made the book girl tumble back in shock as the dust settled, the sight in front of her revealed one of those horrifying new beasts chomping and biting ravaging at the figure below it. It held with all its strength as both of the figure's hands gripped onto the monsters' upper and lower jaw, this desperate display of resistance to the nearly 6-foot four-legged beast kept Kaoru Maki from being its next meal.

Umika saw what was happening and immediately sprang up to help out her friend, _"Hold on!"_ she shouted to her struggling partner as her book magically flipped page after page, her usual powers were unsuitable in this do or die situation with any semblance of strategy gone in her mind only focused on trying to keep Kaoru alive. Her book glowed before it shapeshifted itself into a large pole weapon, shifting into a fighting position, she charged at frantic speed and with a massive thrust she pieced the exposed purple eye of the beast that continued to puncture clean through its skull and out the other end.

The creature lifted it's head up and screeched in pain, it shooked its large head wildly and with such force that it almost shook Umika around like a rag doll as she held onto the staff. Kaoru took a deep breath, now released from the creature's jaw's of death, quickly picked herself up and sprung forward to the wounded beast. With a quick read of her right leg, she aimed directly for the neck and swung diagonally and struck the back of its neck and sliced through till its head flew off and crashed into the left wall. Umika and her pole weapon slide off the creature from the force just as its head was severed and landed on her right arm on a particular sharp clattering of glass on the floor, she winces in pain and opens her eyes to see the main body of the monster stumble before collapsing on its side.

_"Umika!"_ Kaoru shouted as she jumped over the giant corpse and kneeled over her friend as blood ran down her arm and stained her long white sleeve showing a deep puncture on her shoulder by some glass shards. _"Hold on, I got it"_ she calmly said as she grabbed the shard, with a sharp inhale Kaoru yanked out the shard and saw droplets of blood pour out Umika reeled in pain and tightly held Kaoru's hand to get through then after a few seconds it started to slow from Umika's magic.

Umika panted in exhaustion and pain as Kaoru stood back up looking at the beast she had beheaded and thinking back to the three others she was dealing with earlier, with a slight quiver of fear in her voice she asked _"What are these things? They practically came out of nowhere and attacked us." _

Umika held her left hand over where her wound is and tried to rationalize what the answer may be, her voice groaning out saying _"They're...differently not some new breed of wraiths or any creature really that any of us have seen before. I can say however that despite their savage attacks, they're not dumb, what happened earlier wasn't just an ambush...it was divide and conquer." _

Karou turned to her teammate in fear of the idea these things could make plans, Umika looked back at her and worriedly asked, "Have you, Saki or Kazumi seen the others yet? Niko and Mirai both disappeared on me an hour ago, and I have no clue where Satomi is either."

Karou somberly turned her head down as she recalled the past hour, _"I saw Kazumi fighting in the parking against more of those things, and I don't know about Niko, Satomi or Mirai but...I-I did find, w-what was...left of Saki."_ Umika stared at her partner absorbing all of this in while Karou slightly gagged at recalling the sight of her body.

_"We need to get out of here, we got to get to Kazumi and make a run for it before these monsters tear us to shred!"_ Umika declared urgently with Karou giving a mixed look, they were in a horrible spot that much was clear to Karou but if they leave now then what about the rest.

_"Okay, but we need to find the- huh!?"_ Karou exclaimed when both of them felt the building shudder violently, "It's collapsing!" Karou said and looked around for the quickest exit. Umika was standing a couple of feet in front of Karou with both facing the hallway Umika entered the building with. She turned to point to an exit when she saw out of the darkness consuming the rest of the corridor a clouded shape of a large animal, emerging from the shadows yet somehow as silent as a gust of wind, was furiously running towards Karou who was looking everywhere but behind her.

It was at this last moment that Karou felt a coldness breath down her neck, her back barely able to shiver, then another moment passed, and her mind got her to turn from looking right to look what's behind her. Suddenly she was shoved forward and glimpsed over to see Umika pushing her out of the way with her left arm as her right held her pole weapon with the head of one of those monsters about the crush down on it. Karou barely landed on the ground, when Umika's weapon snapped in two and those dagger-like teeth closed on parts of her arm, shoulder and upper chest area.

_'Go...find Kazumi...Kaoru...' _Karou heard in her head, the voice from her captured friend, the only thing she could do was helplessly shout out to her.

_"Umika!" _

Karou saw her friend look back at her with tears in her eyes before being pulled into the darkness, a puff of black and purple smoke blown down the hallway till it all dissipated with both gone. Karou stared down the corridor that had no sign of the creature or her friend as if she was consumed in that black smoke, a magic Karou never laid eyes on before.

_"no...no...Umika..." _

_***BOOM!***_

Karou stumbled as the building rocked again, but much more faintly, she hesitantly moves but remembers Umika's last words, it was the best thing she can do to help those the best that can. The girl jumps up through the hole above her and runs down the empty corridor till she hit a window facing the large parking lot and the flashes of light illuminating from there, she backs up before leaping out the window to back up Kazumi.

The ringing of a bell is heard then followed by a flash of energy surrounding the magical girl in a sphere of energy as a much skinner yet deadly foe scratched its long sword-like arms as another one of those massive four-legged beasts launched red and purple fire out of its mouth aiming at the protective dome. Kazumi can feel her sweat run down her face as she held out her cross-shaped staff to keep the barrier up. Intense concentration was needed, but with the battle scratches seething parts of her body in pain with the screeches still heard outside, she didn't know how much more of these monsters were left to fight.

_"Get off her!" _

Kazumi gasped at hearing a familiar voice and saw Karou's signature kick's landed on the beast's skull, Karou was illuminated by the orange energy emanating from such an attack. The monster tumbled away from the powerful attack before it skidded to a stop, Karou landed and summoned a staff with her left arm, she held her weapon up in the air till it transformed into a volleyball shaped yellow energy orb. She flung it high above her and immediately jumped following it, now over two stories high she preps up and aims to fire her finisher.

_"__Palla di Cannone!"_

The creature roared till the ball punctured its body and exploded within, by the time Karou landed there was nothing left of the beast but soot and smoke.

_"Karou behind you!"_

The magical girl turned and saw the towering bladed creature swung down its long bone like arm-blade at her, Kazumi blinked away her shield and got up when she heard a loud clang. The beast turned its head in confusion when it saw the girl shield her head, now covered in metal. With a quick smirk, she swung her left leg and sliced the creature in two, collapsing to the floor it disintegrates like the rest.

The two Saints, trying to catch their breath, scanned their surroundings and found no signs of those things. Kazumi nodded her head, thanking her for helping her out. The metal Kaoru gave back a small smile in gratitude that at least one of her friends is safe, she barely flinched when a crow's caw was heard then a strange gust of wind blows past her and suddenly she found herself falling. Karou mind registers what has happened and noticed she can't feel her anything below her knees anymore, Kazumi saw the smattering of blood splash across Karou as her legs were sliced.

_"NO!"_

Kazumi flung herself to catch the falling Karou when she was blasted on her right shoulder, throwing her across the lot till crashing into a light post, Kaoru fell to the ground and grunted in pain as she tried not to look at her severed legs just across her. She pounds on the floor from the pain but still tries to crawl her body over to Kazumi far away in the distance, she felt coldness surround her, then black and purple heels gracefully land in front of her. Looking up, she saw it was a magical girl like her wearing an almost school uniform type of clothing colored with white, grey and purple.

Her long flowing hair illuminated by a purple earring on her left ear, she pointed a Ruger GP100 revolver and aimed it at her girl's forehead while smirking down to her.

_"So it's still all blood and meat under all that metal, just a thought I annoyingly had in my head the moment I saw you, you can't fault a person from being a tad curious,"_ Homura spoke with little emotion besides the tinge of satisfaction in her voice. She walked around the magical metal girl till she kicked her over and stomped on her neck, almost puncturing her throat from how strong it was, Karou gasped for air and grabbed on her boot in resistance, but all her strength before proved worthless against this person.

_"Ack! Gah! W-who...are...you?"_ Karou struggled to say to this mysterious but dangerous figure, her expression barely changed as a glow illuminated from her hand and summoned a dark rapier-like blade with a unique purple jewel on the guard handle. Swinging the tip of the blade to Karou's soul gem, a slight crack is heard causing the girl on the ground to gasp then immediately quiver in pain as this power seeped in, causing it to crack further.

_"Have you or any of the other Saints worked with or seen a magical girl cladded in red and white?"_ Homura asked with little concern of the girl's pain which began annoying her as her frivolous squeals continued. Pressing the blade harder on the gem, she calmly asked her again, _"I'm looking for a special someone and I simply want to know if she's been talking to people she shouldn't be, people like you, now have you talked to or seen a girl in red?" _

Karou, biting down on her teeth so hard they began cracking, turned her head to this freak with tears in her eyes and said with her scratchy voice, _"I...we n-never s-seen...anyone like that here...we're the only...magical girls p-protecting this city...Guh!"_ Homura looked up and shook her head in annoyance, with slightly added pressure the nearly blacken gem shatters.

Karou gasps as the coldness overtake her again, and then there was just darkness...

Homura picked herself up as the girl flashed in orange light dissipating her magical outfit back to regular clothing, her lifeless eyes staring right back at her.

_'She's nobody...all of them are'_ the demon thought when a blast of energy fired and exploded around her, Kazumi fired shot after shot at the raven-haired monster with ferocity and no restraint with each attack, the crater became larger and covered in a growing cloud of shattered concrete.

_"URGHH!" "HAAA!" "Take this!"_

Kazumi, surrounded in an orb of energy, aims her weapon at the girl and charged up her final attack, _"Limiti Esterni!"_

Within a blink of an eye, half of the lot disintegrated as the old medical structure finally collapsed as the shockwave tore the twin buildings to shreds. When the dust settled, just the base of the structures dangled off the edge of the deep crater that spanned most of the large lot, surrounding empty roads and foliage. Kazumi stood on the opposite end of the hole, her feet shivered and gem nearly blackened from tonight's fighting, with a heavy sigh she drops her weapon and collapses down the crater.

She could barely move a finger as she laid in the dirt, Kazumi with eyes half open, she spots the corpse of her dead friend now half buried in the earth from the impact of her attack. Whatever left of her that can still feel exploded in anguish, silently crying at how everything that could've gone wrong somehow ended up worse.

_"Karou...Saki...Umika, they're all dead...now the whole city's vulnerable to these things, we...we should've listened."_ Sobbingly cursing herself, part of her was ready for the grief to take over.

A black feather falls in front of her suddenly, she turns over to face up to Homura, unharmed beside some dust on her clothes. With arms crossed, her black wings levitated her above the dying girl, looking down to her with the same indifferent stare. A slight hue of red in her eyes instilling a chilling sense of frustration.

_"Your powers were very unique, not unlike other magical girls I've seen before, of course, I'm sure it also brought along some __deeply tragic story for you to wonder what was the point of it all. I've been working hard to help magical girls figure out this issue, to realize that it's ultimately one universal truth. You wanna know that is?" _Homura eloquently spoke, leaning closer to Kazumi.

_"That truth is magical girls, whether born of greed or fear or even hope, all meet death and not by some thin fail reason like saving others or doing the right thing but by their own selfish desires and foolish actions. Now, just like with every other magical girl, your death will be because of those actions."_ Homura seethed out of her teeth as her infinite patience to these creatures is tested.

Kazumi grunted as she tried to move, but the exhaust from the intense fighting put her at the mercy of this psycho who killed her friends. With a glare that can kill she spat at the girl saying,_ "I...made some dumb decisions...this one, g-got my friends...killed by you and your monsters. But even at the very end, we fought on for the good of others, what are you fighting for?"_

Homura floated down feet first standing on top of Kazumi, summoning her revolver aimed at her soul gem, coldly demanding _"I'm going to count to zero, tell me if you know about a magical girl cladded in red and white?"_

Kazumi just chuckled lightly with tears in her eyes, holding back her anger at the threat at her earrings, she confessed to her saying _"We don't know of any girl...but whoever she is, I hope she wipes that damn look of your fa-"_

_***BANG!***_

A flash of light emits from the artificial corpse as a witch hat briefly blows in the wind before disintegrating to nothing. Her gem glimmers in the moonlight as she flys out of the crater and is met by a dozen of her beastly pets whose mouths dripped with blood and teeth having pieces of cloth stuck between them.

_'What I fight for? Hmpf, like anybody even knows and its best that it stays that way, I don't need their pity nor be reminded of what I had to do.'_

She softly pets the leader of this pack who licks her cheek, a slight chuckle escaped her when one of her ravens landed on her shoulder.

It screeched its report to Homura who stops and turns to the large city behind her, _"Poor thing, looked through entire city and found no sign of the pest...oh well, should've figured this be a pointless trip but it's good to know at least she's out there alone in this big, wide world. Death's ultimately's a more suitable option for her, and my doors are always open."_

In a flash of light, the goddess disappeared far into the distance as her pets dissipated into black smoke.

A shadowy figure lurked among the remains of the battlefield with it illuminated black and purple claws being visible. The eyepatched character scoured the corpses and found a handful of dark cubes among all eight of them. She looked up at the moon and spotted a winged shadow figure fly briefly by, she runs away from the scene to report this development.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The orange hue of the sun shimmered behind the roaming clouds high above the city, a mild gust of wind can be felt as a school girl leaned forward on a wooden chair inside a small public patio at the half-empty park primarily made up of decorative glass adorned with flowers.

She looked down on a notebook as another older girl sitting across her spoke about one of her lessons as she took a sip from her tea. _"It's important to factor in the detail of the state of the shogunate government in that timeframe , I can't tell you how many times last semester I had to scour notes after notes on the subject, that's why you should take the initiative now and focus more on creating a more efficient study schedule for yourself."_ Mami adviced her junior as Karin squinted at the book and all the information inside.

_"Hmmm...okay but it's not like its important in what I want to do."_

_"We all have those thoughts at least once each year at school and while your not technically wrong its the exercise of the brain which what's truly important,"_ Mami said tapping the side of her head to signify her point. Karin looked and smirked at herself and responded, _"Geez you talk more like an adult than a student here you know?"_

The senior chuckled at the compliment when she heard the ringing of a phone and checked, _"Ah good, Sayaka dropped off Nagisa back home, now that I think about what will we have for dinner?"_ Mami pondered as she noticed Karin was also checking her phone and had a more focused look as her eyes scanned the contents on the screen.

_"Something bothering you? We can cut this study session short if you have something to do,"_ the senior asked worried that she may be keeping the girls from her own matters. Karin shook her head and assuringly smiled back saying _"No no its nothing big, just an errand I almost forget, thanks for the uhh lessons I think I got enough for next week classes."_

_"I see, ahh my goodness, its Friday already time seems to fly whenever it feels like it sometimes,"_ Mami said as she stretched her arms forward in exhaustion the first week brought.

Karin got what she was saying but couldn't help her imagination thinking back to something more personal, _"Hehe if only that were the case...umm hey, you guys are visiting my booth for Monday's club fair right?"_ she asked pointing at Mami to refer to the group and their comments earlier in the week.

_"Surely, course your gonna have to make quite the convincing presentation if you want to attract more students."_

_"Trust me, I think I know how much I need, see ya then,"_ Karin said as she gave a quick wave and walked down the small steps till she suddenly turned and leaned her left arm on the doorway. She asked her with a curious look, _"Oh! Hey, I know this is kind of a weird thing to ask but what you said about last semester, how was it exactly?"_

Mami looked wistful as she recalled the feeling of that time, like it was a much-needed relief from a more busier time, what that was Mami wouldn't know, and a part of her doesn't really care.

_"Anything before that? Were you doing something else that summer and how was it with Nagisa?"_

The orange sun ways lowered as the sun slowly descended as the day was ending, the shadow cast within the patio hide the eyes of the senior with only her mouth visible as her smile lowered to a disconcerting frown. Karin eyes caught this and noticed Mami sit still as her fingers tapped on the table.

_" ...I starting to find you annoying insistence to be a little intrusive... you're still new to this place and to us after all."_

Karin silently stared at Mami suddenly smiling and answered not facing her Junior, it was clear that the situation was turning tenser from Mami shift in tone and attitude towards her. Karin brushed off a strand of hair saying_ "O-ok sorry I asked, "_ the moment she said this Mami got up and smiled with her eyes closed and walked past her with her school satchel over her shoulder, Karin notices a particular ring shine from the light but holds off on bringing it up to the silent but irritated Mami.

_"I don't want to be late either, oh and do be careful when in the streets, don't want strange figures ruining our day after all."_ She said as she walked off to the nearby public transport still giving her the silent treatment, her way of venting frustration which Karin picked up and made sure to keep a mental note on.

_"Trust me I will,"_ she said almost under her breath as Mami went down the pathway and Karin shifted her focus back to magical business. _'That comment along with the expression seemed...odd, might want to look into it further.'_

Karin stroll down her own way in the park as gaslamps light up and Karin had her phone brought up, _"So what is this? Last week there were wraiths all over this place...but now they're practically gone. Wouldn't be much of a problem if weren't for the grief cube dilemma, hmm, Yoshiteru can do a rough scan of the map?"_

**_"Scan Commenced"_**

The phone blinked as a red line scanned the black and green digital map of this portion of the city, Karin knew it would give just a vague estimate and was better for dark creatures like Wraiths, but this was still useful in providing a general read of the paranormal activity going on in this area. The device beeped signaling its completion, and the results were given, _"Ugh...no way, it's not just this park but practically the whole district...not a good indicator for the rest of the city." _

Karin stopped in her track and bit on her right thumbnail as she thought over what this means for future hunts, _"This weekend's resupply does not look so good, but if I sacrifice an hour of sleep or school work then maybe I can get a few more."_

_"A few more of what?"_

_"Of ggrrrriiiii..." _Karin prolonged her statement as she noticed she stopped right in front of that pink haired girl in class sitting on a metal bench,_ "-iiiillls, uh grills."_

Madoka raised an eyebrow at the answer,_ "Like... an outdoor grill?"_

Karin, seeing that she's in a bit of dilemma, quickly tried to recover,_ "N-no I meant grilled meat, I heard there's a good spot that sells them here, I-i've been craving them yeah." _Karin avoided eye contact to lessen her stress and hide a bead of sweat on her head.

_"Oh, that's nice..." _the pink haired student suddenly had a gloomy look like the light pole next to them shadow her parts of her face. It created kind of a depressing scene right in front of Karin's face, and she had that weird feeling pop up again._ 'Then again, if I do talk to her then maybe she'll forget about that weird comment.' _

With some hesitance, Karin reached out to the girl saying_ "Hey, ummm...uhhh," _she forgot her name and stumbled with her words as the student looked up with her somber look._ "Ahemm, hey meeeggu-"_

_"It's Madoka"_

_"Oh, so I close cool, so Madoka you got a problem or something going on? You're just sitting here by yourself, shouldn't you be home by now?" _Karin asked as she took a seat to Madoka's right, Madoka looked back down to her phone and decided to tell her.

_"W-well, it's just that I'm worried about a good friend of mine, she goes here but hasn't shown up the entire week. I assume that she's just busy with something, but I haven't seen or heard from her for a while."_

Leaning forward looking at the troubled girl,_ "You don't know how she's doing, and now you're all fussy over her, am I right?"_

Madoka nodded and looked at Miyoshi telling her _"Yeah, she's never acted this way before she's usually crazy about me but ever since a couple of weeks ago...she's been acting weird."_

This was quickly getting clear to Karin that this was a relationship problem, something that was rocket science to her despite her or others she knew never seeing a rocket before. She quickly tries to apply her knowledge that might help to say to Madoka _"Uhh, I guess something just came up, do you know if she has enough food or if her family sick?"_

It took a second for Madoka to process the comment before moving on answering back,_ "I think she good on food, as for her family, it's probably that but I a strong part of me feels she should at least leave a message of some kind." _

Karin saw the girl grip tighter on her phone, this was looking more serious and important to the pink haired girl just how what does she even have to say that would help? When something clicked in her head that just might work.

With some hesitance, Karin told her _"Well the way I see it, you simply give her time to herself, this coming from someone who deals with that every day."_

_"But we just spend so much time together and...I really want it to stay that way between us," _she said doubling down on her want to be with someone who cares about her, to Karin this was the line needed to connect both of their experiences and responded immediately finally.

_"Ahhh ok listen, take this from someone who feels the exact same, I would've given anything to spend more time with people I care about...but I wasn't...I'm just not in the position to do that."_

The sureness and even emotion behind what Karin said didn't go unnoticed to Madoka and even made her curious about what she meant asking,_ "Why?"_

_"...reasons,"_ Karin answered slowly and avoiding eye contact when she turned back and said, _"the point is that you just need to deal with the fact that people won't always be with you 24/7 but, the best thing you can do instead is to respect them."_

_"Respect for what?" _Madoka asked till Karin gave her a small smile almost like she reminiscing about something.

_"It's like someone would always tell me that if you truly love and respect someone you do so even if it means one of you have to go away for a while. If ya don't, then neither of you are gonna be happy whether it be for right or wrong reasons, nothing's going to change that aspect."_

Madoka sat still for several seconds, pondering the meaning behind such a message, _'is that what people in love really do? I always figured they stay together forever and...I...I still want that, but now perhaps there's something good in what the new girl is saying. I do want to show...her, that I love her back too, but I'm worried this will just make things worse.' _

_"Maybe..." _Madoka quietly said before she beamed up and happily smiled,_ "thanks for the advice, Karin!"_

_"W-Woah what you're using my F-first name already! Geez you latch on people fast," _she said fumblingly from this being the first time in a while someone called her that. Then both jumped when Madoka's phone suddenly ranged, _"Ohh, it's her!"_

_"Speak of the devil," _Karin said slightly surprised by the timing

_"Umm! S-should I? I mean after what you just said I-" _Madoka rapidly said as she sat up and paced back and forth when Karin got up and tapped her on the shoulder to stop her for a moment.

_"Hey it's up to you, I'm no relationship counselor, get home safe!" _

Just like that Karin left with a small hand wave as she disappeared in the darkness as nighttime finally arrived, Madoka momentarily looked back down at her phone and smiled,_ 'I think, I'll keep that in mind, but for now...'_

_"Hello, Homura..."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The schoolgirl slumped back in the elevator's walls as she untied her red bow and was ready to wear clothes slightly less constricting.

"_Seriously is the weird neck thing even necessary, man people in this time is weird," _she mumbled annoyed and tired from a long week when the doors opened, and she walked to the floor's small lounge area connecting each of the four halls. She begins making her way down the one with her room until she felt something. Immediately she stops and leans back on one of the walls, looking up and down the hall in trying to get a feel where that's coming from.

Yoshiteru appears with swords at hand when Karin said, _"Yeah your right, it's differently not a wraith or a revenant leaving only-"_

_***Tap, tap, tap* **_

Karin jumped to the middle of the hall and summoned both swords each pointing at opposite ends of the hall. The beating of her ears grew louder as she walked towards her room, has she already been compromised?

Once she's at the doorway, she suddenly felt the presence shrink away like it's running away. She puts one of her swords and grabs onto the doorknob, a drop of sweat drips down her chin when she opens the door ready to right.

The room was empty

She quickly closes the door behind her and scours the hotel room: The bathroom, both beds, the windows, all the electronics, her supplies, and even the toilet but found no signs of disturbance.

_"Yoshiteru, I want this place doubled, tripled and however much more ok? I don't want to leave anything to chance,"_ she said with the utmost seriousness, and while her fairy would say something back, this was a matter that could endanger everything. As her fairy got to work, she calmed down just a little bit as she found this whole situation strange. _'Both of us felt it, someone or something was here but yet nothing changed not even the bombs were touched.'_

Whatever it was a part of Karin was glad it wasn't who she thought it was, if it were she would've noticed her a mile away with that level of power.

_***Knock***_

A flash of red covered Karin as she pointed her left sword at the door, the floor creaked as she took one step forward, Karin eyes one of the pipe bombs at the small coffee table and firmly grabs it as she inched closer to the door. A crunching sound made her flinch until she noticed it was a piece of yellow paper on her foot.

Someone slide this under her door. She peeked through the peephole and found no one on the other side, she looks back as Yoshiteru, and both felt the presence to be gone entirely. She looks back down at the piece of crunched up paper, she takes a few breaths then picked it up and saw someone has written on it.

_"Dear, Karin"_

_"Yes we know who you are, but don't worry about your safety just yet. We simply ask you this question: Do you fight for the sake of the future or for yourself? If it's the latter, then stay out of this fight but it's the former then come to the Mitakihara Central Station, Tuesday at 8 am on the dot, we'll continue this discussion from here. Till then good luck gathering those Grief Cubes this weekend!"_

_"Sincerely, O"_

A cold chill was felt by Karin, her mind trying to wrap around just who the hell these people are or how the hell they know her name! Should she try to run and go into hiding? Her secrecy seems to be broken but why all this then if they really wanted to kill her? She remembers all too well the strategy people take to get rid of a person at least that's how people would do it where she's from.

She looks back at her Fairy and puts away the note, she looks through the peephole again and gives orders to Yoshiteru. He flashes away as she starts to gather up her things, _'I shouldn't take the chance, not when I'm getting things started here if they're trying to scare me it's not going to work...I saw worse. But just in case...'_

Her Fairy returns and gives the thumbs up that there's an empty room down the hall across from the one her place is. She nodded and returned back to her regular clothes as she spent the next hour sneaking to their new room, if they come back for then she'll won't make it easy to find her again.

Once the last items were in, she closed the door behind her and slumped down on her new bed, the room was the same as her old besides the new view of downtown Mitakihara. She closed the curtains and shut off the lights, she brought out a small lighter and lit up a candle in the coffee table as she began work on making more explosives then move on to nightly practice.

She never stopped eyeing the door or the windows for the entire night.

* * *

A/N: Firstly I would like to apologize to any fans of the Kazumi Manga if you felt like I killed off these characters in a somewhat sudden and unceremonious manner, but that was sort of the point of this scene. They are good characters of their own story and have interesting things going on that makes them a unique addition in the PMMM Universe, but I couldn't really find a place for them in a story like this for a couple of reasons.

Firstly it would just make this story much longer with than it probably should be; secondly, it's to establish that outside magical girls exist here in this time and might play some part throughout the story, but I don't want to spoil who or how yet. My final reason is that I simply found it wouldn't have worked out if I just made up a random group of magical girls only to kill them off a second later to establish Homura's power and threat. Thinking about it, it just wouldn't have had made the scene have as big of an impact compared to having this happen to established side story characters who are powerful in their own right.

RIP Pledias Saints, You and what made your story unique will not be forgotten in this story that's for sure.

Also got caught up in writing future story stuff and finishing up personal work, if you're curious about the update schedule I'll try to shoot for one chapter per week or two like I've been doing already, but if I get caught up in rewriting then I'll need the extra time to finish it.


	7. Chapter 7

_So you telling me if I read this I get sweet bread...deal, Kyoko Sakura here with a quick heads up,_ **the following is a work of fan fiction using characters and music the Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Yuki Yuna is a Hero franchise. All PMMM-related material is owned by Gen Urobuchi, Studio Shaft and other respective owners with all YuYuYu-related content are owned by Takahiro, Studio Gokumi and other respective owners (**_The blockhead writing this doesn't owe any of it_**). The story being presented came from their imagination and is not part of either series canon, it's solely for entertainment purposes, and they're not profiting from this publication.**

**Thanks to all of the creative teams of PMMM and YuYuYu for making such imaginative and fantastic magical girl series, please support the official release of both series works**... s_o where's the food?_

* * *

**Ch.7 - Exceptional Introductions**

A warm orange hue glowed upon the sleeping face of a teenage girl laying alone, wood crackled within the flames as smoke fumed out of its small rusted metal chimney. Screws creaked as a small gust of wind blew and slivered inside, any other inhabitant would shiver at the blast of cold wind, but the girl sleeps contently as she continued to lightly snore. Lightly pieces of black cinder float from the small fire to her calm, sleeping face with her arms wrapped around herself, her hands gripping onto her brown jacket tightly which provided her extra warmth and comfort sleeping on a flat surface.

***BUZZZ!* *BUZZZ!***

A droning, electrical buzzer echoed in the small room with the girl sleeping on the small carpet silently groaning in annoyance, she shut her eyes tighter, but the sound continued to ring into her ears.

***BUZZZ!* *BUZZZ!***

_"Karin! You awake in there!?"_ a voice asked outside the metal door, no windows present for them to see for themselves if she was home. _"It's just us, remember? Did you die in there? Cause that would really, really suck"_ another voice yelled behind the door, pounding on the door to get Karin's attention.

Groggy and irritated, Karin pushed herself up from the small, dirty carpet and sat with her back facing the door. Her eyes were half closed as they continued to make those loud noises, she wondered why they had to be so bothersome as Karin covered her ears to block them out. She's just fine by herself, she told them that already so why won't they just stay out of her way?

_"Yuna, I think its best if we leave her alone for now, she really doesn't like being near anybody,"_ a softer voice said, barely audible to Karin. _"She's been alone in that room for a whole week, the only time she was out was to fight, and we've barely seen her eat anything."_ the lead voice replied, and soon all of them continued to debate among themselves outside till finally, everything went silent.

Karin has barely moved from her spot, but when it sounded like they were gone she lowered her hands and breathed a sigh of relief, now she can probably get some more sleep or snack on some grief cubes to patrol and hunt later. Then a rustling sound is heard as something slid underneath the metal doorway, this sudden minor intrusion made Karin turn and reach out to grab the pamphlet, she briefly inspected the piece of paper and saw the title boldly written said **"Hero Club."**

_"It's our special club," _the leading voice rang again outside,_ "we meet there every day for plans on how to help the rest of the village with stuff other than defense. We often watch over the kids here or help out with events, you really get to know more about this place and meet other people by doing activities like this. You talk to new people and maybe even make some friends along the way."_

Karin stared and squinted at the pamphlet and couldn't shake this unwavering feeling inside like she seen all this before, this fire's warmth and the noise from outside, it felt so familiar. She turns her back away from the door but didn't stop staring at the crude and childish drawing of the cover featuring those four girls.

On the center-left was the redheaded Yuna wearing a big dumb smile from Karin's perspective, holding hands with Togo on her wheelchair who is lightly smiling in the drawing. Next to Togo was that Sonoko girl holding that weird plush pillow and to Yuna's right at the far left was the girl named Gin looking the most confident out of all in the drawing. All of this is topped off with stars and trees decorated with crayon, all of it looked and felt so stupid to Karin that she couldn't even find a reason to laugh at such a weak display.

_"That's our proposal,"_ said the softer voice outside, _"if you wish to stay here in the outskirts of our home, then we understand but please...take this into consideration because...we want to get to know more about you, Karin."_ The group of girls stood outside not hearing anything from the occupant inside, with looks of sadness and concern on their faces, they slowly left her small premise and returned to the main center of the village.

Karin sat slouching forward and legs spread out with her hands barely holding onto the invitation, her eyes nearly grey with little sign of her olive shade of green. _"Know more about me...tsk! Why the hell am I even here with these morons?" _Karin whispered with scorn to herself at the others display of these silly antics.

She tore the paper in two then into fours and continued to tear it to small pieces, each shred harsher than the last till she threw all the fragments into the metal furnace, fueling the roaring flame as more and more smoke emitted to outside. Karin wobbly stood up as she saw the fire burn the old, crinkled up paper with the stars and trees now up in flames, her dull eyes reflected the image of the cartoony faces of those girls turning into ash. A feeling of uneasiness grew deep within her, she clutched her chest when it suddenly became harder to breathe. Smoke poured inside the small room with the flames growing larger and stronger, shooting out of the metal stove with increasing rage.

She kept staring at those images of the others burning slowly, she wondered if this was purposeful, to make the destruction of this last memory of the others as cruel as possible to her psyche.

_'Memory, that's gotta be where I am now, so why is it turning out like this!?'_ Karin begged as her breathing turned ragged with each breath she took was followed with violent coughing up of black smoke. Smoke consumed the room, she couldn't stop her mind keep having these flashes of terrifying images, and her head feeling like it's about to burst.

Her body feeling like its slowly shutting down on her.

Karin barely held herself up as her body slowly began to shut down on her, this powerless state left her nothing to do but ask herself,_ 'What is happening? Why did I do that? This...this isn't how it was!' _

Her mind bombarded with all these horrible things was barely keeping itself together, when voices began to come from outside.

At first, they were mere whispers of Yuna, Togo and the others but soon they grew louder and louder and louder still as more people she met in her life called out to her. They were inaudible but droning to her ears and her mind, Karin shut her eyes shut from the smoke in the room and pressed her hands hard against her ears to shut out all these ramblings outside.

_'This can't be real, I'm dreaming again I know I am, it just a bad dream nothing more!'_ she frantically told herself, slumping her back to the old metal wall till something pounded on it from the outside scaring the lone Karin enough to jump back and fall on the carpet as the rest of the walls around her were violently banged on.

***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

_"Karin! Get Out Here!" _a voice yelled out nearly drowned out by all the terrible screaming and the desperate hammering of the walls, making the small home shake everything inside like an earthquake was happening. All Karin could do is face up to the door as the small knob twisted back and forth, waiting to be unlocked by the person inside, but Karin just laid on the floor and shield her eyes and ears.

_'I can't...none of this is real, it can't be!'_ Karin quivered under her breath as the buzzer began screeching.

***BUZZ!***

_"What are you doing in there!? Do something!" _another old voice rang as the orange flame shifted its form to a reddish, purple color.

_'I'm trying...I'm trying, just stay quiet for a second...'_

***BUZZ!***

_"Help Us! Please!"_

***BUZZZZZZ!***

_'Shut Up!'_

***BUZZ* *BUZZ* *BUZZ***

An alarm blared across the dimly lit room, coming from the red device vibrating the table its one with each alert.

Karin half opened, and crusty red eyes stared off at nothing particular as she realized she was sleeping on the floor in her hotel room, having must've collapsed from exhaustion finally catching up to her from a weekend of searching for grief cubes and training. Karin's blue jeans and new orange shirt were wrinkled and had a slight body odor to them, signs of her long indoor night training session ending abruptly.

Her expression stayed neutral and unmoving for several moments, her right hand covered in dried sweat made an effort to get her up as the buzzer continued to ring at her ears. Half dragged over to the small table, her hand sloped over the device and shut off the alarm before relenting and lied flat on her back facing the flat white ceiling. She didn't know how long it took her to recognize the droplets of water emitting from her eyes and dripping silently down her face, her reaction did little to care about this, there was no energy in her to stop.

Weakly, her left arm lifts itself up and rests over her eyes, in the shadowy room whispers slivered across as Karin laid still and whispered to herself, _"just a dream, was just a bad dream...I, I think...fuck."_ She lied alone in a dark room that feels slightly smaller than before as time passed on around the girl, unmoving and unenergized to do anything, an empty feeling begins to float in her mind one not born of any magic but from herself.

A bright blue light shines in front of her, she groaned slightly and opens one eye to see Yoshiteru holding her phone with an important message she written on the screen.

**"Club Fair today, try not to fuck it up."**

Her Olive green eye stared before she waved her hand to swat the fairy away, she slowly managed to slump herself up to a sitting position. Her left hand now rubbing her eyes as she quietly spoke to herself, _"Forget it"_ Karin said followed by a quick light slap of her cheeks as she tried to refocus herself, _"...just forget it, you got other shit to do so just drop it." _She picked herself to now she's standing on her two feet, rubbing her eyes one last time before getting to work.

Karin activated the room lights as her surrounding illuminated with Yoshiteru turning on the T.V, paying no attention to her fairy she reorganized vital equipment made over these past two days. From the large white and black painted banner on her bed to the box of pamphlets to scatter across the school, she put all of this near the front door before opening the closet next to her.

She spots the time to be 4:55 am on some news channel the T.V was one, giving her just enough time to do some other stuff. With a loud yawn, she opens the closet door and first grabs her uniform on a hanger under the shelf that had her old stitched together satchel and a newly acquired duffel bag acquired over the weekend. She temptingly stared at it, knowing the contents inside, the thought of something going terribly wrong never left her mind the past few days.

Karin tried to wave it off as she instead grabbed her long cloth bag up against the wall.

Yoshiteru grabbed Karin's uniform from her and laid it flat on the bed as he got back to assisting in organizing her school bag and papers. He turned to the girl who moved to open the clothing drawer under the T.V to grab out a pen along with a rolled up sheet of paper showing a detailed sketch of this district of the city written on it.

Karin scribbled on it for a moment before turning away and ordering her fairy, _"I want an assessment of this spot in the red circle while I'm gone, if it's well-hidden enough it may be a decent back-up hideout in case someone wants to pay us a second visit. I also wanna see your portion of the research finished by today on that military base a couple of miles away, it may hold something useful for later."_

Yoshiteru crossed his arms and shook its head at the amount of work but then noticed a smell from his companion, his somewhat mocking posture of trying not to breath in the stench caught Karin attention as he informed her, _"For foul stench lies new __apparel__."_ As the fairy pointed at the bathroom she turned away from him slightly annoyed responding,_ "Yeah Yeah, there in the bathroom I know"_ with the backhanded comment, she closed the bathroom door behind her as Yoshiteru saw much of her school work was still unfinished.

With a heavy sigh, he grabbed a pencil and began finishing up the paper for her.

Karin walked out the restroom wearing a white and red training shirt with black shorts accompanied as her cloth bag wrapped around her left shoulder. _"Ok, I have a good two hours till I gotta go,"_ Karin signaled to her fairy as she walked over to the small nightstand between the two beds, she pulled the stand out of the way and lightly pounded on the section of the wall till a corner section dented inwards.

She pulled out the 2x4 piece of the wall to reveal where the room's safe has gone, now inside the wall of the room. _"I'm gonna do some more training before school starts, I should still have time leftover to move everything to our booth for later. Double check if I'm missing anything otherwise it's down to me just making a good enough showcase to the others,"_ she informed Yoshiteru and to herself as she entered in the code and opened the safe to show a dozen or so grief cubes.

It was hardly something to write home about, the past weekend had even fewer Wraiths than she could've expected and this will be likely to continue in this city. Karin and the others soon will be going up against an increasing amount of enemies, and if they were to ever stand a chance, they need to be ready for battle. She must set the example now, or their task will become that more difficult.

She puts away the cube and hides away her supply, hoping that her next hunt would work out better even if she has to start expanding her territory limits to do so. She slings up her bag and begins to walk out, _"I'll be seeing ya,"_ Karin said, getting to the doorway and putting on old shoes she wore everywhere. Halfway out the door, Karin spotted the duffel bag in the still open closet door and told Yoshiteru, _"and put a special package in both my bags, don't worry about anybody finding them, just gotta be ready for anything."_ With that send-off, she left as Yoshiteru just shook his head at the girl's behavior.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A soft layer of fog rolled in from the shoreline, the sun barely peeking out as a glimmer of light within the darkness shines and lingers across the city.

Karin jogged her way through sidewalks and crossings, passing by strangers and workers in the waning streets, she stops and waits for the signal to turn as a group of self-driving cars drove passengers to wherever they were going. She sprints down a sidewalk, paying no attention to the groups walking to work, or calling whoever was on the other line. She turns left and runs down an alleyway heading straight where she wants to go, sprinting down at impressive speeds she passes by rows of shops and family restaurants with some just opening.

Karin ran through to the other side and saw her destination, she didn't stop till the heels of her shoes skidded in the sands of the empty beach. She checked the time and saw it was nearly six o' clock, slightly tired out she brings out her bag, beginning with a little warm up. With a Bokken in each hand, she takes a deep breath and positions herself into a starting stance, the waves crash onto the beach as she begins with an air stab before doing a quick slash to the right.

Her footwork and attacks flowed together naturally like the soft bellowing of the wind, the focus and technique were mechanical yet flexible within a moments notice, she stops and restarts back to starting position.

Karin closes her eyes as her surroundings fade away with an old voice echoing in the back of her mind,_' remember your techniques, they are your fundamentals,'_ she begins with her fighting stance followed by a deep breath. _'Never break eye contact, the opponent will kill you the instant you're unfocused or hesitant,' _opening her eyes, she focuses on to her imaginary opponent.

_'Starting stance, right foot first, posture is important now...strike!'_ Karin swings right followed with her left, _'they block, go for the other side, keep up the pressure, and stay focus.'_ She counters her invisible foe, her foot movement leaving a trail with each curvature, _'slash left, they counter so block, check your breathing, don't lose focus.' _

She moves and sweeps her body fluidly like water from the ocean, attacks are timed precisely on point as her mind conjure up more enemies surrounding her. Karin figured that if that demon is anywhere near as powerful in this time to her's, then even fighting eight opponents at once would be far too slow with her speed.

She ducks an attack from behind then dodge's one from her left, then her opponents doubled to sixteen. She moves even faster, but her vision hazes in exhaustion, her body cramps but keeps moving to block attack after attack. Sweat is flung off with each movement, her breathing becoming faster each second as her opponents swarm around her, the exhaustion can't be ignored anymore.

Trying to figure a way out, she thought to herself _'From the left, from above, stay focus! Look for an opening, there isn't any! stay foc-' _

Karin stops as her mind saw one of the figures was behind her and she didn't see them, she lost focus and likely would've been killed afterward.

Throwing down her bokken's Karin plops down on the sand. _'You lost focus and let them overwhelm you,' _the old voice words echoed,_ 'the problem isn't your technique or even improvising but the reliance on your regeneration.' _Karin looked down at her hands as she remembered that phrase that been stuck into her head, _'at best it pushes you to survive and continue fighting but should be nothing more, __No fighter would allow themselves to bleed. Keep doing this, and there will be nothing left of you to keep fighting, __understand?'_

She scowls at the notion, clenching her hands into fists in frustration, that line has always annoyed her. She knew these were traits no one else had, so why not use it to her advantage?

_"I can take,"_ she whispered bitterly and stared off to the sunrise, _"Between telling the others, dealing with these creatures...and whoever the hell "'O' is, I gotta be stronger than ever before, I need to."_ Karin took out and ate her grief cube and got back to her feet. She'll keep training till her time is up, _'If I fail, then what was the point of me...?' _Left with that pondering thought, she begins her starting position, her vision hazy.

The sun slowly rose up as dark clouds loom on the horizon.

**Mitakihara Middle School**

The bustling morning of the campus grounds stand silent, white clouds pass above the school, a dark shadow looms over till the sunlight beam down to the classrooms filled with kids. In one, students stare at the clock as the teacher finished up the lesson. _"Ok class, before we wrap things up here I have an important topic I like to ask all of you,"_ Ms. Saotome asked as she stomped her foot on the ground with a look of intensity.

_"Should toast go with butter or jelly on it?!, Mr. Nakazawa, what do you think?!"_ Ms. Saotome asked and pointed with a ruler to the brown-haired student who unfortunately sat in the front row again this semester. He stumbles his words before responding, _"W-ha-? Why do you always ask me? I barely even eat breakfast on most days."_

_"Because if there's one thing all of you should take away from today is how to deal with real-world dilemmas like this one! Ms. Sakura, how about you?!"_ redirecting her attention to Kyoko who was only half listening caught off guard the student, after a brief moment she answered, _"Uh...well, I guess either way is fine I mean your still getting food in the end." _

_"That's exactly my point, Ms. Sakura!"_ Ms. Saotome confirmed while frustratedly bending the wooden ruler, _"And even if one had a preference, resolving a matter like this shouldn't be that big of a deal or at the very least not warranted enough to judge an entire woman's personality by which topping they choose for you beforehand!" _

The sound of her irritation and snapping of the ruler told everyone exactly how this latest relationship turned out. _"Now girls, I want you to always remember my old mantra when dealing with such a person, that goes for you to boys, I shouldn't keep repeating myself every year!" _The class worriedly nodded and consider the advice as the bell rang, and students packed up their bags.

_"Nice answer there Kyoko,"_ Sayaka told Kyoko as they both began leaving, _"with her ferocity, I will probably be too scared to say anything." _Kyoko brushes her nose and proudly announced, _"Well you know I always been good at improvising at the moment," _her eyebrow raised Sayaka talked back _"Oh, like the time you 'improvised' in handling the quiz everyone, but you studied for." _

Kyoko looks away and ignores the comment as their teacher made an announcement.

_"Remember class! The Club Fair is going on very soon today so go check it out if you haven't signed up for any clubs yet and check out by the city's s__esquarcentennial anniversary __festival later after school. However, don't stay up too late cause I will be there too, and my eyes are like a hawk!" _

_"A fair and festival, hey Sayaka," Kyoko nudged to Sayaka as they walked out, "Wanna scope out for clubs handing out free sweets? Or how about the festival near downtown, it's just across the train station, which is like 5 minutes from your house." _She found Kyoko's enthusiasm charming but knew it was an excuse to get free stuff and slack off today, but the plan was still tempting.

_"Well for the Festival we got to talk with Mami and the others to see if they wanna go to, for the club fair we can but we gotta check out Karin's club while we're there, it would be mean of us to not show up."_ Kyoko sighed at them making a stop at the new kid's booth, _"Oh right, was she even in class today cause I didn't notice."_

Sayaka was gonna treat that kind of comment how she usually does but realized she can't quite recall where Karin was either, she tried to look around but couldn't see any sign of her in the crowds of kids in these halls.

_"I guess not, maybe she's busy setting up for later, she is the only club member. Which is why we should consider it, I mean it might be interesting," _Sayaka optimistically said, but as they walked down the hall, Kyoko had a more cynical view. _"Or it could be totally sad and a waste of our time," _Kyoko said, but Sayaka crossed her arms and gave her a confused look asking, _"Why are you so adamant on her? Because she beat you in that foot race a week ago?"_

Kyoko instantly gawked at the claim,_ "Ha! Hardly, no see the reason why is because she's been giving off a strange vibe with her weird behavior the moment you and I saw her. My gut is telling me something's up, and I always stick by it," _she proudly exclaimed, but Sayaka held firm her stance.

_"Well, MY gut is telling me this new club sounds pretty neat, who knows, we can learn new things, be helpful to others, and clear the mind." _Despite the cheerful proclamation, Kyoko looked back with a stern look, _"What's its name?" _Sayaka scratched her cheek in thinking up the answer.

_"Um, well... it's not like she told us and she probably hasn't had the time to put up posters across the school Kyoko," D_espite the answer given, Sayaka saw Kyoko place her hand on her left shoulder and look her in the eyes. _"And that's exactly my issue with your line of thinking about this Sayaka and what's been racking my head whenever we bring this up. It's like you doing this would help you with a problem none of us even know about, yet you're acting like nothing's wrong whenever we're around." _

Sayaka looked away and nervously told her,_ "I-I don't have to tell you everything I do or think Kyoko." _

_"Of course not dummy," _Kyoko retorted,_ "but if its something bothering or even hurting you then I..." she suddenly turns silent before stating, __"Sayaka, what is it that's bothering you the past couple of weeks?" _

The two stood in the hall junction alone with the question hanging in the air, Kyoko stared at Sayaka as her tone deepen, and her calm attitude vanishes, showing her the seriousness of the matter. Sayaka stood still in surprise till she saw in Kyoko's eyes the thing rooted in Kyoko's question, concern. She lowered her eyes, her expression dispirited in answering, Kyoko thought had before saying, _"Sayaka, I-"_

_"What are you two doing here?" _

The two turned their heads to find Madoka jogging over to them but before either could respond she half-panicky said, _"Class is about to start, if we're late we have to do one of his questions in front of the class!" _Remembering the teacher's infamously difficult questions, Sayaka exclaimed_ "O-oh right! crap come on!" _The two ran as fast school rules allow them to as Kyoko followed slowly, thinking of Sayaka with a worried look as this problem continues to fester in her yet Kyoko feels incapable of helping her much.

Arriving late, she didn't find a reason to care about the teacher's question.

The rest of the class period went on as it usually does, going over this week's subject then do some classwork before being assigned homework. During class, Sayaka would glance over to Kyoko who didn't give much attention back aside from occasional eye contact. She sort of understood what Kyoko was getting at when she asked her in that hallway, it was more than just the club thing but how she's feeling different ever since the restaurant incident.

Something was itching in the back of Sayaka's mind, but when Kyoko wanted to talk about it with her, she froze and couldn't say anything, leaving them in an odd state where one of them isn't fully communicating with the other. It only continued to be awkward throughout the following classes.

The next period had the class assigned to do in-class group work requiring two at least, Sayaka picked up her notes as the class rearranged itself, including Kyoko. Sayaka saw her walk to her seat but then saw as Kyoko stopped in front of a group of kids with their pile of textbooks.

Seeing Kyoko sit down with them, unable to tell her expressions brought a strange feeling and it kind of hurt, but Sayaka felt it was more than just physical pain. She sat alone as the rest of the class formed their groups, she found herself at the back of the classroom, that sinking feeling more apparent with each passing moment yet her expression reflected little of that, she didn't want to create a scene in the middle of class. She tries to let it go and focus on work when someone sat in front of her.

_"H-hello, you don't mind me being your partner, right?"_ Madoka asked with a shy smile, Sayaka looked back at the pink pigtailed girl, suddenly feeling a little better with her here. The two got to work, going over notes and glancing at their notebooks, Madoka occasionally peeked up noticing Sayaka looked gloomy. _"You have something in your mind?"_ Madoka whispered, trying not to get the teacher's attention, _"Huh? What makes you say that?"_ Sayaka asked which Madoka lightly smiled back, _"Well, you looked kind of sad just now and when I went up to you, I also remembered how you and your friend were talking back there." _

Madoka, despite her usual timid demeanor, had a kind heart that can spot a person troubled. Sayaka got back to work with her arm propping up her head as if thinking of something, _"Well, we were having a conversation in the hall before you ran up to us, it was kind of a personal topic and...I guess we're kind of in a weird spot now."_

_"Have you two been in one before?"_ Madoka asked Sayaka who shook her head, _"Nope, first time and it's as weird as other people said it be. Urgh, I don't know what to say, and I can imagine she kind of hates me now for not answering."_ Watching her slumped on her work over this dilemma, Madoka tried thinking a way to help, _"If that the problem, then the best thing to do is just start talking to her, it's probably not as bad your making it out to be." _

Sayaka looked up and asked,_ "and if it is?" _Madoka played with her pencil thinking before replying,_ "well the best thing is just being open with her and talking it out, much better than making look like your giving each other the silent treatment." _Sayaka glanced over at Kyoko and nods in agreement,_ "Wish it was always that simple, but it's worth a shot; also, I didn't take you as a relationship expert Madoka." _

Blushing Madoka tells Sayaka,_ "Well, it's not so much mine but something my Mom told me once, she's really good at almost anything she doesn't." _Sayaka smirked at hearing the old 'my mom is so cool' talk and sarcastically asked_, "Really? Like so cool she lets you have a beer or something?" _

_"Sometimes yeah, Asashi is my personal favorite" _Madoka answered with a straight face causing Sayaka to barely hold back a surprise shout and whispered, _"Wait seriously?! That's kind of hardcore Madoka."_

As the two began whispering back and forth switching between talks about homework to more casual topics, the two connected naturally as if they always talked this way.

The bell rang as students got up and handed in their work, Kyoko placed down her assignment and sighed exhaustedly when something poked her shoulder. The pair face each other when Sayaka mutter out, _"H-hey, about earlier...umm, I-"_

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_ Kyoko asked forwardly, the girl opened her mouth to say something when she suddenly lost those words. Gone as soon as she thought of them. Seeing Sayaka not saying anything Kyoko simply said, _"Ok, we'll talk about when you feel like it, see ya at the fair." _She then left to go to her next class alone, Sayaka stared on till Kyoko disappeared among the crowds, Madoka caught up to Sayaka and saw her expression._"You two, ok?"_

_"Yeah...she doesn't hate me...I can tell that much."_ Sayaka half-heartedly said, unsure if she even fully believes it, but Madoka reaffirms, _"That's because you care about each other, this isn't going to ruin your bond." _

Sayaka took in what she was saying and at first, just took it as simple positive reinforcement, things good people to make it seem things aren't so bad, it was a tad cynical, but Sayaka's more somber mood often fell victim to this mindset. Yet when she saw how Madoka was looking at her, she saw what she meant by 'care' and slightly blushed, never really sharing it to anyone before. _"Is it that obvious?"_ Sayaka said somewhat embarrassed but also happy that she's discussing this with someone who sees her as a friend,_ 'yeah, friend, I like that.' _

_"Look, I have her next class," _Madoka brought up, slowly walking where Kyoko headed,_ "I can go talk to her if you want." _Sayaka briefly considered the offer but politely said, _"N-no, as you said, I don't want to make this bigger than it needs to, I'll talk to her later."_

_"Ok then, see ya!"_ Madoka waved goodbye as the two walked to their next classes, Sayaka strolls down the halls with the image of Madoka rolling around in her mind, realizing she never saw her be this energetic before. Sure it wasn't anything leveling Kyoko's energy, but it was the kind of quiet support she needed that moment. Sayaka didn't want to let that feeling go, even wondering the rest of her way if Madoka would accept having meals together during lunch.

That weird itched appeared in her head again, she tried to ignore it till it passes.

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_"Your likely to succeed...if you try...finished," _Karin whispered as she made the final stroke that completed the clubs tenets where she lightly smiles.

Quickly refocusing on the last stuff to do she takes the paper and punches the corners with tacks leftover from the previous club that moved out leaving the club room, located in a separate building from the main one, all to itself for her to use ignoring the random leftovers scattering the room. Walking away from the digital whiteboard and wooden closet, past the long table, she gets on a step latter and mounts the official tenets above the doorway.

She stares briefly at the tenets till she gets down and quickly closes shop, activating blinds on the windows and taping black sheets of paper over the doorway windows. _'If this place going to be our meeting spot, then we need to keep it secret to the best of our abilities.'_ Karin thought as the last view of the inside was blocked off, leaving only the lamposts and the whiteboard to provide light. With everything set, Karin grabs a stack of poster ads and walks out, the door automatically opening and closing behind her.

She quickly locks it with a simple hacking of its system through her phone.

Walking down the empty hall, she imagines what to say, muttering to herself as she starts reciting those first words. _'Have you ever experienced a strange feeling tingling in your head? Old familiar phrases or images flashing in your dreams, did you ever question the existence of magic in this world...hmm, is that too soon?' _She pulled out a couple of flashcards from her school bag, _'My powers alone should be enough proof, but I need tread carefully, or else they'll run out screaming crazy.'_ The bell rings across the campus, signaling class to begin soon.

Karin puts away the cards and walks to class when something made her stop, a sudden chill shivers through to her mind which she turns to the windows where there were no signs of cold winds or even a single cloud in the sky. Still, there was something that can only be described as terror seeping into the area of the school. '_A wraith?' _she ponders, '_Or worse...whatever it is, I gotta make sure to keep monitoring its presence, I might just need to transform if it gets any closer, but with the amount of energy it's dispersing__...would I be able to even stop it?'_

The worrying thought persisted as she ran to class, making sure her red device was on hand ready, _'If it's from that witch, her lackeys won't scare me from achieving my goal." _

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Walking alone in the hallway, Sayaka head the bell signaled it was finally time for lunch, looking outside the window showcases the club fair to already be underway yet the festivities weren't lending well to her. Kyoko or Madoka was now nowhere in sight after P.E and Mami haven't been returning any text. _'Geez, where is everybody? They weren't at the cafeteria, so maybe they're at the fair already? But then, why didn't they tell me already?'_ Sayaka wondered, looking out the window to a sunny day staring off into the distance where a sliver of the ocean can be spotted.

Her mind began wandered when she is alone, left to her own thoughts when a strange sound is heard off the top of her head. A crashing of waves and a distance humming of music in the air.

She returned pulled back out of her thoughts to reality, checking if her ears are hearing correctly but upon seeing her palms, she saw not only were they wet as if they were dipped in water but that ring again with a bright blue gem. _"I...I thought I took it off, so why is it-?"_ Sayaka whispered as the crashing of waves rung louder each second, she stared at her ring and saw a large shadow loom in the hallway.

***Flash!***

A flash of bright light startled Sayaka, now half blinded from the sun, she rubbed her eyes and saw Hitomi with an older camera slung around her neck with Kyosuke next to her. The two shared a look of confusion and concern, _"Ahh! Sorry!"_ Hitomi said first looking down at her camera upon seeing she accidentally taken a photo with the flash on, Kyosuke walked up to her asking _"We saw you like you were entranced, you feeling okay Sayaka?"_

Backing off slightly, Sayaka nervously replied, _"Y-yeah, I'm good, just weird memories, you know."_ The couple glanced at each other still concerned before Hitomi walked to her friend, handing out a photo of Sayaka.

_"Here, I wasn't paying attention and snapped this by accident, hope I at least caught your good side." _Sayaka peeked at the photo of her staring down at her wet hands with the sun rays shining down, it was actually kind of pretty if not slightly off-putting. She quickly recomposed herself and proudly stated, _"Psh, please every side is my good side,"_ snatching the photo and placing it in her bag. It took Sayaka a second to notice the obvious, _"Uh hey, why are you carrying something so old anyway?"_

Hitomi smiled as she held up the old machine, _"Like it? It's a vintage Polaroid camera, Supercolor 1000 Delux I believe, the photography club is looking to use camera's like these to capture the fair and festival going on today, and a colleague of mine asked If I mind helping with photos." _Sayaka nodded, ever impressed by how connected Hitomi is with the student body_, "That pretty cool, but why aren't you at the fairgrounds then? You only have an hour at best, you know." _

Kyosuke responded casually,_ "We were actually looking for you, Kyoko and Mami asked us to look for you so that we can all walk around, look at clubs and talk about tonight's event." _Sayaka stared in surprise at the news, proceeding to say, _"R-really? But why didn't they just text me?" _

_"They were going to," _Hitomi answered,"_ but when Madoka suddenly received a call she wanted them to go with her, they asked us to go get you so we can all meet up at the fair." _Their friend mumbled, _"I see, that makes sense"_ the thought of them trying to get together and talk as a group of friends made Sayaka almost forget about that strange occurrence.

_"You ready to go then?" _Kyosuke asked Sayaka who quickly nod, following the pair to check out the commotion down below and what a commotion it was as the central grounds erupted in noise, surrounded by the auditorium to the left, the main school building behind and a second class building to the right.

The main grounds were the ideal layout mixing greenery with marble pathways lined up with booth after booth of clubs promoting themselves to wandering students. Trees and wooden benches scattered the lawns as groups of students sat together eating lunch next to large planters of various flowers and other plant life decorating the white and green area. Among a row of an assortment of clubs was one table with a white and black banner posted and hanging above the booth, tap in front of the table was a decorated welcome poster to the Hero Club. The sole member of the club sitting and waiting as crowds of kids pass by.

Karin peeks over to her phone before grabbing a pamphlet and handing it out to the passersby, with a loud chant she announced _"Join the Hero Club! If you think your hero quality then sign up to prove it, sign up now!" _It was embarrassing but necessary to get as much attention as possible; hopefully, this attracts the people she's looking for. She kept up promoting the club when a figure walked up and asked, _"Ooo, can I join?" _Karin, not fully paying attention, replied: _"Why, of course, I've been looking- eh?" _

Upon noticing the person is some random girl, she quickly said, _"No, no, not you."_ With the pamphlet swiped off her hands, the girl disappointedly muttered _"Ohh..." _before leaving, Karin slumped back in her chair slightly irritated. Feet tapping impatiently as she pulled out her device and checked the time,_ "Where are you guys?' _she muttered to herself, waiting for the others.

Sitting around bored, her mind wondered and thought about the whole situation. _ 'Come on, for once I just want a simple, clear cut meet up so we can move on to talking about the world coming to an end...I can't believe I just said that so casually.'_ Karin thought when something crept before her, it was no person or any physical manifestation but a gust of wind blowing past her very soul. The dark force made her fall out of her chair, panting under her breath she laid low and hid behind the table trying to sense what's going on.

_'Ok what was that!?,'_ Karin thought, _'it had t__o be from before, but somehow it's far stronger and closer. It can't be more than a couple of yards away, but then, that would mean it's in the school.'_ She bit her thumb trying to rationalize an answer to the best of her knowledge,_ 'It can't be any of those monsters, there would be some sort of commotion, but everyone's acting like nothing's happening. Then...maybe a magical girl?'_

Karin's memories quickly placed this "O" who sent her an odd message as the prime candidate, but even this didn't hold much water the more she thought about it. _'I guess it kind of makes sense, but then why am I sensing her just now at this school and it defiantly doesn't match up to whoever was outside my door. It was just a ripple of magic, but this, this is like a whole tsunami! It's almost similar to, to...oh no.' _

Pieces slowly connect in Karin's head, and as much as she tried to deny it, Karin couldn't get out of her head precisely who decided to visit them.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

***Flash***

A photo shuttered out as Hitomi flapped it around to see the picture taken, _"How do I look?"_ Sayaka asked as the three saw the photo of Sayaka posing in the middle of the frame with club booths and students scattered in the background. _"It looks great, now can I take pictures of the fair now?"_ Hitomi asked politely, Sayaka chuckled back, _"Ok, do you know when the others will show up?" _

_"From what I remember,"_ Kyosuke said, _"They said to meet up at the back entrance of the building to the fair, it's just a matter of waiting for them, I guess."_

Hitomi took another picture of the fairgrounds with the two sitting down on the marble steps, Sayaka turned to Kyosuke and noticed he looked kind of zoned out. She glanced over to where his eyes were and saw he paid full attention to Hitomi taking photos. She actually never seen them hang out together before, let alone one of them acting like this, its always been just gossip and stories but seeing it in person was pleasant.

It was love, the innocent young, pure kind only high school couples seem to share, they always get along well and talk to one another as if they know everything about each other. So why can't she do this too for Kyoko over their thing? Right as the thought came back to her, Hitomi signaled over and pointed to a group arriving up ahead.

_"Hey, you guys!"_ Kyoko shouted as Mami waved smiling while Nagisa munched on a cheese stick waving as well. They ran up to the group, chattering between each other while Sayaka held off to the side. _"Have you gotten any nice photos so far?"_ Mami asked, Hitomi nodded and brought out what she got so far and showed them off while Kyoko asked Kyosuke something Sayaka didn't catch. He nodded and gestured over to the blue-haired teen, Kyoko leaped up the steps and slung her arm around her shoulders, _"Man there you are, not everyday friends send a search party to find ya huh."_

_"U-uh, yeah,"_ Sayaka muttered, _"Everything ok?"_ Kyoko asked, but Sayaka nods despite the strange occurrences, _"Do you wanna talk about it?"_Sayaka asked back which Kyoko gave a 'huh?' Look until she grinned brightly _", Only if your comfortable doing so, but right now how about we spend some time with others, maybe it'll even help with whatever problem you're dealing with. __Trust me, this is probably going to be the most fun we're gonna have at this school so let's enjoy for a while."_

Taken aback from the upbeat behavior, Sayaka thought maybe she's trying to cheer her up which might be what she needs to feel normal again. _"You guys ready to check out the festivities?"_ Mami asked as they start to walk to the fairgrounds.

Sayaka notices something, _"Guys, you said you were following Madoka to do something, what was going on there?"_

Nagisa answered, _"She wanted us to meet a good friend of her's."_ Right on queue they caught up to Madoka shyly smiling at them, holding her right hand next to her was a tall raven hair girl, her lengthy hair blowing with the breeze of the wind, a small jewel hanged off her black earring. The group stopped as they met this mysterious girl.

_"Who is she?"_ Sayaka whispered to Kyoko, _"She said she moved away last year, but she actually was a student here and came back this semester. What was her name again, Madoka?"_

The schoolgirl was going to reply when the new student spoke up, _"Allow me to introduce myself,"_ she walked up to the group, more specifically, Sayaka. Tilting her head and giving a smile with piercing purple eyes staring down at her blue eyes, _"I'm Homura Akemi, it's a pleasure to meet Madoka's friends, Sayaka Miki was it?" _Offering her hand, Sayaka shook without looking away from her eyes, trying to understand her strange aura.

_"The same goes for all of you, Madoka told me you were all fine students of this school, I look forward to spending time with all of you." _The six smiled back, but the feeling crept back in Sayaka, something felt off that the others don't seem to notice, she then figures perhaps she's jumping to conclusions.

She decides to start up a conversation with her saying_ "Same here, so where did-" _

_"Shall we go to the fair then?"_ Homura suddenly interrupted, grabbing Madoka's hand and walking to the clubs, Sayaka now stood awkwardly in place from the rude cut off before Kyoko said _"Psh, what's got raven girl all rushing?" _This sentiment was shared with the others who were also weirded out from that, Sayaka suddenly felt Kyoko hold her hand as they all head out to the clubs, as if by instinct she firmly grasped back and smiled at her friends.

_"Eh, who knows but what's more important is how we're gonna handle Homura now she's back at school," _Sayaka said trying to move on

_"Good point, Do you guys know if she going to the city festival tonight?"_ Hitomi asked which Mami replied, _"While we were walking back with her, Madoka brought it up and said she was going, judging how close they are I assume Homura is going too." _

_"It probably going to be separate groups cause she clearly has her eyes set on going with just one person,"_ Kyoko said before asking, _"How should we deal with transport and meeting up, Sayaka and I aren't too far away, but I can't say the same for the rest of you." _

_"Mami said we're taking an automated taxi,"_ Nagisa said as she raised her hand high, _"and that we're leaving just before the sun set's so we can catch the fireworks and night shows!"_ They all continued to chatter about what each pair will do and what time is best to leave when Kyosuke pointed out,_" Hey I just thought of something, their's the grand station across from downtown, it's also where many city taxi and bus lanes stop off so maybe we can meet up there."_ The rest unanimously agree to the meetup point as their night was planned out.

Among the booths of students promoting their clubs were also games and lotteries to play and win prizes. Kyoko and Nagisa tried their luck with a few of these lottery games only to win tissues each time, wishing to alleviate some of the shame, they pushed Madoka to play while Homura intentively watched. Somehow Madoka won the grand prize for every game with Homura congratulating her each time. The group then stopped to take a few pictures first for Hitomi's favor and then a few more for themselves. Mami posed in front of the Culinary and Baking Club, Kyoko and Sayaka were posing in front of the gaming and baseball clubs, Nagisa excitingly took pictures with a group of students wearing animal suits and fantasy outfits with the others doing the same as well.

Much of the rest of the cultural clubs like calligraphy or tea ceremony caught the eye of Mami and Hitomi while Nagisa, Kyoko, and Sayaka focused on the cute items or sweets snacks they handed out. The more serious clubs were mostly looked over either had enough work on their plate or found no fun in them.

The most interesting section came when they ran into the special interest area of the fair, they walked through a mix mash of different clubs of various interests from a garden club to music clubs and many others. _"These look nice,"_ Madoka pointed out as Homura walked with her, _"But with practice, it might make my schedule a bit hectic, huh Homura?"_

She nodded back, "_You shouldn't overdo yourself Madoka, you already do a lot of work at school, so make sure you focus on what's important." _Hitomi chuckled saying to the two,_ "You make a pretty good Mom Homura," _Madoka laughed, but Homura looked more annoyed than amused, Kyoko whispered over to Mami,_ "She has a picky sense of humor huh?" _she shrugged back as Kyosuke and Sayaka suddenly stopped in front of the music club. The boy chatting with the club members while Sayaka looked at listings of upcoming performances and their booklets talking about the craft of music making.

Hitomi checked phone and asked Kyoko, _"Well, it's been five minutes, wanna give it a shot?"_ She nodded back as each respective partner grabbed the two and tried to pull them away, Kyoko grunted, _"Hey Akemi, why not be a big shot and lend us a-"_ she stopped when she saw Homura with Madoka at the manga club looking at one cover that has a variety of guns on its cover. _"Ahh, plan B it is Mami, Nagisa help!" _

_"Is this really necessary?"_ Mami asked as Nagisa angrily asked, _"And when did we become plan B?"_

After the scuffle, the group couldn't spot any new clubs, Hitomi, Madoka and Sayaka walked over to a map that showed the layout of the fair and saw they basically seen everything. _"Well that seems to be it,"_ Hitomi announced to the group, _"and just in time for lunch to almost end, so did anyone found a good club to join?" _Madoka walked back to Homura and thought about it before remembering her ballet lessons, Hitomi looked over to Kyosuke who was confident in joining the music club while Kyoko, Mami, and Nagisa looked stumped from the number of options. Standing next to Hitomi, Sayaka herself was unsure about the music club, she loved the craft more than the people there.

She looked over to the others when she noticed Mami say, _"Well, their's still another club we talked about checking out last week."_ Kyoko, Nagisa, Madoka, Sayaka, and even Homura all turned to their senior in curiosity when Homura asks, "_Is that right? Do you remember what it was called?"_

Over at the Hero club, Karin sat back in her chair worriedly sweat from this powerful aura that has got closer, likely 200 feet away yet was still nowhere in sight. The temptation of running was there but doing so would leave everyone suspicious, especially Homura herself, the only thing keeping her from discovery is her having not transformed but with Homura's powers who knows how or how long it will work out. All she could do is wait it out and hope the others are doing better.

Sayaka's mind raced by, trying to remember as well who Mami was referring too yet felt her mind dizzy again. She first recalls to this morning, Ms. Saotome and Kyoko were there when she announced the fair when they mentioned the new girl, _'Karin'_ she remembered. Images of the promise and where the club was flashed back to Sayaka when another headache hit her, time and the world showed she's in an out of body experience. Her eyes rose up to Homura, a curious yet so calm and composed look on her face, yet her violet eyes looked to have a tinged of red glisten off them.

_"Sayaka?" _

Time slowly revert back for Sayaka, she found herself barely standing as Hitomi held her by the shoulders as the others a couple of feet from them haven't noticed as just a few moments passed. She quickly signaled to Hitomi she's okay when she saw Mami was about to answer, something started itching at her throat. She heard those crashing of the waves again as her throat felt parched, she had to speak up. Forcing herself to stop the senior from telling Homura but Kyoko beat her to the punch.

_"Oh my god, don't even fucking bring up that stupid ass name Mami. I rather join the klepto club than that naive newbie's failed project called a club, trust me lady gunslinger, this nobody isn't worth your time."_ The group collectively staggered back at the girl's ever useful and unique use of words, Sayaka peeked at both Homura and Kyoko as the raven-haired girl stared at the nonchalant Kyoko.

Homura let out a sigh, _"Thier no such thing as a klepto club, but if there were something tells me you would fit right in. If we're done here, then we should return to class, coming to Madoka?"_

_"Yeah, be right behind you," _Madoka said before going up to the other and whispered,_ "I can understand if you're not interested in the club but I met her, and she helped me out, I think her intentions are at least good. We'll see ya later tonight!" _She ran off with Homura as the other looked about ready to do the same. Hitomi quickly went to Mami to whisper something to her, both looked concerned before both nodded and continued their conversation.

_"It was nice walking around the fair with you guys,"_ Kyosuke said as Hitomi continued with, _"Yeah we should do this more often if our schedules allow it of course." _Mami spoke up for the others saying,_ "We have the rest of the school year to do that, till then, we'll see you at the train station at six."_

The couple waved goodbye as they walked off, students around them either doing the same or closing up shop and putting away their booths. _"Damn, when do have to turn in club applications again?"_ Kyoko asked which Nagisa went up to her and whispered in her ear which caused Kyoko to immediate turn blue at how soon the deadline is.

Mami walked over to Sayaka as she stood by herself, looking over to the distance, _"Do you think we should go and apologize to her, we can still reach her and tal-." _

_"No,"_ Sayaka replied, _"Let's talk it with her tomorrow as soon as possible, something tells me she'll understand."_ She then walked off ahead separate from the three as she cleared her throat and felt that strange feeling disappears on her again, she peeked over to where Karin was set up but held back in going over there. She wanted to apologize but now wasn't the time, those waves crash in her mind in the distance, her wish of feeling normal again fading, and now she's either under bizarre weather or is slowly going insane

Mami walked up to Kyoko, knocking her out of her wallow and whispered, _"Kyoko, I think I see what you were saying about Sayaka and Hitomi confirms it, her mind wanders somewhere else and not in a pleasant way either." _Kyoko looks back to Mami and despite not saying a word, her look of earnest concern while keeping her tough facade confirmed that she'll look over this.

The bell echoed across the school with Karin the last to put her stuff away, she lowers the banner, and upon grabbing onto the fabric, she tore it in two. Her teeth clenched in frustration, out of everywhere else in this island their greatest foe had to come to this school. She throws the last of the torn banner and tries to catch her breath, her growls interrupted by brief hiccups of chuckles, her hand trying to conceal an odd grin on her face.

_'Is that how it is then, fine, check up on your peers all you want. It'll only make what comes after all the more fulfilling when your reign comes to an end before it even started.' _

* * *

A/N: Yep, another long one, nearly 10k words of content plus days of trying to rewrite and simplify the wording. If the ending is abrupt and there some loose ends, don't worry because this is going to be a little 2 part section of the story with 7.5 coming very soon. Sorry if that's a bit lame too do but it was either turning this into a big but sizeable chapter equivalent to 22 pages or make it 14k-15k and possibly have a single chapter feel overstuffed with content.

With that aside, this is the first time writing all the main characters of PMMM at the same time which was tricky to imagine but fun, especially since moments of these characters in the same room, just chilling is rarely to never seen in canon. This is also where the writing of the relationship between Kyoko and Sayaka takes a shift to testing them for the first time in the story, which was difficult since I kind of gotten used to just seeing these two be a happy couple from many other fan stories.

Writing this was aimed in rooting the drama with how young couples can act rather but a jumpoff point when stuff get more serious and magical to come for them. Also having Homura be passive-aggressive to everyone but Madoka fits almost too well for her character. It's also cute to write Kyosuke and Hitomi, along with Ms. Saotome, because they are the most normal freaking people in a world secretly lurking with demonic monsters, a love-struck god and teenage magical fighters. Sometimes normal people are needed.

I hoped you liked this chapter, I'll try to get 7.5 written and shipped out soon, thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

_Greetings, I am Mami Tomoe with a brief disclaimer,_ **the following is a work of fan fiction using characters and music from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero franchise. All PMMM-related material are owned by Gen Urobuchi, Studio Shaft and other respective owners with all YuYuYu-related content owned by Takahiro, Studio Gokumi and other respective owners****. The story being presented came from the writer's imagination and thus is not part of either series canon, it's solely for entertainment purposes, and they're not profiting from this publication.**

**Thank you to all of the creative teams of PMMM and YuYuYu for making such imaginative and fantastic magical girl series, please support the official release! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Exceptional Introductions Part II**

The evening light gave the bedroom a soft tan glow as night slowly crept in, Sayaka checked her hair in the mirror while water running in the bathroom indicated Kyoko freshen up. A table lamp provided light for Sayaka to clip on her gold hairpins. Sitting up, she saw her outfit was complete: an unbuttoned long sleeve white sweater over a blue blouse with a skirt and a black t-shirt underneath, completing the look were black leggings reaching past the knee with small white heel boots.

Sayaka smiled shyly in trying to look happy but stops as she sits on the bed, thinking back to earlier rather than tonight. _'Why is this happening now?'_ she wonders worriedly, _'Am I really losing it? Is a part of me is trying to say something?'_ In thinking back to their argument to the moment this Homura arrived, it was always in her mind without her noticing. She wished for days for it to go away, but the moment she arrived, staring at her with those deep purple eyes, she felt like her mind was being taken over.

_'That's...unsettling...but why towards her? I never even met her before...right? Ah!'_ Sayaka suddenly lurched in pain as her brain felt it was being electrocuted, the feeling of hundreds of needle poking her mind nearly made her cry out in pain till it all vanished along with those previous thoughts. Almost falling out of bed, she gasped for air and shuddered in fear of the sensation and losing control of herself.

_"Sayaka?!"_ Kyoko shouted quickly running in the room and saw Sayaka on the edge of the bed, looking extremely uneased. Going up to her Kyoko checked if she was possibly sick but found no sign of sickness.

_"I'm fine, just thought I saw a mosquito that's all,"_ Sayaka tried to ease Kyoko's worries, but this did the exact opposite.

_"If that were really true Sayaka you would already be running out the house! What is going on? You said earlier you're okay talking about it, now let's talk."_ Kyoko said insistently on pursuing the issue as what's messing with Sayaka's head so she and the others could do something to help.

Sayaka relaxes and nods, _"Okay...okay we'll talk, it's just..." _

_"Just what?"_ Kyoko asked more calm as the two sit on the bed.

Sayaka takes a deep breath as she exhaustedly says, _"Where do I even begin."_

_"Alright, what does...whatever this is, exactly do to you? "_ Kyoko states, nodding back, Sayaka begins talking.

_"It sneaks up to me, I feel fine just like any other day then it kicks in, either my eyes flash cryptic looking images, ears start ringing noises no one else hears or worse...I'm out of my own body entirely and somewhere darker and colder." _With heavy sorrow, her words uttered out with almost unhinged nervousness disturbed Kyoko deeply as it would to any listener, but Kyoko spirit stood firm.

_"Do you know when it started and why?" _Kyoko asks intently

Sayaka glances away, whispering,_ "No...well, maybe but, you'll just think I'm going crazy."_

_"And if this keeps up, you'll probably lose it even sooner,"_ Kyoko said earnestly as she puts her right hand on Sayaka's, looking at her with truthful eyes, _"I'm not gonna think differently of you, I won't think less of you and I sure as hell not gonna leave you."_

Looking back up at Kyoko, she quietly asks _"Promise?" _with a firm nod, Sayaka continues her account.

_"The first time this happened, it was the morning after the incident at the restaurant. I was in the bathroom, that was when I looked up to the mirror. Red, it looked like it was all over the reflection, I don't remember how long it took me to realize it wasn't on the mirror but dripping from my head, covering my face like a mask of blood."_

The imagery etched by the story sunk into Kyoko's mind, which she asks,_ "Real blood?"_

Sayaka faintly touches her cheek, the memory of the coat of red coming back to her,_ "I don't know, but it was real enough that I remember its misty taste...then I saw myself wearing a blue and white outfit before I saw this on my finger." _Showing the back of her left hand, she pointed to the middle finger bearing a steel ring with a blue gem glowing along with a strange blue sigil imprinted on the fingernail. Kyoko curiously looks at what Sayaka was trying to show her then up to Sayaka herself, she nods but hides how she didn't see any ring.

_"I don't ever remember owning this ring, let alone having this symbol inscribed on my nail yet when it appeared, I wasn't surprise or confused all I thought was 'This feels familiar' like it was always there and I simply found it again." _

_"Again!?" _Kyoko uttered out, surprised_, "How many times has this happened?" _

_"Four times, including now and I didn't even have to think hard for it to appear, every time I thought I put it away, it just showed back up again. All this, the blood, this symbol, the ring and all these stupid noises in my head playing music while waves crashing down on my ears, I tried to think why it was all happening to me!" _Sayaka said, growing frustrated and tired of all this happening with no way to control it.

_"Whenever I was alone, I tried to think what's causing this and every time a part of me keeps saying the same answer...it's magic."_

Kyoko silently leaned away from her after hearing such a claim, she unknowingly swallows in trying to process this while feeling the room slowly getting warmer. Focusing back to Sayaka she could only say, _"Magic huh...?"_

_"I don't know what else to call it Kyoko," _she said almost chuckling at herself for actually saying it,_ "it's just what my mind always tells me, and whenever it does, I can't help but feel terrified remembering it. Whenever I hear that booming orchestra and think back to that blue dress, it's all deja vu. I was the girl in the blue dress, and I was making that music."_

Kyoko listened on as her throat felt itchy, her mind imagined what Sayaka was describing to her, but just a thought of one of those images sickens her, _'I can't believe she's been going through this, its bullshit...this shouldn't be happening, where the hell did these thoughts even come from!'_ she takes a deep breath and tries to cool off.

She asks, _"That's what causing this, magic...that you think you once had?"_

_"Maybe...I don't know," _Sayaka sighs as she falls back to the bed facing away from Kyoko, her mind tired and not having much else to say, faltered from confronting this cloud in her head that becomes stronger with each thought.

_"I don't know...I'm stupid..." _she mumbles but quickly feels Kyoko's hands on her shoulders.

_"Okay, enough of that kind of talk...you're going to be okay." _Kyoko lies down too, their feet dangling out as Kyoko looked up at the ceiling while Sayaka had her back turn.

_"Before we do or say anything else, Sayaka, you know __I'm here for you, right? Now, are you __ok on sharing this with the others?" _She turned over to Sayaka who shook her head, Kyoko nodded back _"That's fine, I'll just say you're doing ok. Now, I'm gonna try to call up a doctor that can help us-"_

_"Nononono!" _Sayaka protested, startling Kyoko, she grabbed her head and in panic shouted,_ "I knew it, I knew you think I was crazy!"_

_"I didn't before, and I don't think you are now! But I'm not a freaking expert on this stuff Sayaka and from what you said I think it sounds serious enough that we at least need help from people who know about this kind of stuff then maybe-" _she stops upon hearing Sayaka mumble under her breath and curl up her legs.

Kyoko huffed and reached out to her,_ "Ah Sayaka, don't be a-" _she freezes after hearing a small whimper from the terrified girl, retracting her hand as cries began escaping Sayaka, terrified of something Kyoko's incapable of understanding. The sounds were haunting to Kyoko cause Sayaka was always the kind of person who had a smile on their face, now she only feels more alone in the world.

**(BEEP!)**

Kyoko jumps as she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, she glances to Sayaka before picking up the phone, _"Hello Mami...yeah...yeah well we...we uh, might be...we might not be coming...its Sayaka...ok thanks, bye." _She bellows a heavy sigh trying to rack her head in dealing with this, she looks over to Sayaka who was still quietly sniffling but might be calming down, or at least as much as she can.

_'Come on Kyoko, grow up and be useful for once,'_ with that thought in mind she inches herself to Sayaka, she gently wraps one arm over her. Feeling her flinch Kyoko waits several moments before wrapping around the other arm, now giving a warm, comforting embrace from the person least expected by anyone to ever give one.

The calm, assuring warmth brought a fresh air of ease over the two, Kyoko spoke softly, _"Hey... it's me, it's okay __I won't be making the call, but I still want to help somehow Saya, because... well." _An aura of solace Kyoko emitted in treading the thin ice between her and Sayaka was enough not to shatter it outright, but despite her amateur experience, Kyoko tried because it would mean Sayaka feeling just a bit better, even if she has to sacrifice her tough, apathetic persona.

With her face red and sincere eyes, she finishes saying,_ "You mean a lot to me, and I hate seeing you hurt."_ Sayaka reacted which Kyoko worriedly prepared for what she might say next, just to hear a small snicker. Sayaka loudly sniffles, and shakenly says, "_Really? Geez, I must look terrible if you're saying stuff like that earnestly to my face."_

A confusing mixture of levity and offense hit Kyoko, saying to her,_ "I'm serious, I don't joke around with stuff like this, especially if it involves you."_

_"Then what about the others?" _Sayaka asked wiping her nose as she saw Kyoko offhandedly shrug in an exaggerated remark of indifference, she couldn't hold back a chuckle as she said, _"You're right, you don't joke cause you are terrible at telling them."_

_"Well, a girl gotta focus on her top priorities," _Kyoko said with frankness.

Sayaka turned over to her asking _"You? The master of staying focus, name one so important then."_

_"Making you feel like you're not alone."_

The two stared silently, when before the beating of the ears meant the sounds of that strange music, now say Sayaka's heart rate going faster. The confidence behind those words strengthen the resolve of Kyoko, but she couldn't hold back a bit of red as her cheeks glowed.

_"W-well you're not doing too well," _Sayaka said flustered and turning away, conveying to Kyoko what she's saying but also to hide her embarrassed face.

_"Well you don't look hurt or depressed anymore," _Kyoko said covertly poking her finger at Sayaka's cheeks,_ "Your smiling more and you look like your even having fun, think that checks out me helping you?" _Sayaka lightly swats away the hand to stop but in doing so turned to Kyoko and showed her a soft smile, almost chuckling even. Soon a warmth glowed off her face like fire as Kyoko smiled back, as she felt more confident that everything between her and Sayaka will work out.

Hiding her eyes with her hair, she softly replies,_ "Yeah, I think it does..." _Sayaka felt the bed shook as Kyoko got off of her and carried a positive aura in hopes it would continue rubbing off to her, Sayaka never liked lying especially to those she's close too but its a better answer to give than having Kyoko waste time and energy worrying over her the rest of the night.

Now that things seemed to have eased up, Kyoko gave Sayaka some distance by getting off the bed and bringing out her phone, _"Good but let's take it easy for tonight, I'm gonna message Mami we're gonna be no shows, she'll understand so don't worry about it." _Hearing those words, a feeling of joy continued to infect Sayaka just as much as guilt seeped into her mind, she even began to feel a flutter from Kyoko take this extra step.

_'So why does it feel like I'm starting to hold her back? I want her to grow, but it should be done her own way and be something for her to enjoy, I don't want to be a killjoy.'_ Sayaka looks down as her finger still bears the ring, _'Hopefully not something worse later.'_

Typing the message, Kyoko said nonchalantly _"Luckily we also got groceries so I can probably whip us up something decent, how do you feel about having ramen? I'll just be having the leftover udon from that new place." _

_"Kyo," _Sayaka spoke up, Kyoko saw the girl get out the bed and walk up close to her with a cute smile, _"I think I'm okay to go."_

She immediately became slightly unnerved by the sudden insistence, but she put down her phone, asking her, _"You sure? You're not worried you might...freak out?"_ Kyoko wasn't entirely against going but figured from what's going on, wouldn't the more responsible thing to do be to overlook Sayaka at home and not be in the middle of crowds and bright lights especially after what she described to her? All these reasoning entered Kyoko's conscious only to immediately fly out the window when Sayaka suddenly peck her on the cheek.

Kyoko couldn't find the capability to say anything while Sayaka still acting calm and collected just said to her,_ "I'll be fine. Also, __I just couldn't help myself, you have an adorable face, you know that? Anyway, give me a minute to quickly freshen up."_

As Sayaka ran off, Kyoko stood still at the same spot, stunned at what Sayaka did but also at how casually she did it. Lightly grazing her finger over where the kiss was, she felt a light coat of lipstick imprinted and bashfully looked for soft tissue to gently remove the mark. Patting her cheek till it came off, she looked down to notice the pink kiss now on the white fabric, the aroma of the lipstick glided up in the air.

Catching a whiff, Kyoko felt her heartbeat perform a rhythm of passion she hasn't felt in what feels like forever, _"Strawberry..."_

**Metropolitan Area - Mitakihara City**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! It with great honor to announce that this grand festival, marking 350 years since the founding of our magnificent city, has officially begun!" _

Cheering by the masses signaled the beginning of tonight's festivities, clouds gather above as old lanterns lit up while tall lamposts turned on instantly. The main entrance cluttered as groups walked through the large handcrafted wooden gates, a passage to a different era that defined a place called home by many previous generations.

Standing to the side of these gates were four students, scouting to find the rest of their friends in this wave of people. All dressed in special attire fitting for a night out to the city, one of whom was Mami, looking at her phone seeing there are still no messages. Recalling to earlier, she hopes things were working fine for the two, then Nagisa pointed out to the others a hand waving in the distance to be Kyoko with Sayaka in tow walking towards them.

_"You two made it!"_ Hitomi happily said with Kyosuke smiling as well before going up ahead to show their tickets.

_"Glad to see you're able to join us." _Mami welcomed_, "Was traffic really hectic for you?" _

Sayaka spoke first smiling, _"Yeah, its as if the whole city is attending all at once, so you guys ready for tonight?"_

Mami put on a proud smile bringing something out from her purse, _"Hehe I'm glad you asked, because of the level of activities offered up by tonight's event I, as a responsible senior would plan out this!"_ She unveiled a small, brown notebook and showed it off to the group. _"With extensive research into tonight's events, I have crafted us the best plan for all of us to have the most fun!"_

_"You really looked forward to this, didn't ya?" _Kyoko asked surprised along with everyone else but went along with it, Mami's plan can at least help in making sure the group is on track.

_"Does it say which is the best spot for treats?!" _Nagisa asked very much intrigued, which suddenly sparking Kyoko's sweet tooth and saying, _"Yeah cause if it does, then I'll follow your planner or whatever." _Both soon were trying to peek at the book contents.

Mami backed off and told them,_ "Ahh, yes, I did write it somewhere, here we go, it says: only if you're good." _

_"Aww man." _Nagisa pouted as Kyoko cursed to the side similarly left hanging.

_"Freakin tease man," _she exclaimed as Sayaka tried to ease up the two as Hitomi turned to the entrance and saw her boyfriend signal to them.

_"I think Kyosuke found a good spot to enter, let's get going everyone!" _Hitomi signaled as they began entering the festival.

Mami was looking down at her book when she peeked over to Sayaka and Kyoko, noticing the two were holding hands, and the pair were smiling at one another. She closed up her booklet, naturally smiling at the two before a thought from earlier started to worry her. Before entering she reached out to Kyoko as Sayaka went ahead with the others, upon seeing Mami's look, Kyoko figured what she was going to ask next and nodded firmly telling her, _"We talked it over, she's fine, and if something does happen I'll be right there with her."_

Mami was still slightly concerned but seeing Kyoko speak with confidence told her things are under control, she eases herself and nodded back with a supporting smile. The two entered to catch up to the others for the start of a night they'll never forget.

Streets turned into aisles lined with a variety of booths, sidewalks, and trees decorated with a range of colors like the eye-catching red paired with black or white along with other colors fitting to a section of the festival. Passing by, one can hear the tune of the Shamisen and Koto while later listening to electronic beats accompanied by advance Vocaloid lyrics. The energy and light show below would've caught the attention of any passerby, pulling them to join in on the fun, including a shadowy figure descending below near the fairgrounds.

**The Kaname Household**

Looking at herself in the mirror, this was something about the reflection that Madoka found to be unnerving. Focusing on applying the finishing touches to her look, she barely heard the knocking from her door as her mother let herself in. _"Hey, I see the hair department still needs some fixing." _

_"It could be a bit better, but it still probably wouldn't be as pretty as your Mom," _Madoka said trying to fix the entanglement of hair as Junko began to laugh at herself saying, _"Nonono, theirs a reason why your father and I don't show you any pictures when I was young. I don't regret much back in those days, but my look was definitely one of them, dated delinquent look, that kind of thing. You don't have that issue though, you have something you can call your own, and that's an important aspect of growing up."_

Madoka saw her mother being too nice, it's why she loves her, but by how things are going on at school and she barely made any friends or joined any clubs, one can only wonder how long someone can stay being kind towards someone who feels so lackluster about herself.

Lost in her thoughts, Madoka barely felt her mother take her brush saying to her_ "Let me," _and began fixing her hair. Blushing in slight embarrassment, Madoka quietly said, _"Thanks, I don't know what had my hair all tangled up." _Her mother shrugged it off showing her its not an issue for her, seeing her daughter looking nervous Junko asked, _"So, looking forward to anything or just excited to hang out with your friends?"_

Her daughter chuckled at herself, telling her mom, _"I think friends is kind of a strong word, they barely know anything about me and I still barely know much about them, it just so happen that Homura and I are going to the same place they are." _

_"Oh right this Homura girl, for someone you mention you rarely talk about what you two do, unless its a forbidden secret love shtick then I get it dear." _Junko kind of jokingly said as Madoka's blush harder and stuttered saying, _"I-i-it's not exactly like that! It's just well I never really found a reason to talk it about with anybody else, I didn't mean to make it secretive."_

_Lightly chuckling, Junko smiled, "I was just kidding, whatever's going on between you two is your business unless it involves drugs, damaging property or killing then I think its time to put the foot down." _Madoka smiled from her mom's way of mixing kindness, advice, and humor to her words, asking, _"You have a strange look of the world, don't you, Mom?"_

_"At my age, you see some stuff and exaggerate others, but in the process, I learned from them so not to become the jokes I make, some of those lessons did require some mistakes to be made, but a mistake isn't a bad thing. You do stuff out of your comfort zone because they're necessary no matter how big or small they are, its all part of growing out of your shell." _grabbing her daughter's red ribbon, she ties her hair as she finished saying, "_Be it tomorrow, the next day or even tonight, they all apart of that, remember that."_

With a gentle tug, the bow along with the whole look was complete with the two looking at the mirror showing Madoka it a cute dress quite formal for the event but with every small step like this means being more aware and prepared for anything in the future.

_"Anyway, that was my motherly advice for the day and must I say you look great!" _With a quick pat on the back for her daughter, Junko backed off to let her daughter have fun, who whispers, _"Thanks, mom." _She stops, looking back to her daughter turn to her and continue, "_I know I don't say it too often but...I mean it."_

Such a sight of enduring love warms the heart of any mother,_ "I know you do and I understand, parenting isn't always a thankful job but..." _she surrounds her arms around her daughter, protective yet loose for her to move, _"Its nice of you saying it anyway Madoka."_

With things set up for the night, Madoka takes a bit of time to say goodbye to her father and little brother, promising to be home by ten at the latest. At the door awaits Homura herself patiently sitting back against the yard's white marble wall, looking up at the cloudy night sky, feeling a warm breeze blow by as one of her eyes and ears perch itself on top of a small tree planted.

_'Any activity so far? Even our little friend couldn't resist a celebration like tonight's'_ Homura talked with the crow but got no new info, their little game growing colder as this intruder is hardly making any moves, at least one she detects which should be easier. Homura knew after the transfer of power, she'd harbor a degree of control over everything ciphered by the law of cycles making her the most powerful being in the universe, so why can't she detect one measly little girl!

There were a few possibilities that popped into her mind, another dimension perhaps could explain why she's so hidden due to technically not being here when the transfer happened. But there were was a problem with that, cause if that were true, she would've done through a wormhole of some means, was powerful enough to tear through dimensions or has a unique ability to do it. All of these should have created a fracture through her barrier marking her domain, the first thing she created that can sense foreigner invaders, yet she felt no such tear.

Stopping herself upon hearing a noise behind the door, she puts on a smile mostly to prepare meeting Madoka again but also a little towards little red, _'Can't believe I'm actually talking about dimensions, wormholes, and other universal concepts, in a way makes me proud what I accomplished...after everything. Hardly can say the same for our guest but at least she has the privilege of answering a few of my questions before...huh, never really thought about how she'll die, well I'll cross that bridge when I get there.' _

_"Urgh, I would kill to go, just imagine the selection of beer they have! Along with all the other stuff, of course." _Madoka's mother said yearning to have a bit of fun as Madoka waves goodbye before approaching the person waiting for her. As Madoka beamed with energy Homura stood still at a realization, she never saw her wear such a formal yet casual dress in ages, something that was already cute and worth protecting now showing a different kind of beauty!

_"Homura! Y-you, look great!" Madoka complimented as Homura tried to keep up her stoic persona, __"Not as much as you, ready to go?" _Madoka held in her hand as the two walked off to the nearest automated bus stop, but Homura stops for a second, giving Madoka a quick warning.

_"One little thing before we leave, please stay close by me," _she said earnestly while Madoka looked into her eyes conveying the same feeling,_ "I heard there are strange figures roaming downtown lately. I don't want one of them to frighten you."_

_"What kind of figures?" _Madoka asked curiously and slightly frightened at the news yet heard nothing about, _"You'll know when you see them, so please be extra safe and stick by me, okay Madoka?" _The grip tightens around her hand after the last pleading words were uttered, those eyes and her expression, reminding Madoka of something she doesn't remember but feels really sad trying to. She leans forward closer to Homura who flinched back at the sudden closing of the gap between which sealed with Madoka hugging her like she's done so many times before without even knowing it.

_"That's okay with me Homura, I already feel safer when I'm with you," _she utters those words with no hesitance, but something was still different, there was no more profound sadness for Homura nor the need to leave to go off and fight for her love, there was nothing else to do but continue being with Madoka. She didn't know how else to react to that but gently hug Madoka back as if embracing the most fragile thing in the whole universe.

_'I want to feel happiness from those Madoka, I truly do, but even all the power in the universe can't help in that. I'll protect this so that someday I will share this with you, no matter the cost...or who gets in our way.'_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_"Ready? And...Fire!"_

A volley of cork bullets shot off as contestants try to win one of many prizes in front of them, the one at the top being the grand prize. Friends and curious onlookers looked and cheered as one particular contestant grew increasingly frustrated, _'come on, come on! Just hit it already!'_ Kyoko thought to herself as Sayaka just gave her a big smile and thumbs up while the person next to her was doing far better.

After a minute, the last of the corks fired signaling it was over with the man operating the booth looked over the results, with just a glance being proof enough to declare Mami was the winner of the grand prize while Kyoko and most other contestants got smaller prizes.

_"Here's your prize Miss,"_ the announcer said, handing over a cartoony looking stuff animal of a Tanooki. Both Mami and Nagisa both fawned over the prize, with Sayaka congratulating Kyoko in winning a small pale demon looking plushie with a big pair of teeth, _"It has that ugly kind of cuteness to it."_

After a few photos by Hitomi, the group continued to walk through the festivities and checking off the next thing on their list.

They first went over to the games section which included traditional games like Fish Scooping where Hitomi, Nagisa, and Sayaka found it to be harder than they remember it being but did win a goldfish for Nagisa and Hitomi. There was also a game of ring tossing with Sayaka specifically eyeing a small octopus charm for her bag which only cost her 2000 yen, but it was totally worth it while Kyoko worried about budgeting their food money for next week.

Passing by crowds, they arrive at a different section that had a more modern flair to it in showcasing the development over the centuries to today's contemporary music, games, and shops from the traditional booths seen before. Kyoko and Sayaka excitedly entered a mini-arcade as they all played an assortment of games including racers which were Kyoko's favorite, Kyosuke somehow being a natural with crane machines and Hitomi of all people being really good at fighting games.

The six teens didn't even feel like they were halfway done as they take this time to sit down and absorb all of the fun happening around them. Relaxing on some benches, Hitomi and Kyosuke tell the others they'll be taking photos on the other side of the festival and would catch up later leaving the others to themselves. Kyoko was stuck on bag duty carrying around stuff they won or bought from shops, but she didn't really mind the extra luggage. She fiddled around with some things they won including a purple and white action figure of a warrior with their mystical white katana course she knew it was over three hundred years ago and was taught to be just a legend from that era.

Kyoko comfortably sat back and found herself watching Sayaka munch on a Taiyaki, leaning forward and staring off into the crowds with a joyous smile.

The bright lights around her almost giving her a natural glow that inamoured Kyoko, she never really paid much attention to this feeling or how Sayaka dresses up but when she did Kyoko didn't feel like letting it go. Someone pokes Kyoko on the shoulder, knocking her out of the trance to which she saw Nagisa point to a booth selling masks and offering to check it out together.

_"So anything that caught your eye yet?"_ Nagisa asked squatting next to a section selling Sanrio character masks, but Kyoko merely kept observing the products and not noticing anything worth the money.

_"Are you guys checking out masks?"_ Mami asked where they were sitting, _"Th-that wasn't on the planner!"_

_"Aw come on, we're just looking, and by the look of it there's nothing spectacular here,"_ Kyoko told back pacing around the selection till she was on the other side. Inbetween two walls of masks, she looked to her left and saw a figure up ahead. It was just a glance, but she saw someone a hundred feet opposite from where they were wearing a strange white mask who appeared to be staring right at her.

Unnerved, Kyoko stares back and slowly walks back where she entered when someone bumps behind her, they face each other which Kyoko turned to see an Oni mask with a ghoulish face look back while breathing heavily. She wasn't startled, but Kyoko eyes had a momentarily look of dread before the person unveiled themselves to be a familiar pink haired girl whose smile beamed with energy.

_"S-sorry for startling you Ms. Sakura was a little hard breathing in this thing, nice seeing you again!"_ Madoka introduced herself when she saw Kyoko was still silent until bringing down her mask now looking slightly irritated.

"_Next time tell your friend to ease up on their creepy stares, I see its already rubbing off to you."_ Kyoko tells Madoka who puts away the mask before saying, _"Oh, you mean Homura? She right here." _Pointing over to Mami and Sayaka with Homura wearing mostly violet colored clothing, Kyoko looked back to where the stranger was but found they disappeared.

_"You ready to leave? Homura and Mami said they're selling delicious food near the plaza area...ar-are you okay?" _Madoka asked, worried about the gaze Kyoko was giving, but the girl shrugs off the worry and follows the rest of the group to eat some dinner. Kyoko looked over to Sayaka and was reminded of her visions_, 'No way, It was just some idiot with a dumb mask, there's nothing wrong with me...'_

**Later...**

Standing in front of a shrine between two buildings, Kyoko held back on burping loudly as Mami, Hitomi, Kyosuke, and Madoka pray at the shrine. Kyoko and Homura just stood on the sidelines for this sort of thing as Sayaka and Nagisa were getting everyone but the two an Omamori.

_"So...ya don't believe it in or what?"_ Kyoko asked Homura to pass the time who weirdly smiled, saying, _"Never really cared for this kind of stuff not like it ever helped me anyway."_ The rest came back with each now having their own form blessings: Kyosuke with a brown Kanai-Anzen, Hitomi and Mami each respectively having a green and yellow Shobai-Hanjo, Nagisa with an orange Gakugyo-Joju, Madoka a pink Yaku-Yoke and Sayaka having a blue En-Musubi.

Sayaka pointed out, _"You know they sell these to whoever right? No matter what you believe in."_

_"I know, still not doing it thank you very much," _Kyoko said to finish that conversation as Mami brings out her planner and circles one last thing on it._ "All right everyone its already past ten, we had our fair share of food of multiple satisfying varieties."_

_"Never thought I see Ms. Saotome drunk," _Kyosuke brought up with the other chuckling along, Sayaka jokingly saying, _"So much for her hawk-like perception."_

Mami finished saying_, "With those done, the next and probably last thing to do is check out the fireworks, which should be starting very soon actually."_

_"That soon already?!" _Hitomi said, losing her track of time,_ "Oh, I gotta find a good spot for a photo then."_

_"I know a good spot," _Homura said, gesturing politely_,__ "you mind if Madoka and I show you the way?"_

_"Really, aw thanks Homura! You guys coming with?" _Hitomi said thankful but saw most of the others kind of tired out, Kyoko announcing, _"Actually, I think it'd be better for us to get ready to leave."_

Sayaka looked over to her, hardly seeing any sign she's worn out as she asks _"Why so soon? You don't wanna at least check it out?" _It was here she saw Kyoko have a slightly distressed look in her eyes, even when answering back, _"Sure I just want to leave after it's done, felt like we have seen enough anyway." _It wasn't like Kyoko to risk showing this in front of others, but Sayaka supposed if Kyoko's willing to take that extra step, then she could at least do the same by respecting her wishes.

_"I'm second that Kyoko," _Mami raised her hand which Nagisa then looked disappointed at leaving such a fun place sooner than she wanted to, but just one firm look from Mami was enough for her to pout and give in saying _"Aww man."_

_"Tomorrow is still a school day, young lady," _Mami said in a motherly tone_, "better to leave now than feel exhausted the next day."_

_"If your guys are leaving then..." _Madoka said going up to the four and bowing before saying_, "it's been fun hanging out with you guys to__day, I hope you feel the same." _With a bright smile like hers, the quartet of friends smiled back with Sayaka telling her_, __"Sure! And if you ever wanna talk, you know where to find us." _

After one last goodbye, the group separated once more with the last ones leaving being Homura and Sayaka, the former wearing a smile that feels different to Madoka's. She waved goodbye as her earring gleamed with light, _"Be careful out there, and be wary of strangers okay?" _

That girl might never cease in giving Sayaka the creeps, it may be a bit unfair of her to think that way especially to a friend of someone like shy like Madoka but its something she may never shake off, especially if it has some weird connection with those headaches. Sayaka would get lost in thought thinking this over but noticed they been through this area twice then saw Kyoko ask, _"Hey, Mami? __You...don't happen by any chance have a map telling us where we are right?"_

She stops and brings out the map from her purse and scours through to see where they and the entrance are. _"I know I'm reading this correctly, we should already be next to the entrance."_

_"Mami it's okay to say we're a bit lost," Nagisa said upon seeing Mami look more flustered, __"A good senior never gets their juniors lost it's just uhh...this way!" _The area Mami pointed to was a cluster of office buildings in the middle of the festival, with one alleyway being a way to get to the other side. They approach the pathway as crowds bunch up to the best spots to see the show happening any minute now. The dark alleyway turned out to be surprisingly narrow and crooked with no one else around, the horror movie vibe the place was giving started being unnerving particularly to Nagisa and Sayaka when they started hearing explosions above them.

_"Great it's already starting," _Kyoko groaned as the alley began flashing with light, all the while Sayaka noticed she saw her own breath despite it being warm the whole night. Mami sighed sadly saying_, "Maybe we should double back." _

**_"Sccccaaa..." _**

The whole group flinched as a whirling black hole appeared out of nowhere in front of them, they all watched with Mami approaching the thing. Looking at the deep void, she started feeling cold enough to see her breath then saw at the thing exploded as a wave of darkness struck the whole group, unable to move as their vision disappeared and their minds succumb before collapsing.

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

A dark, smokey cloud filled Sayaka's lungs as she lies on the ground barely conscious from what happened. Coughing heavily from her lungs trying to dispel this gross vapor, she tries to get up when a sharp pain hits her head, nearly collapsing again but slowly got back her footing. Rubbing her forehead she feels something drip, reeling back her hand she sees the palm of it almost covered in blood, her vision fuzzes the longer Sayaka stares at the bloodstained hand as she feels it beginning to crawl down her face.

_"Sayaka!"_ an echo catches her attention, putting back her hand on the wound, Sayaka looks around to see who it was. _"Kyoko?! Mami?!"_ Sayaka shouted but heard nothing in response when she felt a sudden breeze behind her only to turn around and see nothing, alone with a feeling of soulless dread creeping over her as if the shadows themselves are trying to consume her. _"Over here!" _the voice ranged again.

Sayaka hastily trudges through the fog, her coughing coming back from breathing it in, forcing her to shield her mouth. She notices pale glimmers of white light coming from melted white candles littered across as if marking a path in this strange, bleak place while hearing echos of her footsteps around her.

_'Weren't we in an alleyway, just what the hell happened?!' _Sayaka asks hers taking in her surroundings when she spots something up ahead. Sprinting faster, she sees Kyoko waving over to her, Sayaka ran up to her and nearly knocked her over in giving her a hug.

_"Woah, careful!"_ Kyoko said then saw something red on her face. Fearing the worse, she turns on the light on her phone and tries to see the wound herself, Sayaka doesn't try to hide it as Kyoko brings out the napkins from earlier to stop the bleeding.

_"Does it hurt if so, how bad?! Can you see clear enough?"_ Kyoko asked quickly but clearly as she wipes away the blood. Sayaka shakes her head and see's Kyoko give a look of relief as the blood flow stopped. _"It's just a flesh wound, thankfully nothing more. Still, all the more reason to get the hell out sooner than later. Mami and Nagisa are just over here, come on!"_ Kyoko said, leading Sayaka by hand back to where the others are.

Entering a strange hall it felt more compact to the apparent open field behind them, turning some corners they come to a small room where Sayaka sees Nagisa kneeling in front of Mami sitting back against the wall. _"Nagisa and I are fine but..."_ Kyoko whispered to her, pointing over to Mami being comforted by Nagisa as who's knees were covering her face while shaking and scratching her head.

_"She started acting like this after seeing where the hell we are, can't say I blame her, but we need to move now Sayaka," _Kyoko whispered, insisting they take the reins of leading them out of...whatever this is. Sayaka enters the room and kneels next to Nagisa who quietly tells the two, _"I've been talking to her, but she hasn't said anything since you left, she's only been muttering to herself."_

Sayaka puts her hands over Mami's_, __"It's going to be alright, we're all here, now we simply need to find a way out." _The three watch as she began to at least calm down, but she continues muttering and refusing to look at them.

_"Mami what is it?" _Nagisa asks leaning in closer to hear Mami stutter out, _"There is no way out...we're stuck here, stuck until we...please I don't want to." _Seeing her becoming agitated Nagisa hugs the one person she's calling family with the senior barely reacting from the gesture.

Kyoko looks down the dimly lit hall and hears creaks and strange echoes reverberating down these corridors, she pulls Sayaka back whispering urgently_, "Listen, she not making this easy and I don't think anyone of us wants to be here any longer, let's just drag her with us until we find an exit." _

_"Against her will? Yeah, that'll totally calm her down, and where exactly would we even start looking? I was barely able to see you through that fog."_ Sayaka argued back, but Kyoko insisted further for an immediate plan of escape explaining, _"Ok! Then let's instead be her fucking therapists in this quant dark room and see what this place has in store for us!"_

Sayaka huffed in growing frustration, thinking back to the dreadful phantom seemingly stalking them just over their shoulders._ "I don't want us running head first into who knows what unprepared! Let's be cautious for now and-"_

_**"RRRAARRHH!"** E_choes of a mighty roar shook the halls, the presence of this person or creature announcing itself to the four wanderers. All of whom stood silent, frozen in place as the lingering essence of the unknown looms over them, threatening to fracture each of their resolves.

Kyoko moved over to Mami to get them out of this hole,_" We don't have time for this Sayaka, we're moving out now!" _The teen moved Mami's arm around her and signaled for Nagisa to follow her lead, together they were able to get the senior up.

Mami had little energy in her to move, but her mumbling intensified, misery festering within her seemingly by being here, _"It's a void...it sucks you in, to the deepest darkest abyss, forcing you to claw your way out." _

Seeing her state worsening the longer they're here, Nagisa pleaded to the still hesitant Sayaka,_ "We have to at least try, it probably doesn't know we're in here yet." _The others don't know what she sensed back there but staying any longer in this room doesn't look to be helping either, Sayaka relents and nods, it's better to keep moving than to wait.

_"You wanna take my spot or lead the way?" _Kyoko asked Sayaka who brought out her phone in response, the four moved back out to the gaping black void, in hopes of finding an exit. Moving at a brisk pace, they move through the hazy fog trying to find an exit, everyone was moving except for Mami who began looking paler by the second.

_"We got you," _Kyoko said with determination_, "we'll find a way out we promise." _Nagisa gave her senior a smile of support, telling her the same to keep up hope, "_Yeah, you always helped us before now, let us do the same for you!"_

Mami stayed silent in the midst of this, unable able to find the will to mustered much but whispered to them,_ "I'm sorry...I tried so hard to look cool, but in the end, I'm just a coward."_

_"Well, it's not like every day we get stuck in these things," _Kyoko tiredly said from both running and half carrying a person at the same time, she looked up ahead and saw Sayaka still going down this direction._"How's it looking up there!" _she asked, but Sayaka stopped and looked around, trying to use her light but looked more frustrated.

_"This fog is too thick to see anything, not even the light is helping," _Sayaka told them as the group now felt lost in this labyrinth-like hellhole. They all looked around but just saw darkness around them, with stuttering breaths Kyoko tries to keep her calm and tells the others,_ "This place can't be that big, we just have to keep moving and we shou-"_

**_"WWWHHHAAARRRGGGH!" _**

_"What was that?" _Nagisa quivered when a strong gust of wind circled around the four, swirling faster as the earth below shook,_ "Focus on moving, its nothing!" _Kyoko said in denial of the creature's presence, but as the wind grew stronger in its intensity, a large cloak of white light creeped out of the shadows in front of them.

_"Ok, that's fucking something!" _Kyoko shouted as all stood in shock in what they were looking at, Mami kept staring down at the ground and pleaded to herself, _"I don't wanna be here..."_

Sayaka fought back against the wind and went behind the others, alerting them,_ "Turn back! We need to turn back now!" _

_"Uhh, turn back where?" _Kyoko asked with dread seeing smaller versions of the figure lurked out the shadows, surrounding them.

_"I shouldn't be here..." _Mami said louder and fearfully as the situation becomes dire.

_"Mami?" _Nagisa asked, noticing her senior anxiety.

_"Group up! Fucking group up!" _Kyoko urgently ordered the others as the vortex of wind and blinding light emitting from the cloak wraiths draw closer.

Nagisa faced her senior and tried to calmly tell her,_ "Mami listen, we're going to be al-"_

_"Don't touch me!" _Mami yelled back in a fit of fear and panic, shoving the young girl off her and collapsing to the floor on her knees, shutting off everyone around her as the incarnation of grief loomed over. A nightmare of her soul haunted by creatures like these coming to life, one she wants out off but is powerless to do anything.

_"Th-...this can't be...real" _Sayaka quivers as the four could only watch these monsters glow brighter, it is then that an opening is spotted and one had to make a choice.

_"Run..." _

_"Wha-?" _Sayaka said till she saw Kyoko grabbed up Nagisa and Mami then shoved them over to her, pushing all of them to this opening._ "Fucking run!"_

_"Kyoko!" _Sayaka pleaded, trying to get up, but the strong gusts of wind blew them away from her, Kyoko kept signaling them to just leave her as she yelled at the wraith, _"Keep looking over here, shitheads! That's right come on!" _A bright light emitted from the giant as a black and white chain began surrounding the lone teen, but she didn't waver in the face of this, not in front of them.

Desperately Sayaka and Nagisa tried to look for something to help, Nagisa pleading to her senior,_ "Mami, please get up, we need to help her!" _But Mami laid still as the grief of this world consumed her with the same soon about to happen to rest of them. A bright light blinked before striking Kyoko with the chains starting to form a seal around her. As her mind and memories began being torn out of her skull, she simultaneously felt nothing, not even the will to scream in pain.

Weightless and unmoving, feelings she held close slowly vanished as images of another life flashed before her eyes, a sight of a happy family and then starvation setting in, followed by with pictures of a younger sister suffering more every day while the father drinks more with every failure he makes. Kyoko watched with a black expression but wanted nothing more than to scream.

She hears one last desperate cry from Sayaka, as the feeling of love starts to escape her to feed the monster. Then figure of something far above her falling down at fast speeds, then a loud crackle of chains booms across the dark plain. Kyoko falls limp but is caught and put down by a figure assuringly telling her, _"I got you." _

Emotions start flooding back into Kyoko, gasping for air and feeling those far away memories hide away again. Kneeling back up she looked see next to her a hooded figure cladded in red and white standing against these monsters. Sayaka and Nagisa barely saw this person appear when Kyoko was suddenly freed, they stand back in shock with Mami looking over as if her life force was coming back.

Before anyone flinched a blur of red and metal swirled over Kyoko, then a burst of wind exploded clearing the air of the fog and wind while the smaller wraiths were sliced to pieces by the warrior's quick strike. The figure grabbed Kyoko and dash towards the others as the Wraith stood tall, recognizing the new challenger.

The stranger handed Kyoko over to Sayaka, who clings tightly onto the winded girl, experiencing both relief and horror from nearly losing her.

_"Is this everyone?" _the girl asked with Nagisa nodding for the group slowly recuperated themselves,_ "Okay, Yoshiteru form a shield and stay with them." _As per command, the samurai fairy appeared in front of the others as the red figure stabbed one of her swords to the ground, both it and the fairy glowed before the sword transformed into a red dome around the group.

_"H-hey! what are you doing?!" _Sayaka asked noticing the girl is standing outside the shield,_ 'she not actually thinking of fighting this thing, right?!' _she thought to herself, but the figure turned to face the monster as she summons her sword back.

_"Stay here, I'll take care of him," _she declares and then dashes at high speeds closer to the wraith who releases a battle screech and fires an energy beam out its mouth. Dodging left and right she's soon met with more spawns of smaller wraiths in front of her armed with chain-sickles and swords. With each dodge, they try attacking, but she counters just in time and strikes each one down before spotting crumbling platforms up above, leaping up back and forth to each one to get higher while the wraith tries to attack with its phantom-like hands.

Jumping up next's to its head, she spots those same chains surrounding it, _"Learned from ya buddies huh?! Let's test it out then!"_ She flings herself towards the wraith, slicing through part of the chains then proceeding to do it again and again till the others below were witnessing a red stroke slinging around and over the wraith's head breaking through the barrier and getting a couple of strikes in the process.

_"No way, she's actually doing it,"_ Sayaka said stunned at what they were seeing along with Nagisa while Mami sat up shocked but reserved in her emotions with Kyoko watching the battle and noticing two white polygon shapes quickly approach the unknowing girl.

_"Look out!"_ she yells out too late as one of the spiked drones struck the girl's head as the second struck at her lower back, terror returned in seeing her crash down hard. The blood splattering across in front of the group as more of those monks like figures appear and surround her just like with Kyoko.

Chains start appearing above the girl as the wounded wraith begins constructing its barrier, the others only able to watch this unfold. Nagisa pushed against the dome and Sayaka ordered to the fairy to open the barrier stating,_ "I know she said no, but she's going to die if we don't help!" _Mami looked horrified at the trail of blood, but Kyoko stared at the unmoving figure.

_'Get up...you need to get up. Don't let this fucker keep you down!'_

Chains descend with the drones prepare to fire, there's a flash of red just when two beams fire from the drones but are reflected back, swirling and cutting through the surrounding foes. The warrior summoned her swords just in time to use this against them. With just the two drones left, she rolls out of the way and quickly ducks their attacks then charges and slice one in half and uses it as a step to fling herself up to the second. She lands on top and grabs on before finishing it with a clean stab through with her right sword.

With a quick glance up to the wraith, the katana stabbed glows a bright red just as she leaps off and explodes below, the shockwave aiding her in getting extra air and soon was high above Wraith looking down slowly processing what happened. Spotting its back neck as a weak point, she readies both katana's and silently declared, _" Your eliminated, bastard." _In an instant, the metal clangs and tears were the only things the group heard before seeing the decapitated head of the wraith fall and disintegrate as the girl landed on the ground with the rest of the wraith fading away.

The hooded warrior picked herself up but stumbles slightly, groaning in pain as if having a headache with the last droplets falling from her wounds. As the dark reality dissipated, the shield disappears with the fairy returning back to its companion. The four watch in awe at both their mystery savior and the alleyway reappearing as the sounds of fireworks and cheering crowds come back, Sayaka saw all this but also caught a glance of the blood around them and on the stranger turn to steam.

In moments, everything was back to normal with the fairy picking something off the ground, handing it over to the swordswoman as the wind blows against her hood. Flinging off her as she looks to the others over her left shoulder marked by a glowing red flower symbol.

Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, and Nagisa look on as they see who saved them, _"Don't worry, your safe now courtesy of the Hero Club, Karin Miyoshi reporting in."_

The booming of hundreds of fireworks rained above flashing a rainbow of colors above as the four teens witnessed this revelation, with each unsure what to do or even say after what happened.

_"I'm sure all of you got some questions for me and what just happened," _Karin spoke_, "but first things first, one of you call Madoka and tell her your saw enough fireworks tonight and are heading home early. She seems trustworthy enough than Homura at least." _Mami was the first to react, bringing out her phone as the rest continued to listen.

_"Finally, don't tell anyone about this and meet__ me at school tomorrow in room 336, there I'll tell you everything. Till then steer clear of danger." _Turning her back she prepares to leave as she brings up her red hood, but says one last thing, marking the beginning of this new chapter of their lives _" ... don't trust anyone, not even your own thoughts."_

She disappeared into the night, leaving the four to return back home, and as for their previously normal lives, it remains to be seen what will happen next. Mami finished the text then suddenly felt Nagisa hugging and bury her face onto her, Mami returned the gesture, and as they held each other, her hand was still shaking while Nagisa didn't flinch once. Kyoko thoughts raced with questions on everything, centering onto those horrible images till Sayaka's hands firmly gripped Kyoko's left arm while she slumped her forehead onto the redhead's shoulder.

Spotting the dried blood in her hair, Kyoko comforted her as the two looked into the eyes of each other, happy of being together and fearful of being separated again. At the other end of the alleyway, a figure trembled and dropped something from their hands before grabbing it and disappearing among the crowds.

Leaping high above the buildings, Karin could see the last passing seconds of the firework display, the myriad of colors reflecting off her eyes as she witnesses a phenomenon that was only stories before.

* * *

A/N: First off, I like to announce a change in the schedule where instead of precisely two weeks, I'll be going with two chapters per month at least depending on how the writing goes. Not really a difference but thought I do it to keep things a bit more consistent.

Anyways a significant chapter, and to think I said an additional four to six thousand words, I made sure to cut down on the length but yeah. Still, it's cool to focus on the main cast of PMMM which makes sense since Magic is officially seen. I also felt more hesitant this chapter to write characters certain ways, particularly Sayaka and Mami which I'm ultimately okay how it came out but was worried on possibly mischaracterizing, however looking back on the anime again it's not too far off from what they went through there dealing with magic or life's troubles.

Hopefully, this also fits in with those moments and makes sense to you the readers, also the first time we see Kyoko really show a comforting side and her badass side which I think it came out beautifully.

Finally, the official English translation of Magia Record has officially released today, go check it out if it interests you even though its a Gacha type game the story and characters look's at least interesting. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, I came as a special representative of my lady for our mandatory disclaimer,_** the following is a work of fan fiction using characters and music from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero franchise. All PMMM-related material is owned by Gen Urobuchi, Studio Shaft and other respective owners and All YuYuYu-related content are owned by ****Takahiro, ****Studio Gokumi and other respective owners. The story being presented came from the writer's imagination and is not part of either series canon, it's solely for entertainment purposes, and they're not profiting from this publication.**

**A thank you to the creative teams of PMMM and YuYuYu for making such imaginative and fantastic magical girl series, please support the official release!**

* * *

**Ch.9 - The Talk**

A thin shaking branch against the harsh breeze of today's weather nearly knocks off the birds perched onto the tree, more and more gather next to a window and on the other side stood Kyoko staring up to the blue, cloudy sky above deep in thought as Sayaka looked down at her school shoes nervously. They arrived to spot the new student told them yesterday and wait for the others to show up with the door locked off.

_"You look like you never ditched class before,"_ Kyoko commented on Sayaka's nerves, brushing her hand across her hair passing over the bandage on her top forehead, covered up with a lie about it being a 'bathroom incident.'

_"That's your first guess for what's making me nervous,"_ Sayaka asked casually, _"after what happened?" _

_"Just passing the time as we sit here waiting for who knows what to happen next_," Kyoko growing impatient, brought out her snack early. _"Did she even specify when the hell we're meeting today?"_

_"Better to be early, I guess, so long we figure out what those things were and how she did all that." _Sitting back against the wall, Sayaka was off looking down the halls for any signs while not noticing Kyoko stopped eating, her thinking racking her brain till she begged the question.

_"Is that really what we want?"_

Catching the comment, Sayaka looked confused and said, _"Well...yeah, Kyoko we just saw something that looked straight out of an action anime, I mean if she didn't show up then yo-...w-we would've been dead." _The two didn't know what to make of this event, nor had much incentive to talk about their very real near-death experience, for Sayaka she didn't know how to speak about Kyoko's experience who in turn never said a word about it.

Turning over to Sayaka, her expression harbored a look of worry tinged with fear, _"I'm just worried we're putting our noses in something we're not supposed to, aren't you concerned at the rabbit hole we're entering here?" _Sayaka stands silent at the question, she has figured the moment they saw that monster was already the point of no return to what they thought was normal, but Sayaka sees Kyoko is hesitant of this exploration into the new unknown and wonders if it has something to do with her being caught by those things.

Echos of footsteps draw the two's attention with the arrival of Nagisa running down the hall followed by Mami walking behind her, heavy guilt in her eyes. Nodding hello to the young girl who stood by the door as Mami walks up to them. Looking at all three with regret for her actions and bowed in apology for the night before. Nagisa looked at the two, their expressions saying that for now on, they got each's others back.

With everyone here, they stand in front of the club room but unable to see if she's even inside, neither Kyoko or Mami looked eager to do the checking till Nagisa went ahead and knocked on the door herself asking, _"Ms. Miyoshi, are you in there?"_

Mami pulls her back, but the group then hears something rumbling, confused, Sayaka goes to knock when the door suddenly opens with her pulled inside the darkroom. The rest dash inside after her when the door closes shut with the lights flickering on. Their eyes readjust when they spot Karin sitting in a stool at the corner next to the door wearing her casual clothing with her brown jacket and satchel while holding up her red device at them, reading what's on screen

_"No signs of tracking runes on you four, I figured the message yesterday was enough to keep her off us, but you can never be too careful."_ Hopping off the stool, she puts her ear against the door to hear anything outside. "_Already this is getting weird,"_ Kyoko whispered to the others as Karin sighed in to relieve and looks at the four confused students.

_"So...you guys wanna ask first or should I just start explaining?" _Karin asked trying to get the semantics out of the way but saw no one utter a single sound either unsure what to ask or too uncomfortable to say anything as if an unnerving feeling started to build in their guts.

_"Alright, take a seat cause this might take a while." _Karin gestured to the chairs behind the group as everyone sat down in front of the electronic board with Karin standing in front as if ready to give a class presentation.

Looking at her small audience, she stood professionally as she uttered her introduction, _"What you saw last night was a Wraith, a glimmer of the other side, invisible life known only by those fighting to vanquish the grief and darkness within our very beings. You may not know it, but at one point in time...all of you have been a part of that world by your own individual decisions, I know you're looking at me like I'm insane, but you know it as much as I do consciously or not. It was always there tingling at your head as if memories, long forgotten suddenly back in your dreams. What you once were...who you all really are...inside each of you are magical girls, contracted by the incubators to fight off the darkness in all of us and keep the world safe."_

As silent as her friends, Sayaka took in this first bit of info and asked, _"You mentioned magical girls...and that it's who we are apparently, is that what you are also?"_

Karin nodded back with no hesitance when Mami asked with a hint of doubt in her tone, "Exactly how can you do that, use that power of yours?" Karin glanced down at her left shoulder and put her hand on her collar. Closing her eyes, she took off the left side of her jacket with her white sleeveless shirt exposing something on that shoulder. The curious four looked closer and saw a red sigil imprinted onto her shoulder that took the form of an incomplete red circle with a long red handle attached and stretching halfway down her upper arm, a red dot at the center of the ring like a pupil on an eye.

_"Ok sweet you got a tattoo, a real badass."_ Kyoko mockingly said brushing off the sign as she sat back but Karin brought out her red device that had a flower symbol on its screen._ "Do your tattoos usually do this with a press of a button?"_

The others gazed as she tapped on the screen and an explosion of red petals fluttered out of the device and surrounded the girl, they all stood back out of their chairs as they shield their eyes from the bright red and white light engulf the room. After a second the light dimmed and their vision cleared to see the girl now in her red and white outfit, the red marking growing in length with the red dot blooming into a red flower and seemingly apart of the fabric.

Each one of the group took this surprise differently, spotting details that showed a layer of mysticism to this ability, Kyoko recognized it clearly being the closest to see it but saw the girl's usually dull-colored olive green eyes change into bright red like her own as if lit up by this power. Sayaka looked on with wonder as what happened as saw her holding those twin blades, Mami looked on as if slightly disturbed while Nagisa was awestruck at what she's seeing and saw a floating red samurai suddenly floating above.

_"It's this device that activates my magic, marked with the red symbol, and shows I am a magical girl."_ Karin swiftly reverted back in a blink of an eye, not wanting to give off too much magic as the rest were breathless this was happening right in front of them again, _"Okay they don't"_ Kyoko said still baffled at what just happened, _"but we have nothing like that on us!"_

_"Neither did the others in my time, I am admittedly the only one who specifically has this, just comes with the magic. However, the type of magic you four got isn't too far off, just look at your hands, and you'll see it yourself." _

Pointing at down at what she means the others looked at their left hands and saw colored sigils on their middle fingernails with the same strange silver ring much like Sayaka's now with their own colors. Sayaka herself finally got a clue to what this really was but couldn't have imagined the same being for the others. Turning over to Kyoko she saw her look down at her own ring with frustration and Mami didn't even wish to look at it despite it now clearly exposing itself while Nagisa curiously looking as if trying to remember something about it.

_"It's like I said, its always been there...you just never noticed it till now." _

_"How did you do that, what are these?" _Mami asked, clenching her fist bearing the ring, Karin answered as if telling all of them_, "I didn't do anything really. I just helped your mind recognize, even for a moment, the existence of magic. It's a tough spell to crack requiring keywords and actions by you or others. One of the first steps is seeing your own soul gem again, the source of your power, using it now though is easier said than done."_

_'A soul gem, so that's what you always were.' S_ayaka thought reflecting back to those times where her sense of reality distorted and realizing they may be involved with this 'spell.'

_"A spell by who?" _Sayaka asked Karin whose grip tighten on her jacket as she put it back on,_ "Oh! Wait can I ask something first? It's imperative, I swear." _Nagisa suddenly spoke up.

_"Nagisa what did we talk about suddenly interrupting people," _Mami said as if for the hundredth time but Sayaka defended her saying,_ "No it's fine, I think we all have our fair share of big questions right now." _

With seriousness in her tone not often heard, Nagisa asked,_ "You said 'my time' just a few moments ago'...are you by any chance a time traveler?" _The room stood silent at the question asked, Sayaka barely caught onto what she was referring to but then heard a small snicker first from Mami who was beaten to the punch by Kyoko cracking, covering her mouth to muffle her chuckling at the question.

_"Hahaha! Come on Nagisa," _Kyoko spoke up at the now pouting girl_, "even with all the crap she's saying, her being a time traveler is a bit-"_

_"Yes, I am."_

The group turned to Karin who answered so casually as now hearing the chuckling from some, Nagisa crossed her arms knowing her gut feeling was right while Kyoko and Mami muttered out, _"Eh?"_

_"I was sent here from the future, twenty-five years to be precise, with a mission to prevent the biggest catastrophe in the universe before it even happens, that's the hope at least," _Karin explained and turned to Sayaka to tell her,_ "And referring to your question, the person behind this incoming apocalypse is the same one behind this spell. A girl with hair as dark as the night and eyes a deep piercing red, her name is Homura."_

Rubbing her forehead from this development, Kyoko quickly said, "Ok ok ok_, slow down...firstly, time travel, what you use a fucking microwave to get here?"_

_"Why a microwave...?" _Karin asked, not understanding this era's references, brushing that aside she responds with,_ "No, what I used was this." _With her device out she messed with the screen and pressed a button that summoned a diamond-shaped red and black shield onto her right arm. Staring at the device, the four felt a sense of familiarity towards it.

_"This is a recreation with the magic I have, the original was destroyed getting me here. A whole twenty-five years one trip ride does that to a machine__, so I doubt this would work the same way," K_arin said, removing and handing it over to the others._ "It's the only one of its kind left but don't ask me where it came from. The others and I stumbled upon it one day, quickly saw its capabilities and now, here I am."  
_

_"Yeah, here you are...ah man," _Kyoko said hearing this story and holding the machine in her hands, Kyoko swears to herself she's getting a headache as the others process this just a well as she is.

_"A time-traveling magical girl, next thing she'll say is pigs can now fly in the future." _Kyoko sarcastically jokes while leaning against the windows but unlike her previous comment, this didn't fly over Karin's head. Looking at the others, Karin answered insistently, _"No, they don't! I know this is a lot to take in, but the four of you just have to accept it now before everything we know is dead."_

_"By Ms. Akemi?" _Mami questioned back,_ "A quiet girl who friends with one of the nicest students in this school is secretly planning to end of the world, why would she do that?"_

Crossing her brows from their denial, Karin said,_ "I don't know why, all I know is that she's the one to start it, and personally I don't care for her rationale."_

_"But how?" _Sayaka asked more curious in her tone,_ "besides those 'wraiths' things theirs hardly any sign the world's gonna end."_

_"It seems that way because that's how it's designed to be."_

_"What is?" _Kyoko asked, ready to hear anything to come out of the girl's mouth.

_"This false peace, the very world you guys been living in since she started running things, is riddled with cracks that affect everything else outside the city," _Karin explained rubbing her chin as she continued,_ "It's like this city is nearly wraith proof but everywhere else see's them roam in the dozens and snatching up whole groups at night like they almost did to you."_

_"But it should be nothing you can't handle, right?" _Nagisa asked remembering the powers she showcased yesterday, but Karin shook her head, a sense of coming doom in her eyes.

"A_s of now, we have roughly eighty-two days till this cataclysm suddenly occurs right here in Mitakihara city and when it does...everything goes to hell. The sky blackens with the blue sky turning blood red, earthquakes shatter and crack the earth to pieces, tsunamis bursting out before us with waves as high as skyscrapers turning cities into underwater ruins. Somehow people survive this initial wave...and then comes her demons, the servants of grief and darkness take her side and conquer lands until it's all her, creatures called the revenant's from her twisting up souls that were once animals, plants and people like you and me. The only ones left who can survive are magical girls, some trying to protect the pockets of humanity still left...others fighting for themselves and doing anything to survive. This is what life becomes for the next two decades."_

Whether it was this magic or the content behind Karin's words, Nagisa and Sayaka felt chills from the detail and rawness in the girl's vision of the future. Mami herself gripped onto the sides of her chair at hearing the awful fate of this world, yet she also looked to be restraining her emotions, and it wasn't fear or despair that were suppressed.

_"Right," _said Kyoko showing little care for the words spoken,_ "thanks for the saving and all, but I think we heard enough." _Sayaka's thoughts registered late what Kyoko was doing as the redhead was on her way out, just when she was going to speak up Karin protested.

_"You don't believe me?" _Not moving from her spot, Karin saw Kyoko stop and turn to her, her expression hardly showing a sign of caring.

_"__Even with what we saw yesterday it's still a big leap to go from that to the whole world suddenly ending," _Kyoko spoke taking a step closer till she was facing down at the shorter girl, "_so why the hell should I believe you, brat?"_

With a glare equally matching the taller girl in front of her, Karin answered, "_because you told me yourself...Kyoko Sakura."_

One foot stepped back, followed by another till Kyoko froze in confusion, the others similarly looking for an explanation on what she meant by that comment. Karin loosened up, putting her arms behind her back as she tells them a piece of her story.

_"I was born in that hellish world, all alone, until you found me. You took me in, and I became like a pupil to you, between training and gathering supplies, you sometimes point out what something used to be and tell me these stories. Moments like those were the light that guided me on my long journey to accomplishing the impossible. __You trained me in the ways of fighting like a true magical girl veteran, it was because of you that I survived those early years and later, found more magical girls, together we found a way to fix everything...to save our future."_

Eyes all looked upon Kyoko, still frozen in her spot as she listens to the story, staring at the future girl her eyes squinted as if looking for any signs the tale told was false. She shook her head, carrying this cold anger_,__"...your lying."_

Karin took her step back, the cold answer stung even if she expected it, she turned to the hanger next to the board and grabbed her satchel. Slugging it on the table, she opens the torn bag and unveiled something. It was an old tape recorder, it's casing nearly undamaged with little dirt on the case. Karin places down the tape recorder and hits play, the small pieces start moving slowly at scratchy noises started playing till something was heard clearly on the other end.

_**["Hey...if you're who I think you are then Karin did the impossible and got herself back to the old world, good to see all you again, it's been too long."]**_

The older female voice played with everyone hearing loud and clear, her speaking slower and heavy with emotions almost sounding dead tired when speaking. _"Who the hell is this?"_ asked Kyoko but Karin signaled her to listen as the tape continued.

**_["I'll cut to the chase, this recording is to tell all that everything Karin said about Homura, the future and magic are true...hehe, guess you were right Saya, magic and miracles were true. We were too blind to see it until it was too late."]_**

Itchiness began to build in Sayaka throat, but she felt something different about it, holding back a choking feeling building from the uttering of that nickname. One look over Kyoko showed a similar look of silent shock in her eyes.

**_["No matter how glamorous your life is now, don't let it distract you all from what's really going on, something big is going to happen, and the five of you may be our only hope of stopping this future from happening. That damn gem on her earring is the key cause once it shatters, she'll go out like any other magical girl, its the only way to stop her. So please, all of you, wake-up and remember who you were before no matter how much it hurts."]_**

The speaker goes silent, but the continued operation of the recorder showed the message was still going, Karin started to the ground leaning against the board, no sound came from here since starting the recording. The faint creaking of a chair or table breaks up the silence as the woman lets out a disheartened sigh.

**_["I'm tired...of all of this...I'm miss eating sweets with you Nagisa, you were a good kid. Mami, I'm sorry for leaving you alone; I was a dumb kid, hurt and trying to run away as everything fell apart. Please forgive me. Sayaka...damn it..."]_**

The voice continued to mutter inaudibly, Mami slumped back into her chair not knowing what to make of what was said to her with Nagisa similarly quiet and covering her mouth. Both saw Sayaka still standing and looking down at the recorder, without seeing her face, they can feel the building emotions within as one hand clenched her shirt. Kyoko just listened and flenched as the voice came back.

**_["If I'm there you listen alright? I know you're still trying put up this persona like you don't care about anybody, let alone humanity. I know you cause I was you...maybe I still am, but if you're going to do anything worthwhile in your life...do it for her and for them. You know who I'm talking about...Good luck."]_**

The audio cuts off dead for the final time, Karin goes up and grabs the recorder, gazing at the last message left by her old guardian and looks up to her younger version who does look at her in the eye before turning her back again.

_"Kyoko wait," _signed Karin_, "I'm sorry, but you said to play it when I finally meet all of you, please-"_

**_*SLAP!* *CRACK!*_**

A light red mark on her hand showed where Kyoko reject Karin's words. A physical reaction spurred on by emotions of the moment aiming whatever was in the way, happen struck where the tape recorder was held. Flying off in an instant and breaking as it hit the wall and crashed into the ground.

_"You're not my friend and your sure as hell, not my pupil, so stop acting like you are." _

Words bathed in venom riddled with distrust poisoned its victim, Karin's quiet, slow breaths being the only sounds she makes staring at the broken tape. The person then left going down the halls, footsteps run past the silent Karin as the others look out but see Kyoko already gone.

_"Sakura that was too far, even for you!"_ Mami protested

_"She was only trying to help!"_ Nagisa yelled and ready to follow, but both were stopped by Sayaka, _"She's already out of the school,"_ she said, _"I'll deal with her later once she steamed off."_ Turning over to the Karin still standing alone inside the room, Sayaka could any say one thing to the girl.

_"We're sorry, for everything, this is just a lot to take in but-"_

_"Just go,"_ said Karin,_ "I'll give you guys time to think about it, use it wisely." _Before the others could say anything Karin shut the door close, she wanted to be alone for now, the three get that and in fact, see they all need to do some soul searching in dealing with such revelations. Mami is the first to leave, but Nagisa wanted to go back to class on her own, leaving the senior to her thoughts and thinking of what to do now. Nagisa stood with Sayaka, who hasn't stopped looking at the door.

"_It's okay to say something you know,_" said Nagisa noticing Sayaka's stubbornness wanted to say more, "_just keep it to a few words, and maybe it will help keep her hopes up._"

Seconds pass till Sayaka nodded lightly knocked and spoke, "_I believe you Karin...at least a big part of me wants to, we all thank you for saving our lives back there. You got a good soul, and you're doing a good thing here. The truth is some of us, whether we know it or not, are __scared to face who we are, myself included.__ I hope we each find our own form of courage, so you wouldn't have to fight alone."_

No response was heard, with not much else that can be done, Sayaka and Nagisa leave giving her last comment.

_"I know the Kyoko of your time would be proud of you, no matter what."_

Karin sat back against the door, blankly looking at the broken tape in her hands, thinking to herself _'She would, she never doubted I could do this...but she's not here right now, it's just my own thoughts now. Nothing but thoughts of__ how I'll never be as good as they make me out to be, who am I even to carry on the tenets, they're the other's creation, not mine. I can't even follow half of them...'_

Something began pouring onto where the heart would be, she'll try to convince herself it was just a dark spell on her and ignore it till it went away, but no magic would relieve her of this feeling of hate and disappointment. Then something drops to her lap, above was Yoshiteru who floated down to her shoulder as she looked at the old postcard. She felt ambivalent in showing it to the others, not due to a lack of believability but couldn't hand it over even to them. Paperclipped behind it held a photo of the real members of the hero club.

Yuna, Togo, Sonoko, and Gin. All giving those same smiles as always. Signed on the corner is a pink pen wrote their own message.

_"Heroes never die, Heroes never give up, Heroes are forever!"_

**That Evening...**

Every step taken exploring the vast cityscape always led Karin to discover something new, yet none led her to find any wraiths despite the night time approaching as city lights slowly turned on across each block. With their current foe deciding to spend most of her day at school, her incentive to stay dwindled quickly. With her old bag in hand, she made a quick stop at her place to stock up and hoped to find spots to hunt, maybe even clear her mind and soul of these feelings.

_'Nothing over here either, and I never even stepped foot in this part of town.'_ Looking down at the device again just showed the same empty map, with the street noise silent of even people._ 'Guess it's gonna be another night of training.'_

Trudging back to more familiar areas continued to give her hassle since going either left or right never seems to get her closer, and as always giving the job to her fairy gave better results as they passed through a market street filled with restaurants promoting their popular dinner courses. The smoke of fried shrimp mixed with boiling bubbles making delicious noodles stopped Karin in her tracks.

Her red device rang as growling sound roared loudly from her stomach but felt little cash in her pockets. Quickly checking the device which read, **[Power usage at 16%, consumption recommend]** Right on cue another loud growl from her stomach.

_"Shut up okay, I'm running a little low on cash so just give me a second." _A brief argument with one of her organs later she walked up and down the street but found almost nothing fitting with her current budget till she stumbled onto a small corner restaurant. It looked rather small looking to sit only two dozen people inside, but its menu looked more interesting as it has a special lowing the prices on their prime bowl of udon, apparently being rather new here.

The look of the food triggering her stomach to growl again, telling her to try it out, but one voiced her disagreement.

_"Wouldn't recommend it!"_

Turning around, Karin finds behind her a girl with short black hair with yellow eyes giving her an odd smirk, her posture brimming her energy.

_"Tried it myself and the udon were just bleh! They're the kind of wet that's more soggy than juicy ya know? Then again, I was always more of a ramen girl myself." _The stranger spoke with peculiar gestures as well as her way of speaking not fitting with our others she knew talked but the more Karin looked at the girl, the more she felt something else exposed with how she acts.

_"Uh, ok sure thanks for the heads-up but I think I'll give it a shot." _Karin plays it casual and begins walking towards the entrance until she heard the girl snickering something.

_"Geez, you're slow," _the girl said, stopping in her tracks something then ticks in Karin's head from hearing those words, perhaps finding another way to vent out those feelings.

_"Whatcha call me?" _Karin replied with her back still turned on the figure.

_"You're slow!"_ the girl mockingly replied, _"after being given such reasonable time, you still standby like nothing even happened."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, and honestly it's starting to ruining my appetite so thanks for that,"_ said Karin, glancing over to see the strange girl's reactions as she begins walking down the other side of the street till turning into an alley while mumbling loudly, _"one more headache is just what I need."_

_"You don't know...?"_ the words echoed down the alley causing Karin to turn to see the girl has followed her whose arms shook with frustration. _"After being given a once in a lifetime invitation by my Lady not only have you ignored it but you don't even remember it!" _The street light behind her dimmed as a dark shadow rippled around her, the final indicator Karin was looking for as she slowly reached for her device.

_"So it is you, the one that sent the message, and if you're curious I do remember, but simply I didn't care!" _Karin declared as the stranger's hands began twitching in apparent anger, something Karin knew could be used towards her advantage. _"What? Does that make you angry?"_

_"Unimaginably," _the stranger growled as she glowed in a magical aura, her outfit changing to a dark trenchcoat was light shone out of her long sleeves, protruding long claws._ "she never told me what she saw in you, meeting you now shows me your just an uncaring fraud!" _a furious battle cry signalled the magical girl's charge, fast enough to catch Karin off guard as she activates her battle form a second too late.

Tumbling further down the alley from the blunt force, Karin picks herself up to notice a silhouette above her growing as the dark magical girl falls with claws out. Summoning three blades in hand she throws all three at the target, leaping and running up the alley's walls as the enemy spins, deflecting all three projectiles. The wall cracks as the red fighter dashes and clash against the enemy claws who swiftly twirl around in the air nearly throwing off Karin's balance leaving her to expose but leap back onto the rooftop as the enemy landed opposite.

_'She's good, and those claws are just flying everywhere' _Karin deduced and sprinted across the rooftops with the enemy chasing her, the target still at the opposite end, Karin summons four more Katana's around her and throwing each blade as the two battled. The enemy dodged or swatted away each attack and gotten closer and closer despite Karin running at her top speed.

Running out of rooftops, Karin stood her ground and faced the charging magical girl with a loud clanging of blades, the hooks grappled onto the swords with ease till they were thrown up high followed by a full swipe, barely dodging the attack but son met but a massive barrage of slice attacks around her. Her spare blades coming in handy as they took blows by floating around her while the ones in hand did the rest and tried to counter.

_"Take this!" _a piercing thrust aiming for the body punctured with an audible gushing of blood; however, this merely phased the girl for a moment which followed with a fast right downswing at Karin. Shredding the red fabric on her chest before being roundhouse kicked and sent flying back, smashing to the stone edge with half of her laying off the side. Half up with her lower neck dripping in blood, the dark-haired girl walked up regularly despite the blood on her clothing.

_"Even with that barrage you still were able to get a hit in, you're pretty fast, too fast." _

_"What of it?" _Karin spatted back as she summoned back five blades and readied her stance.

_"Guess it doesn't really matter, won't help against this!" _the attacker said as she suddenly was right in front of Karin and swung both arms down, an x-shaped attack with all six claws devasted Karin's attempts at defense. Falling off and landing in the open lot below, blades clattering on the edge where the enemy stands triumphantly above. The body down below in a pool of blood and barely moving.

_"Hahaha!, that'll teach ya, you're never gonna win fighting like that. You can't even hold your swords, right!" the dark girl _taunted and gestured at the girl's reduced ability to keep a good grip on her weapons. She barely hears something down below, leaning down with little care if she falls and catching an odd line.

_"That's the idea," _said Karin as a red glow illuminated the rooftop till they all exploded, the side of the empty warehouse collapsing till a huge hole exposed the inside. The large cloud of debris annoying in Karin's way as her fairy appears, telling her of additional observations from scanning the enemy as she picks herself up.

She finds no sign of the enemy as Yoshiteru gave her this reading, **[Power Usage at 20%, healing factor near completion]**

_'There goes that trick, she's a wild type so I can use that towards my advantage. Her attacks looked random, but she struck my vital areas with such precision, fighting in her terrain might be too risky." _Karin thoughts debated on ways to work around those attacks then looked down at her satchel and grabbed something inside._ 'Okay, I think I can do this.' _

Inside the large dark warehouse exposed aisles of automated machines either organizing shipments as per instructions or send off materials in conveyor belts, a humming sound of machinery echoed off across the dark building with the black-haired fighter inside an operating room above. A valuable scouting spot if it weren't for her right leg and hip bugging her with all this pain.

_"Gah!, that bitch!...urgh, a neat trick I'll give her that,"_ she cursed as the wound began to shut out the pain, leaving her having to fight with a limp for a while. _"but if that's all she got, she's already done for." _Looking down just showed her dozens of machines moving around like ants, all it took was one out of sync to expose the red fighter.

Snarling through her teeth, she leaps off in pursuit of the figure running towards a docking area for cargo trunks. "Going somewhere!?" she yelled vaulting across the aisles and soon within one leap away from the enemy. Claws extending out her sleeves she preps for an attack as Karin throws projectiles up above, each one deflecting and exploding of those many claws, all Karin could do was block the incoming attack.

A loud clang blasted from the contact till the girl above leaped up and in front of Karin, blocking the exit and charging from the front, keeping up the offensive as the fight down a row of conveyor belts while nearing these heavy operators sending packages down. She was slower than before easing Karin's trouble of blocking so quickly, but the two ran into a stalemate, then one good parry knocked both away. The dark fighter skidded to a stop but felt the pain coming back, Karin stabbed her sword to the ground to stop herself as her breathing started to grow heavy in exhaustion.

_"You really know how to piss people off," _the stranger told her Karin,_ "you also don't play nice."_

_"Aww, what?" _Karin talked back,_ "you're gonna run back home and cry to your 'lady' about it afterward?"_

_"How dare..." she growled_, her fury building inside for someone speaking that name while Karin eyes one of the massive machines to her left and holds something behind her.

_"You defile her name!" _

A dark aura of magic engulfed the girl, charging forward with killing intent imbedded in her left eye.

_'This is it!' _

With one quick finale glance, Karin pulled out her device and tapped the icon. Within a microsecond, a blast erupted from one of these massive machines not destroying it, but the placement of twin bombs uprooted the machine and turning it into an enormous projectile aimed at the stranger. Her eyepatch and rage blinding her from seeing it crushed against her, throwing her towards the other machine and tumbling into the wall to Karin's right.

The soot cleared as Karin saw the left machine now outside with the other bent over from the collision. The girl outside amongst the rubble. _'Those bombs did come in handy after all,'_ Karin proudly said before suddenly feeling light-headed and taking deep breaths, her fairy appearing again reporting her status.

**[Power Usage at 25%, cautionary action is advised]**

_"Right, I think we're done away."_ Going through the hole showed the machine has lopsided a parked truck with the girl laying off the side, seemingly crashing into the driver side and falling to the cement. The girl's right leg looking worse again as she tries to move, her claws scratching against the metal truck in pick herself up.

_"Grr!, motherfu-!" _she abruptly stopped as she felt a blade against her neck and saw the red fighter above her, the stranger stared back, lowering her claws till Karin grabbed her collar and shoved her against the truck with the blade pushing harder in a clear sign of threat.

_"AHH! Ok ok, take it easy will ya!?"_

_"Do anything, and I'll make you wish you did run home. Now you're going to tell me what you and your 'lady' want from me." _

_"Why not ask her yourself?" _Another voice rang from the street to Karin's left as a glowing orb hurdled towards her, bones cracked as her left blade flew off her broken hand, but she noticed her right still held onto the collar. Swiftly pulling the girl up, she wrapped her left arm the girl's neck, summoning her right blade and pointed it as the lower back, right where the gem is.

_"Step any closer, and I'll shatter her gem!" _Karin warned as her hostage tried to wiggle her way out of the grapple and began rambling.

_"Lady Oriko, please forgive me! I followed her as you said, but then she started acting rude to you then I got mad and-"_

_"It's okay Kirika," _the girl in white calmly replied,_ "I should be the one to apologize, I knew this would happen if I didn't say anything, but I had to know precisely how strong this girl is and if she'd follow this path in the first place." _The attention swiftly went back to Karin who now knows who these people are but couldn't make heads or tails with what they're talking about.

_"What path? If you're talking about the note, then I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't like running into ambushes." _Karin talked back against these strange aggressors, it didn't matter to her if they knew or not cause anyone she doesn't know here has the potential of working with Homura.

_"Oh you have hardly been a disappointment Karin Miyoshi, in fact, you checked off all my expectations and then some." _The dropping of her name nearly made her flinch in shock, standing her ground, she persisted with her questions.

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"I'll tell you if you let my friend go," _Oriko demanded with the same relaxed expression as if nothing wrong will happen. Karin wasn't buying into it and held back Kirika, then Oriko returns back to her casual grey dress. _"See? We're all friends here, we just want to talk."_

This left them utterly exposed, Karin knew that, and it was starting to look convincing. Thinking to herself, this may still be a trap but then sense no other signatures around. If they were really agents of Homura and they wanted her dead, they likely would've brought Revenants to help. Taking the extra precaution, Karin whispered into Kirika's ear,_ "Transform back as she did."_

_"I don't take orders from you." _she barked back as if it was so obvious, _"Gah fine, Ori-whatever, tell your friend here to revert back then maybe we'll talk!"_

Oriko casually waved her hand, signaling her partner to do it, in a dark flash Kirika was back in her regular clothes before being shoved closer to her Lady. Giving Karin a glare limping back, warning her, _"It's Oriko, and don't you dare forget it."_

With the two back together Karin reverted back, finally settling tensions which Oriko smiled in relief. _"I think this calm atmosphere calls for tea, we'll talk back at our place, follow us."_

_"Why did you send that letter?" _demanded Karin, Kirika grumbled at her, but Oriko herself looked back with a shine in her eyes.

_"In hopes that you wouldn't have gone, if you did, then it either meant your friends haven't seen magic yet, or you failed in saving them...but you didn't! So things are going the way we want them, and we're now closer towards defeat our common enemy." _

Karin couldn't find words to react to what this girl was saying, the ominous tone foreboding something this Oriko possess that Karin never experienced before_. 'What power is this? Can she read minds or what?'_

_"Now come along, we're making a cake with a side dish of dried sardines just for you."_

Karin blushed as her stomach growled for that delicious-sounding offering, the pair walking back to their home with Karin following a few paces behind, making sure her mind does the talking and not her stomach.

**Oriko's Household - Downtown Mitakihara**

A broad white and blue walled interior made up the main room of the pair's household, deeper into the almost mansion-sized house had an entrance to the back garden in a place that connected the kitchen with a dining area. Karin sat at the far end of the table, across where Oriko sat and to her right sat Kirika who looked at the food before them while nearly drooling in hunger. Bandaged up and ready to eat, she reached out to where the pancakes are till Oriko gave a short cough, stopping the girl as they clap hands together.

_"Thank you for this meal," _she said then immediately Kirika pulled a few plates towards her and took bite after bite from each one, at one point even combining pancakes covered in syrup with a slice of apple pie. Oriko ate a much more straightforward platter of Sukiyaki with a side bowl of rice and a nice cup of tea on the side. Karin just sat an stared at the several food options before her including that dish of sardines promised, Oriko noticed the girl not eating as she took a quick sip of tea.

_"Please don't tell me you think it's poisoned, you saw me taste-tested it myself moments ago." _

_"It wouldn't have worked anyway," _Karin bashfully said,_ "I was just waiting for you first." _Scanning her options, she began to feel an odd sense of being overwhelmed with the food, '_This is the most I saw on one table, but I don't even know where to start.' _Spotting the long-haired girl still looking back at her, she decides to go for it and eating whatever food was in each. The speed of Karin eating caught the eye of even Kirika as they saw the girl swallow down food as soon as she ate it, whole swaths of ramen, rice and then chunks of beef before going straight for a slice of that cake, all while eating pieces of sardines on the side.

Within minutes a handful of bowls were empty, a quarter of cake eaten and half the serving of water were consumed by their visitor who gulped down her last cup of water.

_"You eat like it's your first time in ages," _Oriko remarked as she took a slow sip of her drink as Kirika went back to finish her food.

_"Where I'm from that's almost every other day,** *burp!*,** ahh but I'm sure you already knew that if you knew where I came from." _

Oriko stopped and put down her porcelain cup down, Kirika finished her last bowl as the father clock ringed in the living room. They all got up with Oriko gesturing to her colleague who began putting away the plates and leftover food while she moved over to the other room with Karin. They sat in large leather chairs across each other with a small table between them.

_"I suppose its time for the talk then, let's start with the introductions shall we?" _The girl took a quick sip as Karin sat back with open ears_, "my name is Oriko Mikuni, and I lived in this city with my parents nearly my whole life. Who you fought was Kirika Kure, my partner for almost a year now, she's been handling our supply of grief seeds in this city and neighboring others. That's been our life together until the day world shifted ever so slight slightly and new visions began appearing."_

_"Visions?" _Karin pondered,_ "Like of the future?"_

_"That was the power born out of my wish, for over a month I've seen visions of events to come, I saw who's behind this strange shift and who will bring about the end of everything."_

_"Homura," _answered Karin, slowly believe this girl is really what she says she is.

_"Yes, I first saw Ms. Akemi at her full power above the ruins of this city, in it laid the bodies of Kirika and myself. Its what began our mission to prevent this from ever happening, we began to scout out our enemy and collect more grief seeds for the coming battle, that was when another vision came with you in it." _Oriko explained as a smile grew on her face while looking at the future girl herself.

_"A young teen in red falling out the sky with a strange device in her hands and whose fighting capabilities hold more power than one anticipates. I tried looking deeper into your path Karin, and I saw how vital a piece you are in this chess game, this whole setpiece was planned by me to test your skills and cross our fated paths."_

A look of annoyance began to appear on Karin's in response, not really liking some words used in that description,_" Or it merely happened because my decisions lead me here and that so happen to work out for your plans."_

Oriko sighed and shook her head as if looking down on her,_ "If that way of thinking helps you sleep at night, then yes." _Her host began refilling her teacup as Karin thought over this new info laid before her.

_"I gotta admit though, from how__ much you know there's no doubt your powers are the real deal. But you can see the future what do you need me for? All you need to do is look into the future and plan out step by step, maybe see how she dies so to make sure it happens exactly how you saw." _Karin deduction sounds like a simple endeavor, but the disappointed look in Oriko's green eyes told her things aren't exactly that easy.

_"I'm afraid that's simply not possible for me to do. I've spent weeks trying to control what I predict and how clearly it comes in, but nothing I do seems to be working. I've been relying on what visions just naturally come to me whenever I sleep, decide to meditate or when they sporadically come to me. I was lucky enough to spot you in one of them." _Oriko took another sip of tea as Karin scratched her head in mild frustration at nothing being as easy as they want them to be.

_"You said I'm a vital piece in this game," _Karin continued,_ "what makes you think I'm so important for these plans? Besides I got my own agenda, I have to deal with."_

_"And it's somewhere in-between all this that I think we can work out an agreement that can benefit both of us." _the host eloquently presented to her visitor, Kirika entered in the room and lean against the chair Oriko was sitting on while Karin gave her a cautious but curious look.

_"What's your terms?" _she asks

_"We work together from now on to achieve our common goal in stopping Homura but as you can see we're quite short on numbers, something you're currently trying to fix. However, if we combined forces now, we might just have enough hands to recruit more for our cause." _The opening proposal seemed sketchy at first for Karin, working with someone she didn't even know existed, but then the idea of more magical girls out there caught her eye.

_"More? You mean there are more magical girls around here?" _she inquired further when another question popped into her head, _"How do you expect to achieve that with just one more person? I've been trying that myself a couple times, but besides you two and the others I haven't sense anyone in this city."_

_"Not in this city or any neighboring ones sadly," _Oriko confirmed,_ "Homura was clever in eliminating any potential future threats in this region, but there is one city she did brush aside and maybe what we need to grow our numbers." _Oriko put down her cup and stood up from her chair, both Karin and Kirika looking up at the girl as she extended her hand out to her guest.

_"Karin Miyoshi, will you accompany me in my journey towards Kamihama City?" _

Karin looked up in surprise at the offering presented, her mind wondering what could become of her quest if she takes up this offer to travel to...to...wait where's to again? _"Kami-what's it?" _she asked, confused on where the heck that is.

_"Your not the best with names aren't you? Also, what!?" _Kirika pointed out before devolving into utter confusion at what her lady just said and the insinuation implied with her wording. _"You're going over to Kamihama, like all by yourself!?"_

_"Of course not," _Oriko answered_, "I'm going with Karin if she decides to join me."_

_"Hold on a sec," _Karin insisted as she got off her chair,_ "firstly we're not on a first-name basis here, second is Kamihama the place where that weirdly misshapen hotel is along with a Chinese restaurant whose food wasn't half bad even years later?"_

_"P-perhaps," _Oriko stuttered as she never saw that far into the future_, "so you know of it?"_

_"If you count me seeing its old ruins 25 years from now then yeah I have a vague idea, but what the hell makes it so special?" K_arin asked Oriko whose look showed her mind gathering as much she can recall about the city.

_"With some visions I've had about it plus the reports by Kirika, it's currently an active magical epicenter with everything we need. Plenty of grief cubes from all the wraiths there, spells and techniques enhancing one's abilities and dozens of magical girls who might join our side to defeat Homura." _

The incentives presented gave Karin a moment of thought for these decisions, she wants enough info about this to make sure she's making the smartest move more beneficial. _"That does sound tempting yet also a difficult endeavor to overcome, just how long is this trip going to be?"_

_"Once we arrive we'll be there for the next couple of days if fate is in our favor that is. Ms. Miyoshi, don't you share our cause in stopping Homura?" _Oriko asked Karin, tapping into the part of the mind that affects their decision making, Karin saw this girl had impressive negotiating skills and seemingly would say anything to get people to do what she wants them too. It was a dangerous gamble but one that can lead to limitless potential if this alliance lasts long enough and ends up actually working.

_"Okay, I'll do it but under these conditions." Karin pressured onto the girl who looked hardly threatened by the act. _

_"Very well, state your demands."_

_"I'm not giving up on the people here, no matter how stubborn or annoying they may be. I don't want to leave them out of my sights, so while you and I are at Kamihama, your friend here has to report anything going on with them every day while we're away."_

_Oriko raised an eyebrow at the demand, a smart move to ensure the most safety of Miyoshi's interests, Kirika gave her that glare again, but one look from Oriko shift her feelings. Anything that she orders Kirika will do it no matter what. __"Very well, it'll give Kirika something to do while I'm gone, what else?"_

_"Any proceeds we collect, like grief cubes, we split it 50/50, and we manage our own stashes while negotiating more general aspects. We also negotiate with planning out future strategies." _Hearing her second demand, it was an offer that almost made Oriko chuckle.

_"My, really setting your authority, aren't you? But that stash isn't just for you, isn't it? The same way our share isn't just for me. But I suppose that's acceptable, a__nything more to say?"_

Karin took a moment to think out her last demand, then made her previous claim_, __"If something happens involving the others possibly being in danger, I have the right to leave as soon as possible and make sure nothing happens to them. I can switch place with your friend, so she is by your side while I'm gone."_

This last offer intrigued Oriko, she didn't find herself laughing or making light of the demand but seriously thought of possible future consequences that may distract their cause. There were no visions this time, to help her out, and not wanting to look indecisive, she states her response.

_"...Very well, we accept all your terms placed but know this. If you start straying too far from our interests or get either of us purposely in danger, consider this deal off. We're not afraid of throwing you out if it means the betterment of the future, so do we have a deal then?"_

Her final line presented the dangerous game Karin is walking into, two magical girls so devoted in their own quest that it might go costing her, but then again both knew the other isn't always too be fully trusted on such a mission so crucial like saving the future. Karin made sure to have ways to be ready for such events as she shook Oriko's hand and accepted their deal. An alliance forged between the warrior from the future and the mystic with her guardian who can foresee all.

A hearty chuckle sneaks up on Oriko as her smiles lighten the mood,_ "Excellent! This looks to be the start of a beautiful partnership, and if you wish to stay any longer, we have dessert ready with several options to choose from."_ This smile wasn't shared with Karin who began inching herself closer to the door.

_"I gave you your talk and even shook hands, so there's no more need for me to stay any longer, I'm off." _The two residents never stopped looking at Karin as she puts her hand on the doorknob.

_"Very well, we'll be leaving in two days, does that fit in your schedule?"_

_"That's fine, I promise the others any way I give them time to themselves, where are we meeting?"_

_"The Grand Station exactly at noon, I already have tickets so just bring your things." _Oriko cheerfully finished as Karin was halfway out the door, she stops for a moment and looks back at the girl.

_"I guess you already foresaw me taking the deal then huh?" _It felt rather strange to ask for Karin, but from what the lady said, it showed Karin these kind of powers are capable of scary things. Oriko simply kept smiling and waved goodbye, leaving Karin to ignore the question and say goodbye, _"Right, I'll be there."_

Out on the midnight streets, Karin walked back with her fairy summoned to guide her back to home base, her thoughts wondering many things at once. _'Man, just where the hell am I going with all this? Whatever it is, I can't forget my purpose, the one thing driving me the whole way. None of these people with all their powers experienced what I went through, I know what's truly at stake here and that it's up to me to stop it. Right guys?'_

_Her footsteps stopped as one of her habits kicked in, rubbing her forehead and giving a heavy sigh from such an exhausting day. _

_"Ahh man, I'm talking to myself again."_

* * *

A/N: Really hope the exposition wasn't dull or anything, tried to put in the reactions and emotions there to alleviate that from happening. Anyway, this is really where the fusion aspect of this crossover I mentioned starts to come in, and we transition into the next phase of this story. Oriko and Kirika were fun to write, I love characters who have freaky powers like Oriko.

This is also our first fight between magical girls with sort of equal strengths, much tougher than mob enemies since everyone fights there own way. I'm interested in what readers have to say with the Kyoko and Karin connection established here, for me I really felt like a mentor character would help give the backstory more intrigue and it made sense for it to be Kyoko since she has that survivor aspect to her.

Finally, for the sort of tattoo thing Karin has, it was from early production sketches of her design and one part of it had the red flower symbol change which caught my eye to hint at something later. Also thought it'd be a neat distinction from the marking magical girls has on their nails.


	10. Chapter 10

_Nagisa Momoe reporting in! Here to announce our necessary disclaimer,_** the following is a work of fan fiction using characters and music from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero franchise. All PMMM-related material is owned by Gen Urobuchi, Studio Shaft and other respective owners and All YuYuYu-related content are owned by ****Takahiro, ****Studio Gokumi and other respective owners. The story being presented came from the writer's imagination and is not part of either series canon, it's solely for entertainment purposes, and they're not profiting from this publication.**

**A thank you to the creative teams of PMMM and YuYuYu for making such imaginative and fantastic magical girl series, please support the official release!**

* * *

**Ch.10 - Inner Conflicts**

She never saw herself as a particularly great speaker, at least when conveying something quite serious, words always burst out of her which may be why some call her an open book and why she flops those public speaking assignments. Shaking her head and smacking her cheeks with the palms of her hands to stay focus, Sayaka stood outside her home knowing full well who is inside since she was practically gone the whole day. This was just how Kyoko reacts to things not going her way, she runs away either for time to think it out or blocking out the problem, this time was the latter, and Sayaka knew she's the best one now to help Kyoko handle it.

Entering the living room she saw it was empty with only the afternoon sunlight illuminating the room, across was the kitchen where sounds of clinking and clattering of utensils, cans, and packages came from. Sayaka recognizes that habit of hers but never seen it taken to this extent, walking in she saw four empty cans across the tile floor along with empty wrappings and bottles. It was a bit of everything from bread and sweets to soda and juice, the culprit of this was slump against the kitchen counter and halfheartedly eating their small bucket of ice cream. She only stopped when Sayaka showed up and started picking up pieces of litter, both didn't share eye contact but knew could guess the look the other was giving.

_"You mad at me now?"_ Kyoko said as she ate another spoonful of ice cream.

_"I'm not particularly mad, really I'm disappointed in how you reacted back there,"_ Sayaka said calmly yet trying not to come across as if she's looking down at Kyoko.

_"Okay alright, I know that was a bit extreme but how would you react when you go in expecting crazy only to hear yourself from the future warn us that the world's gonna end soon."_

_"None of us were expecting that...especially me, but that doesn't excuse you breaking that tape, she barely talked to us after that before shutting the door on us."_

Kyoko stopped her eating and hung her head low, looking the other way as old thoughts resurfaced, _"...I didn't mean to break it, I was just mad, mad at myself and to her for not understanding what any of us went through."_

Sayaka put away the last of the trash when she caught that previous statement, _"Your starting to remember?"_

_"Barely,"_ Kyoko shrugged, _"it's slowly coming back in bits and pieces, and every time it does I wonder more and more why I'm here, but they aren't..." _If Kyoko took anything away from the meeting, its those fragments of bad memories resurfacing again. A troubled young delinquent who would've scoffed at the existence of something so stupid, now felt she believed it, she sighs and shakes her head as denial tries to set itself in. _"Look at me, now I'm talking nonsense."_

_"It's not nonsense,"_ Sayaka spoke up, walking over to Kyoko, _"in fact, it might be something all of us have to confront, there's no going back from it now after what we heard and saw."_

_"But why the hell should we?"_ frustration set in, the two made eye contact, _"It doesn't take much to remember to know that we did our part and we got our reward, we're content here, but now she's telling us to go back into the fray as if its nothing."_

_"Perhaps she was too forward,"_ Sayaka admitted, _"but I think she still made her main point clear, this city is in danger, and if nothing is done soon, it might affect everyone else we know and love. If not from an apocalypse, then its definitely from those huge monsters._

_'She's doing it again,'_ Kyoko thought as new memories of times Sayaka threw herself so recklessly began to come back to her, _"So that's it? One speech from a magical girl, and suddenly you don't care about throwing your old life away while not thinking about how it might affect those closest to you!"_

Despite the girl's apparent disdain of the admittedly dangerous idea, Sayaka still stood firmly on her stance, _"The safety of those closest to us is the very reason why we should go back, to protect them from forces beyond anyone's understanding. I know people like Hitomi or my parents won't be there for me with something insane like this but you can. Whatever the problems we may face be, I know you'll always be there."_

This new piece in this argument took Kyoko aback at the idea of the two fightings together, believe they be strong enough together to stand against such threats, but this is assuming both share the same conviction, not towards their partner but of themselves. Kyoko's fist clenched but not of anger this time, but of fear, _"Aren't you still scared? Of these things, of the lifestyle or of losing something you hold so precious for?"_

Sayaka stood silent with her hair covering her eyes, then a laugh escaped her before looking up with a weary smile, _"Course I am, what do you think these nightmares came from? But that message showed me, that even in our darkest moments, we'll have each other in our hearts to confront them__. Whether it's because of something within me or your warning decades from now, I really think I'm going to take up Karin's offer and go back even if I have to face some demons along the way."_

Her smile grew more confident as she grabbed Kyoko's hands, _"I'm going as long as I have you by my side."_

_'This isn't fair,'_ Kyoko thought, _'to show how weak I really am with a smiling face.'_

Sayaka felt the sweat in Kyoko's hands, she can infer that she's just as or even more scared than she is but wanted to hope that this heroic will can be enough for them go on this journey together. Kyoko gave her answer when she let go. _"Your brave Sayaka, but your naive in thinking anyone can face their demons so easily...I'm not joining, and I would prefer that you don't either. I don't want to lose my family...not again."_

Kyoko walked out and head for the door, feeling she already made big enough of a mess here, she'll only continue annoying Sayaka acting like this.

_"So you're just going to ignore your own warning?"_ Sayaka stopped her, no anger or any negative in her voice, only a sincere question to understand her partner's mindset.

_"She not me...and I'll never be her."_

The door closed softly behind Kyoko, continuing to run from the past alone. Sayaka lets herself fall into the couch, whispering her thoughts _"Kyoko...you don't need to go back to the old life, but you don't have to feel so alone. What happened all those years ago?"_

_"Hello?"_

Sayaka broke out of her thoughts as she heard a familiar voice in the room, she noticed a small box on the table, a note written by Kyoko taped to it.

_"Don't know who sent it, but maybe we can make a good guess, do whatever you want with it." _

_\- Kyoko_

Sayaka smiled at the gesture, opening the packaged showed a walkie-talkie as the source of that voice.

_"Sayaka! You there? Over." _she asked as she recognized the other voice.

_"Nagisa? Why do you have a walkie-talkie like me, did you send it?"_

_"I didn't, it was Karin,"_ she explained, _"she sent me a note with mine saying this was a backup channel in case we have no other ways of talking. Apparently, the more we magic used then, the higher the chances of the enemy noticing our presence. Over!"_

_"Oh right, I guess it did sort of worked that way." _Sayaka sat back in deep thought of what these old memories are telling them.

_"So you're starting to remember too? Over!"_

_"A bit, Kyoko is too but isn't handling it well, don't exactly blame her though but I'm a little more scared now...how's your situation."_

_"Mami...as soon as we got home, she was quiet for a long time. Then she called me over, I was going in thinking we talk this over, but all she said was we were to not talk about this or to Karin again, saying that we simply have no need to be around her anymore. Over."_

_"Did she give you a choice?"_

_"None at all, simply stating its the best we can do to keep us safe and our lives normal, I wanted to believe her, but I can't shake this feeling growing."_

_"I think I know what you mean, a sense of duty to keep others safe yet can't let go of those closest to us."_

_"Yeah yeah! That's exactly it, what do you think we should do now? Over!"_

_"Let's use this time to first to make sure we're doing this, and not leave any regrets behind. If they won't change their minds, then that's their choice, and we have to respect that, but also need to promise ourselves that this fight is for them and everyone else we love."_

_"Of course, I hate to fight with Mami, but if it means being strong enough to protect her, then I'll go against her house rules, oh! She might be coming, I'll talk later! Over and out!"_

The channeled closed as Sayaka back down with just her thoughts again, the windows light forming a large shadow over her. Its outline reminding her others that overwhelming music.

**Mitakihara Grand Station **

Bustling sounds and the rushed pace of the crowds even in such a large transportation center never ceased in annoying Karin trying to squeeze through rows of people till she arrived at the main boarding area. She sat down in a luckily empty bench, catching her breath and watching the large digital clock above for all riders to see.

_"Five minutes till noon and she's still not here yet, the train will be here any minute now,"_ said Karin as she noticed more people slipping through the crowds and be ready by the loading bay. In no time the bullet train dashed at high speed till coming to a complete stop, Karin was surprised of watching such a vehicle, she has seen only the local transport system but never a bullet train before.

Yet even though people were already boarding there was still no sign of the two, now a fear crept in Karin's mind that she's being set up.

_"Hey! Whadda ya doing at the wrong spot!?"_

The familiar voice rang loud enough to overpower all the other noise around them, Karin rose up and saw Kirika looking annoyed at her while Oriko stands by calmly waiting.

Running up to the pair Karin immediately questioned them,_ "There you are, I got here over an hour ago and waited outside for you to show up which never happened so I had to go through these crowds all alone. Also, all these docks look the same, give me a break."_

_"We did say we're leaving at noon,"_ said Oriko, _"so here we are, one who sees what's up ahead always acts on time, never too early or too late."_

_"Also there was a sale at an ice cream parlor an hour ago and who can say no to that?"_ Kirika added as she licked off some leftovers on her lips.

Karin turns to Oriko, not knowing which reason was the real one as the young lady kept smiling and handed her a plastic-covered cup of ice cream. _"The trip is gonna take over an hour so might as well have something on the way."_

Looking at the desert, Karin couldn't tell what flavor it was but took the offering anyway and puts it away in her satchel. Oriko noticed their new partner only has a satchel with a small sports backpack slung over.

_"You a minimalist by any chance?"_ Oriko asked with Karin giving a confused look

_"Wha-? Oh, uh no not really I just didn't have much to begin with, something you clearly don't have an issue with,"_ she replied while pointing out the two large luggage bags between the pair.

_"Lady Oriko simply likes to be fashionably prepared for any circumstance, also she likes to show off sometimes."_

_"A-anyway!"_ Oriko coughed as the last call for passengers rang, _"It seems we have everything in order, Kirika makes sure to send these bags to the place I told you. Tell them to send it at this time, so I'll pick them up easily."_

_"Of course Oriko...you sure you'll be alright with just her?"_

_"Just me?"_ Karin bit back annoyed as Oriko replied with a smile.

_"I'll be fine, you know I wouldn't do something if I haven't already planned it out, as long as we stick to our roles then everything will work out fine."_ Despite the answer, Kirika still had a bad feeling, separate from the most precious person she has is tough. Karin glanced over to see the girl gripping something in her hands, a small stuffed, stitched up keychain bunny doll.

Kirika closed her eyes and nodded in respect to Oriko's wishes before grabbing her partner's left hand and kissing it in a surprisingly proper manner despite the girl's brash and childish attitude. Karin was especially dumbstruck by witnessing Oriko forwardly kissing Kirika, a blush apparent on everyone's face as the two kept staring even as Oriko and Karin board. The train took off with time slowly down between the couple, now out of each other's reach for the first time.

Karin stood by Oriko staring out the window with the scenery outside zipping by faster, she never understood much about emotions but knew absolutely nothing about love. Never knowing what it feels like and only can guess what it looks like, what Oriko and Kirika displayed looked and felt similar to how Yuna and Togo would act sometimes. Despite this, Karin barely learned what any of it really means and just kept quiet as they went over to their seats.

As they sat in these large, comfortable two seated area, premium class arranged by Oriko herself, Karin put away her stuff as Oriko was lost in thought. Whatever this feeling was doing to her, Karin knew they needed to focus on their task if they were to work the most efficiently, yet a part of her wanted to emphasize aswell.

As the large panel window showed the ever-shrinking metropolis behind them, Karin tried to focus eating her ice cream but kept glancing over to Oriko. She decided to break this silence, _"Ms. Mikuni, I know I wasn't exactly excited in working together and I still not, but I like to see myself having a tinged of honor within me when making such agreements. So I'll do my part, including watching your back."_

It wasn't the most sincere answer, but when Oriko eyes looked at her new colleague, she firmly nodded back, the recognition an ensuring one as the two felt they were back on the same page. Karin was going back to her snack when a gasped caught her attention. Karin suddenly felt a strange rush of magic go through her, as if touching her very soul, nearly dropping her food as a result.

_"Wah!? What was-?"_ Karin blurted out in shock, but Oriko signaled her to quiet down as a voice in her head echoed.

_'Look out the window again.'_ Oriko said telepathically while pointing what's behind them, Karin brushed up against the window and saw a huge see-through red and purple wall stretching as far as the eye can see.

_'Kirika's expeditions reported this, but I never felt it myself before,'_ Oriko explained this strange manifestation, _'From what she said, it seems like a large dome is encompassing Mitakihara, not so much to keep things in or out but to alert on what's entering and leaving. You might guess who designed such a security measure, existing only in this city.'_

The two shared a look of concern, Karin realizing what this implies.

_'So, you're saying she knows who left?'_

_'If she knew who then Kirika and I wouldn't still be here, but she knows two magical girls just left the city and can likely assume they're heading towards Kamihama.'_

_'You knew this would happen, that we're likely now to face her monsters but still did it?'_ Karin asked more confused by the girl's decision making than so much being tricked into this, course she was mad at that too.

_'Acquiring outside help is worth the risk if it means gaining an advantage for the inevitable battle, you of all other people should know first hand the sheer magnitude of her powers.'_

Karin sat back silent and accepted the answer, they can't go back now so they might as well get this mission done before Homura's forces descend upon them. Suddenly not feel too hungry for ice cream, she leaned into her chair and looked upon the outside world, the vast blue sky, and warmth of the sun, causing her eyes to go heavy. A short five minute nap should be enough as she tries to recall the last time she fell asleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Their was always something about this method that struck Homura the wrong way, being in more than one place at a time not only does a heavy toll on her psyche with the implications straying her further from her grasp of what she used to call her humanity, but also makes it feels like she's hardly there with Madoka.

Right now the two are sharing a lovely little chat, something about an up and coming idol along with something about the green-haired girl, being at multiple places at once while getting lost in those angelic notes that is Madoka's voice can let those little details slip by. Meanwhile, her other self is strolling her way back to her home, having almost forgotten today was, in fact, a very special one, at least for her it was.

Opening the gothic style door, the interior was unlike anything the outside world looked like. Inside was a dark void, nothingness preceded everywhere in this space, but it was the perfect molding material for Homura to craft to her heart's content. Thinking about for a moment, she shot her arm forward as matter around her shapeshifted and crafted a vast hall whose designed mimicked that of aristocratic European yet with a blend of Royal eastern design sprinkled in. Walking down the long, glistening hallway, Homura herself changed from casual clothing to simple purple dress.

This was her home, so why not wear something a bit more comfortable to fit with that homey feeling.

Coming across two large doors, they open before her to a more cozy room, polished wood finely crafted everywhere while a large brick fireplace, a long leather couch waiting for her as serving table filled with ornate platters holding warm and sweet snacks. Everything about the room went along with what she wanted for a while now, silence, silence from everything as the world grew louder and louder the past few weeks whether it be due to this rogue magical girl running amok or her new senses having to deal with every audible noise made in this damn city.

Sitting down and drinking a warm cup of coffee warmed the soul, which currently sat beside her on top of a pillow, a perfect spot for her ideal tool to craft her even more perfect world. This set up did serve a secondary purpose, the same one for why she's here and not fully eating lunch with Madoka and it laid inside a small dark metal spiked cage hanging between her and the fireplace with her little prisoner withering in horrendous pain as a piece of the universe's grief fester inside him.

_"It's strange, isn't it? After such a unique history together, you think we continue sharing more moments like this together, right incubator?"_ Homura said, staring back at those black and pink pupils of an alien slowly learning new meanings of the word he never understood till now, pain.

_"With that said, let's makes these moments extra special by first doing something a little different today."_ she proposed in her calm but collected manner as she picked out a chocolate-covered strawberry from one of her dishes.

_"...urgh, gah...! wh-what compels beings as simple as humans-argh! To feel like this!?"_ Kyubey twitched and cried in a cage barely big enough for him that the spikes constantly poked and stabbed.

_"Please, if a species so emotionless as your should recognize the magnitude of grief and suffering you put these people through,"_ Homura sneered, _"Condemning countless girls to their fates, was it their choice? Yes, but your transactions crossed the line when you made a deal with one." The room darkens around her as she approached the creature with eye glowing red, " You spiraled her, and I down a vortex of repetition and suffering, even all the grief within you isn't a sliver of what I experienced. You might argue this as sadistic or mad, all I see is justice."_

_"Doesn't m-m-matter how you frame this! This unorthodox system of funneling so much magic in the universe is completely illogical! T-th-this w-won't just affect us, the effects it'll have on entropy itself cou- argh...! C-can detriment all life, even you, even Madoka!"_ Kyubey's cries of imminent danger were largely ignored by the goddess who focused more on tasting a delicious frosting off a sweet cake. However, the weak threat to her Madoka was returned with a spike plunged into Kyubey's back and Homura deadly glare ready to turn him into atoms.

_"Trivial matters if they were even the slightest bit true but if there's one thing I've learned from my prison its to always be prepared for a disaster, this time I wouldn't have to rely on anyone, let alone those old uncooperative idiots. I'm finally able to protect her future than having to rewrite it."_ Homura gazed shifted as she turned her back to the tortured creature to focus on a round table behind the couch. The melted candles on it highlighted the almost crystal ball-like orb, one of her many eyes, her palm hovering over the ball that showed her copy walking with Madoka in the halls of the school.

No sound came from the orb, just the smiling face of Madoka, all Homura needed to remind her what to protect.

_"You creatures will never understand what love and emotions do to humans, fueling a fiery passion for overcoming even the impossible, but that's fine. You and the rest have the rest of eternity to learn everything about the human condition, especially its darkest abyss. Shall we begin?"_

With her hand raised, the gem in her hand glowed fiercely as a smile grew on Homura's face, an aura consuming Kyubey as his screams grew louder and louder. His face ever still barring that feline expression, pupils unable to blink his screeches yet were that like one burning alive and feeling their flesh and insides combust. Powerless and consumed in the flames of hate.

_***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***_

_"Come in,"_ Homura welcomed as a familiar crow blew open the door in a gust of wind and perched itself on the table next to its boss with a letter. Seeing the envelope, she rolled her eyes and stopped the session to cut open the package. Reading its contents, her eyes squinted, her hunch proven right from that night's strange activity.

_"So the debris wasn't a bombing or an incident, seems like little red it making a ruckus again."_ Her frustration clear as her fingers rubbed her forehead, _"But why now and at a factory of all places? Her pattern just looks random now unless...wha-?"_

Her sudden flinch broke her mighty persona as her gaze quickly turned back to the orb, the image shifting to show the whole city with the glass now representative of the barrier. A red blimp highlighting what the cause of the sensation was, tapping on it showed a train with two magical signatures, one felt strangely familiar, but the other was practically invisible which meant it can only be one person.

_"So one fight and the two are instant friends, they're as annoying as they are dumb."_ As much as Homura spat out her insults, her mind couldn't wrap its head around this girl's actions. _"You attack my pets and intrude into my city yet now your leaving? Where are you even going, what's your goal?"_ Homura questioned their machinations to no immediate avail besides one other answer given.

_'This does confirm one thing, my fears of her going after magical girls are true meaning others are in danger of waking up, perhaps I should just pull the plug and get rid of them...wait, why should I!?'_

The fire flickered out leaving Homura as the sole figure inside the dark space, the orb giving her a glow while she stared shocked in what she was even considering, then figures manifested themselves across the small table. It was her, perhaps the original her, with the other giving a familiar stoic expression from years of trying to free Madoka and maybe even the others.

_'You've achieved a victory one could only dream of, but now you're gonna deface it over someone so little?'_ the stoic Homura rationalized with the current Homura, interested more logic and planning than individuals.

_"They're nothing but an endangerment now, not just to me but Madoka aswell. You and I know first hand how easy it is to lose her and what needs to be done to protect her."_

_'You gave them this new life for a reason,'_ the glasses-wearing early version earnest retorted, the orb flashing images around them of all their interactions _'you still care deep down for others besides Madoka.'_

_"Life would've been less interesting for Madoka if I didn't include them. They're merely accessories, simple items that are easily replaceable."_ The tone was fierce but held back, which satisfied the stoic to concur the statement.

_'She does make a point, it doesn't matter whether they live or not as long as it's beneficial to Madoka and yes even us. However, no matter how she feels about them now, it would be irrational to throw them away so early. I suggest increasing security and-'_

_"There is no compromise here! They are an immediate threat whose mere existence could shatter Madoka's reality, I will not be relinquishing this power even if we have to remake this world all over again to prevent that."_ The dark space turned cold, breaths can be seen from each of their breaths as her pieces of humanity watch Homura determination fueled by something else, old memories burn away in red flames till they left only burnt crisps behind.

_'You just gonna throw away over a decade's worth of memories because of your own paranoia?'_ her oldest self asked not just to protect these old feelings but to fight against this strange agent as Homura's eyes glowed, _'They're your friends!'_ She knew Homura would find some method to retort this but didn't expect her to hear her snicker while the flames sparked with new energy.

_"Friends!? I stupidly believed in them for years, always giving the benefit of the doubt, but every time they only showed their true colors! Idiotic, immature, insignificant, and unstable pests!"_

The growing anger over recounting those terrifying years shattered the table along with the orb, leaving only Homura alone in the pitch black, one last voice echoing into her ear.

_'Even with such a narrow view, you can't deny that in the end, they've changed. Growing out of these traits, even if it was by you against their will. Look at yourself, have you become better in the end or deteriorated into something far beyond your comprehension?'_

Homura had no response to give, only the lingering fear over such an almighty position she's in, the experience of which showing to be capable of throwing her down a path she never saw before. The temptation of bending the will of the universe was strong yet holding onto the reality she envisioned of living with Madoka held her back, leaving her stuck with the same old powerless feeling creeping back in.

_"Your slipping Homura..."_

The fireplace roared back to life as the room became tangible again, furniture bending and the floor warped by Homura pulling Kyubey's cage over to her with hatred breathing new life and authority within her. The chain snapped as her left fist broke the cage into pieces to grab and chock the rodent now in her grips.

_"My fortitude is as unyielding as my iron grip...and, so is my mercy, even to them. Reacting like this and so soon would only prove you right, it's not like they're magical girls now anyway, unlike our growing infestation."_ A smirk came back to Homura as her grip tightens hard enough to almost break down matter itself.

_"That's right, I'm overthinking this, all I have to do is get rid of this pest then everything goes back to normal. The four give those cute little lines while Madoka and I laugh it all in thus continuing our happily ever after."_

_"Homura..."_ Kyubey gasped as he felt the weight of planets crush against his throat, _"the existence of eventuality, the day your rule ends, will come, no matter how improbable. It's already been set. Now it's only a matter of time."_

The two minds locked eyes at each other, the threat by the incubator given with a passion previously impossible for them to give, these mixtures of emotions having substantial effects over a species that once never understood it. Homura didn't care, she wouldn't give his little word games the light of day any longer, lifting Kyubey to her eye level.

_"I say what's eventual or not. I choose what is or isn't probable. I am Time."_ The chilling declaration met only with silence as her grip released, Kyubey collapsed to the floor. A hole forming below, sending him off to continue the torture session elsewhere as Homura focused on other important matters. _"All the cites over in that vicinity had all potential magical girls wiped out, I made sure of that myself, well all except for..."_

Several images flashed in Homura's mind as she converted the back wall into a wall of books, all a grey color except for one highlighted with red with a bold title. Checking the contents inside told her everything she needs to know about that city,_ "Kamihama...a home where a bit of everything is there, where both the pure-hearted and the wicked lie..."_

As it all slowly came together for Homura's on what to do next, an older sister continues to her search for her lost sister.

* * *

A/N: Before saying anything else I would like to thank all of you for the over +1k views on my first fanfic and twenty favorites and followers, even if it's not a lot around here I still sincerely appreciate the feedback given so far.

A cool, smaller chapter this time which is needed after three consecutive 10k+ chapters.

We got to see Kyubey for the first time in this story, and he's in a position I think most of us expect him to be in. I actually thought of writing the scene between Nagisa and Mami, but considering how much talking and self-reflection there already is, I decided to shorten it here for better flow. Next Chapter will be about Kamihama and thus follow parts of the main story, which will mean spoilers for that.


	11. Chapter 11

_Salutations, I'm Oriko Mikuni presenting to you with our disclaimer which you'll likely skip over, or not personally I haven't seen that future yet, anyway let's begin._** The following is a work of fan fiction using characters and music from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero franchise. All PMMM-related material is owned by Gen Urobuchi, Studio Shaft and other respective owners and All YuYuYu-related content are owned by ****Takahiro, ****Studio Gokumi and other respective owners (**no future shows this writer owning any of it, how sad**). The story being presented came from my own imagination and not part of either series canon, it's solely for entertainment purposes, and I'm not profiting in any way from this publication.**

**Thanks to all of the creative teams of PMMM and YuYuYu for making such imaginative and fantastic magical girl series, please support the official release of both series works.**

* * *

**Ch.11 - Kamihama City**

_"'For our dreams hold deeper truths than any memory we can recollect' Hmm, probably could've workshopped that line some more,"_ Oriko critiqued as she took a quick sip of complimentary water as she read a small novella. Across her slouched in her chair and stirring in her sleep was Karin who couldn't stop muttering something.

**_"Good Evening everyone, I hope your trip is going well because we will soon stop off at Kamihama in a couple of moments. If this will be your stop, we advised you to ready your luggage and hope you have a safe and pleasant trip."_**

_"You heard them Miyoshi, time to get up...Miyoshi?" _Oriko calls out to Karin to wake up, but even as she lightly shook her she still would wake up, this grew more worrisome for Oriko when Karin started to look stressed out or scared by something in her sleep._ "Miyoshi, wake up," _urged Oriko as a few nearby passengers begin to notice the distress,_ "Please, we're starting to draw unwanted attention. It's just a dream!"_

Eyes shot open in shock as Karin lies still with sweat dripping down her forehead, eyes scanning the train car and seeing Oriko standing over her.

_"Are you okay? We've arrived,"_ she told Karin while looking at her with a confused look, Karin's head already began hurting as she took a deep breath and rub her eyes in a sluggish attempt to fully wake up.

_"I'm fine, let's just leave alright,"_ Karin replied, shoving aside the teen in a dismissive manner, Oriko kept her distance wasn't about to be pushed to the side quickly.

Walking outside the station into the busy street, the two newcomers gaze up to see the skyscrapers afar, commercial stores ahead of them and an already strong sense of magic in the air.

_"Definitely not like Mitakihara...well at least in the magic department,"_ Karin commented on as her eyes adjust to the sunlight and Oriko observes the map on her phone.

_"Here we are in Sakae Ward and going by the number of stores its seems to be the city's main shopping district. Not a bad one at that."_ Observing the daytime activity and lines of products on sale was an eye-catch for anyone walking through, the two passing through and focusing more on what the magical activity in this city is like.

_"Just walking through these streets I can sense a presence here, but I can't tell what it is."_

_"Well there was definitely a few magical girls here,"_ Karin responded while walking ahead of Oriko, _"Course can't tell who or how long ago. A few wraiths here as well but no building damage so they've probably been taken care off, already there's more activity in this...ward was it? Then half of Mitakihara._"

Oriko stopped for a moment, this time looking at Karin with surprise, the future girl noticed this and asked, _"What?"_

_"Nothing, I just never seen someone be so attuned with their senses."_

_"It's not really that hard,"_ Karin answered as if it's obvious, _"Hell your girlfriend could do the same."_ Oriko eyes opened wider at the comment before Karin asked her question. _"Have...you ever actually, you know, gone hunting before?"_ The blushing on her cheeks and silence answered Karin's question.

_"Oh...so you're basically useless then?"_

_"I'm hardly useless!"_ Oriko retorted as she was now red with frustration, _"If it wasn't for your regeneration, that hand of yours would still be broken now wouldn't it? If your so curious yes, I never went out hunting or ever fought another magical girl in real combat. The most I ever did was practice with Kirika, but all of this is because of my power. It's what consumes most of my magic leaving me with little left to fight with, but know that I will fight if I must."_

_"Alright alright, I get it, so then how about you start using that all-seeing eye of yours to learn what we need to do now,"_ Karin suggested as the two stopped by a bench, Oriko sat down and focused on her visions as Karin sensed a strange aura of magic rising within the girl. Soon she opened her eyes again but nearly stumbled out of the bench as a result.

Karin saw the teen's earlier claim to be correct as her soul gem ring looked a tad darker than before, Oriko cleared her head but looked at Karin in discouragement. _"Sorry, I tried to keep my focus on our future's but couldn't find anything."_

_"You sure?"_ Karin asked, _"Nothing substantial at all?"_

_"Unless you wish to visit the mall for their thirty-minute sale or a shrine later."_ Oriko half-jokingly told her associate as Karin now shared the feeling of discouragement._ "Still, don't let this get you down, I may not be able to reliably predict an exact path for us now, but the visions of us getting here still hold an interesting lead."_

_"What would that be?" Karin intriguingly asked_

_"Somewhere near the older part of this city, a girl with reddish hair will be waiting for those she calls out for...and that is exactly what we must do." The cryptic message stood as their only guide towards achieving their goal, Oriko had no other way of describing this blurring image but sensed its significance by how it pulled the string of her own fate. _

_"Well, that's...kind of better than nothing," _Karin disappointedly said as she begins getting what people call deja vu from all this._ "Any idea where this old town even is?" _she asks as they continue their trek through these new streets. The question met no answer as Oriko focused on the illuminated sign, Karin sighed and began thinking this girl ironically has a problem staying focus, suddenly Oriko stopped in front of a peculiar store. Karin noticed no sign nor any displays and Oriko stood by the closed door thinking of something Karin wasn't getting.

Before Karin could even ask, she saw Oriko walk right in without even saying a word to her about what she's doing. Karin began having thoughts of ditching the girl for now till Yoshiteru popped out and gave her a stern look, causing her to briefly freak out that her fairy's out and about till she saw nearly no one around. Her fairy pointed at the shop, causing Karin to really pay attention and notice the shop's even stranger. An odd vibe similar to before was present with a stained glass window above her, not feeling like hanging out in the open the two walked into the establishment.

_"This is...unique," _Karin described as the luminescent shop had an assortment of, what the future girl can best describe as freaking weird. Podiums of chains and a rainbow of orbs, all of which are ordinary-looking yet give a magical reading just by being near them and next to them were shelves filled with little knick nacks, tomes also of different colors and containers of some kind of liquid substance. All of this was nothing Karin saw before, a casual mystic aura displayed like their simple products, seeing all of this still didn't make the sight of Oriko talking with the shopkeeper any less strange.

_"I'm sorry, but store policy doesn't allow me to disclose any information on my previous customers, getting them killed is horrible for business, you know."_ The shopkeeper told Oriko who was striking up a chat with the young-looking lady who caught eyes with Karin as well as her Fairy. _"Oh my, who's this little fella."_ the owner smiled as the girl in question, and her fairy turned red in anger at the short comment.

_"Who you'd calling little!?" _

_"You brute!" _

_"Uh oh, pushed a button, didn't I?" _said the owner somewhat playfully, which just irritated Karin even more but Oriko stepped between them and continued asking her question.

_"Please excuse my associate, she's the short fuse type, is there any other spots you would consider old around here?" _Oriko asked while holding back the sharp tooth Karin with her hand, the shopkeeper thought for a second before bringing up a small map of the city.

_"Well there are the old historical sites but the only other location with recent magical frequency would be the demolition going on in Mizuna Ward, that might be your best shot but its a bit of a walk." _the lady explained while handing over the marked map to Oriko while Karin huffed and crossed her arms ready to leave.

_"Thank you for your time," _Oriko gave thanks as the two left the store and the strange lady waved goodbye to her customers. With the map on hand, Oriko marched ahead with a more ease pace, but Karin had a more difficult time following this sentiment.

_'So what if I'm on the shorter side!? That only means the enemy has a harder time hitting me, who does she think she is? When I see her again...' _Karin's thoughts continued like this for several more minutes while Yoshiteru reverted back into the red device, blowing off steam himself and waiting for Karin finish as well. Over an hour passed, and by the time the two magical girls walked and rode their way to Mizuna Ward, Karin clearly was still talking angerly to herself which got more than a few strange looks from her visible frustrations from onlookers and Oriko herself.

_'Sheesh, just let it go already why don't you.'_ Her thoughts now back to the task on hand and saw they were in a busy open plaza, she judged from the tour guides passing through and some building's old architect, they must be nearing Mizuna. _'If we're getting closer, the construction area should be way over here, a mere hour or two walks away and that's if we're lucky with crowds and traffic.'_ Oriko looked up with sweat building upon her brow, the coming afternoon brought with it an intense heat, she wasn't even paying much attention to what around her from this unexpected heat exhaustion.

_"You okay?"_ a voice calls out as Oriko saw a handkerchief held to her face, _"I saw you looking like you were sweating a bit of a storm there, want me to buy you water?"_ Taking the cloth and wiping her forehead, Oriko noticed the kind girl wearing a uniform, unlike the other groups. What piqued her interest the most was the fact she had orange hair and a strange aura similar to magic.

_"Is your class on a field trip, you go to school here?"_ She asked the teen who chuckled and played with her hair.

_"Haha, your half right, my class over there came from Mitakihama, total dumpster fire of a city personally. This place is way better, how's your visit going?"_

_"Well my associate and I ar- wait, how did you-?"_

_"Oh forget, it doesn't matter what you think, what matters is that you're here! Away from my home..."_ the student grabbed Oriko's hands and got closer as the crowds around her grew silent, her vision narrowed and turned blurry. _"And since your here, why not stay permanently!"_ These advances worsened as her grip tighten, nails dug into her skin as her eyes glowed a red, Oriko now was on her knees and felt her magic draining as her veins run black. A large shroud of smoke took away any color on the stranger whose smile only grew wider in sick delight.

_"Gatch ya!"_

A swift slice of metal severed both arms of the dark creature, now malformed but giving that same cheerful laugh, Oriko immediately felt herself getting better as she saw Karin finish off the monster. In a flash of bright light, Oriko transformed and caught a grief cube thrown by Karin, _"Thanks," s_he says as she places it on her gem.

_"We're not done yet," _Karin points out,_ "look's like she brought some friends over." _The two readied themselves as the world around them came to a complete stop, crowds frozen in time. The student's visiting class heads all turn to them, bodies twisted and contorted into horrific creatures, Oriko herself barely watched them grossly mutate into monsters as that girl did.

_"What are these things?" _

_"Revenants," _Karin answers_, "that 'student' was a Facade, crappy fighters but good at alerting their bigger friends." _The animalistic beasts loud stomps were all around the two, closing in inch by inch when several glowing orbs appeared within their group's rank. Karin turned to her partner, hands aglow with an angered expression for such a trick against her, a swift move of her arms began spinning the orbs at incredible speeds till they created a glowing ring. One creature carelessly runs at the halo but was torn to pieces the instant it touched it, the ones still inside the circle prepare to strike with Karin ready for the onslaught.

_'My weapons will keep a perimeter and handle the ones outside it,' _Oriko said with her telepathy_,' just keep the ones inside away from me,'_

_'As long as your out of my way, I'll oblige.' _With a quick twirl of her swords Karin dash at the nearest Revenant and sliced it in two. Inbetween the maneuvers around these animals, Yoshiteru appears and catches anything Karin couldn't. 'Twelve enemies remain, consisting of four bruisers and eight regulars, block left!' Karin follows and stops a spiked arm from piercing her back.

Oriko kept her focus amongst the chaos and summoned seven more orbs around her, the screeching and pounding at the Halo similar to a bad headache, but she figured out one way to shut them up. With a quick look, one of her weapons fired and struck one of these pests, it tried to get up but was finished off with another shot through its chest. Smiling at her quick wits, Oriko continued firing shot after shot at the outside monsters, she may not be a close-range expert like Karin or Kirika but if she can get rid of them at a distance why should she waste energy moving.

The two magical girls were in their nature as Oriko got to work on the twenty revenants outside as Karin cut through her fourth enemy. Its shadowy flesh hanging off her Katanas when one of the more bulkier beasts charged down towards her along with two regulars looking to flank her._ 'That's almost too smart,' s_he thought while sliding under the brute just as its hulking fists destroyed the pavement underneath, leaping up onto its back and puncturing its weak neck before decapitating it with her blades.

Oriko continued her attacks, quickly dispatching of these animals when a shadow is cast over her, for froze momentarily seeing one of the nimbler ones sudden sprouted out bat-like wings as it released its terrifying screech. The power of fear caught Oriko for a moment, but her instincts to survive brought her back fast enough to shoot out one of its wings and kill it before it even crashed in front of her. She tried not to gaze into its grotesque figure, but its uncanny gaze and almost human physique disturbed her enough to slow down her fire rate.

Just as a handful of revenants were left outside, Oriko's rush in being apart of her first battle was getting to her, the intimidation of such deadly creatures made her work grow sluggish. Her worst fears met when one of the berzerker size beasts tackle her from behind. Karin's gaze focused on what's in front of her, its been days since a good monster battle and there was always something thrilling about it, this thrill in action droned out surrounding noises as she nearly killed all twelves with the ninth cleanly finished. _"Ha! Nothing to it!" _she proudly declares as an alarm blares in her ears.

**_[Ally in Danger! Ally in Danger! Barrier Breached!]_**

_"Miyoshi!"_

Karin snaps out of her adrenaline state and sees the magical girl barely keeping herself alive from the last berzerker as three of the remaining outside revenants close in. Attempts to close in falters as the two remaining regulars block her path with Oriko's face and gem a couple of inches away from the jaws of that monster. The words shared in the train ride come back, haunting her as her failure to stand by those words looms closer, _'I don't have enough time, and these asshats are in the way!'_ She glances at the glowing petals on her left shoulder,_ 'I need my other form, it'll just be for a moment!'_

With teeth clenched and standing ready, her signature red hue outfit looked to begin changing as her aura changed drastically enough for the two opponents to stop briefly.

**[Halt!]**

_'Not the best time now!'_

**[Alternate Method Found & Highly Recommended!]**

Information relayed into Karin's mind, and her transformation held back as she took the second to decide, with a bit of reluctance she made her choice and grabbed the red and white cloth hanging off her left shoulder. With a swift tug, all of the loose cloth connected and grew longer the more she pulled till it formed a long magic ribbon. The left enemy attack first but she quickly lassoes the right enemy as she narrowly dodges the left's attack, with all her strength she swings the tied monster around in a full circle, collided it with the other monster.

_"Heavyheavyheavy!Rrrggh!"_ Karin grunted and with massive momentum swung the two monsters far out enough to hit the berzerker from behind and off Oriko. Relieved but still facing five foes, the white robe magical girl resummoned her orbs and fired volley after volley, while they tried to close in the last one was dropped dead with a crushed skull. Both fighters exhaustedly gasped for air as Karin fell to her knees, her grip loose and the tied up monster wildly struggling till it freed itself and caught Karin off guard. As the red glow illuminated her free hand, the beast was finished with three glowing orbs shattering its body and falling dead.

Her blade in hand too late if it wasn't for the quicksave. Karin looked over to the equally tired out girl who reverted back to normal and said: _"Yeah, your welcome." _The world slowly begins turning back as the last fragments from these monsters disappear, the two-run to someplace more secluded as things when back to normal. For whatever reasons the ideal secluded spot was a quiet Chinese ramen restaurant, somehow their instincts and growling post-battle stomachs brought them here, so trying to play it cool Oriko ordered them two bowls of ramen. Eating both their dishes while passing each other grief cubes to replenish.

_"Those things didn't drop any cubes," _Oriko noticed as she took another sip of the soup,_ "truely they are anomalies of this world, I know Kirika gave me vague reports of these creatures, but I never would've thought they be this...different."_

_"Consider yourself lucky we're not in the future, that place is crawling with them." _Karin finished up her bowl while gulping down a grief cube,_ "Ahh, that's refreshing, and the ramen is not too bad, course wished they had some udon. Had it once, but it was a freaking treat." _

_"Hmm I think this could use more...well ingredients that are actually good, I mean its too thick and everything." _Holding up her spoon filled with the mirky flavors and realizing how tired she was to not even notice the subpar food. Karin slumped down on the table as their moment of refresh closed, and thoughts turned back to their enemies.

_"Not even one day in this city and already we ran into Homura's creatures," _she ponders as Oriko shared a similar look,_" a facade revenant no less, the set up looked like it was a trap." _

_"I think your right, but I didn't think she responds so quickly." _Oriko puts away her food as she gets ready for them to head back out,_ "For now on, we must be diligent of our surroundings...and watch each other's back like we promised."_

_"It's not like I didn't try," _Karin defended, _"I just not quite used to working with others it yet." _

_"Well get used to it fast, now let's move one the sun's already setting." _Oriko got up and paid the bill as Karin went along and waited by the door. As the two walked out and blended back into the crowds, Oriko took notice to Karin's still tired demeanor despite the grief cube, then remembers what occurred during the fight and started putting pieces together. _"Miyoshi, I felt a strong surge of energy from you back there, just what were you going to do?"_

The two kept their walking pace as Karin peeked at Oriko and stayed silent, she tucked her hands into her pockets and gripped her device inside as she said, "_Just got a little panicked trying to keep you alive, sufficient enough for ya?"_

_"For now, course I do hope next time something like this happens, I'll be there to see it myself." _

**Later at Mizuna Ward**

Automated machinery was the only sign of activity at the site upon Karin and Oriko's arrival, the whole area was riddled with empty buildings with a few older homes being taken down by few machines left on by whatever company. Karin stood by a vacant lot while Oriko held out her gem in search of their next lead, _"What could've happened to this place to be so barren, wraith perhaps?"_ Karin asked, amidst the silence between them.

_"Not everything that happens is because of magic,"_ Oriko said while keenly combing the area, _"it's simple economics, business here wasn't working out and times were changing, so people moved."_

_"So people moved out of their livelihoods cause of some money, that's...pretty mundane,"_ she replied as the two stopped momentarily as the soul gem suddenly glows brighter. Karin sits by as Oriko tries to pinpoint the disturbance, watching the orange sun slowly set in this new world, the idea of this being how life was and perhaps how it'll turn out to be if they succeeded felt very foreign for her. Part of her wonders if that is due to how different life was in her time or maybe her whole existence revolving around magic and fighting prevents her capability of understanding it. _"Where I come from, people are thankful to have a roof over their heads that wouldn't collapse on them. Humans can be so weird sometimes, I just don't really understand it."_

_"Well people have different lives, that is life for humans, and this is life for magical girls, but better it continues being that way than a total apocalypse for everyone."_ The gem's glow dims, but Oriko looks out ahead where it came from, _"I think somethings over here, come on."_

_"Whatever you say, Lady."_

The two sprints over to an area even the bots haven't touched yet, the source grew stronger again but this time of a darker form of magic than previously, the sight of a black and white portal near a gated grass lot told them the everything. _"A wraith, but why is it inactive? Sure its daylight but even they would fight if people are near it?"_ Karin curiously pointed out its behavior as Oriko got closer to the portal.

_"It is active, just peeking inside I can sense something going on, and not just the wraith but something else."_

_"A magical girl then?"_

_"Likely the very one we're looking for,_" Oriko transformed into her white gown as her opportunistic side kicked in, _"Shall we get going?"_ With a quick nod, they readied themselves and entered the wraiths realm through a small corridor. Much of their surroundings were empty, but the distant rumbles down the hall showed the creature to be too busy from them. They come to a white door where the earth-shaking blasts are the strongest, _"We have the element of surprise,"_ Oriko convened,_ "I'll go after the target while you sneak up on the wraith."_

Karin summoned her blades as Oriko opened the door and saw the massive Wraith attacking an orange-haired magical girl. The creature's large hands swipe down and nearly miss the distressed fighter, barely able to put up a fight against the monster till she's up against a corner with nowhere to go. A glow illuminates the wraiths mouth ready to fire, the fighter unable to get up and barely see but feels a pair of arms pull her at fast speeds.

Her visions clear as her breathing steadies and sees a girl in white above her, a roar is heard followed by red flashes of explosions ripple across the beast. _"Hey, Blockhead!"_ a voice shouts at the Wraith as a clean slice through its head by a pair of swords finished it off before it could retaliate. With the collapse of its body, the dark world around the three disappears, and they return to reality. The girl dusts off her earthy brown attire, getting back up on her feet by the help of one of her saviors.

_"You alright?"_ Oriko asks with a comforting smile while Karin brings over the loot from the kill. The girl looks down and nervously brushes her orange hair as she says, _"Y-yeah, thanks for saving me...I must've looked really weak back there."_

_"I guess weak would be a good way to desc-Ow!"_ Karin yelped as one of Oriko's orbs, hits her elbow from the comment.

A sharp glare later, Oriko smiles back at the new girl in a more reassuring manner, _"It was a powerful enemy, we can't beat them all of them on our own, here this should help you out."_ Her hands extend as with a grief cube in hand, an offer of peace between the two but also way to get the girl to stick around, just long enough to get info out of the young one.

_"Oh, thanks but I don't need it, I barely used much magic, so you two keep it."_

_"You sure?"_ Oriko asks, _"This place is overrun with monsters, you might need some for later, miss…"_

_"Akino but you can call me Kaede, and you don't have to worry about me, I'm usually with my team anyway so whatever monster comes out we take care of it together."_

A small spark appears in Oriko's eyes, not of frustration at the denial of the offer but of a better opportunity, she smiles brightly and asks, _"I see...I hope this isn't a bother but...mind if we share a few words?"_

**Later…**

_"Then it made us fight against each other!" _Kaede explained_, "I don't even remember, but the thought of that happening makes me feel horrible for what I did."_

_"Please, you clearly weren't yourself, " _replied Oriko_, "and your friends are still around, so they understand too." _The two sat in a bench in one of Mizuna's Parks, Oriko sat listening to Kaede's stories about her friends and what's been going on from her point of view. The look on Oriko's face was more at ease and comfortable as she fell in line with what her vision told her and now is letting fate guide her and see where it takes her, Karin stood a couple of feet behind them leaning against an old tree with her Fairy next to her.

Her gaze roaming around the serene park than listening to whatever the two were talking about, _'Seriously, we've been here for almost an hour sharing life stories, if it were you and me we be out of here already.'_

_'Always looking forward, never what's one doing,' _Yoshiteru highlighted much to Karin's objection.

_'Well sorry for being so focused on the matter at hand here, besides who cares what some people in this time think about me, not like I'll be around to hear them complain about it...I think. Man, we really gotta check how that mess called 'time' really works soo- Huh...?' _She stays where she's at, barely moving muscles and her gaze frozen at the strange presence far into the distance.

_'Signature disappeared, location is unknown, but caution is advised,' her fairy advised more seriously. _

_"Yeah I felt it too, but it's not a Wraith or Revenant, and it's not like regular magical girls like Akino or the others, this city just keeps getting weirder. Stay on stand by at all times, we'll wait to see if it's really something serious." _With that order, Yoshiteru disappears as the discussions pick up on an interesting topic.

_"A rumor...weve never heard of such a creature before."_

_"It's crazy I know, but it's totally real, real enough for it to go after my friends and I, it was a real mess," _Kaede explained to the new girls a dangerous phenomenon going around in Kamihama.

Oriko now felt closer to finding something really intriguing, none of her visions before showed any particularly strange creatures but the confirmation of Revenants and now Rumors started to become disconcerting. She reasons it can't be another agent of Homura's doing by the way Kaede described it yet seems to live exclusively in Kamihama, _'This city holds as many secrets as it does opportunities, the question is if these Rumors are where those secrets end or they're the beginning of something more dangerous lurking by. So why can't I see clearly enough to know already...? No, I shouldn't let that get to me, this city is our only shot, and a few strange creatures won't get in the way of that.' _

_"I'm just glad you and Rena came out alright," _Oriko told the young girl, _"And since we're new here, is there anything else we need to know about these Rumors?"_

_"Well...hmm?"_ Kaede mumbled but noticed the quiet one looking worried, _"Is your friend alright?"_

_"Miyoshi just what gotten you so worked up?"_

_"Guys shut up for a second..." Karin whispered as the two listened for what she was picking up_

_"I sense something, but it's different this time..." _she warned as Kaede and Oriko got up and began to feel something as well,_ "I never felt this kind of creature before, let alone one so powerful." _The dead silence continued, but neither Karin or Oriko could pinpoint what it was, Kaede looked for anything odd but found something awfully familiar to her.

_"It's a rumor!" _she shouted which caught the two's attention, Karin shocked at that's what a rumor is but Oriko mind began racing again and asked Kaede a critical question.

_"Tell us, what's over there where the rumor is?"_

_"W-well there's a big shine over there, so that's probably where it'll be." _Kaede pointed east where the ward's largest shrine was located, looking back at the long-haired girl she saw her eyes widen as if a lightbulb went off. This was followed by a big smile and a quick shake of hands.

_"Thanks, you've been a big help!" _Oriko thanked before transforming into magic form and going to her partner, _"Karin we're heading out, keep an eye out for a large shine." _

_"We're going after it?" _Karin asked as the idea sounded kind of crazy but mostly dumb to her,_ "We came here to recruit and gather essentials not fight strange monsters we've just figured out existed."_

_"And we're still doing that," _Oriko retorted,_ "I think one of my previous visions wasn't just a farce. Between meeting Kaede, learning about these Rumors and that one of them resides at a shrine, I think its all connected to leading us towards this next step. Finding the first's who might join our cause." _Karin recalled what she meant but was hesitant on going against an unknown enemy. A flash of orange light occurs at the corner of their eyes as Kaede held out her wooden weapon.

_"I'm coming too!" _she shouted,_ "You saved my life, so please let me return it by helping you." _The earnest plea by the novice yet passionate magical girl was an authentic display to return such a debt, Oriko couldn't see the girl beyond this point of her visions and saw no reason for her to go. She prepared to turn down the girl as her use for now over, but Karin was the first to speak up.

_"No way, you barely kept yourself alive against a wraith, you gotta know when to fight your battles or else you'll die looking like an idiot." Karin blunt answer was surprising to her partner, and despite some protest, a part of Kaede took to heart how useless she is in a fight and saw the point Miyoshi made. _

_"I...your totally right..."_ Kaede dishearteningly agreed, a look in the girl's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Karin. An awkward and sudden pat on the shoulder caught Kaede's attention with Karin finishing her advice saying, _"So stick close to that team of yours, they'll teach you a few pointers plus they sound like good people to be around."_

A glow, however small, grew out of Kaede as she reverted back to her regular clothes_," Thanks...good luck and if your gonna fight a rumor be careful, they possess some weird powers." _Karin smirked in thanks and left with Oriko, feeling prepared but still unsure what's waiting up ahead. Oriko kept her focus on the path but raised an eyebrow at Miyoshi's behavior back there even if it was brief.

_"That was kind of nice of you, at least some of it was."_

Jumping from roof to roof, Karin was straight forward in her response,_ "Well, you said to make a good impression to other magical girls, nothing better than keeping them from dying."_

_"Kind of an obvious decision to make but always a good place to start."_

**The Summoning Shrine**

A cold breeze brushing against the plant life around the shrine was a relieve to feel after a long, hot day. The two stood outside the peaceful site, yet they sense the tremble rocking the inside, they aren't the only magical girls to be here. _"So, what now? Wait out here and see who wins? Cause won't lie its kind of a tempting idea."_ asked Karin, but Oriko didn't share the sentiment and even rolled her eyes at the line. _"Oh come on, I'm only half-serious."_

_"Let's put that aside for now. We can't get a view of who these people are by standing out here, yet I got a feeling interfering would be the wrong approach." _

_"So we're stuck then?" _

_"No,"_ Oriko answered as she approached the entrance of the shrine and of the Rumor's lair, "We'll wait and observe from afar, but be careful not to be spotted or killed, especially the latter."

_"Alright, let's see what these people are made of."_ With a quick leap inside, the two enter a colorful yet surreal world unlike anything they saw before, the sky a mix of orange and red unlike the gloomy atmosphere of wraiths. Despite the initial shock, the two kept to their plan and scouted where the fighting was happening. Amidst the sound of battle and roars of the strange beast, the two come across an observation point where they spot what they were looking for.

On top of the deck and sitting a dozen or so yards away was this cartoony, childish-looking beast firing at three magical girls who looked like they've seen better days. Two of the taller ones kept fighting but clearly exhausted much of their stamina and magic with the third looking in even worse shape, Oriko couldn't believe what was happening but kept a steady head in such a bizarre situation. Karin looked equally flabbergasted and simply stated, _"A monster straight out of a kid's sketchbook about to kill three magical girls like their nothing...I don't...I can't tell you how...does this time have a stronger phrase than 'freaking crazy-ass junk'?"_

A massive slash swipes away the fighter in orange with who looks like the leader of the trio trying to revive the pink one, ignoring the kind of creature attacking the situation for the three looked dire as their defeat will be of death in just a few moments. "Still think we shouldn't interfere?" Karin asked, feeling the tensity of the situation, but Oriko stayed calm and kept observing the three.

"Hold on, I want to see how this plays out," she replied as it seems to be over for one of them. Suddenly a bright blink of energy erupted into a cloud of darkness, towering high above the creature as a large shadow roared and killed the rumor in just one swipe. The powerful attack was felt across the arena, all who witnessed it couldn't believe what they saw, then as soon as it appeared, it vanished out of thin air while the Rumor's domain dissipated. The two onlookers in a cover of bushes while the three magical girls huddled at the shrine's entrance.

The one who performed the magnificent attack woke up and was heard in the distance saying, "_H-huh!? Did that just defeat it?" _Oriko caught on as the gears in her mind turned, putting together this event with another vision, one that showed powers not seen anywhere else. Karin wasn't handle the revelation quiet as well with the last one looking all too similar, "_I-It just sprung out of her like a..."_

_"That creature and that girl...I think they we found our first recruits," _Oriko declared with a smile but then saw Karin summon her katana's.

_"Not with her around, that facade's ready to spring out again!" _Karin charged forward in a freak out from such a sight.

_"__Karin wait! Oh, bother..."_

Standing outside the entrance, the three unsuspecting magical girls discussed what just happened with the one in orange shouting out, "_Ah, ha! I got it! Iroha, you totally used that move to remove all that darkness! You're so amazing creating a move for us magical girls, Hmhm!"_

_"Is that what happened Yachiyo? I was barely conscious during that attack..." _Iroha barely kept up with the discussion which Yachiyo spoke up said,_ "__That was the first time I've seen such a move used, what could've created a thing with such power? In any case, we should hurry back to the Coordinator's-"_

_"Stay away from that thing!"_

A hail of swords rained down, nearly hitting their target as Karin landed in front of the three. Iroha gaze's on her attacker noticed their unique attire, to hopefully ease tensions she asked, "_Uh...who are you?"_

_"I don't answer to the dead, the two of you steer clear, I'll take care of this revenant."_

_"Well, at least's she's open about wanting to fight us." _Yachiyo sighed, summoning her spear.

_"W-w-wait hold on! Are you talking about me!?" _Iroha asked, utterly confused at the accusation.

_"That's right you facade, playing up a good act as always, I won't judge the two of you for falling for it." _

_"Whatever you're talking about you have it wrong, everyone here is a magical girl like you," Yachiyo tried to correct the strange red warrior _while the energetic fighter grew tired of these accusations.

_"Youuu! How dare you accuse one of my friends of being a reve-whatever, she just saved our butts. Now you've pissed off the strongest and nicest magical girl, Yui Tsurunoooo! Uuuu...my magic's drained and my strength's now gone..." _she declared as her legs suddenly felt wobbly.

Iroha turned to see Yachiyo in a similar state, _"So am I, out of the frying pan and into the fire, against a magical girl of all things." _

Looking down at her gem, its glow was brighter than ever and resorted to her last option,_"...I got this! You two stay back." _

_"She just saw what you did and isn't hesitant on fighting you," _Yachiyo protested_ "something about her seem abnormal." _

_"I'm the only one that has enough magic to fight, and she's only after me, not you two!" _

_"Enough Talk!" _Karin proclaimed as she charged forward with Iroha aiming her crossbow's sights. Karin prepared her first attack when Oriko landed between the two and hurled a projectile at Karin's sword. Everyone stopped as the dust cleared to around them and Oriko quelled the conflict.

_"That's quite enough!" she said, "Miyoshi if y__ou don't stand down then consider our agreement over."_

The red fighter couldn't believe what this lady was trying to do, but the clear threat towards her showed her hard stance on this, as she threw away her blades she angrily agreed_,"__...fine but don't blame me if she starts killing us in the next five minutes."_

With the immediate hostile over, Oriko quickly took charged and spoke calmly to the trio, "_Forgive my acquaintance, we are newcomers to this city, and she's still a little trigger happy from all the local fauna we've encountered." _Karin stuck out her tongue in contempt while Yachiyo moved in front of Iroha to speak and hopefully close out this long day.

_"Please spare us of the formalities, what do you two want?" _Picking up what Yachiyo is saying, she throws a fist full of grief cubes, all these caught their own pieces to heal up as Oriko told them_, "__A few minutes of your time and hopefully make new friends along the way." _Yachiyo kept her cautious front even when offered something as valuable as grief cubes, the calm and confident deminer of the eloquent lady was one she saw back in her day. Iroha gave a confused but hopeful look in talking with these two.

_"Okay, I'm confused," _Tsuruno expressed_, "are we still fighting?_

_"No, she just said we're stopping," _Karin answered

_"Oh...well you better tell HER that in the next three seconds." _

_"Huh?" _Karin looked up and saw a silhouette against the moonlight coming down, the blade was mere inches away when she formed her twin blades and blocked the massive attack. Her back crashed against the pavement when the figure jumped off and landed in front of the trio. Pointing her large claymore sword at the two, she made her introduction,_ "Take that! Got here just in time! What are the three of you just sitting here? Cause it's just sad to watch."_

_"Momoko!?"_ Iroha moved in front of the blonde fighter with her arms out_, "Hold on, stop, we were just starting to talk!"_

_"Now I'm giving you two till the count of ten to...wait talk?" _Momoko stopped herself as what Iroha said sank in.

_"Yes," _Yachiyo confirmed_, "and as always, your bad timing is impeccable." _Taking the hint, Momoko bashing put away her weapon as the last of the fighting stopped.

_"_Geez!_ Freakin cheap shot." _Karin groaned, and she got back up,_ "Lady, just wrap this up before someone else pops out."_

_"Quite, in short, we have more where that comes from and wish to share with you important news that can affect your very future."_

_"Sounds like pretty big news," _Yachiyo replied,_ "but what makes you think it shares our interests or that it'll even have such an effect."_

Oriko smirked at the expected response as it all became clear what she should do next_, "Iroha Tamaki. You're looking for your little sister, Ui Tamaki, as well as her two friends. Touka and Nemu I recall were their names. Your quest in finding her will have you face unimaginable dangers, but her life and the lives of every magical girl in this city depend on your personal crusade."_

_"Eh!? An unimaginable...wait, you know my sister?"_

_"Sadly, not much more than you do, for now at least. Momoko, your friends with and de facto leader of two magical girls named Rena and Kaeda, right? Sure were close calls the past couple of days if it weren't for my people. Kirika being the first to run into Rena a few weeks back."_

_"It was you guys?" _Momoko confusingly asked as her mind recalls to earlier,_ "Now that I think about, Kaede did mention two magical girls in silver and red, never thought I meet you like this, though."_

_"Hmm...how do we know you two weren't just following us the past few days," _Tsuruno questioned, doubtful of these vague descriptions.

_"We told you we're new here,"_ Karin answered as her back felt better,_ "besides wouldn't the mightest magical girl have already sensed someone sneaking around if that were true?" _The response was clearly riding off Tsuruno's self-proclaimed title, but that flew over her head with her response,_ " Oh y__eah, I totally would sense you two, guess you got me there!"_

_"So would I," _Yachiyo concurred _"and judging from the confidence behind your claims and lack of weapons, I would guess the reason why you know all this is cause you're a foreteller." _

_"Really!? A real foreteller! But how did you figure that so quickly?" _Iroha asked her senior who turned her sight away from her junior, _"__I...don't need to answer that..."_

_"Your friend has a good eye," _Oriko complimented,_" Yes I can see the future, and that's how I know about you four, at least partially. It's also why I must share this vital information." The four saw what this foreteller presented to them, and it was as much tempting as it was sketchy to some. They huddled together and weighted their options, giving their own assessment whether the two should be trusted. Karin walked up to Oriko and watched with her the group talking amongst themselves. _

_"Did you know this would happen?" K_arin asked as she took notice in her change in attitude. Oriko chuckled to herself as she admittedly said,_ "__You got me there at least sort of, it did require a few additional pieces to get a clear picture. Some of them were from you, definitely wasn't expecting that part." _Karin didn't bother to respond as the conversation across them picked up.

_"Iroha, one of them nearly tried to kill you," _Yachiyo protested her Junior's insistence.

_"You two were also freaked out from seeing...whatever came out of me...besides one of them knows about Ui and if she can see into the future then I can see if Ui and the others are alright." _

_"Hinging your mission on random predictions from random people would only screw you up."_

_"Maybe but I'm willing to bet on it, besides it's like Ui always used to say: 'Anything is possible.'" _Iroha firmly stood her ground as Momoko gave her thoughts of the two,_ "Thier actions say a lot too. __They did safe Rena and Kaede, while also trying to hurt you just now but from what your description, this thing would've freaked me out too." _

_"Hmhm! I second that plus they looked super tough, so I can test out my strength on potentially a new sparring partner!" _Tsuruno excitedly got pumped up at the prospect of getting stronger, and Yachiyo found herself outnumbered in this decision.

_"With such a serious talk, that is what's on your mind? Agh, fine we can share a couple of words." _

With all in agreement, Iroha walked up and told the two,_ "__Ok, we're open to whatever you have to say."_

_"That's good to hear, but can we go somewhere where's there accommodations for all of us? It's going to be a bit of a story." _The four looked at each other, trying to think of a place to talk this late at night. Yachiyo stood in silence but respected the group decision by making an offer, "_...I guess we can talk at my place, wasn't expecting to have so many people besides Iroha and I, what a headache."_

Iroha blushed at the idea Yachiyo wanted just her to visit as Oriko approved of the location, Tsuruno took the lead and excitedly shouted,_ "Whohoo! And on the way, we can stop by my family's restaurant! I'll make it extra delicious too!"_ Besides Iroha and Karin, the group internally groaned at the food offered as they all walked through the neighborhood streets.

Karin walked just behind the rest of the group and wrapped her head around this, _'No wonder they're the first, even after a death threat they're still open to talks. Hell, the pretty one with the big sword near-...wait what did I say just now?'_

**Nanami Household**

The six entered Yachiyo's large boarding house and sat down at the common dining room, once the proper arrangments of food and utensils were set Oriko asked Ms. Nanami for ingredients to make tea for herself. With everything ready and the four were comfortable, Oriko took a sip of tea as Karin stood sat next to her and watch her began.

Several stories across time were told, from Oriko's visions to Karin's personal exploits in the near future. At first, some couldn't believe what they were hearing, stopping for long moments between eating as the stories grew worryingly more detailed. Oriko then told them of the fate Kamihama would face, a story of a city on fire with Karin telling them of the aftermath decades later with their home being nothing more but another tangled web of rusted metal like most other cities. All of which eventually came back to the one, they now know to be Homura Akemi.

Their tales closed as Karin told them the beginning of this new unfinished story,_ "__The next thing I knew, I was falling out of the sky and found that I made, just like how she predicted I would."_

_"Woah...so wait, when did you use the microwave to travel back?" _Tsuruno asked as the rest sat in silence.

_"It's the shield, not some dumb heating device! Seriously, why do people keep saying that?"_

_"Wow, you really are a time traveler then, that or you're just really out of touch with classic anime."_

_"This is insane," _Momoko uttered in disbelieve,_ "so a dark god is running this whole show called life and she's just the next town over?"_

_"Do you know if she'll target this city soon?" Iroha asked the foreteller, the thoughts of her family and new friends living here on her mind. _

_"She's likely already setting up her pawns here, we've faced a group of her's earlier and probably won't be the last, the question is how much is she willing invest more troops in this town in stopping those in her way." _

Yachiyo's eyes were closed, deep in thought from hearing such a prediction, the manner in how the two presented their predictions and stories was all too similar to another fortune teller around back in the old days. She put away the uncomfortable memory and asked, "How_ much time do we have left?"_

Karin shrugged her shoulders and told them_,"...by tomorrow, roughly 79 days give or take."_

_"There's no way!" _Momoko shouted as she stood up and had her hands scratching her hair,_ "S-she must be exaggerating just a bit guys, you can't be seriously saying we have less than three months to live." _

_"We're not saying you'll die immediately," _Karin assured her_, "we're just saying everyone else will die while magical girls like you have a 50/50 chance."_

_"They're telling the truth Momoko," _Yachiyo spoke up,_" her predictions and powers combined with such detailed stories...it wouldn't make sense to do this if they just wanted to kill us." _Hearing her say this, the one out of all of them to have the most experience in dealing with magic was proof enough, the warning was genuine. Momoko fell back down her seat and tried to process this huge development, Tsuruno attempted to keep a positive spirit but was just as unnerved at the news.

_"You said you wanted to make some new friends," _Iroha remembered,_ "do you mean us?_

_"That's the idea," _said Oriko_ "even in this time Homura's power is enormous, one of us would be nothing to her but if we amass enough powerful fighters then maybe we stand a chance at beating her and save the future, including your friends and family's future. Of c__ourse, like any other proper army, we need both dedicated soldiers and adequate supplies to help in this fight. My other partner, Kirika, found no other city in this whole region that comes close to the number of resources this city holds. Same with magical girls, like you four, who's interested in our cause?_

The four paused and looked unsure, the sight worried the foreteller as Karin stood by and waited for an answer. The four didn't share a word, yet the looks shared told each how they felt. Iroha was the first to speak, "_For me, I think this quest of yours sounds like a righteous one to be apart of, but I can't stop looking for my sister. I need to find her first before anything else."_

_"Yeah, we're kinda busy doing that, we rather not see the world end but we can't just drop everything we've been doing." _Tsuruno agreed

A bead of sweat drips down Oriko's forehead, quickly thinking of a way around this,_ "I see, an understandable predicament, wanting the immediate safety of loved ones is always important. So let me propose this; instead, my associates and I will devote time and resources to aid your cause in finding your sister as well as continue on our own mission."_

_"What!? You'll do that!? Really!?"_

_'Really!?' _Karin shouted telepathically and giving death glares but Oriko blocked out these protests.

_"Of course, family is essential, and what better way to show our generosity than helping reform that family?"_

_"Somehow you sound more and more ingenious the longer you go on," _Yachiyo commented, the foreteller was mature but still comparatively lacking in the experience department,_ "this sound more like we scratch your back and you scratch ours."_

_"Yeah, and we get it," _said Momoko,_ "you wanna save possibly the whole world from ending but your not making yourselves look good by doing that."_

_"I'll accept your offer!" Iroha agreed to the proposition, surprising the rest but easing Oriko's fears. _

_"Iroha you sure about this?" _Tsuruno whispered her and the rest of the group's concerns.

_"Yes, anything to find Ui," _Iroha reaffirmed and looked at the two newcomers,_ "I may not know you very well, but that was the same for Yachiyo, Tsuruno, Momoko and many other friends I made in this city. I believe we can be friends, too, and once we find her expect me to be the first to join your cause." _

The others looked on surprised at Iroha's choice in words, the passion behind them surprising even Oriko, Yachiyo and Karin, which for her sounded all too similar to another pink-haired optimist. Yachiyo shook her head as she spoke up next,_ "__Very well, I was hesitant in making this home base for all of us, but if you're confident in them then they are open to coming here for mission briefings."_

The young girl smiled at the gesture from a friend like Yachiyo,_ "__Thanks...wait, Home base!?"_

As those two discussed meeting plans Tsuruno started to feel caught up by Iroha's energy, telling Oriko and Karin, "_If you guys really are cool then I'm looking forward to fighting beside you, also check out my family restaurant whenever you walk by." _This last comment met mix reception but was none the less appreciated and as Momoko read the mood of the room and took her moment to think, she got up and told them, "_You guys helped Rena and Kaede, I can't thank you enough for that, so consider us another group of friends."_

Oriko smile glowed, not of opportunity this time but for a moment it glowed with hope. The two shook hands as Oriko told them,_ "Thank you all, we won't let you down. Your search will not be tainted by these new dark forces, and we'll hope this is only the beginning of a brighter future." _The group looked on in solidarity, Karin may not be smiling like the rest, but she at least felt relieved that things are looking up.

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

The clock bells ringed across the halls of the household, it was officially midnight, and it was time for all to call it a night. Once the dishes were clean and leftovers put away Yachiyo and Iroha talked over the phone with Iroha's parents explaining the sudden sleepover, Momoko and Tsuruno were ready to walk out to head back to their own homes. Oriko and Karin decided to see them out as Momoko yawned, _"Ahh man, I'm beat, tell the others I said goodnight!" _Halfway out, Oriko told them to be wary of their surroundings as Karin quickly waved goodbye. Momoko suddenly then turned and pointed at the two saying, _"If your looking help, c__ome over to Mitama's shop or the local coffee place whenever we hang out there sometimes. Also, that woman can work miracles on the soul gem and ain't bad to chat around either." _

The brief description sounded oddly familiar, but the two took up her advice and finished her thoughts saying, _"__Oh and Karin, you block well not a lot magical girls react that quickly, I'm up for another fight whenever you're up for it." _The compliment with a sharp wink of the eye made Karin blushed and glare away despite these warm feelings inside her chest saying otherwise, Momoko noticed and chuckled at the cute reaction but was interrupted by Tsuruno.

_"Hey, don't steal my potential future sparring partner! I need to get stronger more than you!" _

_"__Hehe, anyway, bye-bye!" _

The two walked into the night, and Oriko shut the door while staring at the flustered girl with an amused smile. Afterwords Iroha and Oriko were given their own rooms to stay for the night, but Karin opted out in favor for the living room's couch which Yachiyo didn't mind as long as her shoes didn't dirty the fabric. Karin stared at the ceiling fan rotating and giving the room a cool breeze, the half-closed curtains blowing slightly as a clear glimpse of the moon was in her sights.

After awhile Karin couldn't remember the time that passed, not bothering to get up to check the grandfather clock but saw moon now in a different position. She twirls around her device deep in thought when a wooden board creaked, and she nearly jumped out only to see Oriko walking towards the kitchen but caught the girl's reaction. _"__Odd time to be so on edge, it's the already past four."_

_"Is that what time it is?" _Karin asked groggily but still wide awake_ "Had too much in my mind to sleep, like why the hell did you sign us up for this job?_

_"I told you our venture to this city will be a long but beneficial one, besides don't you care about the poor girl's plight?" _Oriko answered somewhat half-heartedly.

_"I care about preparing for the toughest fight I'll ever face, not some unimportant side quest with some rando girls."_

_"It's not like you'll even be doing this all alone Karin, I'll be there whenever you require guidance and-"_

_"Guidance but not actually fight, meaning I'm stuck being your slave like I should've known," _Karin answered genuinely pissed in the feeling she's being used, Oriko stayed silent longer than Karin expected till she gave her response.

_"You know my hands are tied on a matter like this, I've looked over my magic and the fighting today costed me to the point where I don't know when my visions will come tomorrow or at all. This is simply your job now, and you have to realize people require something in return if you want them to help you, who knows perhaps tomorrow you and the others will find her just like that."_

Karin had no reply as she tiredly plopped back down on the couch and sighed,_ "Whatever, not like I haven't been dragged ar__ound before anyway, the deal's done, starting to get tired and annoyed. I'll head out with the others tomorrow, I promise." _

Oriko got her snack and walked back to her room but not before asking Karin a question, "_You think we're being watched right now?"_

_"Can't tell yet," _she replied, staring at the windows,_ "this is usually how I spend nights anyway, so don't mind me. I'll alert you guys if I see anything weird."_

Oriko squinted her eyes upon hearing how occurrent this behavior is,_ "How strange, I've never seen a magical girl stay so far away from sleep. When was the last time you truly slept?"  
_

_"Perhaps you should hurry along with yours, I'm starting to notice bags under your eyes." _

_"Hmph..." _Oriko huffed which Karin couldn't help but smirk at. She then spent another sleepless night staring out into the darkness, waiting for whatever's hiding to jump out.

* * *

A/N: I can not tell you how difficult it was to write this one out, partly cause of busy with other stuff but also how sort of detached it is to the main story but not in a bad way but just different. Plenty of the last third dialogue from the Magia Record crew was from the game but shorten down for pacing, they drag out some dialogue in some of those scenes.

Also, I'm conflicted to include music here if you're really interested it's the fight against the Revenants where I used _"Enter the Darkness" - KHIII OST_

One last thing, why the tease between Momoko and Karin? Thought it'd be cute for Karin to have a type, you know: The blonde hair, ponytail(s), strong, older caretaker figure and a giant sword. The last one is the most important.


	12. Chapter 12

_**"**Madoka!"_ a voice calls out, filled with a sense of joy upon spotting the girl walking out of school in a breezy afternoon.

Madoka stopped as Homura greeted her, _"What a day, it was enjoyable hanging out, not like most other days, right?"_

_"Personally,"_ Madoka chuckled, _"It felt exactly like any other day, not's much has changed since we've met when I think about it."_

_"And we wouldn't want it either way, right!?"_ Homura happily asked, Madoka smiled but felt slightly uneased. Homura has been acting different, at least to Madoka's eyes. Smiling and laughing when she was so quiet before, Madoka felt like asking didn't want to be rude, telling herself that she should just let it happen. She's happier so that should be a good thing, and they're a more connected pair as a result, so why does she feel more lonely?

_"Madoka?"_ Homura asked, noticing her love look a bit pale, _"You look off, want me to escort you to the hospital? I can get us their instantly, no problem!"_

_"Nonono I-I'm fine, just deep in thought that all. I think I should head home already."_ Madoka said, walking away till Homura caught her hand.

_"Would you at least like me to take you, make sure you're safe?"_ she asks, _"You never know who's out there, right?"_ Her grip was tight, too tight, Madoka was unsure what to say. Homura's eyes looked calm, but her worry was apparent, yet whether Homura was here or not wouldn't change this melancholy feeling in Madoka yet knows Homura is always thinking of her. She knew at her core she was capable of caring for others, something some students don't see, but Madoka feels this is something her family should know first

_"I'm fine, Homura, I'll message you when I'm home if you're that worried,"_ Madoka kindly replied, _"You look like your busy thinking about something else too."_

_"Huh!? Y-you know that?"_

_"Well yeah, it looks like your mind is thinking something else half the time, I don't mind of course."_

_"Heh yeah, of course, fo course you don't."_ Homura muttered, _"ok, you're free to go but please text me when you're home." _Letting her go, Madoka waved goodbye and walked down the park path. Once Madoka was gone, the shadow duplicate of herself disintegrated as Homura opened her eyes, recollecting what the double saw moments ago.

_"Did she notice?"_ Homura worried _"It shouldn't be possible, these doubles are foolproof duplicates of me right down to the atom. Conjured copies of my pure thoughts and emotions sure but they shouldn't be too off in mannerisms if anything a brighter attitude should work well with Madoka."_

She stood ontop a balcony overlooking the cityscape, dressed up in a flowing dark purple gown with her wings stretched out, showing off their magnificence. _'It's nothing,'_ she concludes, _'Madoka is simply tired after a long day, I should though give her energy drinks next time we meet, ones that are healthy for her of course.'_ Her thoughts are interrupted as the glass entrance behind her busts open, a dozen dark and white-cloaked figures fly out and surrounding the demon armed with scythes and chain weapons.

_"Ah right on time, though I must say I'm slightly disappointed at the entrance, just...six...twelve...fourteen fighters with two types of weapons. Expand the roaster, why don't ya?"_ The well-spoken manner of her belittlement hardly affected the stone-cold discipline the members displayed, Homura raised an eyebrow but smirked, _"Really got them whipped into shape, don't you? I can respect that at least, while we're talking could you, please come out already, you look even more childish cowering in the dark like that."_

_"What did you call us!?"_ one voice ranged out but cut off by another figure, as Homura leap off the ledge towards the middle of the large balcony a much smaller girl in a black aristocratic dress with long brown hair walked out of the shadows. The two met face to face, staring off at each other till Homura spoke, _"You're smarter than I remember, don't freak out if you don't get that reference, it's just old memories."_

_"What are you and why are you here?"_ the young girl asked, the figure before her was unlike anything she's seen before and she knew a lot about the world of magic, probably more than anyone else in the country.

"What. Am. I. Bonus points for asking the right questions, and if we're gonna be so courteous may I ask who you people are first? Then we'll move on to my proposition."

The leader stood silent, her dominating presence made her an open book, yet there are so many pages that she doesn't know where to start. A being powerful enough to casually intrude into their base, surrounded by over a dozen of their best guards and treating this like some kind of meeting, it was both insane and slightly terrifying for her. With not many options on the table, she answers her question.

_"We are..."_

* * *

**Ch. 12: The Wings of Magius**

Each step taken felt like dragging their legs across thick mud, not necessary due to exhaustion but by getting to hear the same response all over again. The woman at the door shook her head, _"No, we don't have a daughter, you looking for someone?"_

_"Yeah, but don't worry about it,"_ Iroha reassured the lady, _"sorry for bothering, you have a nice day."_ Iroha walked back to the street with nothing to show for yet again, _"Haah...and after Tsuruno was so kind as to give us these addresses, we still come out with nothing."_ She's been doing this all day, the orange and purple skyline indicating the day coming to a close. Her sore feet and focus almost made her forget about Karin sitting behind her.

The girl sat on the edge of the street, staring up at nothing with a blank look on her face. Her brain gasping for action or anything from this boredom. The two have been searching for one of Iroha's lost friends, Nemu, who might have been a customer to Tsuruno. Putting together any info they had to guess the district she lives in. Their dwindling confidence showed this to be another dead-end for Iroha and a waste of time from Karin's perspective.

Shaking her head out of her bored trance, Karin continued to mumble out thoughts till finally, she told Iroha, _"Look, this is getting us nowhere, perhaps we should call it a day and-"_

_"Not just yet,"_ Iroha proclaimed mostly to herself than at Karin, _"I still got two whole blocks to check out, that's at least a dozen or so houses, I'll find something on Nemu I know it!"_

Iroha's conviction was admirable, but this optimistic vigor was long gone with Karin._ 'Urrrgh...we've been at this all day, still finding nothing and wasting my time on another errand. I need to at least get basic training done, maybe test out some moves or even find a wraith, that is if I can...ditch her, first...'_

Stopping in her tracks, she saw Iroha going up to knock on another person's door and sneaked out of view, pondering the notion for a minute. She's done her part so why drag it on longer than it needs to be, a fighter doesn't go door to door crossing their fingers for something good to happen. She's get's results through her own means, directly and uncompromised. _'It's not like I'll be the only one benefiting either, Iroha and the others get most of the loot, and I get stronger, everyone wins.'_

_"You brute!"_ the fairy shamed her loudly, but Karin quickly grabbed and shut him up.

_"Shhh! What she doesn't know won't hurt her,"_ Karin whispered as the Fairy struggled to get out of her grasp,_" besides you know we're getting nowhere and we're running out of daylight, let's be a little productive today than do nothing at all."_ Yoshiteru didn't stop struggling till he looked in her eyes, seeing no hesitancy in going through with it and as her Fairy, he must ultimately do what she insists. Smiling at seeing him agree, Karin came out and approached Iroha who once again got nothing out of that house either.

_"Hey Tamaki, we already checked out like a hundred houses with just the two of us, and it's almost nighttime, you know how dangerous the night can be right?"_

_"I understand Karin bu-"_

_"Not on a first name basis remember?"_ she irritatedly pointed out

_"S-sorry, as I saying, I don't want to drop any leads even if it seems unlikely. But if you're getting tired-"_

_"Ha! Like I'm ever tired,"_ Karin interrupted as she told Iroha, _"I was gonna say we should split up. You check out the houses on the west side while I go check out the houses on the south, we'll meet up at Ms. Nanami's place, and by the time we do, it'll be early enough that we don't have to worry about any wraith's surprising us. What do you think?"_

Iroha was surprised in the change of plans but thought it through none the less, Karin was slightly nervous waiting on Iroha's response when she smiled saying, _"That's a good idea, you know what to ask when knocking right?"_

_"After how long we've walked, how could I forget?"_ Karin casually responded while sighing in relief.

The two walked to split up, Iroha heading left while Karin took the right way, before leaving Iroha told Karin, _"Okay! Stay safe, and I'll see you at Nanami's."_

_"Yeah, you too."_

_"Okay, and Miyoshi,"_ Iroha stopped and bowed to her,_" thanks for coming with me today."_ With Iroha now gone, Karin swiftly went the other way towards a secluded beach to begin training, she smiled at first mostly for getting out of something so monotonous,then she assuringly thought how the rest of the houses would've been the same and how Iroha wasn't that much of a pain to be around than she expected...finally thinking what Iroha just said. Her smile vanished as something in her chest began feeling weird, she didn't like it and the more she kept walking she found she really didn't like it but couldn't put it to words.

_"Like a mountain crush one's heart,"_ Yoshiteru said it for her, but she then started to feel annoyance with the fairy accusing her again.

_"Don't give me that, alright? She'll be perfectly safe, and those houses were gonna say no anyway, if anything I'm saving her the heartbreak of another dozen randos saying no to her."_ Karin reasoned both to the fairy and herself.

_"Hardly the heart of the conflict..."_

_"Just stay quiet, okay? It's done, and we're heading out to train, and that's final."_ Karin ended the conversation as the fairy went back into her device, she continued her pace till she felt a sudden surge in magic, but it wasn't the magical girl kind. _"Gotcha, this site should be a viable hunting ground; first a quick refreshment then training, now where the hell do they sell water here?"_

Wandering through some establishments, she stumbles upon a lone water stand with no apparent pricing displayed, she walked up to the old man and grabbed a couple of yen she has left, _"One bottle, how much?"_

_"Oh, don't worry about the price, it's on the house."_

_"Seriously...? Thanks."_ Grabbing the bottle out of his hand, she walked to the beach while drinking the surprisingly sweet-tasting water _"Pwah! Best water all of time, ah if only he sold sardines to go with it, whatever time to get to work."_ Looking at her surroundings and seeing the coast is clear, she transformed and began with the basics.

**Nightfall**

The fairy looked down at the digital map, crossing a small bridge with the indicators showing the residence just a few more blocks away. Karin followed his lead while looking at the fist full of grief cubes, _"Nice, a good batch too, should get us through at least a few battles."_ She wiped the few remaining beads of sweat off her forehead, while one or two wraiths were tricky, she got out of it with more than enough to say it was worth it. Looking down at the red flower on her shoulder, she saw three of the five-petals softly glowing, looking back up at Yoshiteru she saw he still hasn't said anything. _"Oh, the silent treatment now? Fine have it your way, nice change of pace, in my opinion."_

The two kept their distance till they arrived back to Yachiyo's place, the fairy vanished as Karin grabbed her device out of the air and entered, _"I'm back,"_ she announced entering the main living room that's was also a dining area and a kitchen. Yachiyo and Iroha were behind the kitchen counter finishing washing the last dinner plates while Oriko was somewhere.

_"Miyoshi, welcome back."_ Iroha ran up to her with a worried look, _"Did something go wrong, I got here over an hour ago."_

_"Yes, what were you doing that extra hour alone?"_ Yachiyo asked suspiciously

_"Cause of this,"_ Karin took out the grief cubes, _"Ran into some trouble after my sweep, sorry to say that was a total bust, but this at least should make up for it."_

Iroha saw the cubes but focused mainly at Karin, _"I'm glad to see your okay, sorry you had to fight it alone."_

_"I'm used to it by now, besides was my idea after all."_

_"I'm glad your back too,"_ said Yachiyo, who went back to putting away the plates,_" but perhaps stick with Iroha next time okay, this is an essential mission for her."_

_"Yeah I know, that's why I went with her in the first place, okay?"_ Karin talked back annoyed at her reminders, Oriko walked in the room in sleepwear that looked victorian with its simple design. Drying her long hair with a towel, she informs Iroha the large bath was open who rushes in having worked up a bit of sweat from walking around all day in the sun.

Karin goes for the couch and laid back as Oriko sat next to her, _"I'll take that,"_ she grabbed half of the cubes out of Karin's hands and turned to Yachiyo. _"Here,"_ she said as she threw them over to the landlord, _"Consider that our next week's rent."_

_"Pretty early of you,"_ Yachiyo commented, _"did your visions show you forgetting?"_

_"Haha, future joke, how charming."_

Smirking at the dry humor Yachiyo went to put away the loot leaving the two partners to themselves, Oriko took out her comb as she thought over the day's events. _"Whew, finally got and organized my luggage, still nothing important in the visions department sadly but on the bright side the showers here were quite accommodating."_ Karin was only half listening to her as she mostly tried to relax and get some shut-eye, which was difficult when thinking back to the look Yachiyo was giving her.

Worries of being figured out festered, how that may affect their deal, then an odd feeling of being watched crept over her. Opening her eyes, she saw Oriko staring at her, causing an uneasy feeling which got her to ask, _"What?"_

_"You didn't actually go looking back there."_

_"That something your future vision saw?"_

_"No, I simply had to see the guilt on your face to tell that you did,"_ Oriko called out, her tone that of disappointment but also irritation at Karin.

_"What's done is done okay? They would've said no anyway, we have more grief cubes and I got some extra training in as well."_

_"Every action leads us down a different path,"_ Oriko highlighted,_" and often actions always come back to bite you in some way. What if someone did know, that would radically change the fate of Iroha's sister and friends, don't you think?"_

_"Don't act like you care,"_ Karin talked backed, _"the moment we've met them all you had just one look in your eyes and that was opportunity, you don't really care more than I do, it's all about the mission remember."_

Oriko expression didn't change, still calm in her posture while admitting, _"Your right, but that doesn't validate any of your actions now does it? If we want the best outcome, we need to cooperate and get what our allies want so that they'll join us in the fight against the real threat."_

Seeing it was way too late to deal with this sort of thing, Karin ended the conversation, _"Okay fine, you sure told me."_ She walked away to get a quick dinner while Oriko glared at the girl, who's becoming more of a handful to deal with. _"No wonder that first group was hesitant to join you, at least I'm consistent in putting up a face."_

_"Hey, how about stop sticking your nose in other people's mat- huh?"_ Karin stopped as something got in her eyes

_"It's poking your nose into other people's business, not sticking."_ Oriko corrected before leaving the room to get some sleep before this bickering gets any longer. Karin didn't pay attention as she swatted at and caught the thing, it appeared to be a blank piece of paper till she turned it around and found the number twenty one on it. Looking up and seeing nothing where it might have come from Karin crumpled it up and dismissed it as some weird trick by Yoshiteru.

_"Geez people are a pain, please let tomorrow just be a little less weird."_

**The Next Day...**

_**"**Ack! Blagh! What the- Huh?"_ Karin hacked up something out her throat, the sudden wake-up and partial blindness by the sunlight peeking over the curtains was disorienting. Sitting up from the couch, she slowed and calm herself down, taking deep breaths and trying to spot what was the culprit till she saw it was actually multiple culprits. Her lap was covered with a pile of those small papers, each one showing they had their own numbers with the one she hacked up being ten.

_"Yoshiteru? This some weird joke or something?"_ Karin nervously asked but the lack of response or him even appearing was worrying. Trying to figure out what was going on, her the fortune-teller came in talking on her phone.

_"Thanks for the report Kirika, I'll have some lunch then try again in seeing...huh? No, Kirika I'm doing fine. Yeah, I'm more worried about you if anything, please stick by the shadows."_ Oriko then saw Karin was finally up, but also holding up half a dozen pieces of paper. _"Uhh...I'll call you later love, be safe. Miyoshi, what is all this?"_

_"I don't know! I just woke to something in my throat and saw all this."_

Oriko took one and observed it's number, then something popped back into her mind, _"This is strange, Ms. Tamaki and Nanami were speaking about something similar this morning."_

_"Really? When was that, wh-what time is it!?"_ Karin asked, feeling more disoriented.

_"Calm down, it's roughly past noon, apparently when you do sleep, it's hard to wake you up. In regards to Tamaki and Nanami, I was talking to Nanami this morning about some matters when Tamaki came in holding numbered papers exactly like yours. It started to happen to her last night, but they chose to wait it out, they headed out about an hour ago to investigate while I stayed behind to see if my visions could do anything to help but with this...the situation is becoming more concerning."_

_"Is...whatever this is contagious?"_ Karin guessed, not really being used to this kind of magic.

_"No, I don't think that's it, what did the both of you do yesterday that might have triggered this?"_

_"Just searching around neighborhoods with her, but neither of us sensed anything weird, and if it were a rumor, she would at least be the first of us to recognize it."_ Lacking a real answer, Oriko tried to think back to what the others said but found there wasn't enough information to come up with anything substantial.

_"I wish they were here now, and we don't have their numbers yet either."_ Oriko looked back at Karin and thought of the next best course of action, _"Alright here's the mission for today, you go out and retrace your steps on what you did that may have caused this, Ms. Nanami mentioned people talking about rumors so look out for them as well."_

_"Meanwhile you'll stay here and continue your meditations,"_ Karin caught on in a less than enthusiastic tone, mostly cause of this weird paper situation.

_"Sorry but it's the most useful thing I could do, for now. My powers aren't as adaptable to fighting like the rest of you, I'll update you on anything I see."_

_"All right then,"_ Karin got up, grabbing a quick snack before heading out,_" but one last thing, did they say what'll happen when this thing hits zero?"_

Oriko tried to remember the specifics but as Karin was on her way out foreteller answered, _"No, I don't think we made any conclusions there, but considering it's likely a curse, it won't be good."_

_"Great,"_ Karin said smiling ironically and headed out with Yoshiteru right beside her, now that it's up to the two of them the fairy entered in yesterday's coordinates as Karin took a bite out of her snack. _"First shops run by magical girls, then bizarre monsters and now curses that drop numbers on you. If another weird thing shows up I'm leaving this city, absurdity isn't much better than mundanity you know?"_

_"All things must past."_

_"Yeah, I agree...whatever that's suppose to mean."_ Karin threw away the snack's wrappings as the path was set, a part of her mind hoped this still is just some lame joke.

Following her previous path, she started to understand a portion of the city or at least the landmarks which were some of the last pieces of the town to survive. Not noticing anything strange or even different in the pathway, she eventually walked past a hospital, one that was long destroyed in her future. The last she ever saw of it was during a scavenging raid with someone but before she could recall the glass doors open ahead of her as she saw a girl being strolled out in a wheelchair with a cast on her right leg.

The teenager with short black hair and even blue eyes laughing with who seems like her parents right beside her, hiding behind a pillar Karin memories began showing her moments being around Togo. She had that same smile whenever Yuna was even in the same room, the stern yet caring presence was always the showcase of her being the most mature out of all of them, definitely the smartest.

_"She always finds the solutions behind any equation, so how would she handle this?"_ Karin pondered as she continued retracing her steps,_ "Well, she'll always go back to the fundamentals of observations using what knowledge she had to analyze and make a few first guesses based on them. Like...maybe something I did trigger to cause this curse so what could've been the trigger? Hmm, she probably says I need more data, like...oh!"_

Stopping near what looks like a school campus, Karin takes out the lastest paper and remembers what the earliest number was. _"Twenty-one and now it's ten which indicates hours, now...what if Twenty-one isn't the first of these and they follow the twenty-four-hour cycle of the day. So what the hell did I do roughly fourteen hours ago?"_ Her memory tried to recall anything within that time frame, the immediate culprit was Wraith, but she never saw a Wraith possess such powers before, besides she defeated it, so why is it still going?

A distant scream breaks her train of thought as she runs over to the scene, entering the campus grounds and seeing a girl being looked over by a woman with long blue hair. _"Nanami!"_ she called out as the veteran magical girl sent the unharmed girl off.

_"Miyoshi? I see you're finally awake, but what are you doing out here, does it have to do with Oriko?"_

_"Nothing from her yet, I've just been spending the last good hour on something, I feel like I'm close to figuring out-"_ Karin stops as another piece of paper falls on right on her face, _"This, I'm trying to learn what this is about."_

_"That paper!?"_ Yachiyo said shock, seeing it containing the number nine, _"Miyoshi, have you by any chance visited a water stand and took one of their drinks?"_

_"Y-yeah...oh yeah! That adds up, I was at a water stand, and the old bastard must've laced it! But how the hell could an old guy of all people use magic?"_

_"It's likely cause it wasn't an old man but an illusion, what I saw just now was a rumor using that same kind of magic to roam around without being noticed by regular people like that girl you saw. It seems this rumor can fool even magical girls."_ Yachiyo deduced with Karin stunned at the range of abilities these rumors have. _"Tamaki also drank from the same water vendor yesterday with someone else and now is in the same situation as you are."_

_"What kind of spell is this? Seems oddly specific to work,"_ asked Karin trying to wrap her head with these new concepts

_"You can't expect rumors to work in the same logic as us or wraiths, and once that number hit zero, there's no telling what might happen. Everything about them is peculiar, just like that story of yours from yesterday. You didn't actually look, did you?"_

Karin fell silent as Yachiyo look turned coldly at her. Caught off guard Karin tried to defend herself, saying, _"W-what some weird paper conjuring starts happening, and you think it has anything to do with that?"_

_"Unless I've lost track of time, you left at most an hour earlier and took a drink before going hunting without informing anyone while also lying to her and hindering her mission,"_ Yachiyo said putting together the pieces of the story with no hint of doubt in her eyes.

Realizing the lady's confidence behind her claims, Karin relented and admittedly, _"Ok, you got me, now what?"_

_"Now nothing,"_ said Yachiyo _"you're coming with me so we that can solve this issue as a team, and we now have less time to solve this so we gotta work fast. However, don't expect me to forget about this, I'm wasn't expecting you to care deeply about the mission, but I at least hoped Tamaki's trust in you was valid. Now keeping something even as small as this is worrisome by just how reckless and secretive the nature of it is."_

"What you suspect I'll go rogue on-?"

_"I expect you to work better with us next time, not much to ask for when forming a team,"_ Yachiyo talked back firmly as Karin stopped talking as the young woman got her outmatched, _"Let's go, we're meeting back up with the others at Tsuruno's restaurant."_ With Yachiyo leading the way they cross alley after alley towards the meetup point with Karin keeping silent as the ice between them was increasingly thin, and she gets it in a way but what she still doesn't understand is how providing them with vital supplies is such a bad thing. Is that what they're mad about, and they think its less important than some search and that this search matter more than the whole world?

Karin couldn't really get even as they finally arrive at the shop that's seen better days, it was entering inside and catching a familiar whiff of the food that she realized she unknowingly went her with Oriko the first day she was here. _"Welcome!"_ the mighty magical girl shouted through a megaphone at the two potential customers who weren't feeling welcomed.

_"Argh, my ears!"_ said Karin

_"Tsuruno!"_ Yachiyo asked similarly covering her ears, _"What's with the skeptical?"_

_"A little welcoming announcement of customers brings the homey feeling don't you think?"_

_"No way..."_ the two said simultaneously as they took their seats in the main counter where Iroha and another girl were sitting.

_"Tsk! Maybe it's not cheery enough!"_ Tsuruno muttered to herself as she takes out a notepad to continue brainstorming ideas. Despite the over the top reactions and attitude Tsuruno was kind enough to make them fresh bowls of soup but sadly still didn't have any udon to make. Karin went to eat her first real meal of the day when the new girl pointed at the veteran.

_"Oh hey, it's Yachiyo! You sure made a name for yourself here!"_ they called out with Nanami looking shocked at her presence till she turned over to Iroha sitting next to her.

_"Tamaki..."_ she said

_"Y-yes?"_

_"Please tell me her being here is a coincidence."_

_"Well I actually met her earlier, she also drank from the stand I was at yester-."_

_"Sever your ties with this person immediately!"_ Yachiyo demanded, Iroha sat confused at her friend's behavior. Before she could ask why the veteran turned back to the short blonde girl. _"You're really famous yourself, Mitsuki Felicia."_

_"I swear I gotta start writing names down don't I?"_ Karin muttered to herself as she spectated while Tsuruno was half watching.

_"Right!?"_ Felicia answered, _"as a super-strong mercenary, right!?"_

_"A super bad one actually, so bad that a measuring scale would break."_

_"What did you say!?"_ the terrible mercenary blurted out.

Iroha caught Yachiyo's attention again, asking, _"Is that true?"_

_"If she even sees a wraith, her eyes change, and she'll go berserk on anything, including her allies. Simply put, she's too dangerous."_

The answer was backed up with Felicia looking embarrassed, saying _"Okay! It's kind of true I cause a bit of trouble but-!"_

_"Not to mention, she tends to switch to what either side makes the higher offer,"_ Yachiyo continued _"we already have enough enemies so nothing good will come out of her."_

_"Is she serious?"_ Karin whispered to Iroha as she, along with Tsuruno, now were getting interested.

_"She's not...entirely wrong, earlier she nearly knocked the wind out of me fighting a wraith, oh what should I do?"_ Iroha sat unsure what to say while the Veteran and mercenary grew increasingly bitter to each other. Karin noticed something wiggling out of Iroha collar, a small white creature with red eyes immediately caught her attention as it talked with Iroha._"Your right, if anything, it makes me feel more worried about her."_ Iroha said, deciding to stick beside Felicia.

_"Not to mention the food!"_ the mercenary brought up, causing Karin's focus to switch back to reality at such a random comment.

_"Ok, what?"_ she asked confused

_"It's a promise I made that I make food for her,"_ Iroha answered which Yachiyo sighed in hearing this.

_"Wow, she's cheap, at least Miyoshi and Mikuni pay their rent through grief cubes and predictions."_

Despite the girl perhaps having low standards, it didn't affect Iroha decision, _"Sorry Nanami, but I don't mind sticking with Felicia."_

_"Atta girl Iroha!"_ the mercenary smiled _"You're pretty neat next to this old hag!"_

_"Yachiyo isn't an old hag!"_ Tsuruno suddenly shouted, catching everyone off guard.

_"Oh geez, she's yelling again..."_ Karin muttered and hoped the food would numb the ear pain.

_"Haah? Who the hell are you?"_ Felicia asked not really paying attention to the strange girl.

_"The strongest magical girl, aka Yui Tsuruno!"_

_"Yeeaah, I've never heard of you. Besides, you're just calling yourself the strongest, aren't you?"_

_"Basically..."_ Karin answered Felicia's question

_"See, what's her name gets it!"_

The increasing rude comments were inching Tsuruno closing to going at it with this mercenary. _"Say that again, I dare you!"_

_"Ah!? Wanna fight!? I'll beat you up with a crack, bash, bang got it!?"_

The two looked close to starting a fight right there on the scene with the others backing off till Yachiyo began to fear the safety of the shop. _"Ahh, I'm the only mature one here aren't?"_

_"Not your fault, they make it too easy."_ Karin pointed out with the Veteran who gave a look that told her to focus on eating than talking for a second.

_"Okay that's enough everyone we don't have time to bicker"_ Yachiyo blocked the two and took back command of the situation, _"for the time being, let's split into two different teams. Tamaki, since you picked her off the street, it's up to you to look after her."_

_"Ah, yes! Of course!"_ Iroha answered but the mercenary not looking please at the use of words

_"Hey! I'm not some pet!"_

Yachiyo turned her gaze back at Karin as an idea came to her, _"Miyoshi, you're going with Iroha."_

_"Eh?"_

_"You two worked so well yesterday, it only makes sense to pair you up again."_ Yachiyo reasoned, Karin was getting at what she was doing and was irritated at woman's methods. Then again, the threat of having the truth spilled by Yachiyo at any time unless she does this was worse.

_"Grrr...fine, you're the boss."_

_"Good, that leaves Tsuruno and I as team two, make sure to contact us if you find any stranger rumors okay?"_ Yachiyo said as she walks out the restaurant, Tsuruno shoots one last glare at Felicia before hopping over the counter and leaving. The three sat silently as the room increasingly got awkward, Karin, and Felicia both were annoyed for their own reasons while Iroha tried to keep an optimistic smile.

**Later...**

Back out on the field to solve this mystery, the trio came to the next logical spot in solving their predicament, and that was a supermarket.

_"So uh, what're we going to do?"_ Karin asked while ignoring the glances passersby are giving them.

_"Given the circumstances, perhaps asking around would be good? Not sure about you two but I kind of stink at it."_ Iroha said in a less than energetic mood.

_"So we're not fighting? Sounds like a pain in the ass, nope don't wanna,"_ said Felicia

_"No!? Is that allowed? Miyoshi?"_

_"Uhh, I'm gonna have to side with her on this one Tamaki, we have less than a few hours left, so we need faster solutions."_

_"Yeah, what's her name just said,"_ Felicia agreed.

"Ok stop that, it's Miyoshi..."

_"Right right"_ Felicia dismissively said while slowly backing off,_" so you and Iroha go and do that, I'll go check out the free samples they have."_

_"You little brat! You've been inflicted too,"_ Karin pointed out as the girl was less committed than she thought, _"yet your gonna laze around and do nothing!?"_

_"Not like I said I help you guys, should've listened better."_

_"Miyoshi, please calm down,"_ Iroha held back the girl as she quickly thought of an idea, _"Felicia, how does juice sound? Want some of that in exchange for helping?"_

_"Oh, that sounds-!"_

Felicia suddenly stopped as her expression changed, her eyes scanning the surrounding area till running out of the market. _"H-hey!"_ Karin shouted as she and Iroha began chasing after the mercenary, _"Where's she going!?"_

_"I think it's a wraith,"_ Iroha answered, barely keeping up with the both of them _"her senses are really high tuned to notice one so far out here!"_ The quick chase continued down the street till a sharp turn into an empty road showed a dark portal with Felicia nowhere in sight. The two quickly caught their breaths and readied for a fight. Both transformed and entered the portal but weren't expecting action so soon as they already were being shot at by projectiles.

_"You'll pay!"_ Felicia roared in the distance as she landed a critical hit with her giant sledgehammer. The wraith retreated and summoned help to distract the others, Karin and Iroha were surrounded and quickly went into battle. Iroha keeping her distance and firing shots at her enemies while Karin got up close and personal with anything in her way. Felicia hardly fought as she mostly jumped around the battlefield in search of the wraith, her frustration exploding and taking it on with the smaller cloaked enemies, the trio regrouped at the center with only a few enemies left. Karin and Iroha stood side by side till Felicia attacked both from behind while making her spiral move, Karin landed hard and nearly got an ax to the head by a nearby enemy while Iroha struggled to get up.

_"Hey, watch it!"_ Karin called out as Felicia finished off the last of them, she barely paid the two attention when an explosion flies all of them apart.

Karin got it the worst being the closest to the blast, her vision half dark and her ears ringing, unable to hear much else. Her head feels like someone bashed her brain with a hammer, her muscles feeling weird but strong enough to pick herself up, albeit now stumbling on her feet. The dust around her clears to show Felicia and Iroha fighting the Wraith, the disorientation getting to her as she tried to keep her sights clear while trying not to lose her footing.

Iroha jumped high and aimed to get a good shot at the enemy till Felicia got in the way again, wailing her attacks that keep missing their target. _"Felicia! Pay attention to those around-"_ Iroha trying to explain but was cut off when the monster fired and land a direct shot, her shrieks echoing across the large room and catching the other's attention. Karin was barely halfway towards them when she saw Iroha suddenly falling and covered in smoke.

_"Tamaki!"_ both called out, Karin was the first to act as she threw several projectiles at or near the wraith, the resulting explosions might have not caused much damage but did provide them with adequate smoke cover giving her time to overlook Iroha condition. From what Karin saw Iroha was covered in soot, bruises from the landing but was still in one-piece, her soul gem uncracked but worryingly dark.

Felicia arrived out of the smoke and saw Iroha, the person who stuck with her despite the accusations, barely alive and conscious. She kneeled and saw the nearly all-black soul gem, not knowing what to say, but one thing, _"I-I'm sorry-"_

_"What's wrong with you!?"_ Karin angerly shouted, _"If you wanna go solo fine I get! But acting like a child in battle doesn't make you cool, it makes you look like an idiot!"_

_"Don't call me that! You think I'm trying to be cool!? You don't know anything about me!"_

Both were frustrated, the tensity of the still-present danger added with their uncoordinated attacks fueled their anger. _"Miyoshi, stop..."_ Iroha groaned, picking herself up to stop the two. _"Felicia, you need to calm down and think about how you fight. I know what you're feeling, you want to defeat it, but if you're going to fight with others, you need to pay attention to them. Your reputation will only get worse if you don't."_

The mercenary was taken aback, silent at these words being thrown at her, it wasn't fair to treat her like this. She saw no reason for them to act as they care. Iroha and Karin saw her stumble back, _"Sorry, did I say too much?"_ asked Iroha as Felicia fumbles with words till finding her footing.

_"But I can't...if this is the wraith that killed my mom and dad...I can't let it go, I'll smash to pieces every wraith if it means destroying the thing that killed them!"_ The declaration, the reveal of the truth behind Felicia's actions left the two shocked in what they heard, the blooms of dust disperse as the head of the Wraith closed in. It's mouth opening as a ball of light glowed, but the strike of the mercenary's giant sledgehammer stopped its attack, and her attacks were relentless.

The two got back their strengths as they stand watching the mercenary barely handling the monster alone. Iroha could only meekly call out to Felicia, wanting to comfort her.

_"She was right,"_ Karin uttered in admittance of her rash judgment, _"I didn't know."_

_"Miyoshi...let's go!"_ Iroha armed her bow with a new arrow with her sights ready, _"Let's take it out all together!"_ The two shared a quick look then nodded in understanding, charging forward as Felicia dodged the monster's attacks. Out of momentum, she landed and started to grow tired from all her swings, leaving her with no means to attack its vulnerable area. This didn't stop her from trying as she prepared to jump when a succession of pink blasts scattered across its torso as a red figure swung her blades at the weakened enemy.

_"Need some help?"_ Iroha asked as she extended a helping hand to Felicia, despite some hesitation, she took up the offer and found she also handed over a grief cube to get back her energy. With a smile, she placed it on her gem and soon was back in action, Iroha steadied her crossbow and took deep breaths as she saw the two fighters slash and pummel the Wraith, a yellow glow then emits off the tip of her arrow.

Karin leaped and stab both swords on its chest, pulling them down with the aid of gravity till she was practically cutting it open, three white drones surround and aim at the exposed swordswoman but were smashed to pieces but the brute fighter. The last one smashed and flying like a baseball, exploding when it collided at the wraith's head, now on its last legs.

Karin saw she inflicted enough damage and leaped out of the way, Felicia still wanting to fight but held back by Karin as she gave the order, _"Now!"_ she shouted as they saw Iroha glowed like the sun.

_"Strada Future!"_ at the call an earth-shattering boom was heard as a thousand golden arrows flew and pierced the wraith, Karin and Felicia were awestruck by the firework show that reached its peak when a massive blast incinerated the wraith from high above. In seconds what was even left of the creature vanish as the world returned to normal, Iroha was barely standing but was alive and still smiling, _"And dead, hehe not sure about the loot though."_

Karin went got gave her most of her daily grief cubes, leaving just one for her with Felicia holding reward in her hand but hardly took any of them. _"That wasn't it,"_ she muttered as Iroha walked over and comforted her friend, wiping her eyes she backed off from the two saying _"That only means I must keep fighting, then maybe eventually I'll-"_

_"No,"_ Iroha objected, _"there's no end if you keep doing this, Felicia."_

_"It's fine, okay? It's the reason why I'm a magical girl, so..."_ Felicia trying to proudly assure the others stopped when seeing Iroha's eyes worry over her, her fist clenching her chest in wanting to help her friend to not go down such a lonely path. _"Why are you making a sad face!?"_ Felicia said, _"This is my business, so it has nothing to do with you!"_

_"So talk to me then."_ Karin entered the conversation, which only switched Felicia's feelings back to anger at the short-sighted stranger.

_"Oh, and what do you have to say now?"_ the mercenary harshly asked,_" Just cause you to know my parents are dead doesn't mean you know how I feel!"_

_"No I don't...but it's pretty damn close. I don't even know my parents."_ The sharp turn in mood was like whiplash to Iroha and Felicia as another bomb dropped from the group, _"I came from...somewhere, it was a cruel place, and though out all of it, I never figured out what happened to the people who made me. It didn't stop there either; first, it was them, then my guardian and then my friends...all of them gone from my life."_

Karin saw Iroha staring in silence at this news, it was something she never brought out before till now, Felicia similarly didn't know how to react but knew the look on the stranger's face was genuine in how somber she looked. _"Does it get easier?"_ she asks but saw the girl's head shook.

_"No, not by one bit, you just have to find a way to deal with it. A goal or anything to keep you going."_

That wasn't it, Felicia wanted to hear anything but that, at the state she's in how could she possibly have anything resembling a reasonable goal to keep going. To numb it all.

_"I don't have a goal or anything to fight for,"_ said Felicia, her expression switching back to being cold, _"but even if I don't, I'll still deal with it this misery, no matter how cruel it is. Not like I got anything else to lose."_

_"Idiot that's not the poin-!"_

The three's discussion was cut short when they sensed a rumor nearby, and if by any chance the one that inflicted the curse, then they must pursue at all cost. The three dashes to where it feels strongest but found it quickly in near closed shops, it's greenish and small appearance not exactly recognizable to Iroha or Felicia, but Karin remembered a figure Yachiyo confronted. Before she could tell the two, ear piecing gibberish screeched from the rumor yet despite not sounding anything like the language they all recognized what it was saying.

The second the shrieking ended it disappeared from the three's sight, _"Geez, what was that?"_ Karin asked nearly disoriented.

_"A warning..."_ said Iroha, _" Telling us that we only got five hours left, and if we fail, then a disaster will occur."_

_"Of what kind?"_ asked Felicia

_"I don't know, but I won't let it make me forget about Ui! It must be around here somewhere, let's go after it!"_ Iroha determination giving her the needed energy to keep going on this journey, even if they have to turn this city upside down to find it.

_"No..."_ whispered a voice, the trio turning at all directions to hear where it came from, shadows seemingly moving till all their eyes saw they were no mere shadows. Barely able to react when two pairs of hands grappled each of them, their cold fingers holding on tight enough to almost cut off the blood flow in their arms. More kept appearing around them till the final one walked in the center between the three, softly saying, _"Come..."_ causing the cloaked group to leap high into the air. Dragging their prisoners to some unknown location, immediately all three struggled to get out of their grips, shouting and pleading with their captors.

_"Please stop, who are you!?"_ Iroha pleaded, unable to grab her gem, as she saw the others behind her similarly struggle.

_"Hey! Let us go!"_ Felicia shouted in resistance but stuck in a similar predicament as she was at the far right edge.

Karin could barely move, her fingers reaching the back of her shorts for her device but two wouldn't let her move an inch. She struggled and tried everything to get out until she shouted to the top of her lungs, _"Grrr! Yoshiteru!"_ The cry caught the other two's attention but hardly distracted their captors, that was until the fairy appeared to the left figure holding Karin and latched himself to its face.

_"You Brute!"_ he shouted, holding on tightly and blocking their vision, this was enough for the person to panic, trying to get this strange creature off her face. Karin elbowed her in the stomach, causing her to fall below, the other captor reached for something but soon was punched square in the face by Karin, followed by her hood pulled over her eyes. The instant Karin touched her device, she was in her red outfit, and with her strength back, she flung the hooded figure over to Felicia.

They struck the people holding her letting Felicia able to achieve freedom within seconds, the enemy saw what was happen and tried to counter, but Karin threw two projectiles with each piercing the back's of Iroha's captors thus freeing the girl to transform. The trio regrouped below, landing in an alleyway. The three along with Yoshiteru teleporting back to his master quickly recollected themselves and readied their weapons with Iroha being the first to say, _"Thanks, Miyoshi and...whatever that is!"_ Any chance of exchanging words ended as they found themselves surrounded again by the hooded figures which far outnumber them.

_"Fools"_ murmured their leader, _"we never intended to fight..."_

This unearned approach did little in convincing the trio, Felicia talking back saying, _"You bastards! Just get out of our way!"_

_"Don't start just yet,"_ a familiar voice echoes, _"we won't be able to catch up to speed on things if you do."_ Two figures snuck behind the enemy and landed next to the trio, they saw Yachiyo and Tsuruno in their battle outfits have come to help.

_"Yachiyo!? Tsuruno?"_ Iroha exclaimed surprised like the rest but happy to see her mentor, _"how did you two find us?"_

_"I got a feeling some extra help was needed,"_ Yachiyo answered in detail, _"so I went to check up on Oriko who told us we're meant to be here. As for what comes next, she wasn't too clear."_

_"Speaking of that, what were you gonna do to our friends!?"_ Tsuruno questioned the enemy, but their cold personas were unflinching even by two new appearances.

_"Nanami Yachiyo, Yui Tsuruno, Tamaki Iroha...one unknown...one really unknown, perfect timing I suppose."_

_"What perfect timing?"_ Tsuruno asked again, _"Oh, could it be you have something you want to say to us?"_

_"Correct..."_

_"Which means you want us to leave you alone?"_

_"Correct..."_

_"Which also means you want to peacefully talk with us?"_

_"Y-you ended up saying everything yes,"_ the cloaked leader confirmed, for the first time showing real emotion in her response.

_"Tsuruno, that was amazing."_ Iroha praised in shock along with some of the others at her surprising excellent deduction skills.

_"Eh hehe! It was nothing, they're such an open book."_

_"So what do you want to talk to us about?"_ Yachiyo asked, curious about this group and their intentions.

_"Stop any further involvement with rumors."_ their leader answered, surprising Iroha, Tsuruno and even Yachiyo who still kept up appearances.

_"You say that,"_ she retorts, _"yet I don't see why we should. Seems rather one-sided to me."_

_"Correct,"_ the group leader answered rather honestly, _"even if you get rid of the rumors, nothing good will come out of it. We would like you to withdraw..."_

_"Not possible,"_ she bluntly said, _"I'm not the kind of person to agree to people who kidnap my associates, hide their intentions, and offer nothing in return."_

_"Besides we're already involved with this rumor,"_ Iroha added, _"now saying we should succumb to its misery is cruel."_

_"You're just thinking at this rate, we'll eventually end up finding those rumors you guys are protecting."_ Tsuruno brought up, once again her deduction skills showed case, _"That we would follow it to the end, that's what you're thinking right? That's why you showed up so suddenly."_

The head figure went silent again but moments passed without her giving an answer, Karin stood by watching this unfold and barely able to keep up with all the drama going on, yet as she saw the leader speechless and Tsuruno smile to herself, she along with the others all thought the same thing. _'She totally tricked them!'_

The leader looks again at the five magical girls, asking them, _"You don't intend to withdraw, do you..."_

Iroha was the first to stand firmly against them as she got into firing position, followed by Yachiyo and then Karin along with Tsuruno and Felicia. The five stood in a circle as the enemy hesitantly drew closer, amidst the growing tensity and action waiting to happen Karin peeked as Yachiyo and Felicia whispering something. Seeing this as their last chance to exchange words she asked, _"So before we kick their butts, mind sharing what your whispering about?"_

_"Nothing much,"_ said Yachiyo, _"Just talking about how we're gonna crush these girls."_

A small smile sneaks up on Karin as she chuckles at the out of character words being utter by such a disciplined warrior, _"hehe, geez these better not be our last words, that be embarrassing."_

This didn't go unnoticed by the leader of, by Karin's estimate, seventeen other figures. She once again exposed a part of emotions, almost angry at the situation and at some of their behavior, muttering, "_You can't avoid fighting, can you?"_

_"Eh, can't say we tried,"_ Karin answered before leaped up towards three figures clinging on the north building wall. With the first attack struck the rest attacked till soon, the large alley turned into a narrow battle arena packed with multiple types of fighters.

Felicia stuck low to the ground, which was the most preferable method as each blow by her weapons would shake the earth below them, allowing her to handle four attackers at once. _"Let's beat them with a BAM!"_ she shouted confidently as her sledgehammer glowed till it pounded the ground causing several rock columns and shards to erupt, hundreds of pounds of raw earth struck and flew half the assailants till they crashed into the walls. Felicia grinned as she closed in on the two remaining figures when a spiked chain grabbed and yanked her hammer away by a hanging fighter.

They looked to have smiled till their chains shattered to pieces, a blur of red flying by and throwing the hammer back to its owner till the wall enemy saw a red ribbon wrapped around her waist. Pulling her down, Karin flung her with all her strength as she came crashing down, but they were resilient as multiple chains shot out and target Miyoshi. Dodging and weaving each attack till the enemy jumped forward and switched to using her weapon like a whip, Karin blocked, but this only got her swords trapped and then take from her, the figure definitely smiled at her till Karin smiled back leaped over her back into where the fighting was.

An explosion in the distance nearly caught Iroha off guard as she dodged a slash by three enemy's scythes, looking up to the fire escapes she leaped up and landed on one of the Terrance and fired. The blast landing its target but the other two quickly closed in, slashing the metal escape path the further up Iroha went. She was near the top till her way was cut by one of the figures jumping right in front of her with the other right below them, she then had probably her craziest idea yet by place her feet on the rails and push against the wall, old nuts and bolts tore off from her magical strength at the other barely hanging on. Massive columns of steel rails and plating fell ontop the enemy down below as both Iroha and the others failed, the blinding rush of all this action and realizing she didn't think this through distracted her from falling enemy heading towards her who stopped by two flaming fans that flung her threw the building wall.

Iroha landed slightly dazed but was quickly occupies by an approaching enemy. Tsuruno along with Yachiyo fought together naturally against six whole assailants, the flowing, fiery flames of Tsuruno's fans slashed through her enemy with ease course with the occasional dodging and grabbing of the enemy blade with her fans. These flames never hindered the watery style of fighting Yachiiyo showed, her enemies never stood a chance as spear stabbed and blocked as if was flying in the air by itself, her expression focus yet hardly looking like she's trying.

Karin slide around her current enemy and incapacitated them with a clean slash of her blade, soon she saw Iroha and Tsuruno land next to her with Yachiyo and Felicia finishing off their last opponents. The end of all the chaotic fighting showed results of the first wave, the main five were tired but still going while the enemy had half of their numbers knocked out with the rest equally tired as the five.

The last remain nine were at all huddled at one end of the alleyway facing the veteran and the mercenary with the three not far behind. _"Hehe, did you think you could win against me?"_ Felicia mockingly told the leader.

_"W-we knew...we couldn't,"_ she groaned as red blood stained her black cloak,_ "that's why we tried to negotiate,"_

_"Oh yeah about that, If I went over to your guys' side, would that flip the tables? Offer a good reward, and I'll change sides."_

At first, they thought it was some odd adrenaline high till the somber look of both Tsuruno and Yachiyo both showed what the mercenary said was true.

_"What are you saying!? Even though we investigated together!"_ Iroha said in confusion at the sudden heel turn

_"Yeah don't be a jerkass!"_ Karin responded harshly and even began approaching till some of the wounded got back up and blocked the three from Felicia and Yachiyo.

Felicia turned over to the trio while also seeing Yachiyo surrounded by eight enemies leaving the leader to her, she simply smiled in a silly manner and told them, _"Mercenary, remember? So what you got to offer?"_

_"We'll prepare a decent reward for you."_

_"Sounds good to me!"_ She immediately accepted, _"Sorry guys, watch who you trust next time!"_ Then with a whistle by the leader all the hooded figures, even wounded, simultaneously got up despite their pain. All together the enemy left with Felicia follow behind. The now four remaining members standing silent at the sight of a traitor getting away. Iroha fell to her knees and saw the purple figure vanish in the sky.

Tsuruno running pass her, _"She won't get away from me!"_ she said and soon disappeared as well in her effort to chase them down.

Karin clenched her blades, her fangs clear as her teeth gritted in anger. She began to run, but Yachiyo grabbed her collar, stopping her despite the glare the red fighter shot back at her. _"Let her go,"_ the veteran ordered, _"Tsuruno got this you'll only be wasting magic, our objective right now is the rumor and nothing else."_

Karin still wouldn't let it go, it was only with authority displayed by the veteran that Karin backed off and followed her orders. With the more erratic one handled Yachiyo walked over to the Iroha, _"Felicia, there's no way she would do this, she's more than just a mercenary."_ The amount of trust from Iroha never ceased to surprise Yachiyo.

_"You really are soft-hearted,"_ she reassured, _"the three of you are also really good at acting."_

_"...Huh?"_

_"I whispered to Felicia a plan to join their ranks, sorry for lying Miyoshi but I didn't feel safe share such vital info in front of the enemy,"_ Yachiyo explained to the pair, _"a group of this size must have a base and likely it is near the rumor to protect it 24/7. Tsuruno's role is to follow and craft a path for us, once that's done she'll report back to us just in time for us to attack."_

_"Yachiyo..."_ Iroha stood up, her fists shaking, _"T-that too mean!"_

The young woman couldn't hold back a smile as the flustered Iroha threw light punches from being tricked, _"Sorry, had a bit of too much fun there myself."_

_"You..."_ Yachiyo turned to Karin who similarly was red in embarrassment, shouting at her, _" You idiot! Some of us have emotions too you know, it's not 'fun' messing with them!"_

The sight of her crossing her arms and turning her back was similarly amusing, but Yachiyo also took the opportunity to share a lesson, _'Now you know how it's like being tricked, don't you?'_ she said through telepathy, the only response being a slight flinch from the call out.

Yachiyo felt the punches stop as Iroha grew tired and she cooled off from the trick, she catches her breath when a paper fell ontop her head, Yachiyo grabbed it off her hood as both saw the number. _"Only four hours left,"_ Iroha worried as their window of time was coming to a close,_" Felicia, please hurry!"_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger, it'll all piece together in the next chapter. I also don't know how fanfic readers feel about intros like this but I think it shakes things up and sets the mood well, which was good cause I almost didn't know how to include that naturally.

Sorry if this feels more copy-paste than the last chapter, I tried to streamline some things and change some dialogue while also including original stuff as well. Also loved switching perspectives in that final fight, everyone gets their moment without feeling cluttered especially when dealing with groups.


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting in a small lawn of white petals, looking up in the starry sky, Madoka couldn't help but feel a peculiar kind of nostalgia. Her lonely wandering back home made her lost in her own thoughts, leading her to a spot in an empty park that felt so familiar despite never seeing it. She laid down as the stars above mesmerized her. Reaching her hand out to the cosmos, remembering those picture books her parents and Sayaka at times show her years back of constellations, planets and whole nebulas. To be in touch with such wonders would be amazing...yet terrifying in how different it be, which makes her wonder why someone would want to be in that position and if it's worth it.

_"Madoka?" _

The pink-haired student jumped out of her daze, frightened till she saw it was a good friend.

_"It's getting a little late, don't you usually get home by now?"_ Hitomi asked standing in the sideway near a bus stop.

_"Well I was going to but I umm, see it's kinda of...stupid really."_

_"Are you feeling okay?"_ Hitomi put her hand on the nervous girl's forehead, _"You shouldn't be referring yourself like."_ Madoka kept silent despite Hitomi's efforts when another idea popped in her head, _"I know, how about we walk together for a bit till we get to the train if you want to share some troubles I'm open to listen and help you if I can."_

The offer looked to be a bit much but after a while and seeing how late it got, Madoka took Hitomi's hand and walked back with her to a far more comfortable area. Shops lighting up their banners as people both young and old running down the street creating an uplifting attitude with its energy. _"Thier some shops here that sell delicious drinks and snacks, want me to get you something before the ride?"_ Hitomi offered but Madoka only smiled back her.

_"No, thanks...Hitomi, I want to thank you for being such a good friend."_

Hitomi was surprised but remembered Madoka's greatest trait shows up in unexpecting times,_" Thanks, your a good friend too, even though I only really talked to you for a few days you know how to make those moments meaningful."_

_"No, I don't. I always feel like I'm putting you and everyone else aside. I know we've only recently met a few years ago, but that doesn't excuse me forgetting about someone I called a good friend."_

Hitomi stopped their walk as she tried to her calm down,_"Madoka, it's gonna be okay it just...I don't know what you mean by that, I've said we only-"_

_"I know what you said, but the more I'm near you or the others... this part of me starts to grow that's telling a completely different story." _Madoka rapidly explained as those previous memories took a dark turn in their meaning,_ "I don't what it is or why it's making me feel this way!"_

_"Well,"_ Hitomi struggled in thinking a way to work with this near nervous breakdown, before saying _"try to describe it, just a few words and no more, so people like your parents could understand what's going on to help you."_

_"Describe? I-I think...It's like I've forgotten somethings or some people, I don't know which."_

_"Forgotten"_ Hitomi whispered, something comes to mind as she reaches for something in her school bag, _"I think I know what you mean, at least a little bit."_

_"You do?"_ Madoka asked, eagerly watching her pull out two physical photos.

_"Here I'll show you to see what I mean." _Hitomi assured as she handed one to Madoka,_ "Here's a photo taken at the city festival, one of many of course but this one, in particular, struck me in such a way that I couldn't understand what I was capturing."_

Madoka glanced down at the photo but looked at Hitomi's sudden frantic behavior, _"Something wrong?" _she asks.

_"No, no it's just kind of insane that I'm sharing something like this."_

_"You may not be apart of the photography club, but I still think you take great pictures Hitomi." _Madoka smiled innocently but Hitomi shook her head despite a chuckle at her thought process.

_"No it's not that, it's what's in the photo, here look." _Hitomi pulled Madoka gaze to the photo, turning it around for her to see a shadowy portal in an alleyway, _"See what I mean? Their's another one here too, of some familiar looking people, mostly." _Madoka barely heard what Hitomi was saying the moment she saw the photo, the other being a photo of Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, and Nagisa standing before a girl in a red hood wearing a red outfit and wielding twin swords. Giving a red aura that mystified the eye, it was like...magic.

_"It's strange, right?" _Hitomi scratched her head_, "For days I thought it was just the lighting or how it processed but...something about it makes me think it's genuine, what do you thin-Madoka?"_

Hitomi reached out her hand but without even touching Madoka felt a strong heat emitting from her, she saw everyone around them suddenly stop as those photos burned as pink flames burn from Madoka hands. Hitomi stared into Madoka's eyes as a tear of space and time created a wall of stars around them, she saw as those pink eyes suddenly glowed brightly like the golden sun.

* * *

**Ch.13 - The Wings of Magius II**

Through the streets of an average neighborhood, four people ran single file while the gusts of winds brushed aside, the clattering of their footsteps making a sharp turn with Tsuruno pointing to the right, _"Over here everyone! We're getting closer to where I last saw them!"_

_"Man, not that I mind the exercise but wouldn't the other path been more straight forward?"_

_"Miyoshi's right,"_ Iroha gasped trailing behind, _"felt like we've been zigzagging across the neighborhood, I think I saw the same cats three times."_

_"Kitties!? Where!?"_ Tsuruno gasped in excitement.

The complete stop catching everyone off guard as the three collided against each other. Yachiyo rubbing her head hoping there weren't any bruises while seeing Tsuruno unfazed and looking for those cats. _"Come out, kitties! I have leftovers at my place you always love!"_

_"Focus!"_ Yachiyo commanded, Tsuruno followed and noticed the others picking themselves up.

_"Hehe sorry, I'm just following the path I took while jumping across the rooftops."_

_"How about instead you just take the most direct path?"_ Iroha advice, _"Make things a bit quicker for us."_

_"Hmm okay,"_ Tsuruno agreed as they went down a different path, _"straight ahead a few blocks, it's the local park playground."_

Yachiyo's plan of tracking the whereabouts of the group's base has so far been worked like a charm, despite the ticking clock ringing in their heads. Everything seemed set except the factor of Felicia, hearing nothing but static on their end. Iroha's imagination ran wild on what these people might be saying or doing to her, especially when remembering their strange behavior.

In all of this, Karin just tried to keep up in a world that keeps turning it upside down, thinking how not even Yuna or the others would've adjusted so easy. Being out of touch of wasn't helped by some personalities she finds herself dealing with as she gave a particular glare at Tsuruno, _'Sheesh, never seen someone act so observant yet oblivious at the same time.'_

_'Miyoshi!'_

Nearly losing her footing, Karin comes to a stop, looking around confused to who's talking in her head. Iroha noticed her stopping and concerningly asked, _"Miyoshi, are you okay?"_

_"Y-yeah, just thought I saw something. You go on ahead I'll catch up!" _Iroha believed her words and continued following Yachiyo and Tsuruno. Now alone, Karin focuses back at the voice, asking, _'Uh, hello?'_

_'Miyoshi! It's me, Mikuni.'_ the now familiar voice rang.

_'Wha-? But we're nowhere close to Nanami's place, where are you?'_

_'I'm still there, but I'm focusing a lot of magic to talk to you, so I'll make this quick.'_ Oriko said as the strenuous process became more apparent in her voice. _'I saw another vision Yachiyo and the others don't know about cause I want only you to know.'_

_'Okay, what is it?'_

_'Whatever you are going to do in the next two hours, only focus on taking out the rumor.'_

_'The others and I are already on it, we're close to finding the Magius's base right now and-'_

_'Nonono, you're not listening!' _Oriko abruptly said, _'Once you enter that base, no matter what happens to you or the others, focus your priority on solely taking out the rumor as fast as you can. If your not the one to go in, it'll be too late, and we'll suffer severe consequences we're not prepared for.'_

_'What kind of consequences?'_

_'If I tell you then they'll definitely happen, trust me I double-checked on this!'_

_'Well, why not get over here?'_ Karin reasoned,_' There's already five of us so you should be fine.'_

_'I barely have any magic left, if Kirika were her she be panicking me to stop. By the time I'm close to being combat-ready it be too late, plus there's no way I'm going into a sewer, I have standards.'_

_'What do you mean sewer?'_ Karin asked but flinched at a sudden shriek piercing her head,_ 'Mikuni!" _

_'I have to go...focus on the rumor, and I assure you things will work out fine in the end!'_ Before Karin could say anything, she felt the connection immediately severed, leaving her with a new objective. _'A great disaster will befall you...I see what she means. Alright, I'll make sure of it.'_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Running to where Tsuruno pointed out before, Karin comes to the park and finds the three standing near a fountain and asks, _"Okay, what's happening?"_

_"We're at the spot Tsuruno last saw them,"_ Iroha informed, _"but from this point, we can only guess where their hideout is."_

_"She's right"_ Yachiyo confirmed, quickly taking back command of the group, _"so let's hurry in finding this rumor."_

_'Sorry but that won't be happening.' _Another voice rang, this time in everyone's heads as someone emerged from the treeline.

_"Felicia!"_ Iroha recognized in relief as they saw Felicia land in front of them in her magic outfit. _"Are you okay? __We waited for you this whole time."_

_"Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting like that,"_ Felicia answered in a rather calm manner.

_"It's fine, I'm just glad you're safe,"_

_"Yeah, drop the act and tell us where they're at,"_ Karin said, much more in a hurry.

_"I already said I can't do that."_ the mercenary said still in that casual manner, _"I'm not acting anymore, they gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."_

Slowly realizing her words were genuine, Iroha smile dropped if this still was some joke she wasn't finding it very funny. Yachiyo cursed herself, she knew this was a risky move, _"I feared as much but didn't expect you to turn around so quickly. __How big is this organization that they bought you so easily?"_

_"Big enough where their offer can let me live by myself after all."_ Felicia said, almost relieved as her eyes dart away, _"Besides...if I go through with this, then you'll be the last people I need to betray."_

_"So, in the end, you're just another mercenary,"_ Nanami stared with contempt, _"all about the reward with none of the pride. I wanted to believe my opinion of you would change, but I guess I was wrong."_

_"Yeah well keep talking crap about me!"_ Felicia growled, _"It won't hurt me one bit."_

Amidst the exchange, Tsuruno pulled Iroha and Karin over to the side and whispered, _"Something feels off guys, I don't think she understands the situation she's in."_ Iroha hope brightened at the prospect, thinking over Felicia's words with Karin, soon both looked at each other with the same idea.

_"I think you're onto something,"_ Karin spoke, _"the way's she's talking doesn't really sound like her, especially to what Iroha and I heard from her today."_

_"Do you think they did something to her?"_ Iroha asked, remembering the group's eerie manners.

_"No, it seems like she's just playing it by ear and isn't really thinking it through."_ Tsuruno deduction skills doing its own magic once again.

_"That makes sense,"_ Iroha agreed, _"I don't think we really talked about the rumor with her and how dangerous it really is."_

_"Hey!"_ Felicia pointed at the trio huddled together as she summons her hammer, _"Why are you mumbling over there? If you're not gonna start fighting, then I will!"_ Yachiyo took out her gem but felt a hand on her shoulder, Iroha looked up at the veteran with pleading eyes. She knew this plan was illogical and naive, but she wanted to at least try.

Yachiyo gem glowed brightly, but the look from Tsuruno and Karin backing her up made her yield and puts it way. Iroha nodded in understanding of Yachiyo's concerns before turning to her other friend. _"Felicia...we only have two hours left until misery falls upon all of us, you really want to become miserable? You're really okay with that?"_

_"This crap again?"_ the mercenary groaned, scratching her messy hair, _"I told you it doesn't bother me. like there's anything more miserable than having your own parents die."_

_"My sister's also gone,"_ Iroha shared with Felicia, a look of surprise hidden away by her purple hood.

_"Y-yeah, so what?"_

_"That's misery to me, but not the only miserable thing. I think there are many ways to become miserable, like something happening to Ui, Yachiyo, Tsuruno, or any other friends I made."_

_"I don't have any family or friends either,"_ Felicia rebutted with the fact she's lived with for years, _"what you or really any of you are saying has nothing to do with me."_

_"That's not all!"_ Iroha persisted, _"What we consider to be important changes at times and could be anything. Don't you have something, anything important to you too? Please really think about it."_

Felicia's look of anger stayed even as she gave it some thought, _"There's nothing like that...well...except for a stuffed animal."_ Scratching her nose and looking away,_ "A dumb cow one...my mom and dad got for me years ago."_

Iroha, in her most sincere manner, sensitively asked, _"If that disappeared, what will you do?"_

_"Haaah!?"_ Felicia blurted out at the notion of it being a possibility, unknowingly dropping her weapon _"N-no way! That's my only treasure!"_

_"That's what misery is,"_ Iroha explained,_ "please don't try to make yourself more miserable! If something were to hurt Mr. Cow, then you'll get hurt again...I don't want to see that, none of us do. So please, let's go together to stop that!"_

The mercenary's previous fury receded as fear settled in, she had an opportunity to escape it all, it sounded so easy, and all she had to do were stop them. People who didn't understand her...yet wanted to, her mind torn on which side to take. In this indecision, she stumbled back wanting to run away from making that choice but the one look from Iroha recentered her. She saw Yachiyo being an old hag again but also wanting to protect her people, Tsuruno and Karin open attitude showed the group as a whole capable of accepting a runt like her.

Iroha shyly but kindly extended her hand, Felicia simply needed to take it. _"Iroha...yeah, I'll do it,"_ she said, reverting back to her uniform, _"I don't want to lose my treasure or be friends with people who don't care for it. I don't want to cause any more trouble, that's why I'll follow you Iroha!"_ The two friends shook hands with Irohajust glad she didn't lose someone close again.

Karin kept her smile to herself, understanding the kid wanted to do good but just needed some help to make that part of her shine. Yachiyo got her attention and whispered, _"Her parents are really gone?"_

_"Yeah, none of us knew till she told us, and after we already judged her."_

_"With me being the most vocal..."_ Yachiyo said, self-reflecting on her words upon knowing this crucial detail about Felicia all the other stories overlooked.

Tsuruno sniffled loudly, eyes became more watery till tears exploded out of them.

_"Whoa, what's up with you!?"_ Karin asked as her brown jacket protected her from the sudden showers.

_"Yeah, why are you crying?"_ Felicia asked as well as the proud warrior's empathy poured out.

_"Cause, I thought how hard it must be for you, and why it lead you to become a mercenary and...and..."_ Tsuruno tried to say until she couldn't hold back her cries, simply giving the young girl a tight but caring hug.

_"You're making a big fuss,"_ Felicia bashfully said, her face getting redder as her legs suddenly felt weak, _"I already know...I already know so...so don't cry about it or...I'll..."_ Falling to her knees, she tried but failed to hold back this dam of emotions from bursting out.

Iroha kneeled next to the both of them as she softly patted her friend's head, soothingly telling her, _"It's okay, we're all friends here, you won't be alone anymore." _Felicia's tears poured with each kind word she said, feeling more accepted now than ever before in her life.

Karin and Yachiyo watched, deciding somethings should play out without disturbance as this was something Felicia needed. Karin was glad they made one less enemy but wasn't sure on Yachiyo's final decision as she asks, _"She still coming with us?"_

Nanami didn't take her eyes off the scene as she simply said, _"Yeah, she'll stick to us at least till the end of the mission. Course I must admit, there's more to her than any of us initially thought, far more."_

**Sankyo Ward**

A silent campus laid empty, time passed for even the facility to be here except for five people, who after much walking came to a stop with their reinstated member announcing, _"Here it is!"_

_"Sankyouin Kyouiku Gakuen?"_ Iroha asked, _"Is the whole base the school?"_

_"Naw It's further in, right next to their baseball field"_ Felicia stated as they all dashed in the school grounds, the clock hand ticked by louder and louder. The sun peeking over the horizon as they stomp through the dirt of the athletic field. Going through bleachers and playing fields till suddenly coming to a stop near a concrete tunnel going underground.

_"Here's their entrance."_ Felicia showed as they all caught of a whiff of the base, subconsciously glad they haven't eaten much before coming here.

_"A smelly old sewer?"_ Karin said, closing her nostrils from the stench, _"Thought the standards for this group would be a bit higher."_

_"However bad it smells...and it does smell pretty rancid, we need to go in and show them who they're dealing with!"_ Yachiyo declared as she transformed to her battle outfit, walking into the dark, murky tunnel. Savoring her last clean breath of air, Iroha readies herself and follows behind.

_"Iroha..."_ Tsuruno's called out as the four saw another paper fall down, the number on it not being what they wanted to see.

_"Barely an hour left,"_ Iroha said before crumpling the paper and turning to her friends, _"Let's finish this as fast as we can."_ Running in, she was followed right behind by Felicia and Tsuruno with Karin being the last to transform into her outfit.

_"Yeah...fast,"_ she muttered as the moment of truth approached, and a sense of unease lingered of what's waiting for them at the end of the tunnel. She summons and pulls up her red hood, shrouding her face in shadows once again.

The group walked deeper into the underground sewers, their boots audible squishing against the dirty floor and the occasional puddles of what they hope were just water. The deeper they, however, the more they realized they had a slight problem. "_Man, it's dark in here,"_ said Karin, barely seeing the walls around them, _"anyone got a light?"_

_"Kind of hard to carry a flashlight or anything really in an outfit with no pockets,"_ Yachiyo pointed out their combat skirts lacking that function. _"This shouldn't last too long, so just stick together everyone."_ The group kept to their pace as some grew more accustomed to their surroundings till a single sound echoed.

**_"Kiiii! Kiiii!"_**

Iroha stopped in her tracks as sweat dripped down her forehead, eyes darting around while asking, _"W-what was that?"_

_"Huh? Oh, it's likely bats,"_ Karin nonchalantly answered till another, more human-sounding shriek echoed behind them.

_"Eh!? No way, I hate bats!"_ Iroha professed as she huddled in between the four and covered her head.

_"Oh come on Tamaki don't be such a-AHHH!"_ Felicia screamed mid sentenced as she swore to have felt wings flap beside her, this situation only grew more frantic as another one of them started to freak out as well.

_"Waaaahh! It hit me on the head! Grrooss!"_

_"Calm down, Tsuruno! Just imagine you're back at your restaurant."_

_"Y-Yachiyo, that's mean!"_

_"Geez all of you but Nanami are acting like babies,"_ Karin said mocking their reactions to bats of all animals, _"I've seen worse right Yoshi-? AAAAHHHHH!"_

All four flinched at Karin's scream be at her fairy having its nonexistent blood being sucked out by a bat, musing to itself, _"All things must pass."_

_"Get away from him you monster!"_ Karin demanded as she frantically threw a Katana at the bat, freeing the fairy with the sword exploded upon impacting the concrete wall. Not seeing her companion amidst the smoke till he floated back to her arms, hugging the little samurai, worriedly saying, _"Oh thank goodness your okay!"_

Their little moment ending with Yachiyo blowing away the dust clouds and walking up to her in a less than happy mood, _"Watch where you're throwing those things, Miyoshi! __A few more of those and the whole tunnel will come crashing down! That goes for the rest of us as well, no explosive projectiles or earthshattering attacks in tunnels, you understand?"_

The others all nodded to her pressing demands, but Karin handwaved the situation by saying _"Wasn't that bad, they didn't even hear-"_

_"Over here, where that loud boom came from."_

Yachiyo raised an eyebrow as Karin's previous comment as they all summoned their weapons, meeting their enemies in a slightly better lit part of the tunnel.

_'How many do you see?'_ Tsuruno asked telepathically as Yachiyo's quickly scanned the area.

_'A good fifteen of them, and you?"_

_'I see fifteen, not too bad to be honest.'_ Tsuruno thought as she recalled the last time they fought against these nobodies.

One of the hooded figures walked out among them and looked at the mercenary, _"Mitsuki Felicia, I didn't think that you would turn down our generous offer,"_

_"Eh, I rather not become the kind of girl who steals other people's treasures from 'em."_ she confidently stood by her friends as she slung her sledgehammer over her shoulder.

The head of the posse grew more uncomfortable as she looked over the rest of their demeanors, _"So you don't intend to withdraw then."_

_"Isn't it obvious?"_ Yachiyo asked as she walked closer to the leader, _"Now since your so scared of fighting, tell us who you are and what your plans are, or else..."_

The dark hooded girl inched back at her request, looking at her own group before saying,_ "I'm told to refrain from sharing such topics, but if it means avoiding pointless violence, I'll tell you." _The group was surprised how easy that was against such a secretive looking group, Karin and Felicia seeing them as nothing but pushovers.

_"We are the Wings of Magius,"_ the leader explained, _"we are an organization run by the three Magius, and we are merely their black feathers. Our mission is to save magical girls, free them of their curse, their burdens."_

_'Ui..."_ Iroha said mildly shock from such phrasing, _"she said something strangely similar..."_

_"To save magical girls,"_ she continued _"these rumors mustn't be destroyed."_

_"And how exactly does that save magical girls?"_ Yachiyo asked only to be met with silence, at first she chalked it up to not wanting to share classified information, but the almost embarrassed fidgeting of her feet and hands made her come to another conclusion._"You don't know, yet still, serve their bidding? Your faithfulness is astounding."_

_"Are any of you guys following these weirdos?"_ Karin whispered to Tsuruno and Felicia who shrugged. Her place felling more alien as her mind is entangled in this world's clashes of beliefs, only deals, connections and promises made are what keeps her going deeper into this rabbit hole. A paper floats down in front of her face, snatching it she sees her own time already at the forty-minute mark, turning her gaze up at the ceiling and seeing the enemy in her way made her lose any patience left.

Cracking her knuckles to get ready, she takes the situation into her own hands and approaches to the Magius, _"Whatever your little club is about I don't care. In fact, I think you're just stalling us..."_ Her hands flash as she jumps above the enemy, stabbing something into the ceiling before leaping off and land behind their numbers. With three blades in each hand, _"and I hate people wasting other people's time!"_

Before the enemy could move, she throws all six above them in the ceiling that explodes, a rain of dirt and dust pour down on the Magius. The earth violently shook, cracks of the tunnels grew as dust turned to rocks and rocks turned to boulders.

_"Miyoshi, you're gonna bury us!"_ Yachiyo yelled at the girl's persistent brash nature looked to have gone too far now.

_"Not if you hurry over here!"_ Karin shouted and summoned her red ribbon, throwing it over to the others. Seeing their means of escape, Yachiyo grabbed Iroha and throws her over to the ribbon, she frantically catches it and is pulled over by Karin. Felicia decided to take the direct approach and ran before the tunnel collapsed, bashing both earth and Magius aside with her weapons, Tsuruno and Yachiyo together leaped and ran on the walls while the enemy around them was buried.

Iroha didn't land gracefully but was safe and saw Felicia barreling out the clouds of dust while the two veterans followed behind. Seconds later, the last of the earth above them fell, leaving this part of the tunnel mostly sealed with no sign of the enemy.

_"Are...they gonna be okay?"_ Iroha stuttered as it was too silent for her.

The rest all gradually ignored the worrying silence with Yachiyo staring down at Karin. She was expecting it and tried to calmly explain,_ " I know what you said, and I should maybe warn ahead of time, but you had to admit that was pretty cool and saved us-OWW!"_ Karin felt a bruise coming from the chop in the head.

_"It was, good work there, but try harder next in being a team player than an improviser,"_ Yachiyo congratulated her own way when something burst behind them. A black-gloved hand shot out of the rubble, the surviving Magius crawled out and tumbled over to the group, her uniform barely hiding her face as the bruises and feet twisted in ways that made stomachs turn. Yachiyo was the least fazed as she walked over to the barely conscious leader, _"Freeing magical girls, I imagine that's a tempting offer, but your methods are totally insane. Not knowing who you even work for while letting these monsters roam freely hardly makes you look organized."_

The Magius coughed out blood, gasping, _"An m-magical girl of your caliber should know this pain...Nanami Yachiyo,"_

_"I do understand, but if this is what it takes, I rather choose the different route offered to me."_

_"What do you-argh!"_ the leader asked till a sudden kick to the head, knocked her out cold.

Yachiyo looked down at the organization's symbol on their uniforms before turning to Karin who rubbed the blood off her boot._"Geez, these people never shut up even after they're buried, can we go now?"_

With the enemy subdued, they continued down the path when their surroundings brighten. Tsuruno went up ahead, letting her senses see what's up ahead, reporting to the others,_ "There's a light ahead of us, and a strong source of magic as well."_

_"We're getting closer then,"_ Yachiyo said, looking over their supplies of grief cubes one last time.

Felicia stretched out her arms with a big smile on her face, _"Man, this was easy, an hour left, and our only obstacle was harmless as a feather!"_

_"It's not over yet,"_ Yachiyo cautioned, _"the rumor at the summoning shrine was a hard fight, there's no telling what this one can do."_

_"That's cause you guys were weak, right?"_ she asked, _"If it were me, I would've finished it off in one-hit, with a bang and a bam!"_

_"Ahahaha, Felicia you keep using onomatopoeias!"_ Tsuruno busted out laughter upon noticing now the little habit.

_"So what if I am? You get what I'm saying, right, Iroha?"_

_"Heh!? Ah, um, yeah! We just need to keep up the good work and defeat the rumor!"_

The light ahead grew brighter like a wall of light, shielded the opening, Karin hanged back in the shadows upon feeling this will be their last moment of peace, to say something. _"Iroha..."_ Karin half whispers, Iroha approached but noticed the others curious of the stopping. _"Can you guys go up ahead? I need to talk about something, privately," _Karin asks.

_"Oh, this sounds interesting,"_ said Tsuruno, _"mind if I stay and-Hmph!?"_ A hand covers her mouth as Yachiyo pull the proud fighter over.

Nanami telling Karin, _"Two minutes, we're on a deadline."_ before passing through the other side with Tsuruno.

Karin saw Felicia chuckle at sight, telling her, _"Felicia...Sorry for being mean to you today, I didn't apologize for that, I suck at giving them."_

Felicia casually smiled back, _"That was an okay apology, and I think I'm starting to get what you were really trying to say, thanks for that."_ With a quick thumbs-up, she leaves the two alone as Karin scratched her neck nervously and pulled her hood more over her eyes at what's she's about to say.

_"What do you wanna talk about?"_ Iroha kindly asked, not minding the timing of this conversation.

Karin's face turned red either from personal frustration or not breathing, building up the nerve by starting with, _"About the other day...I lied when I said I was looking by myself for this Nemu person. I used that as an excuse to go train and gather supplies."_

She closed her eyes at the response but only heard Iroha say, _"You lied about that, to me?"_

_"I know, I know it's just...a dumb part of me didn't care as much as you did in looking for your sister and friends. I-I got w-w-worked up and thought I was doing the greater good for all of us by getting stronger, then you guys talked about how valuable things are to you, and that was a hard reminder for my conscience."_

_"You mentioned old friends before, are they valuable to you too?"_

_"Yeah...they're just not around anymore. This whole mission I'm on isn't just to save the future but also to get my friends back after everything they did for me. Their struggles, their sacrifices...it's all on me now."_

_"Miyoshi..."_ Iroha whispered as the girl's emotions and pain were showing through.

_"I j-just...I thought by focusing solely on the mission, what's far ahead of me, was more important than anything or anyone else here. Now...damn it, n-now you made me feel bad and got me to see what's else there is to this world. I thi-, or I guess I should focus on others around me too, recognize their own troubles and be more considerate to them at least. I'm sorry..."_

Her hood was the only shield she had, but when she felt two hands gently grab onto it, she didn't resist as Iroha tore down that barrier and looked right in her eyes. _"I understand_, _thanks for telling me, I had doubts that plan was really working too, but I wanted to keep believing and was willing to let you go cause I knew you had something important on your mind too. People you wanted to keep alive your own way."_

_"Still no excuse that I lied to get what I want or forced others again to pull me out of my own problems,"_ Karin persisted as she looked down at a puddle of water between them, the dirty reflection staring back at her, _"Now look where that's gotten me, where it's gotten all of us."_

Iroha took Karin by the shoulders, stepped forward and directed her attention away from the dark reflection, _"You're not forcing anyone, we want to help, that's what friends do. Now let's go and destroy this rumor, altogether this time. No more lies."_

Karin's eyes wanted to look away, these tendencies urging her to scoff at such naive optimism, but she denied it even if it didn't register. With determination in her red magic fueled eyes, she nodded firmly as the two ran into the wall of light.

Coming out t see the other side be quite different, it's round shape designed to channel other tunnels connected back to this room. The source of light coming from the outside world up above behind a steel gate, it's height showing how deep they really are. Both looked forward at a single tunnel in front of them and felt the rumor's presence seeping out of it.

They also noticed their friends standing by in front of them, _"Um, why did everyone stop?"_ Iroha asked.

_"Cause these guys decided to send in the big guns,"_ Yachiyo answered, pointing to two white hooded figures walking out that same tunnel.

_"Who are they?"_ asked Karin.

_"If the ones we fought were the black feathers, then these must be the white feathers,"_ Tsuruno deduced, summoning her duel fans.

_"Ah, so they wear fancier insignia's, and suddenly they think they're better than anyone else,"_ Karin mocked as she summoned her blades, _"what true warriors."_

The two figures walked to the center of the vast arena, their voices echoing and bouncing off the walls as one said, _"I was listening. They said they only have an hour left, right?"_

_"I heard them."_ the other white hood said, _"They said they only have an hour. __Right?"_

_"But that has nothing to do with us."_ the first spoken continued, _"After all, their quest ends here."_

_"Now succumb to misery and undergo hardships for us."_

_"Right?"_

The five saw this routine and figured the two had some unusual quirks going on. Whatever strange thing they'll throw next at them, their resolved stood as Iroha asked, _"For the sake of your goal, am I right?"_

_"For the sake of Magius and all magical girls,"_ they answered.

_"I don't know what you mean when you say that"_ Tsuruno admitted, _"but I don't need freedom made out of the misery of other people!"_

_"This isn't a matter that can be understood by the ignorant,"_ One said.

_"Seems like they'll just need to stand back quietly and watch."_ the other said as both their smiles widen in glee. _"Right?"_

_"You're kind of onto something Miyoshi,"_ Felicia grumbled, _"they are blabbermouths."_

_"Oh please don't lump us together with the dark feathers,"_ both said in disgust, _"Right?"_

Both took out some stick-like instrument's and flung the white robes off themselves, revealing the pair to be identical twins with similar red dresses with only their hairstyle a distinction between the two. _"Amane Tsukyuo, a white feather of the Wing of Magius."_

_"Amane Tsukasa, a white feather of the Wings of Magius."_ she said, both readying their flute, _"Now lose yourselves."_

_"In the beauty of our harmony,"_ The first notes played sent shock waves as one by one the five fell to their knees with the whole arena shaking under the weight of the music.

Their ears drum protected only by their hands trying to shield out the noise, _"Argh! Again with the damn noises!"_ Karin complained as it felt like her ears were bleeding.

_"We can't get any closer!"_ Iroha shrieked as her legs shook in pain,_" It's not just the irritation, but like its pushing us back!"_

The power of this attack became more frightening when just one stopped playing, unable to hold back her sadistic like squeals, yet even with a lone player the force of their attacks made it felt like their bones will shatter under such frequency. Tsukasa laughter quelled as she saw their performance working out perfectly, _"Seeing them squeal in torture, the look upon their faces makes it all the more worth it!"_

_"Somebody stop this!"_ Felicia begged, pounding the floor till it cracked from the constant noises.

Tsuruno's mind could barely think but saw the pain the mercenary was going through, along with the cracks, then an idea popped in her head, _"Hold on...Miyoshi! Bet you can't get a shot in!"_

_"Eh!? What makes you say that all of a sudden!?"_

_"I bet I can land one of my fans above them better than you can!"_ Tsuruno boasted as loud and proudly she can to push Karin over the edge, _"Even Iroha can land a better shot than you!"_

_"What's that supposed to mean!?"_ Iroha asked at the sudden call out, _"Why me specifically!?"_

_"Psh! In your dreams, that range is nothing,"_ Karin contested while looking up and noticing some pipes above, _"here I'll show you!"_ With a quick throw, her blade flew high into the ceiling, piercing and blowing up a metal sewer pipe before falling. The sudden rude disruption of their performance made the two stop when they saw the shadow below them grow. They saw the pipes only a few feet above before both dodging out of the way as it crashed down.

Yachiyo and the others felt the noise end and slowly recovered when the Veteran noticed what Tsuruno had done, _"Ah I get it, a distraction,"_ she summons back her spear, _"Iroha follow my lead!"_

With the go-ahead given the two charged and first attacked Tsukyuo, she barely blocked Nanami's spear but was less lucky from Iroha's arrows. On the retreat as precision strikes from the spearwoman were relentless, this ceased when a dark blade stopped her attack short before another three blades fired, forcing her to block each one. Tsukasa's offense kept coming till a shot in the back turned her gaze back to Iroha, Tsukyuo followed her twin's methods and summoned her own blades, this time trying to fight on equal footing against the veteran.

Both sides were at a deadlock, Yachiyo keeping up the pressure on her opponent but wasn't landing many critical blows while Iroha's long-range attacks were countered with by the twin's wild attacks. The gap suddenly closed as she skids to dodge but manages to barely block the last blow with her crossbow, Tsukusa laughter came back as she pushed her blade harder till a sledgehammer hit her square on the face. Felicia proudly sees the girl fly into the wall while being the one to give her friend the helping hand.

Tsukasa fell hard against the concrete floor, angrily summoning her flute till it's was flung off her hands and saw blade come down.

Tsukyuo fight showed her sloppiness as her weapon flew out her hands followed by a kick to the stomach, flinging her against the wall before being grabbed by the mightiest warrior in the city and thrown over where the Rumor tunnel was. Landing next to her sister who's wounds showing she also isn't having much fun. _"Gah, our advantaged is crushed,"_ Tsukyuo said.

_"To think they could display such brute endurance and concentration,"_ Tsukasa recognized as the five surrounded them.

_"Yeah, see? That throw wasn't even hard."_ Karin showed off to Tsuruno, who simply laughed at the girl's proud nature.

_"Ohoh! You're gonna be a fun sparring mate!"_

_"If we come out of this alive first, look!"_ Felicia warned as they looked behind them and saw over a dozen black hoods descend and land around them, with the sisters getting back up, smiling at how the five were now the ones outnumbered.

_"Oh great, more of this now."_ Yachiyo huffed, two sides standoff one another waiting who make the first move when Felicia took the liberty to bulldoze herself against the crowd of black feathers. Karin and Tsuruno went protecting her flanks as Yachiyo and Iroha turned back to the sisters for round two.

Every inch in the massive arena was cluttered with fighting as the trio of brash fighters held off the horde of hooded minions. Tsuruno and Karin fighting off several figures till it took them up to the series of pipes above. The jungle gym like fighting effectively stopping the enemy swarmed down on them while Felicia below handled the rest with new vigor coursing through her veins. The more personal fighting came from Yachiyo deflecting the hail of swords by the Magius, whose instrument fired large-sized energy projectiles in the shape of musical notes at the veteran. Iroha facing a similar dilemma as her shots kept being blocked by the notes, Tsukasa rushing forward with a short sword in hand whose blow flung Iroha away, skidding to a half.

Loading up a new arrow, she aims point-blank at the twin, and she fires, any attempts to dodge was fruitless as the green arrow was a blinding flash of light, Iroha hood shielded her. With a clear shot, she fired arrow after arrow at the defenseless twin till she was knockdown to the pavement. Her sister fighting but was again not a match against the more experienced Yachiyo whose attack pushed her back to her sister. Both stood back to back against the two and saw their followers fall one by one, the trio inching closer to the Rumor's entrance.

_"Tsk, we still aren't winning this!"_ Tsukyuo cursed their predicament.

_"We can't afford to fail the Magius' task,"_ Tsukasa followed, _"I can not abandon it, hehe...hehe!"_

_"What's so funny?"_ Iroha asked as a scary smile grew on the twin's face.

_"This is simply perfect."_ Tsukasa continued

_"Yes, that's just perfect timing for us."_

_"Right?"_ Tsukasa laughed as a dark glow shrouded her, _"You are all very fortunate yet unfortunate to bear witness with your own eyes, proof that our cause can save everyone!"_ With one last laugh escaping her, the soul gem revealed it's corrupted state before bursting open, a creature they hoped never to see again appearing in front of them. A terrifying shadowy figure reaching the height of the ceiling above, mutating into a glass globe floating above, Tsukasa giggling as she sat inside its protective shell.

_"Wha...what is that!?"_ Iroha shocked at seeing that bursting out of someone, was this the same thing that happened to her?

_"Tamaki!"_ Yachiyo tried to warn but was too late as rings of red light fired from the glass contraption, exploding all around Iroha till she was a crippled mess in the concrete crater. Yachiyo ran to Iroha but was then surrounded by those energy notes, they're numbers forcing her up to the ceiling. The sisters side by side laughed at how the effect of merely seeing of such awesome powers can frighten the foolish.

_"A reflection of our emotions."_ Tsukyuo proclaimed, _"Something released from ourselves. The only worthy name for such creatures would be the name 'Doppel'"_

_"Right?"_ Tsukasa followed as she sets her sights at the unconscious Iroha, _"Now face oblivion, face misery to the end."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Karin struggled against two Magius before bludgeoning one with her blade and dispatching the other. _"How are you guys!?"_ she frantically yelled out to Tsuruno and Felicia.

_"Just a few more stragglers,"_ Felicia answered while wailing one of these stragglers with her weapon.

_"None over at the gateway, the rumor is total exposed!"_ Tsuruno announced as she got rid of another enemy.

_'It's open for the taking then,'_ Karin thought as she saw the gate was just a few yards away, but upon hearing shrieks to her right saw to her horror a huge beast floating above a defenseless Iroha with Yachiyo nowhere in sight. Before saying anything, a loud pierce rung through her ears, an excruciating pain striking her abdomen as her heartbeat pounded her ears and her breathing growing louder. She sees blood spill out her gut while coughing up blood, turning to see one of the Dark Magius scythe's stabbed her in the back.

Both shocked with Karin's look turning to rage, breaking the blade and slashing deep into their shoulder, yanking it out as they collapsed, their blood pouring out at her's slowed. Falling to her knees, she pulled the blade out of her causing her vision to turn fuzzy and her stamina depleted. Time slowed, coming to a crawl, only able to hear her breathing and heartbeat. Seeing only Iroha and the gate, her at a crossroads with seconds left to choose. She prioritized herself to stopping that rumor, preventing its power from messing up what she's worked so far to achieve. Yet Iroha being at the mercy of a Doppel controlled by a lunatic heighten the fear of never seeing her again, but how is the girl's odds any better going against the rumor?

The entrance was right there, it is so easy she thought with the warning by Oriko ringing in her head, a command she must follow to obtain the objective no matter what. It was only logical, she told herself so why isn't she doing it!? If she is going to defeat an even greater evil, she has to stop this rumor and Iroha wouldn't blame her for it right!? The ringing grew louder and louder, her mind flooded with images. The sight of Sayaka and the others judging her sacrifice, Oriko congratulating her and chalking up Iroha as another tragic victim to fate, the smile of that girl giving her a reason to keeping going on this journey. Everyone's eyes looking down at her as she felt her mind tear apart...she doesn't know what to do...all culminating when she saw another, familiar figure appear.

Yuna smile calming her senses, its soothing tone saying to her, _"Remember the second code of the hero club. Try not to give up, either on yourself, your goals, or your best friends. All three at once if you can, okay, Karin?"_

Karin took one final breath, her heartbeat slowing down as she nodded to herself,_ "okay..."_

With a quick look, she ordered Tsuruno and Felica, _"Head over to the gateway, wait for just ten seconds!"_ The pair followed her commands as Karin looked over to the wounded Iroha, a part of her mind still protesting the high-risk choice but her feet not stopping in getting her to there as she threw her blades as the twins. _'Why is it always the ones I'm starting to like that's in danger!?'_ she asks herself while dodging the Doppel's projectiles till she leaps over to Iroha.

_"Miyoshi?"_ Iroha groans till she felt arms wrap around and carry her to the direction of the Rumor.

Leaping up in the air Karin spots the two right where she needed them, _"And why do they make me do such stupid things!?"_ Throwing Iroha over to Tsuruno and Felicia, the two catch her as well as a grief cube from Karin.

_"I'll seal the tunnel, now go and beat up that Rumor for us!"_ Karin wished them good luck as she flung her Katana's at the entrance, the last sight inside being Iroha trying to reach out her before the tunnel collapsed, shielding them from the Magius. Karin landed in front of the entrance, imagining what those three idiots are thinking about after what happened.

She suddenly felt a strong presence creep up from behind her, seeing the Doppel with her sister and even more reinforcements pouring in from the main entrance till there were almost two dozen enemies in front of her. Coming to terms that this is what she's up against as Yoshiteru showed back up, her flower insignia reaching its fourth petal. She sighs while summoning her weapons, _"Alright, who's next?"_

The dry attempt at humor wasn't so funny to the sisters as Tsukasa grumbled, _"To not just let marauders into the lair of our precious rumor."_

_"But to risk collapsing in all of us for some misguided cause,"_ Tsukyuo mocked,_ "what a foolish girl."_

_"Right?"_ Both of them said with Karin looking similarly tired for a different reason.

_"You know that little bit of yours is starting to get old."_

_"Perhaps,"_ Tsukasa talked back, _"too bad you won't be around to see it end."_ One of her blasts charges and fires, bracing for impact when someone deflected it. Karin saw this person hold her spear out, Yachiyo was back in the fight whose posture and skills reminding her of her old guardian.

_"Need some help?"_ the veteran asked with a smile as she hands Karin a grief cube.

_"Psh!"_ she exclaimed, _"I could've taken them, but a little help is appreciated."_ Karin takes and eats the grief cube as the red and blue pair stood side by side against the increasingly infuriated enemy.

_"That was a good plan of yours, but it won't take long for one of them to break through the rubble, and we can't let one of them disturb the other's fight, basically what I'm trying to ask,"_ Yachiyo readies her spear, _"Do you got any ideas to stop them in their tracks."_

Karin eyes the flower symbol on her left shoulder, _"Well I got one, but uhh don't freak out when I use it okay?"_

_"After witnessing what they can do, I could handle seeing anything at this point."_ Nanami finished as their blades pointed defiantly at the sisters who with the point of their fingers gave the order.

Instantly a dozen dark hoods jumped on the two only to be blasted back by a wave of blue and red energy, two silhouettes charging at their numbers with the red warrior summoning over a dozen blades around the entrance as last resort mines while tearing through their ranks. The blue shadow darted from spot to spot, her quick, fast strikes enough to one hit her enemies.

One by one the Magius pawns dwindled in numbers as Karin unleashed 360-degree slash with her duel blades as Yachiyo ram her spear against a crowd, sending them flying up in the air. The battle takes a turn as three red explosions are heard near the blocked tunnel as Karin saw that damn Doppel attacking her mines. With a battle cry, she jumped too and struck down her blades at its glass only to have her swords shatter, trying to back off felt a dark blade fire and slash through her upper back. She stumbles on her landing as she's confronted by Tsukyuo.

Tsukasa laughed at her brash attempt before firing another series of projectiles, but four blue spears of light rain from above and blocked each shot. She growls in frustration as Yachiyo immediately confronts her from above, drawing her attention anywhere but the sealed gate. As the Doppel fired shot after shot at the faster magical girl, Karin was deflecting several note projectiles as Tsuyuo played another series of notes, _'now for the solo!'_ she chanted in her mind as more and more projectiles hailed above her. The area it covered so wide Karin was forced to plant down a blade which her fairy used to create a red protective dome.

She grunted at the impact of the downpour but saw the twin also lost in her playing. With a quick ready she waited for the second her shield gave to dash forward, her first attack successfully stopping the playing, followed up with another and another attacked. Despite lacking much grace, she made up for it in ferocity as she threw a blade at the twin's feet, exploding her up in the air for Karin to leap up and finish with a brutal air assault that sent the twin crashing down. She then saw her ally run across the walls with blasts closing in on her, leaping off and throwing her spear at her opening, which pierced Tsukasa's shoulder through the Doppel's looking hole.

She angerly tears out the spear and charges her whole Doppel at the both of them. The frenzied attack forcing them to be on their toes as the Doppel acted like the ball in a pinball machine. With no way of blocking such a force, they kept dodging while losing sight of the gate becoming surrounded by the remaining black feathers. Their scythes piercing through the layers of rubbles when one triggered Karin's mines, signaling their presence.

Karin noticed and dashed to the intruding enemies, dispatching of them but also catching Tsukasa's eye amid her wild chase. Yachiyo saw as a smile crept up on the twin's face. She ran as fast as she could with the Doppel building up red energy for it's most it powerful charge yet. Karin finished her skirmish when Yachiyo pulled her attention to the Doppel, seconds from crashing through both them and the entrance.

Karin looked at her gauge, now confident to pull out the ace under her sleeve. Running past Yachiyo, as she tells her fairy, _"Yoshiteru, unleash form two, no back talk this time!"_ by that command both of them glowed as the color of her outfit change. The Doppel hurled forward to crush all in its way. Leaping forward and yelling at the top of her lungs, Karin Miyoshi swords disappeared as a long weapon formed in her right hand.

In a vigorous chant, she roars, "_Power of the guardian, betow me untold mystic power, to protect my allies!"_

Yachiyo watched as a firey light glowed as bright as a blue sun, a powerful beam of fire thrown and crashing against the unsuspecting Doppel, shattering its impervious shell into thousands of shards.

Tsukasa fell out of from the wreckage, third-degree burns riddled her arms and face, unable to move with such deep wounds. As if putting salt on these injuries, the one responsible landed triumphantly over her. She saw with one eye the annoying girl's red outfit now a bright blue with even her eyes glowing blue, the most shocking sight being glowing white and black chains surrounding her, connecting together into a Blue Naginata spear.

Blue flames scattered the blast zone with Tsukasa using her only unburnt limb to help lookup, _"Un...unbelievable, w-where did you get all that p-p-power from? How could you defeat my Doppel in one shot...w-without corrupting your gem!?"_

_"Maybe cause I'm just that good."_ Karin proclaimed with before knocking the twin out with her new weapon, _"Now stay down will ya?."_

Tsukyuo crawled out after seeing what happened, then witnessing the stranger standing over her unconscious sister, in anger, she summons a sword and aims for Karin till she suddenly lost the feeling of her legs. The sudden shock and fall catching her off guard as the pain registered to her brain, holding back her screams as Yachiyo wiped the blood of her spear. _"In a fight, you don't hold back, yet even with such incredible powers, you still fail to beat us."_

_"Yo-you! How cruel!"_ the twin cursed her as the blood loss was catching up to her.

_"Don't worry about your legs,"_ Yachiyo reassured, _"by the time they come back, you'll be too weak to be of any danger."_

Watching their final opponent pass out, Yachiyo looked over the wreckage, nothing left but unconscious bodies and blast residue littering the arena with the entrance still protected. With that out of the way, she turned to the big question standing next to her when Karin suddenly look weary, using the Naginata as her sole support, _"Are you alright?"_ the veteran asked as she steadied the young girl.

_"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just-...oh man I-...I think the adrenaline starting to wear off. Please catch me!"_ Yachiyo did and caught her sudden fall, watching Karin then look up to her giving a long stare, _"What did I just say...?"_

_"You...said you're fine when you clearly aren't."_

_"What!? No, I-I'm ggooooddd just, argh...need a quick pick me up."_ Karin dismissed with a weak smile, pulling herself up when that odd floating creature appeared next to her with a grief cube, now wearing blue robes. Nanami saw for herself Karin eating it like candy, soon standing back up albeit still kind of wobbly.

_"See?"_ Karin showed to the confused veteran, _"I can at least walk again."_

_"That's, good to hear...mind carrying half the load?"_

_"Huh? Oh right the t-the twins well, as long it's embarrassing for them, sure."_ Karin slurred her words as she picked up one of the twins with Yachiyo not looking away at Karin as they walked back up the tunnel they entered. The silence between them lingering with each trudging step through the tunnel, coming up to the half-collapsed trap, easing their steps in the rubble. _"Think the others are okay?"_ Karin asked as Yachiyo pulled her up.

_"There's nothing we can do now, we're in no condition to fight a Rumor, we just got to have faith in them."_

The two eased their way down the pile of rocks as another question popped in Karin's head, _"These people, the Wings of Magius, think they have something to do with Homura?"_

_"I never even heard of them till now,"_ Yachiyo quickly said,_ "so I can't tell you much about them. However, the abilities they possess is unlike anything I've seen. Do you think she might be the cause of this?"_

_"If so it's a first for me,"_ Karin shrugged, _"I think it's safe to say they're another enemy we have to deal with if this continues, and if they both see us as a common enemy that would be detrimental to us. To the futu-argh!"_ Falling to her knees, Karin nearly dropped her prisoner but worked through the pain rippling across her body.

_"The fighting's over, change back if it's starting to hurt"_ Yachiyo urged,_" how consuming is that to your magic anyway?"_

_"N-not that m-much honestly."_

**[Magic Usage as 70%, recommendation to end Ryuu Form]** Yoshiteru alerted as Karin rolled her eyes

_"Ryuu?"_

_"It's his name, not mine...tsk! Alright, go-ahead on reverting."_ she allowed as her unusually power disappeared, immediately feeling relieved from the stress it induced when she returned to her regular clothes.

After the first couple of steps, Yachiyo saw the strange girl keeping up the pace, finally deciding to address the elephant in the room. _"That power of yours, what was that, Mimicry? Shapeshifting?"_

_"A gift,"_ Karin clarified, _"I had a guardian who specialized in spear fighting like you, she taught me everything there was to know about close-quarter combat, but as you can guess, some of it can get lost in translation with swords. One day, through one of her teachings, I found out I could do this, now with a more similar weapon I learned to control it and use it to the best of my abilities."_

_"It's quite powerful, enough to beat out her Doppel in one shot."_

_"Heh, that's hardly compared to Mankai, which's still just a theory...and I'm confusing you aren't I?"_

_"Very but to save myself the headache I'll just like to know this, where did this form come from and what's the purpose of it?"_

Karin walked silently, spotting the entrance up ahead as she answers, _"Far as I can tell its only purpose is to make me stronger even if for a short period. As for where it came from, it's like I said, it was a gift from my mentor. I think I was asleep one day, and she likely gave some of her power to me. My fairy started acting up, I fought a monster, next then I know I'm blue instead of red."_

Yachiyo followed Karin despite the absurd detail, in attempting to make sense of all this, another question popped up. _"So, all of this took place in the future? These companions appearing, brand new powers all while the world crumbled?"_

_"Uhh...yeah,"_ Karin said as if she didn't already explain a good chunk of it, _"I'm not the only one; obviously, my old friends used to have fairies of their own, but I don't know if they could transform like I could cause I never saw them do it. Either way, tt's the future right? Things change even for Magical girls."_

Karin walked to the bright entrance when Yachiyo blocked her way, _"Perhaps, but just as much of the old stays with us. One, in particular, being the center of it all. I refuse to believe it disappeared as well unless you give me a straight answer. Karin Miyoshi do you still have a soul gem?"_

Staring back at the Veteran magical girl, her expression barely changed despite the question, _"W-well sort of? My old friends and mentor all did, so by that logic, I got one too based on how similar our powers are. Transforming, magical weapons, other stuff, it's all basically the same just stored in here."_ Pulling out her red phone, whos screen softly glowed a red light in the center.

_"Then what was your wish?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You call yourself a magical girl correct?"_ Yachiyo clarified, _"No matter who she is or where she came from, the core aspect of a magical girl is being offered a contract by the incubators. One wish must be granted to become a magical girl, so I'll ask one last time, what was your wish?"_

Karin was taken aback at such a personal question, this moment of silence was broken as Karin said,_ "What kind of question is that!? To turn everything back to normal duh! At least that was the general phrasing of my wish, I was dumb little kid when said that. Wanna learn more about my whole life while we're at it?"_

_"No that's alright, thanks and sorry if some of it was uncomfortable for you to relive."_

_"Nah it's okay,"_ Karin brushed aside as she walked back to the outside world, before dumping her prisoner on a patch of grass followed by Yachiyo doing the same. _"Right now I'm more uncomfortable about-ow!"_ The sudden pain in the head fell to Karin's hands to reveal a coconut cracked open with a letter inside reading, _"You are Winner, haha?"_

The confusion was cleared up when reality around them rippled, and the trio fazed out of the Rumor's barrier and back to the real world. The sudden appearance stunning all five when the trio's faces brighten at what they did._ "Everyone! We did it!"_ Iroha exclaimed in glee as she also got a letter of congratulation.

_"My cow is saved!"_ Felicia happily relieved as she hugged her letter.

_"Yachiyo, Karin you're both okay! Thank goodness,"_ Iroha said as she hugged both of them.

Tsuruno sneaked up from behind and rapidly said, _"Ohhhh, your two should've seen it! Felicia was cracking that thing open like an egg, I, of course, was beating it to a pulp and then Iroha did that firework show thing with her arrows! It was freaking, amazing!"_

_"Seems we all got battle storied to share later, right Miyoshi?"_ Yachiyo smiled when Karin suddenly pulled away from the hugs and collapsed face-first into the dirt.

_"You okay!?"_ Iroha asked panicking over her friend, who weakly turned her head enough to look at them.

_"Yeah"_ she reassured, _"it's was a technique I used when fighting, powerful but...I'm still getting used to it."_

_"Can you move like at all?"_ Felicia asked.

_"Yeah, eventually, maybe like a few hours give or take...somebody mind carrying me till then?"_ Karin asked despite the hurt in pride.

_"Hehehe,"_ Tsuruno chuckled to herself, _"well as the mightest magical girl it's only obvious that I-"_

_"Yeah, no screw that, I rather drag myself than have you ruin this moment for me."_

_"You're that prideful!?"_

_"Alright settle down,"_ Yachiyo stepped in, _"Miyoshi we'll give you a break for today, Felicia you carry her till we're back at my place. With that over, what to do with the garbage?"_

Right on cue, the twins woke back up as saw their plan to have failed, _"We were unable to support the will of Magius" _Tsukyou said,_ "what a disgrace."_

_"In that case, at the very least, we could take the lives of the dissidents somehow."_

_"Right-..."_ both weakly said till the approached of Yachiyo shut both of them up.

_"Oh, knock it off,"_ Nanami sighed, _"the one thing I hate is to see is other people tormented, even if they're the enemy."_

_"That's right, then we should withdraw quickly."_ a voice echoing in the distance when another white hood figure showed up between the group and the fallen twins. Caught off guard and tired from today's fighting, they saw this member pick up both sisters as a gust of wind flung her hood off to reveal a young white-haired adult,_ "Long time no see, Yacchan."_

Tsuruno and Yachiyo immediately fell silent as the shocking revelation, where someone so close to them has been all these years later. Karin and Felicia both gathered an underwhelmed look and turned to Iroha who quickly told them, _"It's a very close friend Yachiyo saw at the summoning shine."_

_"That's it, I'm making a name list."_

Despite the banter, the levity it offered wasn't felt by the two seasoned fighters who old memories all came flashing back. Yachiyo looking deeply conflicted at the sight of her old friend with Tsuruno on the verge of tears and squealing in happiness as she ran up yelling, _"M-Mifuyu! Where were you!? Yachiyo and I looked all over for-...you?"_

Her sprint coming to a stop when a Chakram appeared from Mifuyu's hand, pointed at Tsuruno's neck. Her stern expression looking into the eyes of her two old colleagues, _" I'm sorry my sweet Tsuruno, I wished circumstances would finally unite all three of us again under better terms, but it seems fate loves to deal us bad hands. Please just stand down so I can take these two back to the Magius, your actions today won't stop our plans, nothing will."_

_"Your plans...Mifuyu,"_ Yachiyo quivered in fear of what she's about to hear, _"are you our enemy, are you apart of the Wings of Magius? Please say no and write this off as some sick joke."_

Mifuyu's hand shivered at being asked to say such a thing, giving them a firm nod.

Tsuruno eyes lost that special light in them as she quivers out, _"It can't be...why help such an awful group?"_

_"They can save us, save all magical girls from these cursed contracts, and these rumors are the key to achieving that. Anyone who wishes to stop that are my enemies. You have no idea what I have to do to save these innocent, naive girls who were once like us all those years ago. It was from having such wonderful friends like you that I kept myself going, but not many out there don't have that luck, and I'll do whatever it takes to end their suffering."_

_"So that justifies you hurting other people!"_ Yachiyo argued,_ "just cause of some vague hope of saving magical girls by a band of zealots?"_

_"That's not...the only motivator, if you know what's best for you and your friends then you better stop what you're doing this instant or else-"_

_"Or else what!?"_ Tsuruno frustratedly shouted, _"Whatever you'll throw at us won't stop us from trying to reach out to you!"_

_"Yes, there is, oh believe me when I say what's out there could only have appeared in your worst nightmares. Even if you don't see it, what I'm asking for you is the best I can do in keeping you safe. So please, please take the offer and walk away from this foolish endeavor...please."_

Her pleas were met only with silence, not one of the five said a word and only looked at her being in the wrong despite her warnings. Mifuyu lowered her weapon in disappointment, _"I can only wish you good luck, and that you sever ties with her at least." _she glared Karin before turning her back to leave,_ "Tsukuyo, Tsukasa, we're leaving."_

_"Why?"_ Tsukasa gasped, _"If we fight now maybe-"_

_"These are new orders from the top, we got a contract to complete and need to focus on reorganizing our efforts."_

_"Contract?"_ Tsukyuo asked, "_Since when did we-?"_ Her question cut off by the mad look Mifuyu gave that stopped any further talks. With one last glimpse of goodbye, she prepared to leave when a voice range from the back.

_"Mifuyu wait!"_ Iroha ran up to her as she pleaded to her, _"Do you know anything about Tamaki Ui? __Back at the summoning shrine, she was talking about saving magical girls, right here in Kamihama city." _

_"Tamaki...she's your younger sister, isn't she? I'm sorry, I don't know anything about her, but __if she said all that, then it's sound like she's apart of the Wings of Magius," _said Mifuyu before leaping off into the distance with any sense of optimism in the group had faded away.

_"Well," _Felicia said awkwardly_, "that was a downer." _

The remnants of the afternoon sky disappeared as the starry night hanged far above them yet as the group walked their way back home, Iroha couldn't stop thinking about the implications behind Mifuyu's words, all while worried at the silence between Tsuruno and Yachiyo having to see their friend say such things. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to Yachiyo's side, unable to see her eyes as she asks, "What do you want to do now? Now that Mifuyu is, well, you know."

She felt Iroha eyes look up to her and soon Tsuruno wondering the same thing, _"I, wish to change our course of actions, just a little."_ she said, a low scratchiness in her voice, _"I'm not giving up on Mifuyu, she's my best friend who been there for me the past seven years. If I want to keep coming into contact with her, then I'm going to keep erasing rumors. Do you still want to be my assistant even after this?"_

_"Of course,"_ Iroha said with no hesitation, _"especially if it means getting closer to finding Ui."_

"I'm joining to join too," Tsuruno announced while hugging her from behind.

Yachiyo usually would resist but didn't mind a little bit of optimism, _"Heh, you always were a reliable apprentice."_

_"That's my master Yachiyo!" _

Leaving the two to themselves, Iroha looked back Karin being half-carried by Felicia, her eyes deep in thought when Iroha asked, _"You sure you'll get better soon, Miyoshi?"_

_"Huh? Y-yeah this isn't my first time,"_ she casually said, _"legs still need time to wake up. I have also been wondering, why did this Mifu person say that to me when I didn't know her." _

_"I don't think even Nanami could answer that, but we're not leaving you behind, you helped us today, and we think you for that Kari-sorry Miyoshi." _

_"Karin's fine..."_ she insisted while looking averting her eyes from Iroha who was happy enough to get closer to a friend.

The thought turned her to the person helping Karin as she asked her something she's been thinking,_ "Hey Felicia, are you still going to work as a mercenary."_

_"Well,"_ she sighed, _"even if I didn't, I wouldn't know where to go or what to do with myself, I always fought alone and being a mercenary made it easier to do that."_

_"Then would you fight together with me?"_ Iroha asked which nearly stunned Felicia, _"We can fight together as friends and keep eating meals together, I think you work very well with others more than you think."_

_"I-Is that really okay?"_

_"Yeah, it's okay with me."_ Iroha nodded when Yachiyo ahead of them coughed loudly.

_"If you're still on the fence about the little things,"_ she said, _"then you can move in at my place. It's more than large enough to fit you in."_

_"Really!?" _

_"Sure, you're more than I initially thought and even helped us."_ She looked back smiling before her eyes glared at the newcomer,_ "But, don't get too relax through, we still got to talk about food, rent, how your gonna pay for that rent, scheduling, duties assigned for you like washing clothes, cleaning..."_

The now essentially landlord kept listing out these new responsibilities as Felicia groaned louder and louder with each new one given, Iroha and the other couldn't help but laugh at the act when all stopped and felt another figure heading right for them. The ones capable of fighting readied their gems when the presence felt familiar. They figured out why when Oriko leaped over and landed in front of the group, her usually calm look replaced with anger, realizing the possible danger Yachiyo asked, _"What's going on, is something gonna happen?"_

_"None concerning any of you but her,"_ Oriko said, walking past them till she stood in front of Karin.

_"What about me?"_

_"What about-!? I asked for one thing, okay!? Just one from you and you didn't even listen! Now, as a result, you've failed in stopping your disaster!"_

_"There's no way!"_ Iroha said in Karin's defense, _"She got a congrats letter like the rest of us." _

_"Through a coconut falling on her head, with the letter inside more of a mocking kind of thanks, correct?"_ Oriko asked which everyone saw Karin nod in confirmation, realizing the difference between her and the others instantly.

_"Well, even so, she's doing alright."_ Felicia reasoned _"She's still alive and will be back in action soon enough!"_

_"That's cause the disaster wasn't targeting her, it was on her other friends,"_ Oriko explained as sweat dripped down her forehead, she looked down at the confused hero as she stated, _"Karin Miyoshi, Ms. Kaname is now unconscious, and one of your friends will die if you don't do something. It's time to return to Mitakihara City."_

* * *

A/N: Welp, this is either gonna be a big attractor or detractor and I knew that upon getting to this point. I just hope people find it a bit amusing how things turned out, also I'm gonna take a bit of time to wrap up this act so maybe hold off next chapter to next month, plus I want to focus on university and get more sleep.

Also a Magia Record in 2020 and it looks cool! Also, don't worry I won't adapt its changes or let it affect the story cause I don't like changing ideas I already have set.


	14. Chapter 14

Ominously overlooking the central hub of the market district in Mitakihara, the clock hands turn and mark the seventh hour has arrived, the bells tolled as the lone, black-shirted person ran through the street. Her boots scrambled down the road at a brisk speed, skidding with each turn as Sayaka makes her way to the hospital. She heard the news from a simple phone call and immediately ran out of her home, but the moment she stepped into the streets, she saw something wasn't right.

_"No way,"_ she said distressingly, _"This can't be happening! Everything here is wrong, thier isn't even anyone out here!"_ Sayaka didn't need magic to see this was the doing of Homura; with Madoka seemingly bedridden, everything else is at a standstill. If what her ring senses is also true then far more dangerous things were lurking in the shadows.

She made a sharp left and spotted the hospital building just a few blocks down, imagines when she made her fateful wish dozens of times over was the spot where her best friend lied unconscious. Running straight towards the hospital, she remembers vividly those moments since Karin showed them the existence of magic. It's why she hasn't been to school for several days; it's why now she feels like almost a different person from her time remembering more of her past. It's also been a source of her loneliness. Friends dealing with this news thier own way, with the one she cared for the most seemingly vanishing from this city.

She shakes her head of these emotions to focus on something far direr, her forgotten duty to Madoka. _'Didn't want things to turn out like this, but it might also be our one shot."_ she thought, remembering the fateful day this world changed to Homura's control and the true nature to Madoka. '_If these memories are even slightly true, then I gotta somehow wake up Madoka. She needs to know and is our best shot of confronting Homura.'_

Her heartbeat was like thunder to her ears, her lungs barely keeping up as goosebumps appeared across her arms and neck from the cold, windy weather. Nearly slipping as she finally reached the glass entrance, it was here that she saw it was more the same. All lights inside and outside were out with only emergency power blue lights on, she looked around her and didn't even see any parked ambulances, _'No signs of her parent's car either,'_ she thought to herself,_' in fact...there's nobody here, except me.'_

Shakenly, Sayaka entered the empty hospital, wandering through the eerie lobby before checking the map posting to find her room. She flinched after hearing something open in the room, then spotting the elevator appearing with its doors opened. Looking up and imagining what's going on up there she decides instead to take the stairs.

Each step taken echoed amongst the dozens of floors as if announcing her approach. She slowly forms a vague idea where this might be going and braced herself as she reached her destination. Opening the heavy doors, Sayaka was suddenly pulled to the side and into a firm hug. She panicked before noticing the green hair over her eyes, _"Hitomi!?"_ she blurted out before shutting her mouth, not wanting to attract more attention.

_"Sayaka! I'm glad someone finally here!"_ she said relievedly as Sayaka struggled to get out of the hug, _"something happened to Madoka, I-I don't even know how to describe it but she just suddenly-mmrph!"_ Sayaka's hand covered her friend's mouth who saw the signal for them to remain quiet.

Sayaka looked over thier shoulders before whispering, _"Hitomi, was there anyone else that brought her here or were you the only one?"_

Hitomi looked at her confused but still tried to answer her, _"Anyone...well, Homura did walk in shortly after I got her here, kind of out of the blue as well, she should still be inside Madoka's room. In fact, I'm pretty sure she's the only one in there."_ Her answer was normal enough for but upon noticing Sayaka's eyes fill up in fear told her something else was amidst.

Sayaka then turned to the halls, peaking down first to the one on the right. Hitomi looked at her odd behavior, feeling more and more confused. She then shifted her sights around the corner and upon gazing at Madoka's door, felt immediately pushed backed by the aura emitting. Fearfully clenching her gut and reeling back, this kind of magic instilling these terrifying and powerful emotions. _"Shit..."_ she whispers, _"walked right into the lion's den then..."_

_"Sayaka, you alright?"_ Hitomi asked, shocking Sayaka out of her thoughts. The reaction and the look of fear in her eyes pushed Hitomi to finally ask, _"Please tell me what's going on Sayaka, just what is happening to our friend!"_

Between Hitomi's urgent cries and the darkness brewing behind her, Sayaka pieced together how things might've turned out and thought what's the best thing she can do to get Hitomi out of here. Calming down the nerves she turns to Hitomi with newfound seriousness. _"Hitomi...I wished you didn't have to get roped into this, but now might be your only chance to get out before this turns really ugly,"_ Sayaka opened the stairway door between them, _"Go straight home, don't stop for anything okay...?"_

Hitomi couldn't move despite Sayaka's insistence, only wondering what's going on behind that hospital door and looking back to the door. Then turned back at her friend saying, _"Sayaka please-"_

_"Hitomi, if I could explain, I would okay? But the truth is my job here is far too dangerous for anyone to know."_ Sayaka persisted, _"So just go, It'll make more sense to her that I was the one to cause this."_

_"Just stop!"_ she shouted leaving Sayaka taken aback from such an outburst, _"I'm your friend, right? Someone you've known for years despite all past troubles. Friends tell each other thier problem, and even if yours is really that dangerous it doesn't matter to me. I want to help you Sayaka...but I need to know what's going on first."_ She pleaded to with her passionate words, feeling more than ever of being pushed aside for her own sake, as if she's just a burden. She couldn't find the fairness in such an act.

Both friends stared back while recalling those vague memories. The days of Sayaka's sudden disappearance, of Madoka vanishing without so much of a goodbye. Hitomi didn't understand where these were coming from yet felt as if they've always been there, for Sayaka it was a reminder of the pain she left behind cause of her inexcusable actions.

_"Please, just tell me something,"_ Hitomi pleaded to her friend.

Suddenly feeling two hands on her shoulders, seeing Sayaka eyes filled with guilt yet carrying a sincere smile. _"Your right, you're totally right. I'm lucky to have a friend like you Hitomi, I'm sorry for leaving you and everyone else in the dark, and all the pain the came with it. Geez, what kind of hero forgets about the people they're protecting."_

_"Sayaka, I didn't-"_

_"It's fine, its something I needed to hear."_ Sayaka sighed before feel the whole building shake. Both froze till it stopped, Sayaka saw the way was still clear and looked back at Hitomi, _" I'll be back later to make up for it, and tell everyone the truth, you guys deserve to know. Till then, I ask you to please look over them...Kyosuke, Junko, Kazuko, and all the others, make sure they don't get caught in the crossfire, alright?"_

Hitomi feet trembled from feeling such awesome power, glancing at the door before finally nodding,_ "Okay...okay, j-just make it back alive, alright? I don't want to lose another friend."_

_"I promise."_ Sayaka smiled, giving a thumbs-up to assure this promise, and watching her friend escaped from the wrath about to be unleashed. The now lone Sayaka trembled as she approached the door, all her previous hopes vanishing at her presence. Grabbing the handle and prepared herself before entering.

Inside revealed Madoka lying in the hospital bed, no signs of physical harm thankfully, but her mental state after such an incident left her totally unconscious. Sayaka turned to see Homura's back to her, the deity sitting beside the bed, gently caressing Madoka's right hand. Besides the medical equipment, the room was utterly silent, a heavy sorrow in the air. Sayaka, despite what she might have said and done long ago, knew both of them genuinely cared about Madoka and shared the pain in seeing her like this. Building up the will she walks forward, softly asking, _"Is she gonna be alrigh-GAHH!"_

A sudden powerful red aura grappled around Sayaka's body, throwing her into the back wall, each vain struggle made seemingly only tighten these red chains. Barely able to breathe, she gasps as Homura stood up and turned to her, Sayaka fell silent for a moment upon seeing those red eyes once more, more vengeful than ever.

_"Not with you around,"_ Homura chilling uttered. _"I really didn't expect your place in our world to last long Miki, but I knew Madoka even her new state would feel a sense of loss without you around, so I became the adult and put aside my utter distaste of you. All for her."_ She approached her prisoner, black wings expanding outward,_ "It didn't need to go this way, but you have no one else to blame but yourself, as for Madoka...I suppose I'll have to fill that vacant void myself." _

_"H-Homura, wait, wait!"_ Sayaka desperately plead to any shred of humanity left within the demon, _"Let's talk about this, for a second I-Mmmph!"_

Sayaka's words stopped as a golden mask wrapped around her mouth. Gold chains began to appear as Homura gleefully smiled but kept her posture as she whispered, _"Shh, don't want to let your screams wake her up."_

**Ch.14: All Your Fault**

A lone bullet train crossed the open nighttime scenery, only one passenger aboard on an urgent mission. Karin held onto a handle ontop one of the middle cars of the bullet train, cursing to herself the dire situation she's in. _"Come on, come on! I thought these things were supposed to be fast!"_ she groaned, frustrated and in a desperate hurry while a lingering pain in her shoulders, arms, and legs continued to pester her. Even with a batch of grief cubes, she was in no condition for a long-distance on-foot trip. She takes out her device and sees it's ten minutes till arrival, she knew entering Mitakihara city now is asking for death, but if this is as bad as Oriko foreseen, then she's left with little choice but to go.

She couldn't believe things spiraled out of control so quickly, as her heart raced in fear of confronting the devil herself. As daunting as such a task was, she might be left with no choice. She finally spots the lights of the city up ahead but with it, a dark red mist floating above, showcasing a fraction of power her enemy possesses and Karin was heading straight for it.

Her hand shakenly reached behind her to grab a small white bag, Karin tries to ease the nerves as she recalls those last words.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**_"We're talking a dangerous gamble here, Miyoshi," _**Yachiyo cautioned.**_ "I get your urge to act, but even with a dozen grief cubes you're barely recovering, lets at least form a better plan than this." _**

Karin hopped on top of the train car as Iroha, Yachiyo, and Oriko at the boarding bay in Kamihama's now empty train depot, _**"It was my actions that caused this, both falling for the rumor's trap and in telling them the truth. I'm responsible for them just like you are with your own people. Wouldn't you immediately go if Tamaki, Yui, or Mitsuki were in danger?"**_

_**"If I knew what I was going up against and I could succeed, yes I would. Not if I'll just get myself and the others killed." **_

**_"She's right, Karin," _**Iroha insisted,**_ "if this threat is really as dangerous as you say is, then at least have us help."_**

Karin turned her head away, grabbing onto the rail handle as she got ready. Oriko then used her magic to put the empty train under her control, all while overhearing and arguing in favor of acting now.

_**"She's got help with my partner, I already explained this. Homura sensed only two leave the city, and if she senses more come in, then she knows our recruitment is succeeding and will double her efforts in wiping us out right then and there."**_ Oriko explained just as the last of her magic was finished, the whole train was aglow with this shining yellow enchantment; Karin looked down at Oriko, who told her,**_ "This should get you there faster! It'll be your only key getting in and out of the city, leave the controls to Kirika she'll know what to do."_**

Karin gave a thumbs up before turning her attention to Yachiyo and Iroha, both concerned for who is essentially still a stranger yet has helped them in defeating a dangerous enemy, at the cost of a lot of her magic. Karin wasn't going to give up but remembered the commitment she made to them as well.

_**"Here,"**_ Iroha said, tossing to her a small white bag, **_"I hope it helps out."_**

Karin glances at this gift of good luck, looks back at Iroha, who smiled hopefully, **_"I'm looking forward to meeting your new friends."_**

She clutches the gift and firmly nods back, **_"You will and don't worry, I am the perfect hero after all."_** she boldly claimed before turning forward, **_"Now let's go!"_** At the command, Oriko extended her arms aglow with magic, the train shaken from the force till finally blasting off into the distance.

Iroha looked out to the dark horizon, unsure what will become of this action or what awaits for them afterward. Yachiyo felt similarly but kept her eye on Oriko as her power waned. Oriko sighed exhaustedly from such a task, _**"It's out our hands now, only fate will decide what happens next." **_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Karin pulled out the gift, revealing a silver card with four stars on it. It didn't really matter at this point if this, 'Memoria' she recalls, really worked, Karin still held on to it tightly as another motive to return. _'I gotta focus up.'_ she thought, _'First I gotta meet up with Oriko's partner then go find the others...still I don't get, what does this have to do with Madoka? Is it just apart of the curse? How is she connected with them, let alone Homura?'_

Karin couldn't figure out how this could've happened or where even those girls are exactly. Suddenly a noise was heard far in the distance before she sensed exactly what it was, groaning in vexation as a squad of winged revenants flew towards her. She stood up and summoned her blades, the wind flowing through her hair as they land before her.

Staring down the monsters as their claws stomp onto the metal cars, she waited till one suddenly jumped, dropping flat onto the metal floor as the beast suddenly was crushed against a wide metal railway signal. The high speeds and sudden collision tearing it and others in half, Karin peeked her head and chuckled till seeing a pack of revenants running parallel and towards the train. She picked herself up but felt something grab onto her foot, the whole metal ceiling then collapsed, pulling her down inside the car.

Coughing from the debris and seeing one of the winged revenants has snuck up beneath her. It lunges its large teeth forward as she uses a metal plate as shielding. It's brute strength keeping her pinned as the thundering stomps outside signaled the others closing in, the beast bites and throws away the metal, she summons a blade and slashes at its throat. It roared in pain as Karin plunges two of her swords to the floor and lunges out the car as other revenants began tearing thier way in.

_"Awayfromthecar!Awayfromthecar!"_ she gasps, leaping over another train car just as the last one exploded. Landing rough, she nearly slides off the side but grabs onto an open window as the car afar was on fire before detaching from the train, leaving a trail of wreckage behind. She tried to catch her breath when she felt something else land onto the car, Karin stayed quiet, summoning a sword as its footprints paced above her. She lungs upward and saw her blade be caught by a pair of violet-colored claws, looking up to see the eyepatch-wearing magical girl annoyingly looking down at her.

_"You!? I thought-"_

_"Quit yapping,"_ Kirika snapped back, pulling Karin up and pointed ahead, _"still got more of these shits to deal with, so stay sharp!"_

Her claws extended as Karin too got ready, ahead of them was a whole new pack of those revenants climbing onto the cars. Both of them wasted no time and charged forward, Kirika took the front swinging both her claws while Karin stayed behind to take care of leftovers. The large size and wild nature of these creatures rocked the train cars, forcing the two to separate as they try not to be shaken off. Karin was lucky to have the fewest as she stabbed one square between the eyes and kick its corpse off the train, she turned to see Kirika ahead was holding her own and ran over to help finish this skirmish.

She almost made it when the train took a hard right turn as a surprised revenant hanging from the right side slash Kirika's back, Karin saw how both these lunged the dark girl, now falling mid-air, off the train. In pure reaction, Karin grabbed her left shoulder ribbons, turned them to one long ribbon and aimed for Kirika. A loud crack of the whip was a relief to Karin's ears as she felt ribbon wrap around Kirika's waist just as she collided to the grass below. Karin's feet dented the metal flooring as she immediately tried to pull Kirika up but barely keeping herself from pulling off the train herself. Kirika tumbled behind where Karin was, struggling to stop herself skidding against the dirt. Digging her claws into the dirt, she slowed down enough to grab the ribbon and use her feet to ski on the dirt. She stopped upon sensing two more revenants from behind emerging from the shadows, chasing after her with thier jaws meters away.

Karin saw them and kept trying to pull Kirika up but stopped upon hearing footsteps next to her. The four remaining rooftop revenants, balancing ontop the train cars against fast winds, inched closer and closer to the standstill Karin. She knew she can't hold and fight in her state and focused on holding onto Kirika while shouting, _"Hurry up! I got revenants right behind me!"_

_"How freaking poetic!"_ Kirika shouted back as she swiped away a revenant behind her with her free hand, despite the effort the second was out of reach for her fight as its jaws snapped and tore a piece of her long sleeve. Kirika knew any other movement, and she's dinner to these things, her speed magic was useless as long as this thing was behind her, she was stuck, to say the least. Then noticed the hanging revenant that slashed her before snarled as it slowly clawed its way to her from the front. It's animalistic hunger slowed as it tried to cling on the side of the train.

_"Come on, you scared of a little jump!?"_ Kirika taunted it, _"Come and get me!"_

_"The heck are you doing!?"_ Karin yelled as time was running out.

_"Just trust me!"_ Kirika dismissed, turning back to tauntingly smirk at the revenant ahead, its dark purplish mouth drooling before lunging itself at her. Suddenly the tensity of the situation slowed just enough from Kirika's magic turn this around._ 'Right there...aaannnd now!'_ Kirika boldly leaped to the side of the train, her magic slowing the beast enough to dodge it and have it collide with the others behind her. She smirked as she saw both disappear in the darkness.

Karin felt Kirika lung onto the train when suddenly the metal floor below gave in and her right leg pierce it under such weight, leaving it stuck inside the car. She tried to pull herself out as the jaws of the Revenants breathed an air of death over her. Karin was almost out when the sound of cut flesh and teared up metal drew her attention and saw Kirika land in front of her after swiftly taking care of the remaining revenants, the rest of them having to retreat for now.

Karin felt her body aches come back with a passion, irritating her as she still tries again pull her leg out till Kirika offered a helping hand. Karin didn't look her in the eye as she grabbed Kirika's hand and was pulled out, _"Could've gotten a heads up someone was coming," _she brought up.

_"All communications between my lady and I are on lockdown in the risk of interference,"_ Kirika explained, _"I was lucky enough to get one last warning from her."_

_"Yeah, okay,"_ Karin shrugged as the two looked out towards the city, _"so how do we wanna go about this Ku...Kure, right?"_

_"Yes, also there's no 'we' in this situation."_

_"You serious?"_ Karin said disgruntled, _"You're just gonna sit on the sidelines at a time like this!?"_

_"I have my role to follow Miyoshi just as you have yours."_ Kirika expressed, more seriously than Karin seen before. _"Someone has to keep the escape route open, right?"_

_"Mmm alright, but doesn't she already know we're coming due to her pets back there? How long do you expect to keep our route open?"_

_"That was just a patrol, once we cross that barrier, she'll definitely know we've arrived besides I've been studying her monsters since you two left, I assure you I can handle them. As for you, they'll be roaming the streets looking for magical girls and will do anything to catch them."_

"_Right and since we'll be splitting up that only makes thier search harder,"_ Karin said, following the plan's logic.

_"Exactly, and it's why you have to go looking for your friends alone."_

Karin tiredly scratched her head while checking how much magic she has left, and saw it wasn't exactly plentiful. _"Hah, that's great. I assume I gotta stay disguised to stay out of thier site and conserve energy, correct?"_

_"Yep, and remember that every street will have one of them ready to pounce, so be alert."_ Kirika warned as she eyed the red device,_ "Hand me that for a bit."_

Karin doesn't usually hand her device to anyone but would allow for emergencies like this, discreetly watching Kirika swiping the screen and pulling up a map of the city. After a few seconds, she tossed the device back to Karin, who noticed four new colored dots on the map._ "These spots are the last places I saw your friends,"_ Kirika pointed out, _"two of them should be still in the vicinity but the other two...well, they practically vanished."_

Karin saw the rough coordinates, recognizing matching colors as a sinking feeling of dread from those last words.

_"We're approaching,"_ Kirika announced, breaking Karin out of her worries as they pulled into the empty central station. Both hoped off and checked the perimeter to see its totally free of revenants. They head for the main entrance but stop short after spotting a passing revenant outside the glass doors. Kirika stays behind as Karin reverts back to her standard attire and heads out, _"Remember this is our rendezvous point, "_ Kirika reminded her, _"we meet here and leave not a second past midnight."_

_"Did she tell you what happens after midnight?"_ Karin asked curiously.

Kirika rolled her eyes before saying, _"I'm sorry, did you wanna stand around longer to find out?! Now go already and try not to die either, okay? Cause that would really suck."_

_"No promises!"_ Karin said as she ran off alone into the dreaded night, knowing who to look for first.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A blur of dim light shined into Sayaka's eyes, knocking her out of her hazy state. Her head swayed as if it weighed a hundred tons which made the splitting headache that much worse. She tried to move her hands but only head the rattling of chains, she cleared her vision to see she was sitting in a theater chair and both her arms and feet were strapped down by metal cuffs chained to the seat. She couldn't get herself an inch off the seat and quickly tried to find some way to escape.

Sayaka then noticed a Clara doll sitting next to her along with another and another till she turned her head around to find herself in a large theater with its seats packed with an assortment of dolls. Looking down where she was, Sayaka saw she had front-row seats to some movie stage. Sayaka didn't know what game Homura was playing but whatever lied behind that red curtain wasn't something she is eager to watch. She tried everything within her power to get out, anything to escape these constraints, it was during this struggle Sayaka tiredly looked and saw the gem on her ring was missing.

The hum of a projector echoed across the theater as the clamoring sounds became almost deafening until someone in a long, flowing black dress walked on stage. She signaled for the large audience to quiet down while giving a big smile.

_"Salutations to you all, I do hope you all are eager as I am for what's coming up, not to mention we have a very special guest joining us for tonight's performance,"_ Homura announced, turning her gaze down at the only human in the whole room. _"Well Sayaka, any words you like to share before the show begins?"_

Yanking on her restraints, Sayaka pleaded, _"Homura please listen! I know we've rarely if ever seen eye to eye on things-"_

_"Ha! Understand of the century, Miki."_

_"But hear me when I say this usage of the law of cycles will only consume you! Too much of it in our world will only-"_

_"Get in your way, correct? Well, it's sadly not my choice here, if I could build a world just for Madoka and I, it would've been done ages ago. Instead, I had to share it with the rest of you ingrates, truely an impasse I wanted to make work for the both of us." _Homura gaze turned to a deadly stare,_ "but you and your little hooded friend crossed the line when you actively plotted to take my world away from me."_

Sayaka was pulled back to her seat, this time the metal cuffs were locked into the chair. _"How about we have a quick Q&A before starting?"_ Homura told the crowd who cheered in excitement. Sayaka breathing became anxious when Homura aimed her finger, eyes aglow with red, _"When did you first meet this red magical girl?"_

_"I don't know who you're talking-"_ Sayaka said till a loud bang roared, she shivered in feeling her lower left abdomen now a searing bullet wound. Sayaka tried not to show weakness as she focused on breathing and ignore the pain.

_"Where did she come from and what're your plans? Just to kill me or something more?"_ Homura coldly asked, totally indifferent to Sayaka's pain.

_"We've never met any magical girl, we were just-"_ Sayaka's pleas were stopped again as her right shoulder was the next target. Beginning to smell her own burnt flesh, all she could do is hang her head low so Homura wouldn't see her tears.

A hand suddenly grabs Sayaka's chin, forcing her to look up to Homura's eyes who made no effort to hold back her anger. _"A thorn in my side to the very end aren't you?"_ Homura growled, shoving her into her seat, not letting up her intensity. _"Last chance 'Hero', just who the hell is this pest?!"_

Sayaka didn't look her in the eyes, silence seemingly being her answer till she said, _"Putting both your needs above everyone else won't keep Madoka from remembering...you know that Homura."_

The demon stood silent along with the audience who turned their attention at her. She felt all thier eyes on her, pushing her to get on with it and at this point, Homura couldn't wait for it herself.

Chuckling under her breath before giving the announcement, _"It seems our Q&A is at an end, and I know you've been waiting for this day as long as I have. So why delay the inevitable."_ The two looked back at each one last time before Homura summoned a dark portal, it was then a strange look was given by Homura, almost a look of guilt. _"I remember when all this started, you said we could be good friend,"_ she whispered, _"I almost believed you...but every other timeline since only proved me more and more wrong. Now I move on from you...goodbye Sayaka."_

She disappeared before Sayaka could say anything, only hearing the sound of the projector running as the curtains flew open. The large movie screen had some empty film roles pass before a grey countdown screen appeared with a round shield counting down. From the very first image seen, Sayaka was already shocked in witnessing the day she made her wish on screen.

**_"I wish to heal Kyosuke Kamijo's arm so that he can play just for me forever!"_**

The whole crowd giggled at such a wish while Sayaka gawked from what's going on,_ "What?! N-no that's not what I said! That's not why I made my wish!" _she tried to argue but heard the crowd chant out_ "Hypocrite! Hypocrite!" _all while feeling her headache sting more with each chant. The next film role played to show Sayaka in the sideline of a witch's labyrinth, cheering on Mami fighting with great vigor, she only needed to glance at it to see what was coming next. Just as Mami looked to have defeated the witch, it shapeshifted to another form, it's sharp teeth around her friend's neck till chomping down.

Sayaka reeled in utter disgust, watching her on-screen version sit helplessly as this Mami head did decapitate and frighteningly struggle out of the monster's mouth, her legs wailing and hand palms dripping with blood as she was flung around like a rag doll. Such a violent scene left behind a fountain of blood that splatter across the helpless Sayaka, followed with real blood showing onto the audience with Sayaka being dosed with blood, much to her horror. The crowd suddenly began cheering as Homura appeared on screen, showing her taken on the witch-like it was nothing and saving even someone so cowardly like Sayaka from danger.

The crowd caught on as they shouted, _"Weakling, Coward! Weakling, Coward!"_ Sayaka who felt like her skull will crack open from this pain.

_"Just shut up!"_ she shouted back in vain. Then the film transition to cold, rainy night with Sayaka and Madoka in a bus stop. Sayaka was barely keeping her focus when she saw what was going on in the scene.

**_"Sayaka,"_** Madoka whimpered, _**"that way of fighting...it's not good for you. You say it doesn't hurt but your lying." **_

_"Turn this off..."_ the real Sayaka pleaded.

_**"If I don't fight like that, I can't win. All because I don't have any natural talents..."**_ the on-screen Sayaka argued back.

**_"Even so, it doesn't mean it's good for you!"_** Madoka pleaded.

**_"So what is 'good for me?' With my body this way, what could ever be 'good for me?' I'm just a walking corpse pretending to be human who only fights witches, what kind of 'good' could anyone possibly do for me now?"_**

**_"I just...want to make you happy again..."_**

**_"...Then you fight them..."_**

_"Please just turn this off!"_ Sayaka desperately shouted

**_"If you really wanna do something for me, something worthwhile in your life for once then you should experience what I'm going through but you can't can you? No, of course not. You're too weak to give up your humanity just out of a little pity, can you?! "_**

**_"No, that's not-!"_**

**_"In place of you, who could accomplish anything but won't, I'm left suffering in your stead! All because of you!"_**

_"Stop this, please shut it off! That's not me, it's not me!"_ Sayaka cried out in anguish from seeing what was at first lies into some of her greatest regrets, the crowd jeered and booed at her while throwing an assortment of objects and trash at her in anger and to further humiliate her.

_"You think denying the past will do you any good?"_ a voice ranged from the screen, Sayaka looked up in terror of seeing her other self creepily smile at her. _"If so, you really are dumb as you are weak." _

_"No...nonono, I put you away. You're supposed to be gone!" _

_"You think a couple of 'sorry's' and pitiful good deeds will erase what you really are?" _the other Sayaka chuckled as the screen suddenly caught fire. The flames slowly approaching Sayaka, who tried to escape to no avail. Just as the flames touched her shoe's an enormous dark arm emerged from the flaming screen, Sayaka closed her eyes as it slammed on top of her.

Her senses then felt numb, likely she's free-falling till her eyes opened to find herself deep underwater. The last visage of light from the watery moon above, her will and strength to reach for it struggled as her lungs gasped for air. No matter what she did, Sayaka only drifted deeper and deeper into the abyss. This suffocating feeling was all too familiar, reaching out her hand for someone to save her, but there was no other hand. Only the darkness and endless ocean deafening silence.

_'I...can't give in...not here.'_ Sayaka thought as familiar music echoed from the seafloor below.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Looking up at the gloomy sky above, Karin huddled in a dark corner as she patiently waited for a murder of crows to fly by, above them was the moon almost blood-red from the smoggy atmosphere. As she crossed over to the next street, a bead of sweat drips down her forehead as her breathing grows heavy. Karin checks her pockets but find's only one grief cube left, gripping it to vent the urge to use it. She stuck close to the brick walls of an old home and hoped over into it's small, empty backyard. The sound of heavy footsteps creak, she dashes under some garden plant foliage as the sounds just over the next wall pass by.

She sits very still, scared of the littlest bit of sound as each step kept coming and going. Karin notices that there's a small broken hole in the brick wall she's leaning against. With hesitance, she glances through it and spots the other side, far in the distance she spots what might be her target till a dark foot of a revenant blocks her few. Immediately pulling back, she holds her breath, feeling the pounding in her chest as the breath of the creature is inches away.

Karin could barely see her surroundings under such smoggy, dark conditions and hoped the slight gusts were just the wind. Then she heard the echoes of footsteps disappear, her instincts pushing her to hop over the wall and rush over to the home as fast as she could. Her shoes clattering, echoing across the empty streets as unintelligible noises grow louder. A puddle splashes loudly as Karin makes a sharp left-right, and her hand was on a motion sensor.

It clicked, louder and louder as she panics tries to open the locked glass door. The noise of the approaching howls had her tempting to break the glass sliding doors, she pulls out her device as they sound to be only seconds away when a voice rings and the doors slide open.

_"Hurry!"_ the wall speaker and sensor voice shouted as Karin dashed inside and into an elevator, the doors closing just as the sound of glass was heard. Karin didn't ease up as the elevator took her to the fourth floor of the residence and open its doors to a common hallway. Slowly stepping out, she looks out for whoever that was and noticed one of the hallway doors slightly open. Karin approaches and lets herself in to find the entire room untouched and empty, it's curtains closed with only the dimmed lights on, she cautiously checked out the room till a room door creaked open and a pair of eyes peeked out.

_"Uhm hello?"_ Karin whispered to the stranger.

_"Is that really you, and not some monster in disguise?"_ they mumbled, Karin recognized that small voice.

_"No don't worry Momoe, I'm not Facade. It's really me."_ Karin assured her.

Nagisa walked out as her heart stopped nervously beating, giving the magical girl a gladful smile as she asked,_ "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, thanks to you."_ Karin looked around and saw she was the only one here._ "I'm glad to see your okay, but why are you at Miki's place?"_

Nagisa look turned gloomy as she plopped on the couch and explained, _"Well, I was talkin-or err arguing really with Mami about what you told all of us. After the future and everything, then she left after getting a sudden phone call. Not long after that...something terrible happened."_

_"How'd you know that?"_ Karin asked, sitting next to the young girl.

_"It was a feeling, a reminder, really. I tried to call Madoka and the others to make sure they're fine but no one answered. I decided to head out myself, that's when I saw the streets turn deathly quiet, and those creatures start appearing out of nowhere."_

_"But even with that, you still continued on alone to look for them; that's pretty brave of you kid."_ Karin complemented as she nudges her shoulder. _"Did you find any sign of them, any clues to where the others might be?"_

_"No, no signs of any life, in fact. When I came here, it was already empty, and Mami...I've kept calling up until you came but got nothing. I don't even know where she is."_ Nagisa answered with increasing distressed about her friend's safety.

Karin thought about this new information, groaning frustratedly as she got up and took out the map in her device, _"Damn, so just these leads and a few hours is all we got. I also still need to gather my stuff, too, shit."_

_"No bad words,"_ Nagisa said, keeping to Mami's rule on curse words.

_"Ok, sorry, j-just...let me think about this,"_ Karin mumbled as her time ticked by, thinking not only what might be the best course of action but also what is really plausible to achieve._ 'What's most important right now is getting Kyoko out of here, screw that up and I might not exist anymore. I already secured Nagisa, as for Mami and Sayaka...we might not have time for both.'_

Karin rather not consider the option but with all they have not, how likely is getting everyone out of here and which ones were more important not just with her but for the future? Karin furiously scratched her head in essentially who's life she chooses to leave behind, _'Grrr come on, don't make me choose! How would I know which to save anyway!?'_

_**"Ms. Kaname is now unconscious, and o**_**_ne of your friends will die if you don't do something."_**

_'That can't be the only clue Oriko's got, both have completely disappeared. Unless...unless one of them visited Madoka, if Nagisa felt something went wrong then its possible one of them also did right? Still, it's a total crapshoot, I need to find the hospital she's in and hope they're around there. I swear what is it with this Madoka girl anyway?'_

**_"What does this have to do with Madoka...how is she even connected with them, let alone Homura?"_**

_'Hmm...now that I think about it, Madoka passing out seems to be the sole reason for all this starting. Homura's clearly pissed off to go this far with her Revenants but why the hell would she care about her? But, if both the girls and Homura knew Madoka, is it possible...? No...it's not like Madoka said anything about her.'_

**_"It's just that I'm worried about a good friend of mine... she goes here..._****_she's usually crazy about me."_**

_'...no way...'_ Karin thought as she rushes over and asks, _"Nagisa, what can you tell me about Madoka and Homura, anything you even vaguely remember about them!?"_

The young girl scratched her head at the question, _"I can't say much for Homura, but I know Madoka pretty well."_

_"Between Kyoko, Mami, and Sayaka, which would you say she was closest too?"_

_"That's a toughy...I know she always loved the three of them, but the longest she's ever been with was...Sayaka. They might have even been best friends before?"_

_"Do you know if Sayaka felt what you did when all this started?"_ Karin asked, becoming more frightened with each response.

_"P-perhaps...I don't see why not."_

Karin anxiously rubbed her chin as she asked one final question, _"and is there any connection between Madoka and Homura, any at all?"_

Nagisa answered straightly, _"I'm...pretty sure there was."_

_"...It's Sayaka then..."_

_"What?"_

_"This may be off the top of my head but listen."_ Karin began pacing the room, _"Sayaka is the one who will die if we don't do something, Oriko explicitly said one of them, meaning the others will okay, or not dead at least."_

_"Ori-who?"_

_"Long story. I'm still not sure what exactly happened with Madoka but if Homura really is connected with her and Sayaka remembered her connection to Madoka, then Sayaka might just be the scapegoat."_

_"Homura?"_

_"Exactly, you said you got a sudden strange feeling, if you and Sayaka wanted to see her then why not Homura? If both of them arrived at the hospital, Homura will likely want to find who done it, make sure it never happens again...and who else than go after but her old friend, use it to get them out of the picture."_ Karin deduced, much to her fear at what this means they'll have to do to get Sayaka back.

_"What should we do now?"_ Nagisa asked, similarly afraid of what this entails.

_"Well, first things first, we need to get to Kyoko, and then we figure out where Sayaka is and rescue her."_ Karin pulls up the map again as she starts to plan out a possible route,_ "I wish I had more to go by for where Kyoko is though, do you know whe-?"_

_"What about Mami?"_ Nagisa cut her off with the meek question,_ "After we save Sayaka, we're going after Mami, right?"_

Karin didn't know what to tell the girl. If Oriko's predictions are really accurate then she knows it's only Sayaka in risk of certain death but she also understood leaving one of them behind isn't any better. She kneeled next to her as she confessed, _"Nagisa...look, these coordinates are the last traces we have of them, and they're not exactly precise. Trying to evade the revenants alone was tedious, but now knowing Sayaka fate I-."_ She couldn't finish her words in feeling the guilt of hurting this girl no matter the reasons she gives.

_"I was lucky enough finding you here,"_ Karin admitted, _"but that won't be the same with the others, and we're running out of time."_ Nagisa sat in silence, her hair blocking her eyes as she clutched her skirt. Karin saw this was only an excuse in this girl's eyes and gave her space before thinking of how they're gonna get out of this complex now that downstairs still packed with those things.

Karin tried to focus on this task but couldn't shake off the aura Nagisa gave off, then heard behind her Nagisa say, _"I don't remember everything still, but I don't have to, to know that Mami above everyone else loathes being abandoned...of being alone. I don't want that for her."_

Karin felt the pressure from the dilemma but stood her ground,_" None of you guys still have your powers, and I have to conserve the last bit of magic I have left. We can't save all of them, Nagisa, not now at least."_

Nagisa wanted to get angry at Karin's words, she wanted more than anything to be by Mami's side and leave this city with all of them together. However, she also didn't want to stay here any longer while her three friends are in danger from those monsters. She wanted to do something and the only way to do so was with Karin's help, all these festered inside her till she reluctantly nodded in hopes those last few words are kept.

Karin saw the girl was conflicted and tries to ease up on her. _"Come on, I'll take you to the station; at least then I know one of you guys made it."_

Nagisa followed Karin to the door when she almost forgets something, she dashes to the living room table and grabs both her amulet and Sayaka's. She almost overlooked them till something came to mind, exactly how they got these amulets and who got them.

_"She never got one..."_ she whispers.

_"Who never got what?"_ Karin asked

_"Kyoko, when we went to the fair, she never got one of these Shinto amulets, cause she doesn't believe in them. Instead, she believes...let me see that map."_

Karin hands her device and watches her fiddle with the map, _"I not really following you here Nagisa, how does any of this help?"_

_"I knew it,"_ she whispers before showing Karin the map, "_the last known location was in the industrial district, and you know where that's also next to?"_

_"Umm well, I have only ever been thier once,"_ Karin recalls her first days here, _"besides the heavy machinery thier was also...a church!"_

When everything clicked the two felt the building shake as the sounds of the revenants closed in. Karin grabbed Nagisa and ran to the stairs, hearing the echos as they entered.

_"Downstair's isn't an option,"_ she commented

_"Then we'll go up!"_ Nagisa shouted as the ran upstairs to the roof, Karin following behind till they were outside. They looked down to see a whole pack of revenants who will soon be on thier tails unless they escape.

Karin ignored the red warning on her phone and transformed, much to Nagisa's awe to seeing this kind of magic again. Karin felt her heart sting from transforming but kept her composure as she looked to the east. _"The old church huh? It's a bit of a trip, but I might make it. Quick hope on my back, I'll drop you off the station."_

Nagisa paused before shaking her head, _"I'm not going anywhere. I know where Kyoko is, I gotta go to know she's okay."_

_"You don't have your powers,"_ Karin reminded her as she stopped her left-hand shiver, _"and I can't protect all of you,"_

_"Then we'll protect ourselves,"_ Nagisa stated. _"Come on, let me at least try to help. I can't be in the sidelines for this."_

Karin shook her head, turning her back to face the cityscape. She knew to do this was probably stupid and looks down at her hands that begin to flicker red particles, proving that any more of this without any grief cubes will eventually push her over the edge. She clutches her fists and clears her mind, pushing to use this magic just a little bit longer. Opening her eyes and snapping her fingers at Nagisa with a gesture to come over and said, _"Hold on tight."_

Nagisa beamed with energy for the first time and hops onto Karin's back, as Karin gets ready for her running start Nagisa exclaims, _"Alright! Hold on everyone, help is on the-wwwwwwaaaaayyyy!"_

Nagisa flailed in the air as Karin took off hundreds of feet to the night sky to find her future mentor.

* * *

A/N: Well everybody, not only are we back but in fact have finished part one of this three-part finale of the first volume in this story. This is kind of why I had the weird title dilemma since I first posted this since I didn't know whether to split this up but decided to keep it as one long story instead.

So anyway, this chapter was a neat return to writing more original content even though reinterpreting parts of Magia Record was fun (and far from over). I do wish to make myself clear when saying I'm doing my best in writing Homura as both the Villian she's fine playing as but also show why she's doing stuff like this. I say that cause I want to make clear that I want to give her the depth she deserves and not just write her as a one-dimensional villain.

Also, the scene I loved writing the most here was either the train fight cause I just personally love that setting or the theater scene for the dialogue and visuals which actually sort of invert the scene of Sayaka sitting in a theater at the end of the anime being at peace.

All that being said, I hoped you enjoyed it, look out for part two coming soon and check out this story on Archive of Our Own to head the music used in this series so far.


	15. Chapter 15

**Content Warning**: This chapter, in some parts, goes into some psychologically dark and kind of graphic places. If that is an issue for you, then please persuade with caution. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

**Ch.15: Repentance**

The crash of the waves roared in the dead of night, everything laid quiet and still with Sayaka unconscious and lying on the city beach as the waves thunderously woke her up. The seafoam pushing her out of the sea towards land, she was cold and exhausted but pulled through to pick herself up but was quickly reminded of her wounds as she felt her gut and shoulder ache. Her coughing fits emptying her lungs of seawater, finally feeling a relieving breath of fresh air in what felt like an eternity at the bottom of the ocean.

Just as she seemed to ground herself on land, Sayaka blinked and felt a hot gust of steam blowing in her face, pulling back from the stinging sensation Sayaka heard her footsteps turned clang against metal flooring, her back against pipes and steel frames. Wandering through a corridor of metal, she saw some of the walls of tubes and wires contort in unusual manners the higher up they go, and the deeper she walks through this narrow passageway. _"Stay cool, Sayaka, this is all just apart of Homura's tricks,"_ she whispered to herself, _"She's trying to psyche you out, none of this is real. Still, wherever the heck I am, I need to get out fast." _

She looks down at her gem-less ring, shaking her head in confusion to how she could still be walking and talking if her gem's nowhere in sight. _'This is proof of that, of this lies.'_ Sayaka clenched her hand, trying to concentrate and ease her emotions as she tries to use magic for the first time._ 'It has to still be here, these wounds should be nothing to fix, I just need to focus!'_ she pushed herself mentally but sensed something else was amidst, something strange, familiar but yet so unknown and likely unpredictable to what it might be._ 'It's a trap, another way to mess with my head, keep them shut out no matter what!' _

_**"She's gonna get herself killed!" **_

_"Kyoko?!"_ Sayaka gasped in shock only to see all white above her, she nearly got lost in such a shift in reality that she almost fell off the silhouetted rocky ledge. Looking down at her silhouette form, she suddenly felt an uneasy case of first-hand deja vu. She felt a twisted sense of connection to this place as if it did something or made her do something she couldn't let go. The ground below trembled, a crackling of wood in the air drew her sights to someone stabbed and tangled in a growing silhouette tree.

_"This was it wasn't it?"_ a voice, or perhaps two speaking at together, pierced through Sayaka's mind.

Clutching her head from the persistent headache, Sayaka frustratedly began cracking under such pressure, angrily crying out, _"What are you trying to prove here, Homura?!"_ No response was heard, leaving only a deafening silence when a loud snap drew Sayaka to see another silhouette save another, running over to the scene, thier outlines become more define until she finally recognized who they were and what was going on.

_"Always alone, aren't you? Even when others help out, you spit it back to thier face." those voices echoed again, but Sayaka tried to ignore them and ran up to her past self. _

_"Hey, wait, stop! Don't do it!"_ she cried out, lunging forward to grab her cape, then seeing her hand phase through and see the scene play out as her old self attacked the witch._ "Kyoko, you gotta stop her, she's gonna-...Kyo?" _Sayaka tried to get through to her, but anything attempt didn't change anything, neither her words or her actions could stop that insidious laughter bellowing out where her other stood as she was covered with more blood with each hack taken on the witch.

She could bear to watch herself fall deeper into the pit of insanity, she shut her ears of the cries of Madoka trying to stop her friend to no avail, she was powerless to change anything.

_"Aww, and you were so close as well, even when you have gotten a second chance in fixing your failures, you still couldn't do it."_ the voices condescendingly talked down to her, _"Just what does that say about your attempt to returning to the old life, hm? You think because you found a 'new perspective' and left behind no regrets that it excuses such behavior, or worse yet makes you worthy of even wielding something as powerful as magic?"_

Sayaka only shook her head in defiance, _"No...I get what you're doing, Homura, or whoever this is, I am not scared to go back, I will not become this monster again."_

_"You...reject this?"_ they ask, Sayaka only nodded and waited for a response when everything froze, and the floor below begins to crack open, _"then let's see how long these hopeful declarations shall last."_ The Earth below opens as Sayaka falls down a seemingly endless void, seeing nothing and feeling nothing as she felt like she's losing consciousness, at the mercy of whatever comes next.

_"There she is!"_ a voice shouted.

_"I got her!"_ another familiar voice resonated, causing Sayaka to wake up as someone grab and clung onto her, taking her out of free fall. Bright red and yellow magic shattering through the illusion and bringing them back to the outside world. Sayaka felt a fresh breath of air breeze against her face as she looked up to see who just saved her. Reentering the cityscape of Mitakihara and landing on top of an empty rooftop.

Placed down against the stone wall, leaning back to relax her nerves, not taking her gaze off Kyoko kneeling in front of her. "Hey,_ strange night, right Saya?"_

Sayaka didn't say a word, only able to turn to Mami smiling and saying, _"You and Nagisa made quite the impression, I guess I couldn't turn my back on such a mission."_

Kyoko's chuckle and the sight of her being here shocked Sayaka to whisper,_ "You came back..."_

Kyoko looks deep into her eyes, grinning as she said,_ "Of course I did Saya." _This line took Sayaka aback but somehow not in the way she expected, but her thoughts were interrupted when Kyoko grabbed, and they looked down towards the streets. _" Now come on," _Kyoko said as she carried Sayaka down, falling down towards a small, quiet street and dashing into a nearby alley upon landing.

_"Where are we going?" _asked Sayaka.

_"Somewhere you and hopefully the rest of us will be safe for a while," _Kyoko answered as she set her down, all three began navigating through the narrow passageways,_ "you were gone for a long time in there, what did you see that shook you up so bad?"_

Sayaka felt immediately sick to her stomach upon being asked that question, almost too uncomfortable to ask when she felt Kyoko's hand grab onto hers. Looking at those supportive eyes again, she answered,_ "I saw...I saw myself, doing so many terrible things, it was almost maddening how constant it was. I couldn't even tell what was real at times."_

Kyoko's grip tightens, a reassuring look in her eyes as she told Sayaka, _"Well, don't ya worry about it anymore, with our magic we're back in action. Who knows, perhaps we'll even think of a way to settle all this once and for all." _

Sayaka smiled at first, but upon thinking about this further and remembering how Kyoko reacted before leaving, she finds this at least very surprising of not only Kyoko but Mami as well transition back so quickly very coincidental. An unnerving feeling settles in but tried to shake it off and commented, _"Sure, with any luck, Karin will show up again, and we'll have better odds on our side."_

_"Karin...?" _Kyoko asked, even stopping in her tracks.

Sayaka looked at her strangely, noticing an odd look of surprise on Kyoko as Sayaka said further, _"Yeah...I know how you feel about her Kyok-"_

_"I feel I'm gonna love the look on her face when she finds us wear this old gear again," _Kyoko suddenly proclaimed, that same grin appearing again, but it's snarky feeling somewhat gone, artificial even. Kyoko suddenly wrapped her arm around Sayaka and continued, _"maybe once she's back we can get in a few sparring matches, you saw how she fought, right? How would you say how good is she in a straight fight, think she got any secrets up her sleeves or what?"_

A shoved from behind nearly sent Kyoko falling, she looked back along with Mami to Sayaka, who looked more scared of them than Homura. _"Sayaka, what's wrong?" _Mami asked,_ "You look like you saw a ghost."_

_"Kyoko..." _Sayaka muttered,_ "wouldn't say that. Never in my life have I seen or heard of her be so pissed at someone then to suddenly act so casual around them without even sharing another word." _Looking at Mami next, Sayaka said to her,_ "You have a good heart Mami, but just looking at how you reacted tells me you would never go back to this so soon. Even Kyoko wouldn't go back so quickly." _

Kyoko scoffed at the absurd words she heard, _"Saya, come on-"_

_"That's another thing," _Sayaka interrupted, pointing at the redhead as she said,_ "the real Kyoko wouldn't say 'Saya' so casually in front of Mami or the others, ever. She wouldn't bare that level of embarrassment." _This last accusation left the two magical girls speechless, Sayaka stepped back as she fearfully asked,_ "Just what are you two, really?"_

She expected a sinister turn after the ruse was broken, a reveal that her accusations were true. Instead, she saw Kyoko approach her, hand extended as she calmly said,_ "Sayaka, please believe us on this. We're real."_

The temptation set in, to ignore all the evidence, to have a sense of security since entering this dreadful prison. Sayaka really wanted to believe in those words, but she lost that when she saw her gem on her ring still gone. She ran away as fast as she could, blocking out all the shouts of protests from the fakes, _'This is all still fake," _she thought to herself,_ "I don't have my soul gem, they're not real!'_

_"Please Sayaka, stop, and let us explain!" _Mami beseeched as they chased her down towards the central city station.

Running to an empty boarding area with a train ready to leave, Sayaka ran as fast as she could with the two right behind her. Jumping into the closing doors, Sayaka exhaustedly looked out to see Mami and Kyoko's last looks before taking off to, at this point, anywhere this place will take her next. She huddled as far away from the door, sitting in the darkest corner of the car. Lights flickering by as she whispered to herself over and over again, _"That wasn't them...that wasn't your Kyoko."_

_"Still so quick to abandon your friends at the slightest flaw," _That old voice remarked,_ "no surprise, really." Sayaka stood up from hearing her again, looking to the far opposite end of the car to see a copy appear again, wearing her magical girl outfit with blood stained on it, her face and hair. _

_"You!" _Sayaka jeered,_ "What are you?!"_

_"Jeez not need to be so dramatic with the questioning," _this imposter scoffed,_ "How about taking a guess, make this a bit fun."_

Sayaka looked at her increasingly psychotic attitude_, "Fun? You think this is some game?!" _

_"That's how the system works, doesn't it?" _the imposter gibed under her chuckles_, "Not this petty, self-indulging savior duty fools like Mami made up, it's all a competition. those who win get all the resources they so desire, while the losers stay where they belong, under our boots."_ The words sneered at Sayaka, struck her at her core, fueling her utter contempt at such a vile figure who, no matter what she says or does, will always continue to torture her with a big smile on her face._ "Well?" _the imposter casually shrugged,_ "Any guesses popping in your head yet? Just who else made you look this piss off?"_

Sayaka looked deep into those soulless eyes, and as much as it disgusts her, she might have this copy figured out. She answers her by saying,_ "I get it now. I don't know how you took this form Oktavia or why you're colluding with Homura, but doing this won't prove anything."_

The imposter look surprised by what she said, giving Sayaka all the confirmation she needs and how she could possibly go about defeating this witch. This stopped when the copy began to slow chuckles, which turned into an eerily familiar hysterically laughter. She takes a small breather from such wild laughter, smearing the blood across her face as she looks to Sayaka, _"Like I will ever be like that rabid beast." _

Her eyes look back at her with insidious intent, unsheathing her rusty blade,_ "In fact, I feel insulted by such accusations." _Taking a step forward, her sword aimed at Sayaka's heart, she stepped closer and closer to the frightened, trapped girl. Sayaka's chest felt constricted, being confined with no way out as this maniac blade drew closer_, "__What's wrong 'Hero'?" _the imposter mockingly pressed,_ "just grab your sword, and finish this already."_

Sayaka stumbles back when suddenly feeling her shoe slip, tumbling onto something. Her breath becoming panting as she tries to pick herself up, out of the corner of her eye, she spots something reflective and reaches for what looks to be a handle. Yanking it out of the seat, she entered her defensive stance, staring down her doppelganger, who only smiled back at her. Not understanding why until she noticed the blade was her old cutlass but covered with bits of flesh and blood, she was pale with fear as she saw two men's decomposing corpses, faces unrecognizable from all the slashes she'd inflicted.

_"Oh don't act so surprised," _the other her said,_ "you knew you had blood on your hands and it wasn't always with these two pieces of shits, it was sometimes a bystander who had a bad day. Other times it is a student in a big misunderstanding." S_ayaka flinched when seeing this other her bend forward, smile widening as she whispered, _"wanna know what my personal favorite was?"_

Sayaka only felt rage towards her, she had had enough of her and puts an end to this as she charges and plunges the sword through their gut. Doing nothing to defend herself, Sayaka felt them go limp, skin turning pale as thier blood ran cold. A sense of catharsis filled her when a whispered entered her left ear, _"Sayaka." _

The handle began to shake as her knuckles turned white, pulling herself back and seeing Hitomi's coughing up blood as she reached out a shivering hand to Sayaka's face,_ "I thought we were b-best friends..." _Her eyes dripping with tears, her face filled with confusion and fear till those green eyes turned lifeless, and her corpses collapsed to the ground.

Sayaka stood mortified of what she's done, staring at the blade and the blood that coated her hands. _'This is isn't me...this isn't me,'_ she denied, devoid of emotion in her voice as she repeated this over and over again, trying to wipe the blood off her hands but no matter what Sayaka did or how many times she said them, those stains and her friends body was still there.

Her double appearing behind her, leaning against a pole while examining her weapon, _"They say the pen is mightier than the sword, but from our experiences, hasn't the sword made things so much simpler?"_Sayaka stiffened upon hearing her, all her courage and declarations vanished as she stood helpless against her double. Feeling her gloved fingers grab her shoulder, leaning into her ears and whispering,_ "Say, how about taking another crack at that guessing game? Something tells me you already know the answer to who I really am." _

_"That's enough!" _a voice stormed as a gun fired, wounding the imposter Sayaka in the shoulder.

The shock continuing as a figure broke through the ceiling of the train car, standing between Sayaka and the enemy. A spearhead thrust deflected by the fake's sword, both pointing thier blades and ready to make the second blow as Kyoko made sure Sayaka was right behind her as they inched back. The moment stayed tensed when another shot obscured the doppelganger's sight, followed with Mami crashing through the window and pinning down the enemy with the butt end of her rifle.

Buying them both time, Kyoko turned to the still petrified Sayaka, extending a hand as she beseeched, _"Do you trust me?" _

_"Your not-"_

_"Do you trust me?!" _

Any remaining sense Sayaka had told her not to trust this other Kyoko, but her desire for help after such a horrendous act pushed her to take that hand. Kyoko pulled her down to the next car, aiming to reach the front car and get them away from the threat. Mami tried to follow but was struck by the doppelganger, Sayaka looked back and saw Mami be pushed to the ground be impaled through the heart by the murderous girl, looking away as they finished off Mami with a swift slice at her gem.

_"Get in front of me and jump in," _Kyoko directed as they almost reached the front car,_ "I'll detach this."_

Sayaka jumps into the car as Kyoko stops at the door, cutting off the connecting latch as the rest of the train trailed behind. She stands on the doorway, a relieved look on her face, Sayaka picks herself up after seeing what happened to another one of her friends. Even in this shaken state, she spotted a dark shadow behind Kyoko, no words escaped her when a sword pierced through Kyoko's chest and cracking her soul gem. Blood splatter onto Sayaka's eyes as Kyoko falls to the ground with the other her disappearing, her laughter vanishing in an ominous echo.

Sayaka saw the half-destroyed gem and had nothing to fix it, only able to cradle Kyoko in her arms as her life slowly faded away. Her despair rising as Kyoko struggled to speak, looking up at Sayaka's eyes with that same reassuring look, _"Saya...those are real tears, for me?"_

Sayaka's emotions flooded out to the dying Kyoko, crying out to her,_ "Even if you're not real, I've been in this nightmare long enough, I want out...I don't wanna be stuck here anymore." _Brushing her hand through Kyoko's red hair, she pleaded with her,_ "please don't leave me alone. Please...Kyoko, please don't do this to me."_

The last of the gem shattered, the look of reassurance that everything will turn out alright disappeared as her magic vanished. The last bits of fortitude left in Sayaka snapped as darkness filled her soul, tears falling off her face as she clutches her face in utter misery. She tries to wipe away the blood, but like before, it stained anything it touches, a horrifying reality set in Sayaka's mind. She's completely isolated in this room, unsure when she'll ever get out. Nothing else in here but the corpse of the only person she had left, whose blood stained her very eyes.

With a devasting screech, she bellowed out all her misery, reaching her final stage of utter despair. Trying to rid herself of this blood, she scratched furiously to caring anymore and wanting nothing more than to ever see Kyoko dead again because of her. Her eye's gouged in this radical desperate final act, feeling nothing and able to do nothing, leaving her sitting in the corner. Blinded, scared, and alone.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The park lamps flicker with light, barely able to light up the empty pathway. The night sky was barren of any stars with only the moon illuminating above as it reaches halfway towards it's highest point, Midnight was amidst.

The treeline in the park rustled as a figure jumped from tree to tree, causing a trail of leaves to fall till they come across an open field. They climb to the highest tip of the tree and peak out thier head to find thier church. Nagisa sat on a branch, clinging onto the trunk of the tree, telling Karin, _"Please tell me you see, it's got to be here, I know it."_

Beads of sweat drip down Karin's forehead, taking tired breaths as she squinted her eyes, looking for any kind of structure, but the shadows of the night masked everything at a distance. However, even a shimmer of light can peek through an abyss of darkness as Karin saw a blimp of light suddenly appear. _"I think I found it, come on,"_ she whispered as she carried down Nagisa to the ground, and trudging lead them through the small path.

At the slow, quiet pace, Nagisa often checked thier surroundings for any signs of those things. Much to her relief, she hasn't seen any since the apartment. She looked up at Karin, sharing with her, _"Phew, I think we lost them for now, how are you holding-"_ she pauses, seeing Karin slumped forward and her walking becoming sluggish. Her head dangles until she finally loses her balance and collapses to the ground.

_"Karin! No no, please get up. Come on, we got to see Kyoko, your mentor, remember!?"_ Nagisa frantically tries to pick her up. In a second she sees Karin magic form disappear in a flash of light, and saw she was back as her regular self.

She momentarily trembled at what this meant till Karin grunted as she picked herself up, coughing loudly as Nagisa patted her back to help ease her nerves. Soon this went away, and Karin picked herself up, but Nagisa still looked worriedly at her as she was anything but alright.

_"I'm...I'll be okay, just a little tired,"_ Karin groaned, trying to keep up a confident look as she walks ahead.

_"You should really rest up, at least a five-minute break,"_ Nagisa advised but still saw her continue forward.

_"We don't ha-have five minutes,"_ Karin persisted, _"I-I'll rest when I get you girls out of here."_ She knew this would happen, from the moment of her massive transformation just hours ago and seeing the warning blaring on her phone. Right now, at least she isn't straining her magic being in that form, but with the danger still lurking in these corners and the trails up ahead, she questions whether she's even gonna make it through this night.

She jerks at someone grabbing her right arm till she saw Nagisa help with her walking and handing her something. _"It's chocolate; I got it from Kyoko's secret stash...but uh, don't tell her that when we meet her."_

Karin looked at the treat and takes it, but as she eats it and feels at bit uplifted by its sweetness, she also couldn't shake this embarrassment in the position she's in. Quietly saying, _"I'm sorry..."_

_"For what?"_

_"For having you to look at me like this,"_ Karin specified,_ "a traveler from another time who can barely keep herself alive, kind of pathetic compared to how I was before."_

Nagisa saw the stone walls of the church as she shook her head, _"It's nothing to be sorry over, as someone who goes to school and gets lots of work I know a thing or two about exhaustion, but it also taught me how reliable other people are, you know?"_

_"Hehe, something tells me a classroom and a battlefield are pretty different, besides I'm not exactly an expert in dealing with others. I mean, just look at how I dealt with you four, It was almost an utter disaster if it wasn't for you and Sayaka. Maybe even...if I did things a little better, we all wouldn't be in this mess."_

_"I...I get that your angry Karin, I'm mad that I can't do anything to help Mami or how to use magic to help you and the others but focusing only on 'if only's' isn't gonna help."_ Nagisa says to her as they approach the church doors. _"I think you showing us all this, the existence of magic, made us realize that we can either stay stuck in the past or grow from it."_

Karin listened to every word the young girl said as they plopped down at the church steps and catch thier breaths, _"That's...a really mature thing to say, coming from you."_

_"Hehe, thanks, you really learn a thing or two from all those books!"_

_"Yeah...sound fun..."_ she whispers as she began seeing her own breath, it was growing colder by the minute this night, reminding her of all those nights huddling next to a fire. One of her first memories was being next to it, remembering the warmth and security it provided, and next to her was the person who'll guard over and train her for most of her life, however tough it might be.

She turns her head over to the heavy wooden doors, a glass pan up above that shows a candle-like light inside, a more apparent sign that anything her mentor was just behind those doors. _"So, this is where she is, ain't it? Got's to be the only church this city's got."_

_"The only one Kazamino City got actually."_ Nagisa pointed out, _"History might be boring, but it taught us that Mitakihara never really had one."_ She turns to Karin only to see a look of what she could describe as fear in her eyes, prompting her to ask, _"You worried about something?"_

Karin stays silent as she wonders how to approach this person. Unlike last time, there were no main points or any structural arguments prepared, a with a bit of hesitation decided to get up and wing it.

_"I'm going in,"_ she simply said as she climbs up to the old door, her hand on the steel handle as she looks over at Nagisa.

_"I think this a talk that should be between the two of you. I'm happy enough knowing that's Kyoko isn't captured, and I'll only get in the way."_ She smiles at Karin as she says, _"Thanks for helping us get this far, I'll wait here and warn you two if any of those things show up."_

Karin saw what she was doing and nodded as she opened the church doors.

One thing Karin hasn't notice since arriving was how decrepitated the state of the whole church was, as she shut the door behind her she saw the main room completely degraded from potentially years of abandonment. The tall stone walls to her left and right-hand side were riddled with cracks and cobwebs, the wooden floorboards were rotted to the point of dirt from below creeping up in some spots. She walked across rows of wooden benches, glancing at the dozens of wax candles on rusted metal stands, providing light. The cracked windows adorning the large stage, and on it wearing a green jacket with torn blue shorts underneath the moonlight was Kyoko Sakura.

Karin saw she was alone, staring up at the moon, sitting alone on top of a wood table and not moving an inch even when Karin entered. There were a lot of things Karin could or really want say to her now, but out of all of them, she chose to look around and say, _"Quite the place you got here, could uhh, use a bit of a fix me up though."_

_"You don't belong here..."_ Kyoko said almost like she's whispering, Karin knew that introduction was terrible but still didn't expect Kyoko to respond so quickly.

So she decided to be direct herself and says back, _"None of that matters now, cause by midnight we're-"_

_"We? No, see that right there is the source of this little issue between the both of us."_ Kyoko turned and looked down ontop the podium, _"There is no 'we' and there never will be, whatever the fuck is going on with you was never our concern until you showed up that day in class and decided for us."_

_"Kyoko I get it, from the first time we met you never liked me-"_

_"That's putting it nicely,"_ Kyoko murmured

_"-But I never decided for anyone, I gave all of you time to process it cause even I knew none of you would take this well."_

_"Yet, you didn't consider the consequences it would have on us or the whole city, right?"_ Kyoko coldly said, those words making Karin at a loss of words. _"Now look at everything,"_ Kyoko continued, _"it's like the whole world is slowly going crazy, no thanks to you."_

_"I didn't know..."_ Karin sighed before seeing she can really argue against that, not to Kyoko. All she could say to her was, _"Look, I'm sorry for exposing magic to you guys like this and getting you all danger...again...I swear it was supposed to be just a simple meeting. I didn't think a wraith would attack you-"_

_"Oh shut up about that, would ya? Gonna give me another freakin headache..."_ Kyoko groaned as she rubbed her forehead to knock away those terrible images out of her head.

Karin took noticed of her pain, inching forward, she took her first step up to the podium, saying to her, _"That wraith, it did something to your emotions, to your memories, didn't it?"_

_"What did I just say about talking?"_

_"Kyoko, I may not know a lot about your past, but if the 'you' I knew was here, she'll say bottling up those emotions will only make things worse."_

_"What do ya know about me anyway!?"_ Kyoko shot up from the table, _"You treat this other adult and me like we're one and the same, but you don't know anything about me or what any of us really went through do you!?"_

_"No...not everything,"_ Karin forwardly admitted, taking another step up, _"but I believe the few stories and battles she did share, cause they gave me something to fight for. I believe that even if the two of you aren't the same, both of you, in the end, will always do the right thing. To save the future of this world and lifting off this mask of lies, cause the truth deserves to be known."_

_"So you rather risk the well being of not just our lives but the lives of others just to expose the fact it was Homura who saved us from a life of fighting and despair? What's so wrong about that?"_

Karin only needed to shake her head, _"That's not the point, of course, less fighting is better. However, if it's done through manipulation and wiping away a piece of you, then this person isn't doing it out of the goodness of thier own heart. How is that not enough of a deal-breaker for you? How is having your past, a chunk of you, ripped away good for anyone?"_

Kyoko stared down at the tired-looking girl, before dismissively turning away and walking past her down the old steps. _"Not everyone's past is worth remembering cause if it's only filled with misery and knowledge of our inevitable fate with death trapped behind some damn contract, how is that something worth holding onto? I go as far as to say if anything Homura went through was like mine or any of ours...I damn well say she deserves it, who cares what she does after that? In the end, what we got was more than 'Hope,' it's real, normal lives."_

Watching Kyoko consistently dismiss anything she seems to say was pushing Karin to her wit's end, a beep from her phone warns of her increasing stress levels but ignores them as she follows right behind Kyoko and asks, _"So that's it then? Just ignore it, follow her rules and no one get's hurt. Yeah, that's much better."_

_"Everyone want's a normal life, even you, future girl."_ Kyoko said, her back turned as she walked down the old aisle towards a hallway to the left, _"Yet you don't see us go around telling others thier whole life's a lie or have them remember things that were suppressed for a reason. What the hell gives you the right anyway to ripe this away from us?"_

_"Maybe because this isn't how people should be living,"_ Karin said back passionately from the heart,_" that for knowing the truth shouldn't deserve punishment and that I can't do this on my own!"_

_"Even if you succeed, then what?"_ Kyoko asked as she walked down a stone hall and reached the door at the end, _"Apparently, everything will go perfectly for you, but what about us? Go back to fighting and killing each other for those stupid cubes for the rest of our short lives?"_

Kyoko opens the old door and storms out to the graveyard behind the large church, she needed fresh air and some way to get away from the pestering girl. Karin meanwhile scratched her head in trying to find an answer till she stuttered out, _"I...I don't know how it works, but I'll make it so that you guys won't be getting the short end of the stick; that's what a Hero does, right?"_

_"Tsk, Heroes,"_ Kyoko spatted, stopping in the middle of a row of stone tombs and turning to Karin, _"If there's one thing I got out of these memories is that going around with your damn moral high grounds will only do one thing for ya, getting you and others killed. Why don't ya etched this in your stupid club motto, looking out for yourself is the only way your ever gonna survive in this world cause that's just how this works, anything else will only make you look like a fucking idiot!"_

Karin looked her dead in the eye with a pernicious anger boiling, demandingly saying, _"Don't call them stupid."_

_"What cause your 'friends' wrote it?"_ Kyoko mocked as she grabbed Karin's jacket collar and said right to her face, _"Well, you can tell them to screw off and learn that life is unfair, and doesn't give a damn about your morals!"_

Through this display of anger and contempt, rooted from a path she only sees is worth forgetting, showed a moment of shock in Kyoko's eyes as she saw Karin's own anger be suddenly replaced with raw hurtfulness from such words but also a look of shame. Her breathing more in distress, trying to hold back this swarm of emotions till she looked away, shifting to utter anger as she whispered, _"I hate you..."_

Kyoko let the girl go as both averting thier gazes from each other, her thoughts adamant on what she said but somehow couldn't muster the energy to even bother with this girl anymore. She found herself somehow feeling more empty inside, but telling herself that those words don't matter was the only way she thought of dealing with it. Kyoko simply turned her back, muttering under her breath, _"...Whatever..."_ before walking off deeper into the graveyard's sea of tombstones. Karin was left all alone.

The soles of her shoes felt stuck to the ground; despite the spiteful anger lingering inside, she can't find the will to even move, being left with the dozens of thoughts pulling her from one direction to another. with each fueled from raw emotion. Looking back at the old church she saw the exit right there, it was the easiest out to take, and the most tempting, after everything she has done to explain and with all the evidence she could've given if she's going to keep being stubborn then why bother any longer with her?

The longer she stared off to the exit, she wished to run away from all this. Her own future be damned if she took that step, then she remembered the other side of her young mentor, looking back precisely who she was on that first day. That very same, stubborn, abrasive, and loudmouth person showed she was capable of understanding and even caring for others, she genuinely grown to love in some way no matter how many times she denies that.

This one thing the survived into that future and her own persistent stubbornness that drove Karin to march back where Kyoko, loudly declaring, _"Kyoko Sakura, I'm not the kind of person to take 'no' for an answer, especially from headstrong people like you. Now you're coming with me to the train right now even if I have to drag you there!"_ Karin scoured from tombstone to tombstone, trying to find her in this vast field till she spotted something in the distance, walking fastly over she found Kyoko kneeling in front of something, and saying to her, _"It's just the past, what so freaking hard about it anyway!?"_

She stopped just behind Kyoko, who sat silently, staring at three unmarked crosses. Karin saw that unlike all the others, these had thier own plot surround them with an apple tree hanging overhead of them. She was confused at what makes these three any different from every other corpse and still ticked off at Kyoko now for straight-up ignoring what she's saying. Walking up to the three, she glanced down at them and at Kyoko as she asked, _"What you know these people or something?"_

_"Momo..."_ Kyoko whispered, staring at the headstone in the center.

Karin was visibly confused at that kind of name, asking, _"Who the hell is Momo?"_

_"She was my little sister,"_ Kyoko answered, a low huskiness to her voice, _"this was what I saw from that fucking Wraith, what my wish has done to her."_

The air was dead silent, Karin's emotions and attitude entirely shifted from these words, looking at the scene with utter shock at these were her mentor's family and the source of all her demons. Kyoko went up and kneeled next to the center tombstone, gripping her hand on that old stone marker. Karin was almost stumbled back, watching Kyoko from behind and seeing what was hidden from her.

_"She was so young,"_ Kyoko began to whisper, _"Wouldn't even hurt a fly...she deserved a better life, a better sister."_ Her voice turned to rage, _"I made my wish with that sleaze-rat to keep her and my family fed. I fought every single day, so she never had to experience the feeling of your stomach shriveling up as you rot away ever again."_ Karin's eyes widened as she heard this fortitude break, _"Then my Da-...he figured me out and called me, his own daughter, a witch...a monster." _

Her hand quivers, whether from anger or despair, on the stone, _"I came back that night an-...he h-hanged himself in the living room where we always prayed. Mom's face was-,"_ Kyoko stops, rubbing her others angrily, tugging her hair as she continued, _"a-and with that same dull knife, Momo's head was c-cu...off her..." _Kyoko stopped herself to fight away these old emotions from tearing her apart. She had to push all of this behind her to the darkest recess of her mind; if not, she knew she would've transformed into a witch or something worse long before this whole mess with Homura started.

Karin was frozen in place, not from anger this time but from hearing and imagining the gruesomeness this person had gone through, stuttering out, _"I-I didn't know. You-...she never told me."_

Swiping her nose with her sleeve, Kyoko muttered, _"People have thier demons, all thier evils stained within them."_ she gestures to all three headstones, _"These are my demons, my past. All it, nothing else."_

These words, these graves and the story behind them changed everything Karin could've imagined about Kyoko, while the person she is now is still the same, the real context to what could've driven her to be this now was all too clear. It made Karin see further flaws in how she dealt with and perceived Kyoko since she arrived at this time. While she couldn't forgive the cruel words, she still felt a need to at least acknowledge this, blurting out, saying, _"Kyoko, I didn't..."_

_"Just go, take the fucking hint already."_ Kyoko interrupted, _"I'm never going back, to...this."_

Karin, now with a more sympathetic viewpoint, considered her request but felt she had to make a final effort if not to convince then to at least share her plights, with her shoulders slump and head hung low she admittedly said, _"Your right. I don't belong here, I was never supposed to go back in the first place."_

Kyoko didn't feel like arguing anymore and listened to what else Karin had to say, who continued saying,_ "Yuna and Togo, they've found the shield I showed you and with the others, they were the ones to plan out this whole plan and everything to save the past...but we were found out. In minutes, all those dreams and aspirations...were gone, like they meant nothing in the end. I was the last one...scavaged through the plan scraps out of some vain effort searching for any kind of meaning left or simple pitiful guilt. I wasn't even apart of the club; I was just the new girl, some insignificant, unmotivated girl who's was only known for her mentor who...wasn't around much at that point."_

Karin sat down on the grass, looking at Kyoko who hasn't looked at her once, _"I sometimes wonder, 'what the hell am I still doing here if I already failed so much, what's the point of it all now?' Then I would remember something I'll never forget those real heroes said, 'That even at one's darkest hours, a light will always appear to pull you out.'"_ Karin chuckled at herself before continuing, _"I would probably never find mine...but something tells me you already have Kyoko. I'm not telling you to let go or go back to the past, but to see that this isn't all you got left."_

Kyoko sat silent, not even moving a muscle from Karin's words, but Karin waited, not leaving till she gets one last answer from Kyoko. After several gnawing seconds, Kyoko said to her, _"Your right...I did have a glimmer of that light once. Now, she never wants to see me again after what I said to her and seeing that look she gave me."_

Her heart sunk in hearing the response, and all her options were spent, but now her leaving will at least be under more sympathetic terms. With a heavy sigh, she gave and said, _"If that's how you feel. All I ask is to look out for trouble." _Standing up and ready to leave, Karin looked back at Kyoko, she might not know what happened between them, but she heard how much that girl means to Kyoko, for Karin the least she can do to repair that is to assure her safety. She gives her farewells and tells her, _"She'll be okay, I'll make sure of it."_

Then Karin simply walked off, making her way towards the old church empty-handed yet feeling very different from the reveal of such a past. She may never look back to some of those old memories the same way nor interact with Kyoko the same if they'll ever talk again after tonight, but its perhaps through this newfound understanding that might help in shaping both of thier futures for the better. Eventually, she found the side door they exited and grabbed the rusted handle when she someone far in the distance.

_"What the hell do you mean by that!?"_ Kyoko shouted, walking out of the mist, confused yet still keeping to her usual attitude. _"You seriously can't be talking Sayaka, like she really needs your help in anything, let alone with all this magical crap." _

Karin was surprised to hear back from her so quickly but then quickly tried to explain to her, _" Err, well I'm sure she's a capable fighter like you were-"_

_"Okay, maybe not at my level,"_ Kyoko corrected, _"but still was very high up for a rookie." _

_"But not enough to be caught in Homura's clutches, that's even if she even rediscovered her magi-"_

_"Okay, okay stop, if you really want my damn attention, then explain what the hell you're on about Sayaka,"_ Kyoko demanded as she got up in Karin's face about this, _"What ya mean 'in Homura's clutches.' What'd that girl gotten herself roped in this time?"_

Karin felt entirely out of the loop from this shift in demeanor when the subject was on Sayaka but continued to quickly explain herself. _"W-well going by what I gathered up, something happened to Madoka, and Sayaka went to see her, and at some point, Homura likely pinned the blame on her, and now she's trapped and most likely will die by midnight if something isn't done." _

Kyoko look turned to disbelieve, still processing the information as Karin looked up at the position of the moon and told Kyoko, _"Look, just stay here, and I'll go looking for her."_ It was then that Karin stopped herself, thinking back to what she just said and told herself, _"Dang it where the hell should I even start looking?" _

She tried to recall what other leads they had to find her, and it felt like it was at the tip of her tongue when Kyoko blurted out behind her, _"Oh, you're freaking shitting me with this?"_

Karin stopped when Kyoko entered the church and walked down the stone hallway, muttering to herself, _"I should've- I literally remember this exact thing happening over and over again, but yet I'm over here and not where she is, and it's all because of me, as usual. She gets ambitious; I argue she should also look out for herself, but whenever I say it, I come off to her like some monster, and we fight."_

_"Uhh...Kyoko?"_ Karin stuttered, following Kyoko, who continued to talk this time towards Karin but mostly still telling herself this as both entered the main room.

_"Then she somehow always finds herself in trouble, and if anything happened, her after I said all that...then I feel like I should've been there to stop it, you know?"_ Stopped just before the main entrance, pulling out her phone, and seeing that time was running out, Kyoko gazes at her soul ring _"If she wants to be a hero then fine by me, but I'll be damn if I ever leave her alone to die as sis did. Even if that means working with you, future-"_

_"Are you okay?"_ Karin asked, stopping Kyoko's speech to herself, who turned to her with newfound seriousness.

_"Not until she's is,"_ Kyoko answered determinedly, _"so let's move already."_

She went to grab the door handled till Karin stopped her and asked, _"Wait, so you coming with us?"_

_"No, I'm going after Sayaka but it just so happens you're my only shot in getting to her," _Kyoko groaned,_ "Someone has to save that walking death magnet, and I rather die trying than have you of all people steal the one thing I'm consistent at doing. I swear the things that girl makes me do."_ Kyoko shakes her head at having to work with this girl, then noticed Karin staring at her with a glimmer in her eyes,_ "What?" _Kyoko asks.

_"Nothing." _Karin quietly said, feeling an odd mix of emotions, to say the least.

This moment was broken when the door opened suddenly, Nagisa dashed inside and slammed the door shut, frightened from what she saw and gasping out, "_They're here, in the treeline!"_

_"Nagisa?" _Kyoko asked, stunned at the sudden reunion,_ "Wait, whose here?" _Her question was answered when the whole church began to violently shake, but the sounds of something breaking through the walls told her that wasn't the case.

_"Revenants, deformed monsters courtesy of Homura." _Karin informed her as a crack above causes a pile of stone to collapse across the room, _"They're on the roof, we need to move! Kyoko you know any back exi-?" _

The shattering of the ornate windows drew thier attention to a towering, skeletal humanoid-ish figure breaking through to on top of the podium. It's lack of eyes and spikes protruding out of its corrupted dark flesh stunning the three in fear, not taking thier eyes off it as Karin insistently said, _"Please tell me there's a back exit."_

_"Yeah," _Kyoko muttered, a hint of fear in her voice,_ "on our left, past the Crossing, through the Nave."_

Karin swallowed, built up her courage, and took out her device_. "Alright, go there." _she said, tapping on the red screen_, "I'll hold them off and meet-gah!" _All of a sudden, Karin, in mid-transformation, felt her mind and body utterly break down under all this weight. Under such pressure, any endurance was gone as all the systems in her body shut down one by one, she clutches her chest from the sharp pain that vanished as soon as it came before finally collapsing onto the floor. Twitching and unresponsive, stuck in mid-transformation.

_"Karin!" _Nagisa shouted as she ran to her side.

Kyoko kept her eyes on the approaching monster while sprinting towards Nagisa and asked, _"The hell happened to her?!"_

_"I don't know, I don't know!" Nagisa panicky said, "How do we stop this?!" _

Kyoko looked around and felt something under her foot, picking up she saw it was Karin's phone with a message blaring in red and black.

**[Warning! Magic Usage Overload. Revert Immediately. Warning! Magic Usage Overload. Revert Immediately]**

Whatever was causing this, Kyoko knew this needed fixing before they all end up dead. _"Where's the freaking off button on this?!" _she frantically said in finding no off switch to this device to stop the transformation. She looks at the Revenant, halfway down the steps, and ready to attack. They were running out of time and had to stop this alarm. Out of some sear rush of fear, a desperate split-second decision making or something else entirely, Kyoko tossed the phone to Nagisa and told her_, "Turn this off, pronto!" _as she picked up a long rusted steel rod and confronted the monster.

_"Hey, freakshow!" _she shouted to direct the tall monster's attention to her, it raised it's deadly arms and swung, each hit either dodge by Kyoko or deflected off by her weapon. Its lumbering size gave her an opening, and she stabbed the rod into its chest, causing it to stumble back before being swung on the face by Kyoko, who shouted out with each hit, "_Stop. Ruining. My. Home!" _She stopped upon hearing a loud snap and saw her weapon had broken in two, the monster picking itself up unfazed._ "Ah, crap..." _

The beast's furiosity skyrocketed as it chased Kyoko up the large stage, only hampered by its sheer weight breaking the old floorboard below. Defenseless, Kyoko uses any scraps from rocks to shards to throw, shouting out,_ "Any second now Nagi!"_

The young girl looked for any buttons but saw it had none, resorting to tapping on the screen as Karin laid, almost gasping for air. Nagisa scoured throughout the device to find anything to turn this off till stumbling upon a familiar flashing Azalea symbol,_ "I got it!" _she cheered and tapped the button, the screen suddenly bursts out a hail of red and white petals till the screen cracked, shutting off the entire sequence. Karin jolts up with a sharp gasp of air, with it the last of her energy fading, her consciousness turning blurry as everything fades to black.

Nagisa shielded her eyes from the petals till she felt her hand searing from extreme heat, causing her to let go and see the device in a near-total broken state. She blew on her seared hand but noticed Karin still wasn't moving; she quickly looked over her, only to find her face pale, her eyes unresponsive, and breathing was gone. She tried to hear a heartbeat but heard nothing.

Kyoko heard Nagisa's shout and tried to weave around the Revenant but got caught from her hoodie, forcing her to tear it off but this didn't stop the monster from pinning her to the ground, her left boot and right arm the only things keeping the revenant's jaws away from her. She looked for anything to get this thing off till she looked over to her right and found something sparkling from the moonlight. An old, broken metal cross was under a wooden bench and was in arm's length. Kyoko reached out, struggling till she had a firm grasp and plunged the sharpen end to the Revenant's neck, hurting it enough to get it off her and for Kyoko to run towards the others.

She saw the look of dread on Nagisa's face, and the state Karin was in, the sounds of more revenants breaking through both stone and glass forced Kyoko to pick up the body and grabbed Nagisa's hand, _"I got her, let's go!"_

The two ran down the opposite corridor, entering an old fireplace room and shutting the door behind them before dashing into a doorway to thier right. Despite thier efforts, the echoes of the Revenants reached the deepest sanctums of the church. _"They're everywhere," Nagisa frightenedly realized herself as they came across a split._

Kyoko looked at both ends, trying to remember the way,_ "Err, go left__!" _They went left but immediately saw a large Revenant shattered through the ceiling, blocking their path._"Nevermind, go right!" _Kyoko dragged them both all to the other end and came across a staircase going downstairs.

Going deeper underground till coming to a door, Kyoko and Nagisa ran in, locking it as the Revenant's roars closed in. The room was nothing more than a large storage area with no signs of any exit, that door was thier only way in or out. Kyoko placed down Karin's body, checking to see if there were any pulse but found nothing with her phone similarly unresponsive. None of this made sense to Kyoko and Nagisa, being was out of thier realm of recollection of how a magical girl could be dying like this. Still, whatever was happening to her, they need to do something to revive her, or they'd utterly defenseless.

Nagisa sat stunned as the situation was quickly getting to her leaving her staring at both Kyoko and the door, only able to snap out of it when Kyoko ordered her,_ "Nagisa! Come on, stay with me, and focus up, look through her pockets for anything that'll help bring her back, pronto!" _

Nagisa's hands still shivered but went combing through Karin's pockets. A roar from the door warned the two that it was only a matter of seconds before those things bust down the door. Kyoko stumbled back till she felt an odd dimp on the floorboard near them. _" I found something!"_ Nagisa signaled as she pulled out a small black cube from Karin's pocket.

_"I think I did too,"_ Kyoko said back as she moved old wood crates out of the way to investigate.

Nagisa wondered how to give it to Karin till she decided to feed it to her, she listened closer while making sure Karin ate it. Nagisa waited anxiously till she caught the sound of a shallow breath being taken, listening next for a heartbeat that didn't come for several seconds. The moment it did, Nagisa realized her heartbeat was back but now very, very slow. Feeling concerned but also relieved as Nagisa told Kyoko, _"I-I think it did the trick, barely..."_

Kyoko sighed in relieve of not having another corpse on her hands as she pushes down the last crate and saw the piece of the floor was a secret compartment, she grabs the edges and lifts up the wood to see her assumption was correct. _"Inside now," _she whispered and helped Nagisa carry Karin down to the compact compartment, barely big enough to fit the three of them. Closing the hatch firmly and huddled together, Kyoko gave one last message and whispered, _"Not. One. Noise." _

The sound of outside door busting open left this one floorboard to be thier last chance of making out alive, not moving a muscle and barely even breathing as the footsteps of the revenants stomped above them. They didn't know how many were inside, they didn't know if a revenant was on top of them right now nor knew if they'll even ever leave. All they could do is stay silent and wait, and wait and wait...

* * *

A/N: Well, this was...a bit darker in some parts than even I expected. Really tried to handle the drama and horror stuff very carefully while not ruining the tone, hope you all find it interesting.

We're finished with Part II of the Vol. I Finale, next chapter will be the final resolution for this mini-arc of sorts, stay tuned to see what becomes of these characters.


	16. Chapter 16

When the prey is cornered, with little elsewhere to escape from such an overwhelming predator, they can hide and hope for the best or fight for thier escape, so to live another day.

Stuck in the cramp, humid underground compartment, Kyoko saw no way for them to fight through this as the hoard's presence above seemed neverending. Neither Kyoko nor Nagisa dared to check how long it's been, let alone move a muscle with even the act of breathing feeling risky. Both looked at each other, wondering when this endurance will end before looking up as a sound from above made them both freeze. A heavy foot bends the wooden floorboard, a cloud of dust blowing in, both quickly covered thier mouths and shut thier eyes as another sound was heard.

The earth shook as it felt something was really going on upstairs, with everyone but the revenant above going after the noise. Everyone flinched when a coughed was heard from Karin, Kyoko went to stop her, but a loud huff sent chills down her neck as a loud growling came from above. As Kyoko was certain thier time was up, a loud crash of the door seemingly startled the creature, it's massive weight lifting off when a sudden crash was heard before it becomes totally silent.

Another set of lighter footsteps was heard as the hatch was flung up, and the figure above whistles with surprise, _"Man, you guys have like half the city's revenants on your asses. Ya have some monster magnets on you or something?"_

Kyoko stared peculiarly at the somewhat familiar eyepatch-wearing stranger; Nagisa popped her head out of the hiding spot, asking her, _"And you are?"_

_"Not one of those things,"_ Kirika answered as she extended a hand to Kyoko, _"now let's get out of here before more show up." _Kyoko still felt an odd seeing this dark magical girl, but remembering the feeling felt just seconds ago, she preferred the former and picks up Karin before taking the girl's hand.

Kirka peeks out the door and prepares to guide the three out when something was said, _"Hey, stay quiet,"_ she whispered to no one in particular.

Nagisa poked her in the shoulder, grabbing her attention to point to the barely conscious Karin who kept mumbling, _"Hotel...next to the park...been there already."_

_"What's that suppose to be?"_ Kyoko whispered.

Kirika smirks as she remembers her little past visit and knows precisely where to go, _"Our next hiding spot."_

**Ch.16: Finalis**

How long was it that she drowned in that ocean? How long since she entered this dreadful car? None of these questions had a clear answer, for the time in this hell seems designed to prolong her punishment at her weakest moments. For all that time, Sayaka sat in the far corner of the conductor car, any hope of controlling the thing gone the instant she turned blind. The prestained darkness was the only shield she had left from seeing the corpse of her partner, something ingrained in her thoughts every second in that car and an image she never wishes to relive through again, even if in the process she could never again see. Never wanting to move in fear of touching the corpse, the door remained locked, and her strength gone, her human self far too weak to handle this alone.

Outside she only heard the humming of the track below, leading her seemingly nowhere. In this hell, she could be going up or down for all she knows. How many times has she been lost in thought? No means of escaping with only the terrible memories of all her greatest mistakes, the only things she could ponder. It was being trapped in a witch, time and time again that would repeat in her mind the most as if Oktavia herself called out to the magical girl that used to be apart of her. Sayaka couldn't find any reason to discover why, for the amount of time spent in this room, why bother doing anything anymore?

The train suddenly stopped, a chilling gust of wind blowing against Sayaka, a sensation she could hardly remember feeling after all this time. Her bones ached, muscles weak in energy as she crawled out of the door, feeling wet cement as she finally was outside again. The open space filled her with relief as much as she was paralyzed with fear of getting lost, tears rolling down her bloodied eyes shrouded by her blood-stained hair. She could only imagine how much she has become her dark counterpart.

A faint buzz is heard above her, it sounded electrical like all the times she goes to the theaters with her friends, a time long gone from her perception. Sayaka crawls, trying to gather up her strength to move as she extends her hand out to feel something. First, it was glass, then a metal handle, firmly grasping and pushing with her body weight to open the door. The carpet felt warm against her face, the first source of comfort in forever with the inside quiet but peaceful. Her arms shake as she firmly plants them to the floor, grunting as she gets her legs to move. Despite how frightened she was, Sayaka wandered across this space.

She felt four walls, a staircase to her right till eventually finding a total of six in this room. Her fears grow again in how many thier were and the silence soon becoming deafening as she shouted with all her heart,_ "Hello?! Anybody?! Please! I can't go on like this anymore! I can't...I-I don't..."_ Sayaka collapses on her knees, gripping the carpet in frustration as she realizes the endless stair maze above awaiting her to wander forever and ever.

_"I don't know where to go,"_ she cried, a hole in her stomach as nausea set in at the sheer insanity of all this, _"I can't do this anymore...you hear me?! I give up, you win! I'll always be stuck in the past, all these atrocities by my hands, I can't change them no matter what I do. In the end, I've only got those close to me killed because of it."_

All her anger subsides as her arms and hands slump towards the ground, her head hung low, overwhelmed in living through all these memories. In remembering who she really was, why go back to her despicable old self, she's never was worthy to serve by Madoka's side. Her duty was all a sham, existing only by the benevolent nature of Madoka. _" I failed you, Madoka,"_ she whispers, devoid of any emotion as she gave up, _"As a partner, as a friend, I'm just stupid failure."_

Sitting alone as a cloud of despair engulfs her, as she shivers from the cold air setting in, a calming voice echoes in front of her. It called for her, speaking her name only once before appearing before her, Sayaka could only sense a presence from the comforting warmth radiating from them. She flinches as a gloved hand brushes against her cheek, wiping away the blood as a feeling of serenity calmed Sayaka's sense. Her thoughts coming back to her in imagining who this figure was as they vanished, standing up as another voice called out to her.

_"Well? Follow her,"_ they encouraged to her ear yet nowhere near her, Sayaka turns as a piece of one of the walls open and reveals another passageway. Sayaka, still frozen in place, hesitates in fear of all this merely being another illusion. _"It's okay,"_ the voice rings again, _"I promise to be with you the whole way, no matter how scary it is, we'll take it one step at a time."_

_"One step,"_ Sayaka says back as she takes that first step, with each step taken she never felt this new presence go away, keeping to its promise and giving her the security she needs. Reaching out her hand, she feels a wall and sticks close as she enters the cold passageway. A misty feel loomed in the hall as she slowly inched across, mysterious echoes coming from all directions, almost stopping her if not for the presence standing by her side.

Her hand brushed against the wall till feeling a divide, three options to go, and no sign that says where to go. It was all another maze she felt till the voice ranged, _"Don't worry, we help each other out at times like this, go left and at the next one make a right."_ The way it spoke to her, it was determined yet also scared as well, but this didn't lessen Sayaka's trust in it. If anything, this only made it sound more human, and as she made her way to the left, she could almost feel it grasping her hand, familiarly assuring her they'll always be here.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The first thing Karin felt upon regaining consciousness was coldness, the energy in her body needs to catch up before she begins to shiver, much to the surprise of a figure next to her. _"I think she's waking up."_ Nagisa says, _"Any more of those cube things?"_

_"That's her whole stash,"_ Kirka answered, looking deeper into the hidden compartment behind the drawer but finding nothing left.

Karin's vision began to come back to her, first with fuzzy images all around her, moving her head around, and her senses coming back helped her realize she's lying in a bed. Seeing things more clearly, she looks to her left and fings Nagisa sitting beside her on the bed, Kyoko and Kirika standing to her right with all three expressing relief of her awakening.

Karin sit's up, parts of her body still sore but not enough, stopping her from moving around again. The other's didn't feel the same with Kyoko saying, _"Whoa, easy kid, rather not have you throwing up on us."_

_"How'd you holding up?"_ Nagisa asked, relieved.

Karin stretched her arm and neck but kept feeling these irritating pains like she pulled several muscles, _"Argh, like I got hit by a bus...wha-what happened?"_

_"Your adrenaline, or in this case, grief cube high burned out."_ Kirika casually responded, back in her casual outfit and crossing her arms rather tired, _"You must have done a lot of fighting today to burn through all that energy so quickly."_

_Gliding her hand through her hair, Karin felt that her hair was down, her red hair ribbons gone. Adding onto the confusing state, she's in as she asks, "H-how, am I awake now?"_

_"Basically giving you another dose, you know to get ya back on your feet faster and all that,"_ Kirika continued, _"cost ya entire stash but should kicking in soon."_

Karin started to feel what the girl was saying as those sores gradually faded, her fingers feeling less achy and her vision letting her see where they are, _"This is my room."_ she realizes.

_"Had a few close calls trying to get here,"_ Kirika highlights as she looks out to the window, an apparent irritation in her voice saying, _"and now thanks to you, I gotta clear our way out before it's entire infested with those things."_

_"That's fine,"_ Kyoko shrugged, much to Kirika's annoyance, "_cause by the time we get Sayaka-"_

_"Whoa wait, you were serious about going after that chick?"_ Kirika stopped her, looking at her as this was some bad joke, _"Newsflash everyone, but we only have an hour now till midnight, and unless any of your powers are back, I'm not gonna risk my neck going solo against a god."_

Both Kyoko and Kirika exchanged glares over the contention in the issue, with everything settled enough to really talk about it, both of the most committed f the bunch to achieving thier personal mission. Neither so ready to give in to anyone opposing it. It only settled when Nagisa added in saying, _"Not to mention, we still need to get Mami..."_

Kirika rubbed her temple frustratedly, taking a seat near the desk and sighing to herself, _"Aaahh, yeah, sure, why not bring the whole city while we're at it?"_

Kyoko could almost agree with what Kirka was saying to herself but looked at the young girl, acknowledging her feelings and saying, _"I know."_ Kyoko knew from the second her guilt drove her to take action that the likelihood of it being achieved was less than favorable to her. Adding onto that, with Mami's total disappearance and the state her key to getting to Sayaka is in, it's almost enough to get her to question this drive. Looking down her gem ring, viewing the reflection of her, the same that stared onto the corpses of a family she failed in protecting.

That weight, of dealing with that trauma, is something she could never see herself being redeemed of. How can anyone wash thier hands of such levels of blood, she's likely already damned to hell if thier even is one, but if it results in Sayaka suffering the same fate she seen all too many times then she'll keep clawing up from hell to pull her out. She accepts the challenge and tells Kirika, _"Kure if you're not gonna help fine, but I'm going after Sayaka. She's the reason I'm even here and is one of the last few things in this world I still give a damn about. I gotta...I need to tell her, at least I'm sorry for leaving her behind before it's too late."_

Kirika's attitude, even in moments like this, was always seen as bratty by others. Unchanging in how she feels or what her own priorities are, but she never cared for thier opinions cause she wanted it to be this way, all to serve that one girl. However, similar thier motivations are, Kirika felt just as strongly and told Kyoko, _"I got someone special too, more special than mine and anyone's life."_ She turns to Kyoko, with a resolve in her eyes, _"I'm going to clear the way to the train, if you wanna go down this path of death...you be my guest."_

Her message clear, Kirika walks towards the windows, transforming and shattering the glass to hop over the revenants crawling below. While Kirika looks out to the central station out in the distance, Kyoko heads over to the closet and grabs a duffel bag filled with Karin's homemade explosives and smoke bombs. She only had a dozen bombs to get past a supposed god and save Sayaka. Even with her own confidence, the sight of these being her only tools struck Kyoko of the reality behind her all-out rescue, but also reminded her first time hearing the old fairy tale story. A brave knight, against all the odds with little tools and the might of a dragon, storming the highest castle to save someone they love most above all else. In her case, perhaps less of that and more of the story of a little burglar entering the domain of terrifying dragon can't quite remember the name of that story. Whatever the case, she won't let this daunting scenario bring her down and slings the bag over her shoulder.

She glances at the door before walking up to Nagisa at the bedside, the young girl looking up to Kyoko and asked, _"You scared?"_

Kyoko nods, firmly saying to her, _"Oh yeah, but somehow from all the weird and fucked up memories in my head, this case is just business as usual."_

_"Language..."_ Nagisa pouts before Kyoko kneels to her eye level.

With a hugging embrace, she tells Nagisa,_ "Sorry about that, you did enough on your own Nagisa, now let me take care of this."_ She never saw Kyoko of all people treat her like this, but returned the hug, either way, cause if they found one thing when living in this world was a newfound genuine bond for one another. Releasing from the hug, Kyoko tried to keep up her tough look, saying, _"Besides, if Mami ever found out I brought you to a mission like this, I will honestly be more scared of her than a god."_

Nagisa chuckled at the comment, gasping suddenly as she almost forgot something and takes out her familiar-looking walkie talkie, she told Kyoko, _"When I brought it with me to Sayaka's place, her own wasn't anywhere there. If she still has it, then this will bring you two together again."_ She puts the radio in her friend's hand, encouraging her with a hint of fear in her eyes, _"Don't take too long, promise?"_

Kyoko nods while taking her only compass, Kirika rolled her eyes fro overhearing all this, begging the question, _"You really think a bag full of bombs will get past her defenses?"_

_"Not just bombs," _Karin defended, hopping off the bed and standing next to Kyoko,_ "a job like this needs at least one magical girl." _The two exchanged looks, Karin determinedly ready to follow her, wanting to believe in this different side of this abrasive teen. Kyoko looked back, noticing the future girl's still recovering demeanor, but yet besides that cared a look ready for battle, something even Sayaka would do if she were in that same position. Kyoko pats Karin on the shoulder, accepting the offer as Karin readies her fixed up device.

_"You can barely stand on your two feet,"_ Kirika pointed out_, "and just how long you think your reserves will last you?"_

Straightening her posture, Karin replied,_ "As long as it takes,"_

_"So how about it?" _Kyoko asked to the still apprehensive Kirika.

Looking at the three, the mere sight of them going agreeing to such a mission almost made her laugh, and was nearly too curious of an outcome to ignore. She shakes her head,_ "That you're all freaking crazy," _she says as Nagisa goes up to her, ready to follow her to the train. With a heavy sigh, tells the two, _"...and that she'll be safe while I'll keep the pathway open for ya, "_

With the agreement made, Nagisa waves goodbye and hops on Kirika's back, who hopes the girl won't be too annoying as they leap off to their way out. With little time to waste, Kyoko turns on the radio to tracks it's signal as Karin summons plants a sword to blow up later and rid any evidence left in this room. A fuzzy transmission on the radio is heard as they both run out to the hallway. Karin takes out and hands Kyoko a bomb, asking, "_You know how to handle these kinds of things?"_

_"Yeah," _Kyoko shrugged,_ " just pull the rusty pin and kaboom, right?"_

_"Eh, close enough."_ Karin gave as they reached the stairwell and heard the pathway was cleared. _"Alright, I'll take the front, and you just focus on tracking that signal."_

In this moment where it's just her and this random girl, a person who dropped into thier lives in the most unpredictable of times, that something sunk in Kyoko's head. She grabs something out of her pocket, clenching it in her fist as she called out, _"Miyoshi,"_ and looked at the girl in the eye as she asks,_ "If those things from before are any indicator of what Homura is capable of, you know we'll be heading towards death's doorstep. So why do all that for a jerk like me? I'm not joining your cause that if easy, you know."_

_"I know,"_ Karin admitted, _"but that's not important right now, Sayaka's life is what's important regardless of what you think or said about my friends. Besides, I'm not gonna die, Heroes never die."_

Kyoko smirked to herself as she walked down the steps,_" who told you that?"_

_"You did,"_ Karin answered, Kyoko stopped next to her, a quiet demeanor and a look hidden away from Karin.

She then plopped the item in Karin's hand, surprising her to see Kyoko had her ribbons this whole time, who told her as she walked down to the next level, _"keep those on you would ya? Nearly fell off getting over here."_

Karin couldn't describe this feeling was from such a surprise.

The lingering fear in her soul flickered away as she tied on those red ribbons and followed Kyoko.

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Trudging through the following corridor, Sayaka's shoes splashed as this place leaking problem grew worse. She heard a while ago, a burst pipe coming from above and covering the floor with water, freezing water that was reaching her ankles. The voice told her she could stop, but Sayaka turned down the offer each time, for even though this water slowed her down, she felt it was also a sign she's going the right way. Her hand slides over the decaying wall and encountering a wall in front of her. She panics till feeling a knob and chuckles to herself as she opens the door and feels stairs going downstairs.

She felt the water rushing down the steps, so Sayaka made sure to hold onto the railing as she took this step by step.

_"You regain your courage, I knew you could."_ the voice rang again.

Sayaka shook her head at this, _"No, I didn't regain anything, it was you who gave me courage. I was ready to give up back there."_

_"It belongs to both of us, we share this courage Sayaka, it's how we use it that defines us."_ the familiar voice told her, _"It tests us to trust each other, be a guide when one of us loses it. When I first laid eyes on you, the level of courage you displayed was remarkable. It left an impression, whether I realized it or not."_

_"T-that hardly defines who I really am, in the end, it didn't mean anything."_

_"The end...I remember that too."_ the voice sorrowfully says, _"The personal downfalls, passion, and hubris are hurdles heroes often face. It could feel like all one big slap in the face...but your story hasn't ended, Sayaka, you're still here, aren't you? Battered, bruised and afraid yes, but alive and making an effort to see this through the end. It takes real heart to see such a past and still keep moving."_

Sayaka reaches the bottom and nearly jumps in feeling the cold water reach up to her waist. This hall felt claustrophobic, the water level felt like it's increasing the deeper she goes, the walls riddled with barnacles, and lack of air made breathing even harder. Flashes of the bottom of the ocean frightened Sayaka, clinging onto the rail as she begins gasping. She felt more and more light-headed until her helper calmed her down with that same comforting warmth, she takes deep breaths as the voice tells her, _" I understand, this feels like every other time you've reached your lowest, all your greatest fears coming at you at once. I can be by your side, if you truly wish to solve these issues, I'm afraid that's something so personal that only you can solve them."_

Sayaka nervously inches back from the hallway, _"H-How, am I suppose to do that? I can't see, I can barely swim, and I don't know how far it goes! How am I supposed to confront all that? All my failings, holding me back like this."_

The voice's hand caringly grabs Sayaka's and says to her, _"That's something you have to figure out, but think about it like this then. You tried running from it, you tried changing it, and you tried fighting it, all to no avail. The past hurts more with each time, and we convince ourselves we're unfixable because of that. What do you think is the last thing to do when dealing with your past?"_

Sayaka calmed her mind, using the voice's words in finding the answer, thinking long and hard on such a thing wasn't the challenge but carrying through with it was the part she dreaded the most. Yet despite this, she turned to the pool of water and decided then to do the right thing and jumped in.

She felt weightless, only her own movement in swimming through the freezing water was all she could focus on. The first moments of swimming underwater were a test of pure physicality, her lungs burning, and her heart raced. Despite this pain, like all things don't last forever, thier was an end at some point, that's what kept Sayaka going. The deeper she went, the louder other voices came, even drowning out the voice guiding her this whole time, this thunderous roaring of all the moments of her past failings, her deepest regrets, her trauma was more painful than the water itself. She slowed till coming to a complete stop, her lungs felt they were about to implode as a whirlpool of emotions clouded her mind. She had to do something, but staying here to just fight back would've left her stuck here, drowning in her sorrows.

Instead, she looked deeper, no longer fighting back against the water but instead letting it carry her. Sayaka finds her humbleness, her empathy, her courage, and a new drive fueled by atonement. She remembers her personal duty made long ago, but instead of looking back only with shame, she also looks at the past to learn. She would not leave one regret behind, so to help fix the wrongs she has done and along the way, see how to never do such things again.

Her hand drifts to a handle, turning it opens the path as she falls into a room as the door closes behind her. Coughing and gasping for air, Sayaka calmed herself, the hardest part was over. She dove in scared and even alone but washed up from the depths with new wisdom to help complete fixing who she is now so the face the future awaiting her in the outside and return to her one duty she vowed to herself.

She stands up and walks to the other side, where she felt the very first presence that got her off her feet standing by the exit, the aura from her showing how proud she is of the young knight. She grabbed the final door's handle as the other voice asked, _"You ready to confront her? She holds all your magic, all your darkest aspects are still within her."_

Sayaka considered the warning the voice gave her and proceeded to nod as she heard the door open, as she said, _"I've faced worse, I need to get out of here and get back to the real world, to help Madoka, Homura and anybody else who's threatened. I'm ready, and Kyoko?"_

The voice goes silent as Sayaka turns to her and says, _"Even though you're not the real her, thank you, for never leaving me."_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Kyoko has always felt the older districts were something out of a gothic story, but with tonight, in particular, it's like they entered a nightmare. The moon is very near to reaching its highest peak as she and Karin sneaked through street after street. Looking down at the radio, she's noticed that with each time the ping has grown stronger, thier encounters with the revenants are less and less frequent. Now being at the heart of Old Mitakihara Town, the signals were stronger than ever, and the monsters were nowhere to be found.

Walking through the stone pavement, Kyoko has noticed Karin pull out her device, a look of intrigue on her face._ "Got something you wanna share?" _she asks, which Karin goes to show her a map of the area, a large red dot not far away emitting large waves.

_"It's been like that since entering this part of the city," _she explained,_ "and whatever it might be, it's giving off high magic levels, unlike anything I've seen before."_

_"Since entering...,"_ Kyoko whispered as she looked back at the radio, proceeding to ask, _"hand me your phone, I wanna test something."_ Karin tossed it to her, watching as Kyoko put the two together and followed her lead as something happened. The stronger the frequency got on the radio, the closer they get to this powerful source of magic, with both pointing to something just over a row of houses before them.

_"There you are, just a little longer Saya,"_ Kyoko whispered to herself before tossing the device back to Karin, _"Mind getting us a better view?"_

Though the feeling of her previous transformation still lingered, Karin pressed the button and in a bright flash of light, now was fully back in her combat gear. Giving a quick smile of relief before getting both of them to the roof and spotting the source of this powerful magic. It didn't require a second glance at the map to tell which building it was, both staring at the lone household dividing the street with only a single door as a means to enter.

_"So that's where she took her, I guess the samey look of this area would make it a little hard to find."_ Karin reasoned, but still possessing a lingering question in her head, _"Why here of all places? Beside's it's obvious creepiness."_

_"It's because she lives here," _Kyoko answered, staring down at the place she visited so many times before. Karin looked stunned from this revelation,_ "Even after turning into a god some things are hard to let go for her," _Kyoko considered as she gestured to the domain,_ "that right there, that's the lion's den. Something also tells me she's expecting visitors."_

_"Yeah, I guess that sounds about right," _Karin agreed as she took them both down to the street and approached the premises.

Kyoko nervously checked her bag, proceeding to look around as she asked, _"By the looks of things, only one way in or out. You wouldn't, by any chance, know any sneakier way to get in, do ya?"_

Karin shook her head,_ "Even with these readings, I can only guess what she's capable off behind these walls." _They approached the door, the nameplate of the god herself right next to the doorknob. Karin looked up at the flickering light just above the door_, " if I were to make a guess, then anything inside is decided entirely by her." _She looks to Kyoko, who shares a similar look of concern, just better masked. Karin summons and fling on her red hood and tells Kyoko, _"If we're going in, we likely gonna be separated, but that won't stop us. No matter what happens, we keep searching her Sayaka and break her out, after that, might require a miracle."_

Kyoko chuckles to herself at the familiar line as Karin summons a Katana and hands it to her, _"Here, probably not your style though."_

Taking the sword, Kyoko feels a tinge of the old deja vu in holding a bladed weapon. The two look back to the door, Kyoko grabs the handle, ready to go in. The two of them nod, both ready to go as Kyoko twist's the knob, thinking to herself as it opened, '_I'm back Homura, now let her go.'_

The door opens, and they immediately run in, weapons ready, half-expecting whatever odd looking world was awaiting inside. Much to both of thier surprise, they find only an ordinary lit hall with calming jazz music playing nearby. Both flinched as the door behind them closed and magically locked itself, there wasn't gonna be an easy way out.

_'Careful, stick together, and don't stray away.' _Karin telepathically cautioned, nearly freaking Kyoko out as both took quiet steps down the hall.

With each step taken on the tile floor, Kyoko only saw regular decor adorning the hall. A small table with small hangers above where school bags and jackets would be put, shoes of all kind for any occasion with some she even recognizes and pictures of Homura either with them, Madoka or by herself. She was the first to put her guard down as they come across a dining area, the source of the music, and was as standard as everything else. Karin turned to her right and saw a wall of glass, a single doorway leading to an all-white room with furniture and a large black pendulum ticking by on the back wall. It nearly surprised her till see a few digital lights shining above, giving the illusion it's actually there.

Kyoko checked out the dimly light dining room, spotting a cabinet in the back while walking through the kitchen counter. It was so inviting that she almost felt hungry, shaking off the feeling as she found a countertop filled with baking material with the results looking less than delicious even for her. Confused as to why a god would need such things while spotting a sticky note and reading, _"Likely to recover by the end of the week, have the cake ready for Madoka to make up failing her."_

Kyoko had a strange feeling from the whole place as she found the record player and turned it off. Standing by the glass door while Karin searched through the room till shrugging her shoulders, telling Karin, _'There's nothing here.'_

Reading the results on her device, Karin couldn't find anywhere else to go, leaving the two stuck in this area. She put down her device, looking where else to go as she thought to Kyoko,_ 'No, there's got to be a way to another area, look for secret compartments or any kind of clue.'_

Karin searched corner after corner of the living area as Kyoko examined the seemingly floating portraits next to the large pendulum. There wasn't anything particularly eye-catching about them; some were paintings of abstract things, precisely what they were wasn't something she could easily decipher. Then there was one portrait at the far left corner that caught her eye, _"Is that...?" _she whispered as she squinted her eyes, walking up to the rather small painting of a blue teardrop in the middle of darkness. She was almost transfixed to the image to the point of not noticing shapeshift as the portrait expanded, the teardrop growing larger and adorned with gold as it stayed center framed. An expansive sense of depth formed as it seemingly shrunken only for Kyoko to realize it's in a different room with this being the doorway, looking back at the blue gem, she saw what was within it and whispered, _"Sayaka!"_

Karin couldn't find anything down the hall or behind the walls, walking back into the dining area; she spotted Kyoko staring at a small portrait till seeing it expand and her stepping inside, "_Kyoko no!" _Karin calls out, quickly running to the room and shouting,_ "Don't go in alo-!" _before seeing the portrait vanish in red flames. A horrified look in Karin's face as she panics and looks at where the picture hanged and seeing nothing but a plain white wall_, "Kyoko...Kyoko!"_

Kyoko tripped inside as she tried to run after the blue gem, picking herself up she turned to see a void of nothing behind her as she stands in a red hall adorned with mirrors. Looking around to where she is, she realizes her mistake and calls out, _"Crap! Kid?!" _as she tries to bust through the walls, she came in, _"Future girl, you there?! Kid...? Shit..."_ Kyoko soon sees that she could keep trying, but it wouldn't change her futile attempts in going back, turning around and finding now only a lone door at the end of the hall, there was only one way to go as she recalls thier those words said before entering. _"Gotta find Sayaka, no matter what,"_ she tells herself as she runs down the hall and opens the wooden door.

Karin had no better luck in finding a way to Kyoko, she scoured through each of the other paintings but found nothing that did what she just saw, leaving her stuck here. As she frustratedly paced through the room, Yoshitaru appeared, a grim silence as he points out the pendulum has stopped. An eerie sense of inevitability lingered, she knew something is going to happen, it's only a matter of when that shattered any patience or self-preservation as she called out to the god, _"Okay demon, enough of these illusions, show me what you got. At least make this quick why don't ya?"_ Those last words shakenly said as the lights flickered out, the whole place begun to shake as the floor slowly broke away, revealing an empty void below. Her back to a corner, she saw no other way out and prepared herself as the last piece below collapsed, and she plummeted into oblivion.

Freefalling into nothing, she looked for anything, something to keep her hopes up of finding a way to maneuver through somehow. It was searching through her surroundings that she noticed a cloudly fog start to appear, soon engulfing the whole space, in this sea of clouds she eventually found herself escaping the mist and now was falling into a large red field. No buildings or tall structures around to save her this time, summoning her fairy as a red shield formed around her and awaited impact. A loud boom echoed across the desolate field, a puff of dust blowing through the crater where Karin lied. It was as rough of a landing as she expected, shakenly half-walking out of the cavity with a broken leg, she leans on a stone headstone as she lets her magic heal up the wound.

In this moment of calm, she noticed what she was leaning on, the carving of this stone slab along with a sea of other ornate stone carvings all looked somewhat familiar to the church Kyoko was at. Feeling her leg was back to normal, she began walking through rows of graves as she told her fairy, _"A graveyard then...fitting."_

Trudging through the desolation, a large and powerful red sun glimmering in the distance, giving the whole area this red aura. To her right, she spots a small district of old buildings beyond tall walls of steel gates, which only made this spot feel more like a prison. Approaching the center of this graveyard, she felt a sense that she wasn't trapped in here alone. Her weapons ready as she came across a large opening in the center, a large red-leaved tree stood with a broken statue of a winged woman laid. Only the stone dress and arms remained with one wing gone, and it's head smashed to pieces, this brought her attention to a black feather falling onto the statue.

Looking up the enormous red tree, she froze upon seeing the devil snack on an apple, staring back at her with red eyes. Sitting on a large branch with her wings expanded, a look of excitement adorned with a wide smile as a purple aura formed around her.

_"How I've been dying to meet you, Karin..."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kyoko ran out of the hall, stumbling onto the dark space Sayaka's gem was incased before. The only entrance vanishing as she stood on a cloud of dark smoke that seemed to be the only thing making up the entire space she stood. She looked up, following the source of all this till the moment she comes across what's Sayaka's gem. Only the state it was in was unlike anything she's seen, it resembles some sort of teardrop or egg case, and its height was taller than her's. She also noticed that unlike before the blue light that illuminated the gem was now nearly covered in despair, the amount of sorrow and pain being felt would've shattered the gem long ago if not for the fumes escaping the top of the gem casing. Kyoko looked around and realized all this dark essence was her despair, all the pain she's suffering, and she's the only one now that could stop it.

Kyoko didn't waste any time in dashing towards the enlarged soul gem and looking for any sign of Sayaka and keep her gem from being consumed by despair. As she peeked inside the gem, she sees through the clouds of despair permeating inside the gem, and to her shock spots, Sayaka herself incased the gem. It was hard to see, but she knew Sayaka was physically in there, sitting unconscious while wearing a strange gold mask with gold chains locked on her arms and feet.

Kyoko almost began trying to smash the casing open but remembered thier gems being thier only means of staying alive, and despite what she's seeing, she still risking doing that to Sayaka is she even so much as cracks the glass. She frustratedly felt so useless, so close in reaching Sayaka yet unable to do anything. All she could do is watch her suffer in there surrounded by all her sorrow. Kyoko placed her hand on the glass, now barely able to see Sayaka inside. Kyoko wasn't going to give up on her, she needed to tell her she's sorry, to say to her that she was stupid in leaving her alone, of doing the one thing that drove them both to darker paths. Kyoko hangs her forehead against the glass, not taking her eyes of Sayaka when she saw the walkie-talkie in Sayaka's back pocket.

Kyoko pulls out her own, still staring at Sayaka as she called out, _"Hello, Sayaka? I'm here, sorry for taking so long."_ No response, but Kyoko kept talking, not stopping even as the ground shook, and a familiar tune played around her. She whispered in the receiver, next to Sayaka till seeing the gem raise to the air, be covered and disappearing in darkness as a wall of smoke took the form of a witch she's faced time and time again.

She draws her sword and has a bomb ready, the anthem of Oktavia plays all around her as she pleaded to the radio, _"Sayaka, don't you give up on me in there cause I'm not giving up on you. So if you can hear me in there, now would be the time to wake up!"_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

In the middle of the red graveyard, Karin stood her ground, trying not to show a hint of fear as she confronted the demon who knows her name.

Taking another bite of the apple, Homura expression became serious as she continued, _"that's right, I know your name, yet ever since hearing it, I could find nothing in this world about some magical girl named Karin Miyoshi. It's as if you never existed till just now, so what is it then? An old grudge from another timeline I simply couldn't care enough to recall? Some product by a nefarious group seeking revenge for what I've done? Or something entirely new?"_

Karin stayed silent

Homura rolled her eyes at this generic display, _"Oh the old silent treatment, if that's how it's gonna be then fine. Just so you know, though, I assure you I did little to Sayaka to gather that information. Looking back, it did seem like adding salt to the wound, really just letting her wallow in her own despair in the first place would've yielded results sooner, but I suppose even I can make misjudgments time and again. I surely know others have suffered because of them."_

_"Where are you holding her? What have you done?!"_ Karin demanded.

_"So she does speak,"_ Homura mocked as she scoffed at the accusation, _"I am no brute nor some sick sadist to do such things as vile as torture, Miyoshi. No, I felt the best way to enact swift justice in this world would be to have the criminals destroy themselves, and that's exactly what I did. So when you die, please know that I have no blood on my hands when her despair consumes her...okay probably a bit of blood but compared to what she's done, it's a slap in the wrist, really."_

Karin grips tighten in anger, _"We're not gonna let that happen, the moment Kyoko finds and free's her-"_

_"Ahh yes, Kyoko Sakura,"_ Homura nonchalantly interrupts, _"you know, I've never really thought through how to go about confronting her. That is, of course, if she survives by the time I wrap this up."_ She looks down at the hooded hero as she throws away the apple,_ "If you want your friend to survive by the time I get to her, I suggest getting this over with."_

_"My pleasure,"_ Karin concurs as she draws her swords. Yoshiteru appearing right alongside her with his swords drawn aswell.

_'Very interesting,'_ Homura thought as she let her wings float her down in front of the broken angel statue. _"It's amazing, really, how so many little things by the most annoying pests can be more infuriating than the most powerful of wraiths or witches. I'm still almost too curious not kill you now, I don't even know what you look like."_

_"How about coming a little closer then?"_ Karin confronted, sparking a reminder in Homura's head.

Fearlessness, even in the face of a god-like being, brought back the old nostalgia, one so ingrained that she could never forget, no matter how much she tries. This, however, felt like a whole new kind of experience, for after all that time, it was she now that was the challenge to some insignificant bug fighting against thier fate. She chuckles lightly, covering her laughter with her black-gloved hand as her eyes turned red in excitement. Karin stood confused at the display as Homura boasted, _"It's outstanding! To be at the other end of it all, I mean. Goodness is this what Walpurgis saw and felt all those times, oh, but I bet she never felt such jubilation of turning the tables like this."_

She looks to Karin, her earring flickering against the sunlight as she smiles, _"Perhaps my infuriating little red, you'll make up for your insubordination by making this fun for me after all."_

_"You really are as crazy as I imagined,"_ Karin spatted out.

Homura glared at her, her wings expanding out as her hands glowed of magic, _"Who's truely madder, the god giving the fool the light of day or the fool confronting god?"_ She summons a pistol in one hand and a rapier in another, eventually shrugging, _"Ah, nevermind, doesn't matter at this point. What truly matters at the face of death?"_

Homura wings expand high to the sky as a powerful red aura blossoms like a flower, as she aims before suddenly disappearing.

Karin is caught off guard as shots fired from behind, barely dodging when a gust of wind and pulling of pins forced her to jump out the blast zone as dozens of grenades blow up a patch of graves. Out in the open, Homura appears and flys at high speed with her blade, catching Karin as she slices her back. Karin could only flinch when Homura came from above aiming to strike, she guards with her swords, but the impact of Homura's strike flung her off to the ground.

Smashing through a tombstone, Karin quickly picked herself up like a row of RPG-7's were summoned around Homura, firing and turning a portion of the graveyard into a cinder. Homura looked for the pest to see swords thrown from the cloud of dust, rolling her eyes as she formed a simple magic barrier before powering her hand, and in one fell swoop ignited the smoke to hellfire. Floating down for a closer look, the firey landscape showing no sign of Karin. Nothing but the crackling of the fire was heard until her senes picked up danger as she blocks an attack from behind.

Karin was now on the offensive and at high speed tried to keep it up with attack after another only to be parried from a calm Homura. Any means to circle around or throw her off was futile as if she knew it would happen before Karin did. Not giving up, Karin swung both blades high, flinging forward to Homura as thier swords clashed. Homura took the brunt of the attack with ease and grew tired of this display. Pushing back with her weapons, disarming Karin, and flinging her to the ground as she pulled out a submachine gun and firing the whole clip.

Karin felt half a dozen of those shots pass through before her fairy appeared in front of her and summoned a bubble shield, surprising Homura. Ignoring the pain and letting her regeneration patch them up, deciding to take advantage of this surprise, Karin went back in to face Homura. Her first swing disarming the demon who tried to fire another weapon but had that thrown away with another strike, flinging back from Karin, who threw both her blades. Homura regained her cool in the air and smirked as she dodged the first one with the other flying past her hair and aimed her new weapon only to feel something was wrong before that last sword exploded right beside her face.

Karin smiled under her hood but knew she wasn't out of the woods. Dashing behind a series of tombstones, hoping to use the element of surprise on her side to survive this. Peaking back to where Homura last was, a cloud of smoke hanged in the air but disappeared to reveal she's gone, causing Karin to scan where she went.

She heard the clanging of metal, causing Karin to look up and see over a dozen German FlaK 40's with her sitting on top unfazed as she snapped her fingers and all the cannons fired. Guns designed to shot down aircraft decimated the graveyard, with craters scattering across the battlefield. Fling her hair against the sunlight, she kept them on stand by as she teleported down to the ground, staying alert with a shotgun in hand. She blows away the smoke to find the rat has vanished again. However, upon closer inspections, found a long trail of blood evaporate into steam with it pointing towards the city block filled with old buildings just across the graveyard.

_"So that's how you keep sneaking away,"_ Homura curiously said, _"fine, play your little guerrilla war, I was hoping to use these again anyway."_ With a snap of a finger, a column of Type 88 surface to ship missiles formed across the open plain, firing it terrifying missiles as they screeched high in the sky. A tremble rocked the earth as they blew up half the district to rubble, Homura looked on with little care in her red eyes, as she wondered how and when did magical girl's blood do that before.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Unbeknownst to Kyoko, within Sayaka's own soul gem now turned prison, she has reached the final stage where the ultimate performance awaits.

She enters the large room, walking what feels to be a lane with rows of seats on both sides. Something told her this was an opera hall, confirmed when she heard the tapping of a conductor's baton ahead of her and the tuning of all the instruments ready to perform. Upon reaching the front row and as the orchestra awaited the signal, a burst of familiar laughter was heard on top of the conductor's stand as Sayaka found her other half.

_"So, how was the train ride here, learn anything special along the way? Hope you're looking forward to the grand finale as much as I am,"_ her other half mocked as Sayaka walked upstage, _"Now, besides the fact I want nothing more now than to gut you like a fish for keeping me repressed in here, how about we finish our little guessing game?"_

Sayaka extended her hand, feeling a large curtain hiding something behind the stage as she answered,_ "Yes, you're not some product of Homura or my witch Oktavia. Your just...me, all of my darkest aspects manifested. My mistakes, negativity, and even madness I thought I've conquered, but in reality, just put aside and eventually forgotten about. The moment I began remembering was when you came back out, free of all previous constraints, and haunted me when I'm was most confused and vulnerable."_

She turns to the source of the voice, _"All my problems were just that, mine. Homura simply gave you an environment to roam free."_

If the moment of silence afterward said anything to Sayaka, it's that her other half was surprised to hear this answer. Eventually, a slow clap was heard from the other, and soon, the entire opera house has erupted in applause from empty seats. _"Bravo,"_ her other half said with half-hearted generosity, _"not only did you figure it all out, but you actually grew a spine and said it. Have to admit actually looking inside yourself and admitting fault in the first place is a tough one, some would say the toughest trail, especially one with such ego to call themselves a hero. Cause if one fails...well, just see me as proof."_

Sayaka stood by listening, imagining this dangerous foe wielding her blade, ready to strike the moment she tries to interrupt. Her other continued,_ "People like you seriously believe that trials and tribulations always drive a hero to do good in the end, but in reality, it only twists them into selfish monsters, all from a naive sense of fighting for the greater good. Magical girls aren't so different. They are the ultimate form of this, born out of an inherently selfish contract and given powers to do as they please. So long as a few wraith heads roll in the process. That's what Homura recognized, and I have to agree, personal experiences you could say."_

_"It is an issue," _Sayaka admits,_ "It's a deep-seated pain and struggle that agonizes all magical girls at some point, it was for Kyoko, Mami, Homura, all of us. But that's not our fault, not entirely. No matter what we do with such power, we're still victims to a system that did the same to hundreds of generations before us."_

_"And Homura shattered that system," _her other pointed out.

_"No, she shattered Madoka's system. We have no salvation anymore, and no matter her intentions, a being who holds the law of cycles can't stay in our reality for so long or combat the effects of entropy like this. The imbalance of power and nature alone will throw whole galaxies out of control."_

_"So what makes you think we should be the ones to carry such a task?"_ her other confronted, _"after everything we've done, that other magical girls have done, do you really think we're just as worthy to embark on such an idiotic crusade against the god of this world?"_

Sayaka was silently, briefly wondering the question herself. Her dark persona smirked at this weak display and decides to get the show started, that's when Sayaka answered,_ "We all have a past we're not proud of, it's haunts each of us as it haunted me, but it's something we shouldn't run away from. I get that now, but we also shouldn't stay stuck in it, doom to repeat it over again. The past is the past, but we can learn from it. Use these lessons to better who we are today, and look towards the future with hope in our souls."_

_"A future with no more manipulation but instead understanding and transparency. Freedom from the competition where instead cooperation is the norm. Freedom from a system controlled by the few where instead, we have a choice to fight only against the curses of our world while stilling enjoying the beauty of a long, normal life. All this is possible, it starts when we make that choice."_

Sayaka points to her other as she proclaims, _"I'm going back to my friends, to help them through thier troubles, restore the balance of this world and make that future possible. In regards to your first question, if there's one thing I learned from my time here, it's that I'm tired of you holding me back, now get out of my way."_

Her persona was quiet after Sayaka's proclamation, thinking of what she said until grabbing her composer's baton. Signaling the orchestra to be ready, telling Sayaka, _"That was a very heartfelt, I almost actually felt something, I'll make sure to remember it."_

Sayaka heard the lights shut off at once, the soles of her shoes feeling a large stream of water flowing from behind as the curtain opened. Those first infamous notes played, rows of silhouetted players appearing before the colossal, all-powerful Oktavia Von Sechekdorff, Sayaka's own witch summoned by the tune of the piece with her dark persona conducting it all. The walls of the space expanded, making the stage large enough for the witch who's ready to hatch from their soul. Sayaka blinded and defenseless, could only stand and hear that music play, feeling her witch's presence from the sheer emotions flooding out like the water flowing through her feet.

_"I'll return both of us to your friends, Sayaka, but you never said what you wanted to come out as!"_ Her other, filled with triumph, swung her baton, and with that signal, the Witch raised its mighty sword high with one target insight. Sayaka couldn't see, but none the less stared at Oktavia's helmet, clasping her hands together and taking whatever happens next with honor and duty in her heart, not blaming Oktavia for a second for she was still apart of her and she accepted that. With a final swing, her other gives the signal, and Oktavia throws a powerful swing down to Sayaka as the orchestra blasted a powerful final note.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Karin could barely catch her breath before another barrage of missiles pummeled the building, finding a window and making a run for it as it began to collapse. Jumping out but having nowhere to land till spotting a flagpole. Using her red ribbon to grab on only to find Homura above the sky, using her remaining momentum, Karin swings inside the neighboring building as a powerful blast barely misses her.

Lying on the ground with shattered glass around her, Karin felt the pains coming back as her fairy warned her, **_"Power Usage at 40%. A retreat is highly advised."_**

_"Aw come on,"_ Karin groaned as she struggled to pick herself up, _"I haven't even got a chance to show off yet."_ Her meager attempt at humor stopped when a purple aura coated the whole level, the slow cracks of the walls as the large room got small sent Karin barreling for to an exit. Running through an open area as columns cracks with all the windows being blocked off by falling debris.

_"Search for any exit's, now!"_ she ordered as she ran out of the room to the stairs, watching as they crumble. Forcing her to jump her way up as the whole building was being crushed. The walls and debris compacted around her, causing Karin to run out of room to jump, forcing her to climb.

_"Exit found!"_ her fairy signaled as Karin squeezed out the staircase to another level. Her fairy went ahead of her, leading her to their only exit as the floor crumbled, she turned right and saw the last window, dashing for it even as the whole skyscraper began turning ninety degrees up. She was climbing her way up and jumped out just as the last of the level compressed, turning behind she saw the whole fifty stories tall building was a mile high in the sky and crushed into a massive ball. The sight terrified Karin, which turned worse when the aura disappeared as the 250,000-ton ball of metal and concrete fell with her right in its path.

Homura hovered above all this in a calm posture, her fingers getting quite the grip exercise in moving and crushing the building, curious to see how this pest will get out of this one. A pale blue light glowed as the metal ball was close to impact, what came next surprised her. The ball stopped as blue cracks scattered across its surface, and Karin breaks thought the other end in a blue coasted outfit. The metal ball exploded in a blue flame, sending all the debris all across the abandoned, ruined city.

_'I gotta give it my all,'_ Karin told herself,_ 'I gotta hold her off as long as I can!'_

Homura was shocked at the sight, having never seen such a transformation before as Karin with her new Naginata glowed, summoning a glyph below and launched to the sky aiming at the stunned Homura. The demon summoned a random assortment of small arms, firing a hail of bullets and causing Karin to stop as spin her staff to block before landing on a new glyph and form a barrier around her. She stabs her spear to the glyph, breaking it up to unveil white chains out of it as they were sent flying towards Homura.

With bullets proving useless, she summoned her short sword, dodging and deflecting each chain, all while in disbelieving at this dynamic change in magic. Parrying the last chain, she tried looking for the pest when a whistle was heard above. Karin, far above, and ontop a new glyph before launching towards the demon. Homura raises her hand to fire when it was locked down by a white chain, Homura looked down to see the broken remains of the chains flying up and latching her down limbs till she was trapped in them, thier strength and abilities not seen by her since Mami's ribbons.

Her target was totally vulnerable. Karin swung her spear and slashed the demon in half, landing ontop a ruined construction building as she turns to see her chains shatter as Homura dissipate to smoke. _"Yeah, should've figured that,"_ Karin sighed as a dozen dark orbs appear above her and Homura reappearing on the building. She gave her a deathly stare as the spheres randomly moved around above till one fired at Karin, she deflected only to have to dodge two more as the strategy here becomes clear.

With a mighty thrust, she plunges her spear to the ground as a glyph formed below, a fiery inferno created around her as a hail of blue fire scatter shots to the sky, destroying each orb. Smoke riddles the flat roof as Karin tried to stay in the fight as Homura teleports behind her; this time, Karin moved fast enough to block as the two clashed.

The wild and unorthodox use of magic by Karin was throwing Homura off as she every strike she made kept being blocked and even countered by that staff. She flys up to as more orbs from around her only to see Karin hold out her spear and proclaimed, _"Mistica Spiriti!"_ and familiarly create six glowing silhouettes copies and launch up to attack. Homura watched as these seven destroyed her weapons and sliced off one of her wings, forced to land, and take on all seven. Deflects one's attack, destroying it with a single slash, blocked off three as she takes care of two more before turning to the remaining four and fires a scattershot of magic beams and blows up half the building.

Locking down at the wreckage below, the large puff of dust clears to show Karin, bloodied and tired, on a glyph. Her spear tip alit in a blue flame as she throws the spear, creating a powerful beam of blue light, Homura eyes widen at the sight before a firey blast tore threw the clouds above, briefly turning up lighting up the whole field with its light.

Karin slumped forward, her vision dazed and fuzzy as she felt her magic disappear. _"I'm...I'm sorry Kyoko...,"_ she coughed up before falling to the ground, her device disappearing as she reverted to her red form, no alarm was needed to say her time has was up. Coughing up blood, she tried to move when a heel kicked her in the stomach and turned her over.

Those red eyes staring down at her, the gem hanging off her earring, not even baring a crack,_ "Whatever you are, you will answer me this, how did you learn to use two kinds of magic at once?!"_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sayaka braced for the attack, still standing as she reached out and touch the blade inches from her head. Her witch frozen in place and her persona confused at why her witch froze while trying to conduct it to move but to no avail. Sayaka questioned this as well when she heard that voice again.

**_"Hello, Sayaka? _****_I'm here, sorry for taking so long."_**

Her witch heard every word Sayaka heard too, both of them recognized who it was, listening attentively to every word the real Kyoko professed to them.

**_"I know you're in a rough spot right now, I see it out here that you're in a lot of pain, it wouldn't surprise me if that was my fault. I didn't mean to hurt you back home, I was confused and scared, I-I still am, but I shouldn't have put that on you."_**

_"I know,"_ Sayaka whispered back, even if she can hear her.

_"Now look what I've done, I ruined your effort in fixing your last regret by pushing you away. I'm...Sayaka, if you can hear one thing from me, please know that I'm sorry. Please...come back, fight through this so I can patch this up and work through whatever comes after together!"_

_"It's not her fault,"_ Sayaka looks up to the still frozen Oktavia, _"You know too, don't you?"_

**_"Sayaka, don't you give up on me in there cause I'm not giving up on you!"_**

The transmission cuts off, leaving the whole theater speechless; Sayaka smiled, tears streaming down her eyes at hearing the real person who stuck by her to the end and how, after all of this, she can drive even her witch crazy. Oktavia recognized this as well, pulling back her blade, she was apart of Sayaka and saw through those memories as she did. In some way, this caused her to recognize the struggle these two went through and decided to go against her supposed nature by leaving Sayaka's fate to her own actions.

Sayaka nodded in thanks to her witch's decision, but her other persona didn't take too kindly as she broke her baton in frustration._ "Arrrggh, I don't get!"_ she cried, _"We're practically at peak despair, why do you refuse to hatch Oktavia?!"_

_"Cause she prefers to leave it up to what happens next,"_ Sayaka answers, renewed vigor in her voice as she said to her other, _"there's still a glimmer of hope in here, enough to leave our soul at a deadlock and Oktavia won't listen till only one of us is in charge."_

Her other's glared at Sayaka, furious anger boiling inside from this girl ruining how things should've gone, and if she has to do it herself, then so be it. She unsheaths her bloodied cutlass, destroying the stand in one slice before approaching the blind Sayaka. _"If it means finally killing you, then I'm all for it,"_ she accepted, seething with anger fueled with bloodlust. Despite this threat, Sayaka stands her ground.

_"I swear, all this build-up ruined by a blind, pathetic weakling like you,"_ her other mocked, _"I still have all your powers, including regeneration, I can cut you down in one fell swoop. What made you think you're any match against me?"_

_"The moment I decided you won't hold me back anymore,"_ Sayaka answered confidently, no fear in her posture as her other prepared to strike.

_"You really are stupid,"_ her other half spats out.

_"Well...I guess that makes two of us."_

A splash in the water was heard as the dark persona charge and in one fell swoop, sliced her opponent, and stopping right behind her. Her breathing, heavy and tired as her blade shook before finally splashing into the water, washing away the blood.

Sayaka still stood and turned to her other, who fell on her knees, slowly dissipating into nothing as Sayaka took back her weapon. Listening with pity in her heart as her other half warned, _"You think putting me away will work...? Every moment of anger, fear, or doubt you feel is you being me...I will always be apart of you..."_

_"I know," _Sayaka acknowledged as her other fell to the water, vanishing in the pool of water.

The reclaimed sword glowed as a stream of magic flowed through Sayaka, music notes appearing around her and patching up all her scars till finally reaching her eyes. She felt all the pain wash away and slowly opened her eyes again, smiling as she turns to Oktavia and watching the witch raise up her blade. Sayaka raised up hers the same way, both accepting each other for who they are, finally reaching internal peace.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Despite her effort, Kyoko's attempts to dodge and defend herself from the witch through bombs or sword proved futile, all she could do is run until being struck by a heavy projectile.

Kyoko was flown across the room, falling to the ground as the powerful witch hanged above. Lying ontop her own pool of blood, she saw the radio was broken and all her weapons used up, Kyoko felt every fiber of her muscles burn from exhaustion as her bones were on the verge of breaking. Yet despite this, she got back up and faced the witch keeping her from Sayaka as she says, _"Come on...I'm just getting started here."_

The witch gives a terrifying screech before suddenly freezing in place, Kyoko didn't have the energy to react even as the whole being disappeared into smoke, blowing away and unveiling the prison now aglow with blue light.

Watching as the gem shattered and Sayaka Miki, adorned in her magical girl outfit be released from the prison and gracefully float down to her, tears in those glowing blues eyes as she smiles down at Kyoko. In a trance state, Kyoko reached out for her, and the two naturally fell into a hug, Kyoko face still shocked and wondering if they actually did it, that Sayaka was really here in her arms. All it took was a whisper in Kyoko's ears, tearfully saying to her, _"You came back..."_

_"W-W-Well," _she stuttered, her heart racing with excitement and shock,_ "I-I hate bad endings, and you of all people deserve a good one."_

Kyoko felt her heart jump to her throat as she felt a peck on her cheek as Sayaka lifted her up with a big hug, exclaiming,_ "It really is you!"_

_"Y-yeah?!"_ Kyoko happily but confusedly replied,_ "the one and only." _Sayaka spun around, laughing in relieve, filled with life as Kyoko hugged back. A big smile grew back on her face, she got her back as she said promised she would. The two eventually calmed down from the excitement, looking into each other's eyes after finally breaking such a terrible cycle.

_"I still can't believe you're here! How did you find me, Kyoko?"_

_"The radio that was mailed to you, I used that to track where you were, also I uhh guess I owe Nagisa a new radio hehe."_ Kyoko chuckled nervously, trying to ignore the shattered remains of the other.

Sayaka sighed and lightheartedly rolled her eyes, _"I'll pay for it as always. Still, I can't believe you came alone. Did you get your magic back_?"

_"Ahh well, err no, I was able to get through with-,"_ Kyoko eyes widen as two important matters came back to her. _"Karin!"_

_"Karin? You with Miyoshi?!"_

_"I know, look long story short, we got separated in here, and we have less than five minutes to leave the city!"_

Sayaka was taken aback from the swarm of info, especially on Kyoko working with Miyoshi, but quickly got to business as she kneeled and summoned a glyph below them. Kyoko marveled at the magic circle then noticed she began feeling a whole lot better, not just emotional but physically, too, as her wounds patched up. Sayaka meanwhile concentrated, searching throughout this pocket dimension for any other source of magic, the moment she did Sayaka felt Karin's soul fading fast right beside an enormously powerful source which only meant one thing.

_"She dying!"_ Sayaka exclaimed as a trail of glyphs appeared beside them, breaking through the spell here and leading to the exit door. Sayaka stood up as she informed Kyoko, _"Get out and hold the door for us, I'll rescue Karin and come back as fast as I can just in time for us to leave."_

Kyoko hesitantly stepped back, a tinge of fear of Sayaka confronting Homura again but her trust in Sayaka's word was stronger, she nodded back and ran to the exit. As Sayaka forged another path and dashed forward the fastest she could before it was too late.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A boom was heard across the sky, something plummeting high in the air and crashing into the graveyard. Just under the gigantic tree, Karin lay in the crater where she was thrown, any sense of energy to move gone as Homura hovered above her with a look of disappointment and irritation. _"Why are you so stubborn, even when your at death's door? Where's the worth in hiding your little secret when everything you fought for has crumbled before you?!"_

Karin laid still, barely conscious and in no shape to even talk as her mind struggled to stay awake.

Homura was at her wit's end, appearing above Karin and pulling her up by the collar. Sheer hate in her eyes as she grabbed the red hood of this nobody and said, _"Even if I have to kill you and resurrect you over and over again, you will answer me! Who are you, and why do you have Kyoko Sakura's powers?!"_ Homura flings off th_e_ hood, seeing with her own eyes who Karin Miyoshi is, and after a good long look, she was severely underwhelmed.

This wasn't anyone she knew before nor someone who looked to be around here, it was just some nobody kid with strange dull green eyes and bizarre magic. _"Is this...what has been ruining my perfect world? Some freak?!" _In one bloodied strike, Homura thrusts her fist through Karin's abdomen, a pool of blood spilling from her insides as her arms and legs twitch before going limp.

Homura throws the girl to the trunk of the tree, watching as Karin slides down and slumps her head down. Homura stepped back in disbelieve all that mystery is from some bratty kid, even if her powers are unusual. _"Everything about you, whatever you are, is a disappointment," _Homura emotionlessly turns to Karin as she raised her finger,_ "you are nothing, and when you die, no one will care."_

Her finger glows before firing a death beam straight at Karin, a gust of wind surprises Homura as something lands in front of Karin and deflects the beam back at Homura's feet. She resulting dust cloud was blown away by her as Homura saw the impossible.

The dust settles, a white cape blows with the wind as the figure rose up, a shimmering cutlass held forward with its tip defiantly pointed straight at Homura. Blue hair covering her eyes as Sayaka looked up and stared back at the god. She has returned to who she was before, to who she really is.

A Hero.

Karin gazed up, seeing that clean white cape as Sayaka looked back and gave a reassuring smile, _"You did enough, now let me save you."_

_"No!"_ Homura shouted, drawing Sayaka's attention back to her enemy, "_How did you get out!? You were supposed to die under your own despair like you always do! What changed?!"_

Sayaka lowered her blade, and simply said_, "I faced the truth scarred withing those feelings...and moved on from them."_

Homura stumbled back, such an answer striking something deep within her. _"That's it?" _Homura whispered, looking away still in disbelieve this is happening,_ "Moving on, that's all it took for you...?"_ Her hands quiver before clenching them into fists as she glowed with anger,_ "Fine, then take those feelings with you to Hell!"_

Sayaka covered them both with her cape as a powerful blast evaporated everything in its path, Homura took heavy breaths after such an attack to see the massive tree fall straight towards her. She teleports out the way as it crashed on top of the graveyard, looking for any sign of those two only to spot that same clean cap be taken by the wind, the two have escaped. Leaving Homura all alone in that cold, desolate wasteland of her creation.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sayaka runs as fast as she can as the darkness closes in, with Karin barely alive in her arms she spots a light with Kyoko frantically telling her she's almost there.

The ample dark open space shrinks around them, turning into a corridor with door after door appearing and shutting just behind them. This last-ditch move to trap them in forces Sayaka to uses her musical notes glyphs to run faster but saw the only exit then trying to close itself. Terrified as she saw the light fade just to be barely stopped by Kyoko, who used all her strength to keep it barely open. _"Hurry up!"_ she warned, Sayaka was inches away when the last of Kyoko strength gave and smashed through the door that was mere centimeters away from closing forever.

The rush of the moment led to the three tumbling into one another, Sayaka got off, carrying Karin and helped Kyoko up. The two partners taking in what almost happened, which caused both to lightly laugh in relief.

_"Oh, fuck yeah! We did it, haha!"_ Kyoko victoriously exclaimed when the shadows around them began to move.

_"I wouldn't be too sure about that,"_ Sayaka warned as they are quickly surrounded by Homura's Clara dolls and revenants.

Kyoko was getting tired of this crap when the surrounding enemies were suddenly vanquished by a row of blades slashing the enemy. Following the blades retracting to Kirika Kure standing ontop the rooftops, shouting at the pair, _"Pleasure to meet you, Miki, hope you're worth the trouble!"_ she holds up three fingers as Sayaka grabbed Kyoko, _"Three minutes left, we are leaving!"_

With no time to waste, the group launched straight up to the sky towards the train station. They focused on moving, not drifting thier attention away from thier destination even as more and more enemies appeared around them.

By the time of thier arrival, an enormous trail of Revenants was on thier tails, landing on the boarding deck and splitting up as Kirika rushed towards the controls. Sayaka carried the two to a passenger car with Nagisa waving for them to get in. Sayaka flung into the car, landing on her back as Nagisa pressed the button for the doors to close as a light barrier surrounds the train. Kirika makes it to the front control car, following the instructions Oriko gave her, pressing the highlighted buttons as the monsters reached the platform.

Just as Kirika pressed the take-off button, a large spark nearly blinds her as something interfered with the controls, weakening the magic protecting them. _"Nonono! Oriko, I'm so sorry, I messed your orders!"_ she cries as the first monsters land on top of the train.

_'Calm down Kirika,'_ Oriko spoke inside her head,_ 'placed her hands on the command board, and only think about returning to me, our magic fusing will fix everything.'_ At her lady Oriko's command, Kirika took deep breaths and focused on returning to her. With a loud tremble, a dark aura mixes with the light and flies the train off into the night.

Oriko sighs in great relief, _"You did wonderful my Kirika...Kirika?"_ Oriko then heard a loud snore and sensed the tired girl has also accidentally fallen asleep in that relaxation. Oriko chuckles as she wished her good night and said, _"I'll make sure your pancakes are ready when you get back."_

Back in the passenger car, Kyoko stands beside the door and finally savored this sweet moment of peace. _"We did it,"_ she smiled, _"for real this time, can you belie-Woah!"_ A powerful tremor was felt by all of them, Kyoko and Nagisa lookout to see a dome encasing the city turn to red, understanding precisely what those warning meant as they barely escaped being physically trapped in that city, well almost all of them.

Kyoko looks over to Nagisa, watching her eyes longingly looking back at Mitakihara City, where thier last close friend was now trapped in. The sight of the sad, lonely Nagisa brought back some old sad memories for Kyoko, her older sisterly side showing as she sat beside Nagisa and wrapped her arm around her in a comforting embrace. Patting her on the back to calm her, _"We'll get her out of there, Nagi, you know we will."_ Nagisa looked up to her, deeply sadden but holding back tears as she nods back to Kyoko.

_"Oh no,"_ Sayaka quivered, catching the attention of the two, and seeing Sayaka looking over Karin slumped on a passenger chair, the hole in her chest patched up yet somehow looking worse.

_"What happened I thought you had your healing back?!"_ Kyoko asked, confused at why Karin is still dying.

_"I do, but it's she must've used up all her magic. It's so different from mine too that no matter how much I give, it's not enough to stabilize her. I-I need something else, something to strengthen mine!"_

_"Nagisa, any grief cubes left, any at all?!"_ Kyoko worriedly asked, but the girl shook her head; thier were none left.

Karin's head drifted towards the window, but Sayaka tried to keep her eyes on them, "_Karin, please stay with us, let us save you."_ She could only hear echoes of those words, only feeing more tired, perhaps she should close her eyes and rest a little while.

A sick feeling festers in Kyoko's gut, was this girl really about to die? Clenching at her stomach when she felt something in her hoodie's pocket and pulled out the green memoria card.

_"Sayaka, how about this?!"_ Kyoko asked, Sayaka took it and inspected the magical object.

_"Yeah...yeah, it's got healing properties!_" Sayaka exclaimed before looking back at Karin hanging by a thread, _"but it's a one-use deal, and even with this, in her condition, I don't know if I can save her alone...unless."_

Sayaka grabs Kyoko's hand and see's the red gem glow when near the memoria. Both look into each other's eyes, realizing what needs to be done if they're gonna save this girl. Kyoko was scared in using magic again, she didn't know if she can use it, but Sayaka calmed her as they both grabbed the card and held it up to the dying Karin. Thier eyes closed, concentrating in synchronizing thier emotions as both thier gems glowed.

Karin couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore, breathing become too hard of a task for her, something draws her attention but could barely see her one of her eyes turned dark. Her head felt it weighted a hundred tons, feeling it was so easy to just fall over when a bright pinkish glow shinned from two silhouettes. This magenta-colored magic swirled around her in a majestic display. Karin stared at this light, she couldn't recall who's doing it but wished she would've thanked them for a beautiful final image as it disappears and she falls to the side, spotting a shining pink butterfly off the window before everything fades to black.

* * *

A/N: Phew...! I tell ya, juggling between these characters and thier emotional or physical trials while keeping it a natural continuation required some significant edits and restructuring. Of all the things I'm most satisfied with this chapter it's got to be the glorious Sayaka revival to her old, heroic self and imagining her theme playing alongside her, triumphant rather than tragic, it's...I-I hope I wrote it well enough for you all to feel that too. Also, the song Magia is Homura boss music here, and it fits so freaking well. If they ever make a sequel, I hope they use that at some point.

Wrapping things up, after this, will be a brief interlude coming soon to set up things for Volume II of this story. I do wish to start the next Volume by the time winter break starts for me, so hopefully, no later than New Years Day, I'm also aiming to finish this story by spring or even summer of next year.

With that, I hope all those who celebrated Thanksgiving had a wonderful time with thier families. Thank all of you for over 2,100 views, you're all awesome!


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch.17: The End of the Beginning**

Looking out the glass panes of the elevator Mifuyu and the rest of the country couldn't believe what has happened just beyond the horizon. Nothing like it has ever happened in her lifetime or any other previous generations of magical girls as far as she knew, and the person most likely responsible for this display was thier latest business partner. _'How could this happen?'_ she thought to herself, _'this was just a simple deal, if I knew that kind of power was going to be used I would've-...no, I shouldn't think that. The Magius were as much a part of the deal as she was, I shouldn't go against thier judgment.'_

The elevator doors open to the top floor, it's halls adorned with gold like walls and red flooring, all adorned with thier symbol. Mifuyu puts on her white cloak for formality's sake and to reinforce the image of their organization to thier partner for this coming meeting. Walking down the corridor, the itch in the back of her mind couldn't go away, just the idea they had a hand in exposing magic to the world like this worried her very much. She shakes her head, convincing herself and saying,_ 'Stop it already! It's not like we had anything to do with it...still, it doesn't change the fact the one rule we all agree to, no matter the side, has been broken. Who knows how the city or Magius will react, perhaps the whole world as well.'_

She approaches a large black door, two black feathers guarding it as she kept up appearances. _'Focus,'_ she told herself,_ 'let's think only about the solutions, not the implications.'_

She stops before the guards, with a simple command they moved aside, bowing to her as she grabbed the gold handles.

_"Is it true?"_ a voice whispers.

Mifufyu turned to one of the feathers as they asked again, _"This partner we're working with, is she really this powerful?"_

This was hardly the first she heard of such questions, even with some the white feathers, but being the only pipeline between thier followers and the Magius, she must balance the needs of both. She reassuringly pats the feather on the head and smiles, _"It's nothing to be concerned about, focus only on the goal of the Magius, and we'll find salvation."_

The feather compliantly nods to her higher up's words as Mifuyu enters the meeting room.

The doors close shut behind her as she gazes up to the statue that bore thier insignia. Glowing with a luminescent radiance that would catch the eye of anyone entering the all white-walled room. Looking back down to the center of the room, Mifuyu flinched from a sudden shout coming from the red and gold cloaked figure to her left sitting on thier throne, arguing with a similarly red-robed figure sitting on her own throne in front of the statue.

_"You can't be serious!"_ the Magius to the left spatted out,_ "It takes us days to finally get a response from her, and that is what you're going with?! Some plan that totally ignores what happened just a city over?! Not to mention you constantly ignoring the dangerous implications this has for the organization, for me! If we somehow mess up one of her demands, we got nothing in our arsenal to defend ourselves from her wraith."_

While the Magius arguing was fuming with frustration signified by her expressive gestures, the actual head of the three Magius sat calmly as she confidently responded,_ "My plans don't fail, and if they do, it's likely because of someone like you messing it up. I will agree that the sides here are far from balanced, but you must also admit that thier is a significantly higher chance of success with a god on your side. We all seen plenty of magical girls, how many do you think are capable of doing what our partner has done?"_

_"Higher rewards come with greater risks,"_ the other Magius warned as she leaned forward from her chair, _"if we want to ensure she doesn't get in the way of our plans, then we must have a contingency plan at least. I have an artist eye for spotting these kinds of people, and she is someone writhed with danger."_ Although Mifuyu couldn't see it, she could tell the expression under the hood was of genuine worry as she finished with, _"I will not let all my hard work to this cause be ruined and turned into some toy army for her to play with."_

_"Neither will I, but we've already voted on this."_ the head Magius replied, a little annoyance in her voice,_ "until we see fit, we will not draw up such plans as long as she continues to benefit this organization."_ Glaring under her hood, she finished the discussion in a low voice, _"don't think you're the only one who's concerned about her involvement."_

The Magius rolled her eyes as she slumps back in her throne, _"Sure, and by voting, you mean one of us abstains while your vote somehow overrides mine, cause that's totally fair. Speaking of which, just where the hell is she, and why are you still in here?!"_

Mifuyu ignored the backhanded comment, taking a seat in the third throne and informed the group,_ "I've come here to speak for the third Magius, she has fallen under the weather again from her hard work and is expecting to recover soon. For now, I will be her voice on these matters."_

Hearing this news, the Magius in front of her leaned forward in a change of approach as she pointed to thier leader,_ "Mifuyu, work with me here and tell her. Tell her what this organization and I have been fighting for again cause clearly she's forgotten."_

The young woman knew she was using her to strengthen her case, but if it meant speaking about her own thoughts, then she'll take the opportunity. Turning to the head, Magius, as she said, "I think she has,_ raises some valid concerns, and while I do see the logic on how you like to proceed with this, you can't expect me or the other feathers to not be worried about this."_

_"Are you saying they won't do what we say because of it?"_ she asked coldly

_"No, I'm just-..."_ Mifuyu stopped herself, carefully choosing her next words as she clarified, _"I'm saying they just want your word on this. That we're still striving for the liberation of magical girls."_ The head Magius sat back on her throne as she nodded, giving her word. Trusting her judgment, Mifuyu sat back her chair and shrugged to the other Magius.

_"Fine, don't listen to me,"_ they threw their arms up in defeat, slumping back on her throne.

_"I'm glad we've reached an understanding."_ the head Magius said to them, _"now for more important matters, are operations downstairs going well, Mifuyu?"_

_"Of course, besides the shock in Mitakihara, morale is as usual. The black feathers actually are coming in now with thier daily reports. Thier findings of Kamihama current activities were-"_

_"I'm not asking about reconnaissance or morale,"_ the Magius groaned in annoyance,_ "I meant our 'special' operations downstairs."_

Mifuyu's demeanor froze when hearing those words, it wasn't a comfortable subject, but her Magius asked her a question, and she had to give an answer. _"Everything is in order, just like you calculated."_

_"Good,"_ they smiled as she checked her pocket watch, _"it's always wise to double-check, you know."_

Mifuyu nodded as she nervously tapped her fingers, building up the will to ask something hanging in her mind, _"Speaking of double-checking, I've been wondering what'll be the approach in dealing with Yachi-"_

_"Chin up and smile, everyone,"_ the leader interrupted, ignoring her words as she looked towards the door and announced, _"she's here."_

The building trembled as a column of purple flames erupted from the floor. All but Mifuyu sat calmly as a dark shadow appeared inside and with a swift gesture made the flames disappear, revealing Homura herself on a tall, dark chair, leaning on her armchair with a bored expression._ "So, what are you three wanna cry about?"_ Homura asked, _"I've got something to do soon, and unless what you lot have to say is interesting, I won't waste a second longer here. Now speak up."_

_"You-!,"_ the lower Magius sprang up from her chair but stopped as the others looked to her to stop. Her hand shaking as she groaned out, _"You...certainly gave us a shock when you decided to entrap an entire city under a dome for the world to see. As partners, I believe it's vital that we better communicate on matters like this."_

This display hardly phased Homura as she pointed at the member and asked the leader, _"Is she speaking for the rest of your organization?"_

_"Usually, but in this case, it's purely personal curiosity. Right?"_ the head Magius answered, looking to her fellow Magius to silently command her to stop this.

Homura simply shrugged and told them, _"I understand your concerns, my actions in Mitakihara that day were of pure emotional reaction after an unforeseen event occurred...however."_ Her tone shifted as she sat up and accusingly spat out, _"what could've been a victory in suppressing our opposition failed the moment your group didn't capture and neutralize the target I assigned you to take out."_

_"We didn't know the local magical girls already met up with your target or had a proper chance in stopping them,"_ Mifuyu answered rather quickly, making sure she was the one to tell it. _"I nor anyone else here had any means to simultaneously coordinate all our feathers in the city about these new orders."_

Homura glanced over at the white-cloaked woman, her very presence juxtaposed to the others speaks for this group when not even all thier leaders show up. She sighs as she shook her head in disappointment, _"I thought I hired a well-organized, powerful group, not some whiny brats led by elementary children."_

A green orb suddenly appears in the lower Magius hands, already sick of her jabs of thier work and reputation, Homura smirked at this pathetic sight. _"Struck a nerve have I?"_ she chuckled, but before the situation intensified, the leader spoke up as a closed umbrella appears in her hands. She looks at her colleague with a deathly serious stare to stop, and after a moment, they complied by sitting back down on thier throne.

The leader then smiled warmly to Homura and told her,_ "Ms. Akemi, I would have to agree with my colleague on one thing. We are not some band of mercenary scum, we run an institution, we are the institution. One that strives towards the same goals as you. We are partners because of that. As partners, we must work together and strive in changing this world by ridding it of the incubators and thier effects on humanity forever, through any means necessary."_

Homura looked at the robed leader, brushing her long hair as she said back, _"We all make mistakes, I suppose. Don't make my generous partnership one of them."_

With tensions lowered, Homura decided to settles things as she told them, _"If it's any consolation, that girl certainly had one or two good tricks up her sleeve to slip past you. However, aside from the initial shock, she's can barely put up a challenge. Your group should be able to take her out with ease, given the right circumstances, of course."_ She looks to the large console in the middle of the three Magius, displaying a map of the city as she asked: _"So what's the plan now that they're based somewhere in this city?"_

_"That's exactly the reason I called for this meeting," _the head Magius explained an pointed to a particular button on the console, "_Mifuyu would mind pressing the red button for me?"_

Doing what she says, Mifuyu presses it and see's the map grid shine up to project a holographic 3D outline of the whole city, looking up at the high tech displayed kind of amazed Mifuyu, this sort of stuff wasn't available anywhere else.

"Like it?" the head Magius asked Homura, "A recent experiment from the tech division of my parent's company."

With a quick hand gesture, she expanded the map to show a satellite view of the city and all the surrounding land within the region. She began by saying, "This a detailed outline of the Kamihama and surrounding regions and the operation I propose we undertake will spread our forces all over the cityscape."

Everyone sat back and watched while Homura kept her eye on the map as the Magius continued, "This group of ragtag magical girls is growing and has continued to target vital rumors across the western portion of the city. As with any infestation, we must take them out quickly before they spread, and we do this in a few ways."

With a snap of her fingers, three symbols hovered around the digital map along with red highlights scattered across the map. Homura raised an eyebrow, as Magius explained, _"Firstly, double up our efforts and focus on ensuring rumors are protected and well placed. Second, learn about the enemy, double our daily and nightly patrols, so to better learn about thier weaknesses, even if it includes people they care for, we must exploit it. Finally, recruitment, thier are still a few remaining magical girls in this city, and if we aim to spread our wings to counter the enemy's expansion, then we must persuade the locals to see who thier true friends are."_

The map changes to show red arrows swarming the western portion of the map as the Magius finished, _"Once all of this is achieved, capturing the enemy through sheer numbers and coordination is only a matter of time."_ The Magius turns to Homura as she added,_ "As with all things, such endeavors require plenty of resources to carry out and maintain. Specifically, we're looking for more Grief Cubes, Armaments, and special reinforcements for more special missions."_

Looking at the presentation, Homura glanced at the others with inspection, she wasn't quite sure on the other Magius but looking at the white-robed mouthpiece, she admits she had the nature of getting these feather puppet to do what she wants. She turns to the Head Magius and expresses, _"Well then, at least one of you three know what you're doing. As for the boring logistical side of things, I will brush those issues aside for you. The local wraith population will be unscathed by me, and instead, my revenants will head straight for the surrounding cities wraiths. Asaunaro, Kazamino, Hoozuki, and Toraya, just to name a few, this should more than double the inflow of wraiths to the city and give your forces all the grief cubes they so desire."_

With a simple clap, a black box, and a large cat-like Revenant appears next to Homura; when she opens the chest, she pulls out a dark purple spear and red orbs for that explosive kick. She tosses to them as she pets her creation, telling the leader, _"Creating weaponry for your followers should be a sinch, and the revenants in the city will follow whatever orders you give them, make sure to treat my pets carefully."_ She sends the revenant off as it jumps next to the head Magius who didn't flinch at the creature's sight.

_"You mentioned 'special' missions earlier?"_ Homura asked.

_"Yes, we're already scouting out potential magical girls veterans for the job,"_ the leader explained, _"one in Hoozuki City in particular just murdered four magical girls this week. She's our top candidate so far."_

_"I see, then, if your scouting for quality magical girls, I believe I can offer this plan a more...unconventional means of gathering suitable candidates."_ Homura smiled as one of her hands glowed green, a far different kind of magic none of them seen before. _"That is if your fine with the taboo nature of this magic."_

The three were suspicious of what she means.

Mifuyu was the first to speak up and asked, _"What do you mean 'taboo'? Cause if we're crossing lines here-"_

_"Don't bother throwing your hypocritical moral arguments at me,"_ Homura quickly put down as she raised forward the glowing hand, _"Final chance, do you wish to have this additional assistance or not?"_

The room stayed silent, Mifuyu didn't say a word even as both of the Magius decided yes. Homura looked to her for a response, but Mifuyu turned away, abstaining her vote.

_"Perfect, I'm sure all of you will pleasantly surprised with the results,"_ Homura said, feeling satisfied by this meeting after all as she sensed her free time was ending. She turns to the others as she walks back to her personal throne, _"If thier is nothing left to be said, then I bid you all farewell."_ She sits down and is readying a clap to leave before giving them these parting words, _"I expect only results from your plan, Magius."_

With one clap, she vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving them the three with the first of her aid soon to come and a better understanding of who they're working with. The lower Magius whistled at what happened and turned to the head Magius, telling her, _"What did I tell ya? She's barely even hiding it her threats."_

_"I'm also questionable on some of her methods,"_ Mifuyu worriedly expressed, _"whatever that last offer didn't sit well with me. It could go against the very rules we established here, imagine the feather's reaction if it does turn out to be something horrible."_

_"Quiet, the both of you!"_ the head Magius commanded, rubbing her forehead as she told them, _"the meeting is adjourned, both of you back to your posts, your new orders will be coming in soon."_

The lower Magius was the first to leave, grabbing the shipment of weaponry to examine thier effectiveness. Mifuyu begins to head out but looks back to the remaining Magius. _"Do...do you think she knows about what's going on downstairs?"_ Mifuyu asks her.

_"If she did, then it likely wouldn't still be there."_ she explains, before asking the woman, _"before you leave Mifuyu, you being the main communicator to the rest of our organization...what do they think about Homura?"_

Mifuyu thinks back to the small chatter she heard all day and the question she got before this meeting started. She looked up to the Magius and answered, _"There's nothing to be worried about, my Magius. Just small talk."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Afternoon, Shinsei Ward**

A white blur zips by a Wraith's blasts before vanishing altogether. Any attempt to find the girl failed as she unsuspectingly appears behind him, with one swift swipe with her blade the wraith was decapitated. A sharp yell echoing in the shadowy space as they slash downward and cut the rest of the creature in half, this was the killing blow as it fragmented, and the pocket world disappeared. Picking up her loot Sayaka frowned at only finding three grief cubes, _"Geez, another lame drop, that's the third one since yesterday." _

She puts her loot in a cloth bag tied to her waist as she sheaths her cutlass and walks through the construction site. Running into a half-finished building and finding a group of construction workers passed out on the floor, upon checking their pulses and hearing thier murmurs in thier sleep, she sighed in relief that the Wraith's powers didn't get to them. _"But drops don't matter as much as people's lives, I'll survive enough with this anyway."_ she smiles to herself as she sends a text to emergency services to help these people get back to thier friends and families.

Leaving the site and reverting to her casual clothing as she heads to the rendezvous point of Kamihama City University and waits outside the entrance. She leans back against a tree in the sidewalk, looking at nothing in particular as she relaxes under the pleasant shade from the warm brightness of the afternoon light. _'That's right, May's almost over,'_ she recalled, _'Summer's here...man have things changed, how we've changed.'_

A pat on her shoulder broke Sayaka out of her thoughts as she turns to Yachiyo, having just got out of campus. _"Right on time again, you certainly keep to schedule Ms. Miki."_ the college student complimented, _"So, any better luck today?"_

Sayaka embarrassingly chuckled as she showed Yachiyo her total loot, a visible frown on her face. _"Come on, I'm still rusty,"_ Sayaka muttered, but the veteran wasn't hearing a word of her excuse.

_"I get that you're still trying to get back in the game Miki, but you gotta increase that stamina and revise your hunting strategy, or else it's gonna start affecting you in the long run."_

_"Sorry,"_ Sayaka apologized as her expression turned more gloomy, it's been tough getting back into Wraith Hunting, especially in a city as tough as Kamihama. With her being the only magical girl of her group, she has to provide support essentially alone. Do her part in helping others and train for the coming battles in this city.

Yachiyo calmly pats her on the back as they began walking back home and told her,_ "Luckily for you, my hunts today provided a little bit extra, and with the others wrapping up, we should be ending this month with more than enough cubes. Just focus on what I said, and you'll improve in no time."_

The words of encouragement from the veteran helped remind Sayaka of her personal vow. Upon crossing the sidewalk, Sayaka said to her, _"Ms. Nanami, thanks for helping us, really. I know even with a place a huge as yours it can start to feel cramp with strangers barging in."_

_"I appreciate the humbleness in your words, Miki. I will be lying if I said this large influx of people hasn't been discomforting. For so long, it's only been just me there. Now I have to start making sure to buy two and a half Felicia's worth of food for your two friends- err sorry, friend and girl-friend?"_ Yachiyo tried to clarify while trying not to intrude

_"W-well i-it's kind of complicated since we've...never really thought much about our time together till now." _Sayaka stuttered while blushing.

_"Huh, deja vu,"_ Yachiyo said to herself, catching the attention of Sayaka, who looked confused at what she meant by that. Yachiyo brushed that comment aside and told her, _"Young love is complicated, Miki, but as long as both of you are still together and happy, then that's all that really matters."_ With that thought in her mind, she looks up to the clouds and continues saying,_ "I guess this growth of people at home is somewhat similar. It's new territory for me, but after seeing what happened in Mitakihara and what the future holds, I'm starting to feel a sense of duty in keeping this place together. I just don't know if I can lead so many."_

_"Well, maybe you don't have to,"_ Sayaka chirped, _"with me and the others, I think we can create a dynamic that'll work. Doesn't always have to fall on the shoulders of one person."_

Yachiyo looked back at the young girl and nodded in appreciation of such encouragement. Thinking back to the others, there was one in particular that perplex her the moment of her arrival. She said to Sayaka, _"speaking about the others, the predictions of Oriko Mikuni have consistently been true, the latest one being the growth of wraiths near my university."_ They turn the corner street as she asks, _"Miki, she came from Mitakihara as well, do you know anything about here?"_

Sayaka was silent, remembering the few moments they shared and the looks the others gave when first meeting her on that train station before giving her answer, _"No...well, thier was this one time a long, long time ago but...I wasn't even there when it happened."_

_"When what happened?"_ Yachiyo asked.

_"An incident, parents dragged me to some big event and apparently so did her's and some funny guy decided to pull the fire alarm that day before we got there. So yeah, as I said, knew she existed but other than that nothing,"_ Sayaka explained while scratching her hair.

_"I see,"_ Yachiyo said, pondering to herself the sight of which caught Sayaka's curiosity.

_"So do you think there's something up with her?"_ she whispered.

_"I don't 'think' so, I know so, or instead, I prefer to know more before making a final judgment,"_ Yachiyo shared. _"You and the others don't know this, but foretelling is banned in this city for a reason. Why I am letting it slide here is that the magnitude of the danger to us and potentially to others is too high to ignore its usefulness, but I'm not gonna turn the other way to the fact she's the only one with such knowledge. Along with all the potential freedom to share the knowledge or not when it best suits her."_

_"You get what I'm trying to say?"_ Yachiyo asked

_"Didn't she help your group when she first arrived and also helped save us?"_ Sayaka argued, _"After all that work, you think she'll use that power to suddenly pick us off?"_

_"I'm saying there's a possibility,"_ Yachiyo emphasized, _"at least ponder this Miki. This kind of magic shows things to people, things that probably shouldn't be seen whether for the threat of personal health or veering down a path far worse. Now imagine someone seeing the end of the world before their very eyes. What do you think that does to a person? What lengths do you think they'll go to prevent that, no matter the cost?"_

Sayaka was silent, not able to give a good, honest response to the idea. Yachiyo gave her a break and dropped the subject, saying, _"I don't want to fracture this team based on some paranoia, however, for now, Oriko and her assistant are cooperating and do stand firmly against Homura. I imagine even more so after seeing...Miyoshi..."_

The two arrive outside of the Mikazuki Household, stopping outside at the mentioning of Karin's name. A worried look present on Sayaka's face for someone who took the force of a god so to reunite her with Kyoko. Yachiyo didn't mean to shift the topic to this and tried to say, _"Sorry, it just came out, you and Sakura did everything to help her." _

_"But it wasn't enough, and now she's...,"_ Sayaka stopped, knowing taking all that blame alone isn't gonna help. _"How is she now, any progress?"_

_"Still unconscious sadly,"_ Yachiyo answered, _"Iroha and Oriko rechecked her today, but Iroha is still new with her healing and Oriko's expertise, while helpful is still ineffective in bringing her back." _

_"What about this Coordinator lady you've talked about?"_ Sayaka asked, _"What did she have to say?"_

_"The short version is, as much as she tried, even Karin's condition was out of her hands. Said the best thing to do is wait for her to wake up, whenever that happens."_ Yachiyo informed her, then making sure no one else is around when she stands next Sayaka and whispers, _"In respect of her being somewhat close to you girls, I wanna tell you this first. The long version is the Coordinator, after her years of seeing all kinds of magical girls, has never seen a magical girl like Karin before. In fact, when she touched her red phone to see what's wrong, she couldn't see what was in her head, now whether that's due to her being unconscious or not, we don't know, but we do know she never saw that happen before." _

Both of them took this news quite similarly, looking at each other they both hoped Karin would wake up but also had more questions in thier minds that need answers. Sayaka, however, tried to put away these thoughts and asked Yachiyo, _"So does this mean something too?" _

_"Can't say,"_ Yachiyo bluntly answered, _"but this future girl might hold secrets of her own. Whether she knows it or not." _

_"Is that what you think, or you know?"_ Sayaka asked as she grabbed the door handle.

_"Just a feeling." _

Opening the door, both Sayaka and Yachiyo dropped thier serious demeanors as they settled in at home. Yachiyo headed to her personal quarters to overlook today's assignments as Sayaka took off her shoes and checked to see her soul gem was still bright. Just when she was about ready to relax, the sound of something breaking worried her enough walk over to check what's up. Upon sitting on a wooden chair in the kitchen counter, she peeked over to the other side with Kyoko looking over Tsuruno's work, who flipped on through an old cookbook.

_"I don't understand you girl,"_ Kyoko groaned as she tastes sample the food, _"these noodles taste so freaking average, did you add something?" _

_"Come on, give me a break,"_ Tsuruno pouted, shoving the book to Kyoko's face,_ "I cooked them exactly as you two said." _

A sizzling spark is heard as Oriko carefully observes and flips a batch of cut chicken with another pan of chopped beef beside her. Then as if on cue, she turns off the meat seemingly ready before stepping over between the two and tasted the food herself. _"Hmm," _she hummed before nodding,_ "yep, I knew it, everything she touches is average. Now, where's that bag of cut vegetables?" _

With that second opinion given Kyoko was about ready to put away the food when she saw the look, Tsuruno was giving in failing another dish. She wanted to roll her eyes at the puppy dog eye display before telling her, _"Uhh, I'll share it with you, if you want. I don't mind the extra food."_

Sayaka saw the girl's eye brighten at the gesture, she slyly smirked as she told Tsuruno, _"Yeah, they call her Kyoko 'Bottomless Gut' Sakura back home." _

_"That!" _Kyoko pointed at Sayaka and said with dead seriousness,_ "Is only half true." _

_"Hehe okay," _Tsuruno chuckled at the two,_ "then let's whip up a new batch up!" _

_"Actually," _Kyoko stopped her, slowly taking over the station and told her,_ "you get ready to serve the food to the others, I'll finish things with Oriko." _

With an innocent shrug, Tsuruno did as she said and grabbed the cups and platter. Kyoko put away the previous batch for later as she looked at Oriko pour that bag of cut vegetables to a pan. _"Hey, don't you think you should chill it with the words?" Kyoko whispered, "You said you already went to her restaurant before, doesn't need a reminder like that on how you feel." _

_"You want me to not honestly critique it and let her be average forever?" _Oriko asked, Kyoko rubbed her neck in thinking of an answer to that and just went to focus on the food._ "I thought so," _Oriko smirked as she looked over the last of her work.

Trying to move from that conversation, Kyoko looked to the girl on the counter and asked, _"Sooo Sayaka, how'd hunting go?" _

_"Oh, you know, saved a few people with little loot to show for," _Sayaka nonchalantly said,_ "just like the good old days, right?" _

_"Hmm, yeah..."_ Kyoko murmured as she stared at Sayaka with a small smile.

Sayaka brushed her hair, looking at what others were doing before noticing was staring,_ "W-what's up?" she asked, slightly flustered. _

_"U-Uhh nothing, let me focus, would yeah?" _Kyoko stuttered, quickly looking back down to finish up the food as Sayaka walked off to the main hang out area in the living room.

Sitting down in a comfy cushion chair as she watches monsters duel it out in some arena behind the TV screen and Kirika struggling on the controls of the game._ "Argh, come on! How is a small plant thing beating my freaking dragon?"_ she groaned as Sayaka saw Nagisa casually play as she eats another bit of chocolate.

_"I did better this time, at least,"_ she mumbled with sweets in her mouth, _"wanna play another match? I'll give this whole chocolate Éclair if you win."_

_"I don't know how you pronounced that last part, but you're on!"_ Kirika said with new determination as she carefully picked her next pocket monster.

Watching her now as to when they first arrived, Sayaka is glad to see her explore other areas of this place and even begin to look happy again. _"Getting comfortable, I see?" _she asked Nagisa.

Putting down the controller, Nagisa twiddled her fingers as she said,_ "It's a bit better each day here, it's still weird having my own room yet all of these people around."_

_"Well, don't worry about them,"_ Sayaka assured her,_" they seem nice so far, how do you like the sweets I got you yesterday?"_

_"Oh man, they're super good!" _Nagisa beamed with joy, _"Thanks for getting even the slice cheese for me!"_

_"Well, I know it always calmed your nerves." _Sayaka chuckled lightly, but on the inside, she knew what those nerves were coming from._ "You holding up okay?"_ she gently asked Nagisa, giving a subtle look of concern.

The look given from Sayaka told her what she meant, she answered, saying,_ "S-sure...I just hope Mami is too." _She then turned fully to Sayaka and whispered,_ "Are you almost done with getting back into fighting? Cause when you do, I'm thinking of having you help train me to use magic again!"_

Sayaka leaned back in her chair, shaking her head as she told her,_ "I'm trying my best, but please give me a bit more time till I really know my stuff again. Till then, you can always look to some of the others, I've been talking to some of them, and they know thier stuff too, especially Nanami."_

_"That would be nice but," _Nagisa nervously muttered, fidgeting in her seat as she said_, "Thier's just so many, and they all look so busy, I don't wanna bother them. Besides, why would they care about me?"_

_"Because you're adorable?" _Sayaka smiled, trying to cheer her up before telling her,_ "in all seriousness, I get it, everything to where we are in new territory, but they seem nice Nagisa. I mean, just look at Kure here."_

_"Grrr," _Kirka angerly grumbled at being bothered.

_"B-bad timing I get it," _Sayaka tried to wave off_, "the point is Nagisa, it's smart to look to more than one person for help. If you really wanna be a magical girl again, you gotta take it with utmost seriousness and commitment. Otherwise, you'll only get yourself hurt. Mami would say the same thing if she were here."_

_"I know..." _Nagisa sadly mumbled as the console was suddenly shut off, much to the shock and fury of Kirika until she saw who it was.

_"I think you played long enough," _Oriko told her partner like a parent would,_ "Kirika dear, food is ready. Finish this up and eat a proper meal."_

_"Ok ok," _Kirika relented, pointing at Nagisa as she left and said,_ "but don't forget about our arrangement Momoe."_

_"Speaking of arrangments, did you study today like I asked?" Oriko asked Kirika._

_"Aaahh, well-" _she mumbled, trying to look away nervously.

_"Summer may be starting, but don't think I'm gonna drop your academics," _Oriko asserted,_ "Don't want you to end up like that mercenary at the dining table."_

_"Did you say something?!" Felicia spatted back._

_"Aaah, nothing! She's just kidding!" _Sayaka said, running up between them to stop a heated conversation.

_"Come on now, eat, and tonight we're having a study session in my room," _Oriko told her partner as they walked away to thier rooms.

Sayaka exhaustedly sat back down when an idea popped in her head, she exclaimed, _"Hey I know, how about you keep up with your studies with Felicia, Kirika, and Iroha? That sounds welcoming enough."_

_"Awww studying?!" _Nagisa whined.

_"You said you wanted to do something else, right?" _Sayaka asked.

Nagisa crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the ground till she said,_ "Hmmm, alright, I'll start this weekend."_

_"Tomorrow, if I throw in a whole slice of Maasdam cheese currently on sale?" _Sayaka bargained.

_"Gah! One whole slice?!" _Nagisa said in utter shock of such a selection, irritated she can't turn this down she responded,_ "Grrr, alright tomorrow."_

Yachiyo meanwhile walked back from her room into the main area and smelled the food was ready, something always needed after a day of fighting and studying for her. Going pass Tsuruno giving out plates of food to the others, she looked over the counter to grab her own. Her plate was full when Kyoko, who was already finished with her first bowl, asked Yachiyo, "_Hey, give some to those two on the main table, would ya? It's like that pink girl's face is stuck onto that book."_

Not minding the task more so this girl's way of words, Yachiyo prepared the three plates and took them to the table as Iroha was asking a question with Felicia half asleep. _"Alright so for this question we're dealing again with volume, it says here-"_

_"To take a break," _Yachiyo stepped in as she set down the plates,_ "you can't study on an empty stomach."_

_"Yachiyo, you're a lifesaver!" _Felicia sprang up from the smell and hugged the homeowner,_ "I take back ever calling you an old hag all this time."_

_"On thin ice Felicia." _Yachiyo coldly said to her, _"very, very thin ice." _

As the three settled down and had thier dinner, Yachiyo noticed a worried look on Iroha who's mind now wonders for something else. She was gonna say something about it when Iroha beat her to it and asked, _"Did you see any sign of the Wings of Magius?" _

_"No, it was quiet yesterday as well." _Yachiyo answered, _"A bit too quiet for my taste." _

Looking around to how different this place is starting to look, Iroha smiled hopeful and said,_ "Well, I know at least if we meet again, we got some extra help to stop the rumors."_

_"We'll see,"_ Yachiyo whispered as Tsuruno joins in at the table, and the four friends just focused on having a good meal tonight.

Sayaka, during this, takes a plate for herself while handing one to Nagisa. As she sets down on the kitchen counter to eat with Kyoko, a ring is heard from her phone. Upon seeing the message, she immediately went to her room, much to the notice and worry of Kyoko, who hesitantly held back on following her.

Seeing no one around, she closes the door to her room behind her and reads the message in its entirety. The news headline didn't surprise her; to fix what happened in Mitakihara was something only a magical girl could do, even if it was a suicide mission. As much as Sayaka wanted to go back and help, she knew she was far from capable of doing so, at least right now she is. Even accepting this fact, she couldn't shake this feeling of guilt. She opens her messages and sees phone numbers after another that she recognizes.

She taps on one and crosses her fingers in getting through, only to hear static. She tried again but this time waited till she heard a beep and said, _"Hey Hitomi, hope you doing okay in there. I know even someone of your popularity at school is overwhelmed with messages like these but, I just want to make sure you're not alone in there. Heh, look at me, of course you're not because there's like two million people in the same situation as you are. I bet they're all just as scared."_ She sighs as this felt like it was going nowhere, _"I haven't forgotten you guys, j-just give us a bit of time, and we'll rescue you all in no time. I promise..." _

She ended the voice message, tapping her phone on her head as she made another call. There was only static until she heard the recording as started, _"Mami...I remembered something else today, it involved you this time. It was so vivid that I couldn't believe I forgot, it was the first time I saw you that you saved us. Madoka and I wandered into a world we weren't prepared for. Lives changed forever just by seeing it, but you helped made us understand what it all meant."_ Sayaka cleared her throat as she sat down on the floor, shakenly saying, _"You were also a great leader for a reason, and is why I don't know how to go about this. Once I'm ready, what then, you know? I remembered what my duty was and how you helped set me on a path to helping others, but I'm the only one of the three of us who can fight and remembers everything that happened when the world changed. No one else but me...it's scary, Mami and I don't know if I'll be as good as you were, we couldn't even get you out."_

Sayaka nervously swallowed and tried to pull herself together, _"Well, then again I didn't break out just to give up now. The others here should at least know what to do, and when we bust you out, I know you will too. Till then, I gotta represent us the best I could show we're capable of doing this and stopping this before people start dying. I'll try to keep in touch, goodbye."_

She ends the call and throws the phone away before leaving the room, those messages a grim reminder of the long road still ahead of them and the future challenges they'll face to even get near thier lost friends.

Walking down the hall, she stopped at a particular door slightly opened, she grabbed the handle, just wanting to check up on her as she entered. Stepping toward the bed, Sayaka saw lying in bed with bandages half-covering her arms, face and body was Karin Miyoshi, still in the same condition.

Though the blood and bruises were long gone, the scars that permeated her arms and torso stayed. Sayaka still remembers seeing the very hole in Karin's chest and the level of damage the god inflicted on to where even her regeneration didn't kick in, and Sayaka's healing could've only prolonged the inevitable. She heard her breathing, slow and raspy with each breath but stronger now to take them than how they found her. This sight of this girl's painful condition, bedridden with little sign of getting better, was something Sayaka hoped she never had to see again, checking Karin's forehead and feeling a fever coming on her quickly puts a warm towel to help.

As she carefully stepped back, she turned to leave Karin to rest peacefully when she looked down and saw the small bag carrying her grief cubes. She takes a piece out, staring long at the vital source of thier magic and the currency many have fought and died over for just a handful of these. She wonders how Karin might've felt, searching for these alone so to survive to the point of exhaustion to reach out to them, and in the end, almost die to help rescue her. Sayaka sets the grief cube on the small lamp table along with the three others she left each day since. She glances back at Karin before looking away in regret things had to turn out like this, whispering to her, _"I'm sorry for not being stronger, maybe then I would've escaped sooner. Kyoko wouldn't have gotten hurt, almost killed, and you wouldn't have ended up like this. I wanna pay you back for helping us, so get better soon, alright? We're waiting for you...hero." _

She quietly closed the door as those questions posed by Yachiyo on Karin's condition crowded her thoughts, she didn't want to think about them now, not when she was right next to her unconscious body. She needed something to calm herself of the effect these new responsibilities and worries are having on her, the answer came when someone standing next to her suddenly spoke up.

_"Still regressing to old habits, huh?" _

_"Woah! Geez, Kyoko,"_ Sayaka screamed before stopping herself from attracting attention and whispering, _"your gonna give me a heart attack doing that."_

_"Well, so will you if you keep leaving food out to get cold,"_ Kyoko pointed out as she raised both plates of food in her hands, _"you know I hate when you do that."_

_"I know, sorry,"_ Sayaka said, rubbing her temple in frustration, Kyoko stopped to give her a break and remembered a specific something that may help.

_"Here,"_ she said, giving Sayaka her food, _"I'll take us somewhere a bit more private, and with a much better view."_ With a blink of an eye, she grabs Sayaka's wrist and takes her upstairs.

When he last echoes of thier footsteps vanished, a figure in the dark sneaks thier head out at the far opposite end before sneaking back to her room.

Upon seeing her enter, Oriko was finishing the last sip of her drink as she sat next to her personal work desk and asked, "Has her condition gotten better, Kirika?"

"I was barely able to get a good look before the two lovebirds barged in the hallway." Kirika huffed, "but if they're reactions meant anything, then Miyoshi is till out cold for who knows how much longer."

"I see, so the wait will take longer than I expected." Oriko pondered as she took her last bite of food before nodding to herself, "then so be it, this shouldn't change much, but now we must make sure to get to work quickly, time is of the essence this coming month." She set the plate aside as Kirika sat next to her to finish her bowl as that perplexed look lingered on her face. _"You know, when I got that memoria from the coordinator, I figured it get that girl back on her feet sooner," _Oriko told her partner.

_"That's what happens when you rush the order, I suppose." _Kirika shrugged, her mouth half-full with beef and chicken.

_"Not only that but gave me an odd look the moment she saw Iroha with it as if wondering when she got such an item."_

_"Think she's suspicious of us?" _Kirika quickly assumed an eerie look in her eye as she asked_, "Want me to kill her?"_

_"No, no, that'd be rude of us, Kirika," _Oriko waved off the offer,_ "Besides her position and reputation in this city is too vital a rallying tool to just throw away. However, do keep an eye on her. I won't let my plans, and subsequently, the very future itself be at risk over something so trivial." _

Kirika merely bowed and said,_ "Your wish is my command Oriko," _before burping loudly.

Oriko chuckled and enjoyed the rest of thier quiet evening together.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_"You know if you keep covering my eyes, I'm gonna trip," _Sayaka remarked as she slowly went upstairs, just feeling Kyoko smirking at the reveal.

_"Just a little bit_ longer," Kyoko teased when the sound of a door open was heard, Sayaka felt the breeze of wind when they suddenly stopped, and Kyoko announced, "_aaand tada!"_ The moment her eyes opened, Sayaka gazed at the moment this city shifted from evening to nighttime as the sun was disappearing over the horizon. A sea of lights scattered the landscape in front of them as a calming mixture of urban and natural sounds filled the air.

"Never_ been up here, have ya?" _Kyoko smiled next to her.

_"We can practically see the whole city from here," _Sayaka marveled.

_"Considering where we are, that's basically it. Not to mention, front row seats." _Kyoko gestured as she tugs Sayaka over to a comfy outdoor couch underneath a large cover and next to an electric rooftop fireplace.

_"Oh, nice and warm up here, I see why you wanted to have dinner up here," _Sayaka smirked as she settled in and had her first bite.

_"Well, that's summer for ya," _Kyoko postured and sat back, watching their first summer night together. This realization stuck itself in her mind, causing her to realize something else as she said_, "You know, throughout all our time together, we never did share a summer vacation have we?"_

_"I wouldn't exactly call our stay here a 'vacation' Kyoko." _Sayaka mumbled with food in her mouth, _"If anything it's like those stories my parents would say, once we all grow up and see the real world out there, it's a whole new challenge."_

_"Yeah, but it also means more freedom, and what's more liberating than barely escaping the clutches of a god Sayaka?" _Kyoko inched closer to Sayaka as she told her, _"I get that all this new stuff you're dealing with is tough, but it's important to let loose once in a while and, well, I don't know just enjoy the moment. I know I'm happy right now."_

_"I get it," _Sayaka acknowledged, a slight blush on her cheeks, _"it's just I never been a leader in anything before. Now with what I know and the position we're in, I need to be one to help solve whatever these Magius are and set the path towards beating Homura."_

_"And exactly how are you gonna go about doing that?" _Kyoko asked.

Sayaka stopped eating for a moment, positing the question asked before answering back, _"I can't say Kyo, but I feel like looking back to how I acted before, maybe I'm taking the wrong approach to this. Pure aggression and utter malice will only envoke anger in her emotions as well, something very vulnerable now that the law of cycles is in her hands. Perhaps instead, she can change as I did, or at least we can come to understand one another."_

_"Easier fucking said than done," _Kyoko spoke up in that being her plan,_ "Believe me when I say my own past encounters with her had little overall sentimentality to it, not too mention how the others here will react to that. Oriko and Karin especially seem the most committed in killing her, like it's the only way to stop her, and maybe it is."_

_"I rather not think about that." _Sayaka groaned, as a specific name mentioned, reminded her of Nanami's past warnings. "_While talking about Oriko, how much do you remember about her, you know from other timelines we were in?" _she asked.

_"Enough to be hit with deja vu the moment I saw her partner, then after while finally put together that she and her partner were a little psycho in the head."_

_"I get that, but things aren't like it was before."_

_"They killed other magical girls and slaughtered half of our class before killing Madoka,"_ Kyoko reminded her.

_"And as far as these versions of them are concerned, they haven't dropped a single drop of blood, something both of us have done before."_ Sayaka clarified,_ "From what I remember, she did all that to get to Madoka, likely because of one of those vision showed Madoka's witch destroying the earth, but now it seems her sights are on Homura for a similar reason."_

Sayaka leans back in her chair as she pieces it together,_ "She likely then met up with Karin, who's after the same thing, which is why Kirika was there to help us." _She turns to Kyoko and tells her, _"Now the question stands, what should we do about her?"_

Running through her head what Sayaka told her to what she saw and heard of Oriko, Kyoko deduced the likelihood of what might occur next from them. For several moments both of them thought hard about the question till Kyoko answered, _"Ok, here's how I see it. This girl, for sure, will go through any length to stop that vision from happening. If she's willing to kill other magical girls and attack a school to stop Madoka from changing, she'll definitely go to the same extremes to stop Homura. However, unlike Madoka, Homura isn't a fragile bomb ready to explode, she the very fallout itself and Oriko subconsciously knows that. Meaning a different strategy is needed, now what exactly it is who knows, but it seems to include forming new alliances to pull it off."_

_"I think your right on the money their detective sakura," _Sayaka chuckled,_ "but I do agree, an ally instead of our enemy. Some of the others here don't quite feel the same though, Yachiyo herself warned me the dangers she possesses by essentially having a monopoly of seeing and affecting our future."_

_"Just like Homura..." _Kyoko pointed out.

_"Yes...but also like Homura, I think she has shown her capability of changing, whether she knows it or not."_ Sayaka highlighted before declaring,_ "We'll still keep an eye on her, I'm not an idiot, but I'm also willing to trust her and have her on our side. Maybe our manners can rub off on her."_

_"You can be too kind-hearted for your own good sometimes," _Kyoko laughed while sharking her head from hearing those last words. She then pauses and asks Sayaka a question, _"Should we tell the others about these memories of Oriko?"_

Sayaka considered it but ultimately said, _"No...no_,_ cause if we do then Yachiyo and the other's would feel thier fears are justified. Splitting this group apart and maybe even getting someone killed. No way, we're not telling anyone, not even Nagisa."_

Kyoko nodded in agreement, she sees the still fragile nature of this alliance, wrecking it to her would mean diminishing the struggle Sayaka and the others went through. What that struggle might culminate into brought a hard question that she wanted an answer to. She quickly finishes her bowl, calming her nerves as she says, _"Well, now all magical morals and politics aside, I wanna ask you something."_

_"Go ahead," _Sayaka casually said.

_"Don't laugh when I say it, alright?" _

_"I'm not," _Sayaka assured,_ "now come on your making me antsy."_

Kyoko turned her full attention to Sayaka when she asked, _"Do you still wanna be together?" _Sayaka stopped and stared back as Kyoko continued, _"__I said some stupid stuff before leaving you, and I couldn't shake that off my head even after saying sorry. I don't want to assume either-"_

_"Yes," _Sayaka said suddenly, realizing her reaction she clears her throat as she explains,_ "I-I mean after risking your life for me and saying sorry, I think you made up for it enough, so stop beating yourself over it."_

Kyoko felt her face turn warm, looking down and smiling,_ "That makes me really happy, Sayaka, more than you know."_ She may not notice it, but Sayaka also was smiling to herself as the two came to the same understanding._"As for my second question, what do you wanna do? I mean, after all of this is done and we're somehow still alive, what's the plan for the future?"_

Sayaka picked at her food, holding off on answering to she gave in and said, _"Well, that's a bit hard to say given how different the Law of Cycles is to Earth. I guess I'd be back at my old job of being Madoka's secretary, remember that?"_

_"No,"_ Kyoko answered, gloom in her voice as she said, _"and personally Sayaka I wished that wasn't the case,"_

Sayaka immediately was confused, saying, "What_ are you talking about? I can't just abandon my duty, she's my best friend."_

_"Yes, but please just-," _Kyoko hands shook, clasping them together to stop it as she stammers,_ "i-imagine for a moment where we're both alive and have a chance at a normal fucking life for once. What then?"_

Sayaka saw her reactions grow more distressed, she puts away any distraction as she calmly told her, _"Kyoko, I'm sorry but you asking the impossible,"_

_"Improbable Sayaka! Nothing is impossible, including leaving this magical girl business, what makes that so hard to imagine?!"_

_"I don't know, why are you acting all of a sudden you wanna run away from this?!" _

_"Why do you suddenly wanna leave me alone?!"_

Both stopped upon those last words being uttered. Kyoko hid her eyes under her hair, Sayaka was speechless. She wanted to feel angry at the accusation. After everything they did, she thinks she wants to leave like it is easy for her? It wasn't, but a position that holds and the responsibilities are bigger than them, she wanted to say that, but the other side of her saw how Kyoko isn't putting up some other front of her. She's spilling all her worries at her, like how she would too.

It made her listen as Kyoko muttered, _"I'm sorry...a-and I get...I'm acting like a selfish jerk, but I don't want to lose you again. I'm not going back if it means your gonna die."_

Kyoko tried to hold it in, trying to stay tough as she confessed to her, _"Sayaka before we went to save you, I was a mess. I abandoned you, __reclusing myself and stuck watching with my very eyes those memories spin around in my head like a fucking projector. I was angry with having our perfect lives ruined, angry about what this means for you, and at myself for letting it happen. I even thought my father was right in calling me a witch, who only makes things worse for the few good things in this world. Then I heard you were in trouble."_

_"All of a sudden, a rush of new emotions fueled by a desperate urge, pushing me to realize that there's still at least one thing in this world that's worth caring about. I don't want to lose you, Sayaka, not to the law of cycles or from the curse my magic brings."_ She looks Sayaka in the eyes, saying to her, "I_ never agreed to Karin's offer, only that we needed to save you. Cause if I go back to being a magical girl, I'm going to screw things up between us even worse than before, just like I did leaving you alone and just how my wish got my family killed...I don't want to put you through that, and I don't wanna relive that."_

She knew it, she knew to hear these words would mean her cosmic position closing to be abandoned, but that was something to be worried about later. For these precious moments, she has on earth till that day comes are too valuable Sayaka and were the whole world to Kyoko. As she leaned in closer to her, Sayaka agreed on one thing, whatever happens to them both, fate will find a way to intertwine them in the end.

Kyoko felt Sayaka arms wrap around her, accepting the hug as she rested her head on Sayaka's shoulders. Hearing her whisper, _"You won't, I promise Kyoko that you won't. Magical girl or not, please know that I'll always fight by your side, for both of us."_

_"Don't lie..." _

_"I'm not,"_ Sayaka assured her.

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise..."_

Pulling back from thier embrace, Kyoko's breath was shaky as she told her, _"Alright...o_kay,_ I-...I'll try but, don't expect it to work."_

_"Take the time that you need," _Sayaka reassured, helping clear up anything in Kyoko's eyes much to her amusing annoyance at assuming she's crying.

_"Stop it I'm not-...fuck, look at me, being the sad sack now."_ Kyoko sighed, calming down after such a moment._ "Don't tell anybody about this, I'll never hear the end of it."_

_"Err, I'm not too sure if I can keep that promise," _Sayaka snickered.

_"Hey, I'm serious. I thought you said you weren't gonna laugh." _Kyoko said, growing more annoyed.

_"How about smiling, can I smile at your cuteness?" _Sayaka playfully asked, suddenly standing up for what's coming next.

_"That's it get over here!" _Kyoko jumps out of the couch and began chasing Sayaka across the rooftop,

Sayaka couldn't stop laughing, growing infectious enough for Kyoko to laugh under her breath. The two knew what challenges lay ahead from thier new drives, but for now, they wanted moments like this last forever.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Light dizziness rocked her mind, she thought she heard something but was distracted in feeling movement again. She felt the tips of her fingers move as consciousness was pushing to open her eyes and wake up. A soft whisper echoing in her head, telling her, _"our time is approaching, it's time to wake up Madoka." _

Her open to see Homura entering the hospital room carrying a vase of flowers. Her vision was fuzzy to not see the warm smile on her face as she grabs her hand, _"Good Morning Kaname."_

_"M-morning, Homura,"_ Madoka said still very groggy. _"Where am I, what happened?"_

_"It's 9:28 am, June 1st, 2030. You were out one night when drunk driver skid by, hitting you,"_ Homura explained, _"nothing broke thankfully but the head trauma put you under a coma since then. They worried if you ever wake up, but you proved them wrong."_

Madoka felt thier grip tighten as she smiles in relief, _"thank you, for always being by my side, Homura."_

She suddenly winces in pain, her head still disoriented. Homura worryingly gave her water and asked, _"please don't strain yourself Madoka! The doctors will be here soon to make sure everything is fine."_

_"It's nothing bad, it's like something is flashing in my head."_ Madoka groaned as it slowly faded away. It was like she was in some theater, and at her feet was a girl who scared and alone. She helped her and then, everything vanished.

These thoughts went away as Homura hugged her, passionately telling her, _"they mean nothing compared to you. I sorry you got hurt like this, and I promise to make your world a perfect one by the end."_

Madoka nodded back and returned the hug, but as they embraced her expression saddens, unsure how long that promise will last.

* * *

A/N: Thus, the end of Vol. I of The Reformation Story. I didn't expect this section alone to be as long as a Lord of the Rings book, but yet here we are. This is obviously far from the end of this story, especially for the whole series, I hope this was intriguing enough to keep a lot of you reading when we enter Act II of this story and witness together the clash between the Wings of Magius and this Mitakihara-Kamihama Alliance.

If you want more Yuki Yuna based stories, then please check out _"The Era of Heroes"_ that adapts the story of the Nogi Wakakba heroes into this crossover universe, occurring almost 400 years ago in Feudal Japan.


End file.
